ENCUENTRO INUSITADO
by AkumaBelial
Summary: Saitama planeó una excursión de entrenamiento especial en una zona restringida, y Genos decide acompañarlo. Lo que el rubio no sabe es que su maestro ansiaba un tiempo a solas, lejos de él para despejar su mente de los pensamientos que le atosigan. Pues aunque no lo admita, se ha enamorado de su joven aprendiz.
1. CAPÍTULO 1 - NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE

~Edición de Portada: Anatary ~

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1. NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a seguirme tan lejos? —preguntó Saitama a su terco aprendiz por enésima vez. Ambos se hallaban sentados en el piso de parqué de la antesala, rodeados de cajas convencionales y otros tantos materiales de embalaje.

—Ya está decidido —sentenció muy seguro de sí mismo, apresurándose a empacar todas sus pertenencias.

—Si tú lo dices. Oye, pásame aquel paquete.

Genos le lanzó una caja reforzada de titanio envuelta en plástico.

—No entiendo por qué está forrada.

—¿Qué no sabes que el plástico ayuda a conservar los alimentos frescos?

—¿Hay comida ahí den… —sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente no iba a preguntar.

—Te recuerdo que a donde vamos no habrá un solo ser humano. No tendrás a nadie para que haga las reparaciones de tus partes mecánicas.

—No importa —se apresuró en contradecirle—, puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Empaqué las piezas necesarias. Sólo tendría que volver por repuestos en caso de estropear todo el material.

—Si tú lo dices… —. Saitama trataba de pensar en otro inconveniente que alegar pero no se le ocurría nada.

—Subiré el equipaje a nuestro transporte.

Quién diría que conseguirían un doble remolque para llevarlo todo en un solo viaje. De cualquier forma, la principal preocupación del mayor era que había planeado esa excursión precisamente para alejarse por un buen tiempo de Genos y mantener su mente y cuerpo ocupados. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que se lo dijera? Tendría que darle explicaciones y eso incluía confesar algo que no estaba dispuesto a decir en voz alta, no cuando él mismo se negaba a admitirlo. "¿Cómo me deshago de él sin que se dé cuenta?".

—Sensei, sólo hace falta la mitad de su equipaje. ¿No lleva nada frágil que pueda romperse?

—Emh… no —respondió sin siquiera escucharlo. "¿Y si escapo corriendo? Volaría si fuera capaz. ¡¿Por qué no puedo volar, maldita sea?! Justo ahora que pienso que sería tan útil." El hilo de sus pensamientos fue detenido exabrupto cuando escuchó un _crac_ muy agudo, seguido de una serie de objetos quebrándose en secuencia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Nooo! ¡Mi colección de abejas!

—¡Pero si usted dijo que no había nada frágil!

—Esa colección tan preciada tenía todos los tipos de abejas existentes en el mundo y otras tantas modificadas genéticamente —. Su tono lastimero precedió a un torrente de lágrimas—. Y tenían su mini-ciudad y todo.

—De verdad lo siento, yo no quería… —. Pero su disculpa fue acallada por un escandaloso zumbido. Lo cierto era que esas abejas habían permanecido cristalizadas. Estaban vivas y ahora eran libres. El mayor corrió escaleras abajo en dirección al sótano, buscando un sitio donde esconderse del enjambre asesino por la seguridad de Genos.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición —. No paraba de repetirlo aun cuando ya se encontraban en una especie de trampilla en lo más recóndito del sótano.

Se trataba de un espacio muy reducido e incómodo pero era seguro.

—Tranquilícese por favor. Dudo que nos encuentren aquí y además, ¿qué es lo que tienen de especial las abejas modificadas? —quería saber por qué estaba tan preocupado al respecto.

—P-Pueden… rastrearnos… —estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero lo que el cyborg ignoraba era que no se debía a las abejas—. Podemos acabar con ellas fácilmente —respiró profundo.

Le faltaba el aire y estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Su estado físico y sus palabras no eran congruentes. Obviamente el Genos estaba cada vez más confundido al respecto.

—No entiendo. Si son fáciles de aniquilar, ¿por qué pareciera que en cualquier segundo le dará un infarto?

—Es… ¡Estás demasiado cerca!

Los aguijones comenzaron a horadar la madera con golpes contundentes, arreglándoselas para entrar poco a poco en el escondite improvisado. Por su parte, Saitama descargó toda su frustración interna dando un puñetazo a la puerta de la trampilla. Ésta explotó junto con los insectos que se habían agrupado encima, destruyéndolos en el acto.

Cuando salieron del diminuto espacio, se percató de la mirada fija de Genos a través de la cortina de humo que se había formado en el aire. El androide siempre hacía eso, se mantenía al pendiente de él en todo momento, como una sombra, un centinela inevitable y omnipresente. Si no fuera por el desconcierto en sus ojos, había imaginado que no conservaba un ápice de humanidad y en realidad lo miraba cual vil objetivo de captura. "Es Genos, ese es el problema. Una máquina con la capacidad de asesinar pero la amabilidad de cualquier amigo, fiel e irreprochable", admitió para sus adentros.

El mayor no fue capaz de desviar la mirada, y lo peor de todo es que sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la comprometedora posición en la que se habían encontrado segundos antes. Recordaba a la perfección el tacto de aquellos muslos bien torneados, el ligero roce de su torso, aquella respiración que por poco y le hace perder el conocimiento. Y ahora esos ojos hipnóticos erizándole la piel y haciéndole perder la cabeza.

—Tú tienes que quedarte aquí —musitó.

Parecía imposible, pero quería que el rubor de sus mejillas se esfumara así que se obligó a clavar los ojos en el piso. Y Genos todavía no comprendía que su sentencia previa hacía referencia al viaje.

—¿Quedarme? —dio un par de pasos acercándose mientras que su maestro retrocedía el doble.

En una micra de segundo, con un ágil movimiento hizo parecer que golpearía al androide en el rostro, pero lo que hizo fue aplastar con su puño un par de abejas restantes. Genos se detuvo en seco, amedrentado por la repentina ira que embargaba a Saitama.

—Maldición… no puedo evitar esto. Y es tu culpa —soltó de pronto.

—¿Mi culpa? —cuestionó contrariado.

Apenas se decidió a acortar la distancia, sintió cómo Saitama sujetaba sus muñecas y lo jalaba hacía sí. No trató de evitarlo, pero antes de caer por la pérdida de equilibrio colocó sus manos en la pared. La distancia era mínima de nuevo. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, casi rozándose.

—Mi corazón no para de latir cuando estás a esta distancia —justificó en un susurro.

Genos empezaba a comprender a qué se refería. De hecho entendía mucho más a través de aquella intensa mirada que por sus palabras. No era la primera vez que notaba ese nerviosismo irracional. Su conducta áspera y distante se había convertido en ley desde que decidió quedarse a vivir con él. Todo se había complicado. Antes pensaba que no mejoraría porque Saitama era incapaz de acostumbrarse a compartir techo con otro ser humano, que eso le ocasionaba pesadez, tensión nerviosa. Cuando más bien la tensión era… sexual.

—Es ridículo —. Un dejo de risa irónica se escapó de los labios del menor, pero entonces contuvo el aliento pues Saitama se acercó más aún.

—Ridículo, ¿verdad? —. Aquellas palabras se esfumaron con la unión de sus labios en un suave roce.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Ese peculiar cosquilleo electrizante en su boca lo mantenía muy quieto. De pronto el sentido del gusto le pedía probar más… era delicioso, exquisito. ¿Cómo podía saber tan bien? Sujetó la cintura de su maestro y abrió un poco más la boca. En ningún momento movió sus labios siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por el mayor, más bien permaneció inmóvil cual catador de vinos en pos de descifrar el elixir secreto que deleitaba su paladar.

Saitama lo despertó de su ensoñación al apartarse y cubrir su propia boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el androide al cabo de un rato.

—¿No te parece asqueroso?

No le fue posible distinguir la intención detrás de esas palabras porque, por extraño que pareciera, era como si su maestro hubiera tratado de gastarle una broma y ahora se esforzara por no soltar una carcajada. Si era así, entonces todo lo que creyó apenas un momento no significaba nada. "A menos que estés empeñándote en ocultarlo", reflexionó.

—Si no nos damos prisa, no llegaremos a tiempo a la primera parada programada en la agenda —sentenció Genos, resignado—. Será mejor que partamos, antes de que anochezca —trató de decirlo en el tono más neutral posible, encaminando sus pasos de regreso a la planta baja y de ahí a la puerta de entrada.

Saitama respiró profundo al encontrarse solo. Siguió al androide minutos después de calmar su pulso acelerado. Por supuesto que no iba a declararse, sería ridículo. Y seguramente Genos no había disfrutado aquel beso tanto como él. "Lo dejé en shock, y apuesto a que si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo me habría golpeado".

Desgraciadamente su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada, pues habría jurado que en el último instante el rubio no sólo no impidió que el beso continuara, sino que cedió el paso a su lengua. Y la forma en que sujetó su cintura… "No, sólo lo estoy malinterpretando". Debía dejar de pensar esa clase de cosas y calmar su extraño deseo interno.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 - TRAVESÍA

CAPÍTULO 2. "TRAVESÍA"

—¿Este es el camino correcto? —preguntó el menor con pesadez.

Las primeras dos paradas no habían sido problema. La tercera, sin embargo, parecía arrancada de la faz de la tierra. O al menos de acuerdo al mapa debía encontrarse entre los seis puntos marcados en el pliego con cruces rojas, y en su lugar había un gigantesco acantilado.

Genos iba al volante, observando de soslayo cada vez que giraba cuidadosamente en una de las curvas del sinuoso camino. Bueno, "cuidadosamente" era un decir porque en realidad excedía el límite de velocidad y sus bruscos derrapes levantaban una creciente polvareda.

—Si seguimos dando vueltas voy a vomitar.

—Insisto en que el mapa está mal.

—Los puntos anteriores fueron correctos. ¡¿Por qué este está mal?! —cuestionó el mayor, exasperado.

—Mejor nos detenemos aquí.

La atención de Saitama se centró en la oscuridad azabache de la noche absorbiendo el más mínimo rayo de luz que pudiera filtrarse de la puesta de sol. Mordió sus labios para no soltar un suspiro. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan romántico? Si no se reprendía mentalmente seguiría pensando incoherencias respecto a su aprendiz.

—¿Nos detendremos aquí? ¿En medio de la nada?

—¿Tiene miedo, sensei?

Obtuvo una mueca hostil como respuesta. Luego disminuyó la velocidad hasta aparcar el vehículo junto a unas enormes rocas.

—Ya está. Yo me encargaré de montar la tienda de campaña, si gusta.

—Perfecto. Mmh haré una fogata entonces.

Llevaban suficientes troncos ya cortados y atados con cuerdas dentro del remolque. Así que no importaba que aquella área desértica no contara con ningún árbol disponible. Por otra parte, tenían medido el suministro de comida para el trayecto de ida pero no significaba que no pudieran darse el lujo de cenar esa noche a pesar del retraso. Genos preparó un delicioso estofado con verduras y carne de res.

—¡Esto está para chuparse los dedos!

El cyborg sonrió complacido por su comentario aprobatorio, y se dispuso a comer.

—Oye espera —inspeccionó la porción del androide con una mirada inquisidora— ¿por qué tu tazón tiene fideos?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? —Genos se apresuró a engullir la pasta hasta no dejar ni rastro.

—¡Ey! ¡Yo vi esos fideos! ¡Eso no es justo, yo también quiero!

Forcejeó con el menor pero había sido inútil, éste ya se había acabado todo. Sólo provocó que el recipiente vacío se fuera rodando por el piso. Y de buenas a primeras, Saitama ya se encontraba encima de Genos. Sus piernas lo aprisionaban contra el piso y sus fuertes manos sujetaban los brazos del contrario por encima de su cabeza.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la situación. La fogata iluminaba lo bastante bien como para notar el más ligero cambio en las facciones de ambos, y el rostro del menor decía claramente "adelante, tómame". Ahí estaba de nuevo, haciéndose falsas suposiciones.

—¿O quieres que lo diga en voz alta? —musitó el rubio en tono meloso.

Saitama abrió los ojos como platos. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba a tope. Esa afirmación descartaba cualquier duda, y además era la primera vez que lo tuteaba. De pronto su aprendiz le había sujetado de la nuca cariñosamente, incitándole a consumar aquel beso.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —se apartó de un salto, atemorizado y con la frente perlada en sudor. Se había arrastrado lo más lejos posible en menos de un segundo.

—¿No es lo que querías? —sus ojos ambarinos adquirían un brillo único a la luz del fuego.

A estas alturas, el pecho de Saitama ardía con la misma intensidad que las lenguas serpenteando en la fogata y cada fibra de su ser conspiraba en su contra. No era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo para salir huyendo o cuando menos decir alguna broma al respecto y aminorar la tensión. Se mostraba tan frágil y vulnerable, acorralado como una vil presa.

—Vamos… no esperas que me olvide de lo que pasó en el sótano —sentenció Genos.

No había ni un atisbo de burla en los ojos de su maestro, lo que concedió una sólida confianza en el proceder del discípulo.

—La verdad es que no creo que sea ridículo —prosiguió, acercándose a paso firme hasta sentarse junto a Saitama y besar su mejilla sin previo aviso—. Dime una cosa, ¿te preocupa que esto interfiera en el entrenamiento? ¿Es porque somos hombres? ¿Acaso tenías miedo de que te rechazara o me burlara de ti?

Toda esa sarta de preguntas le quemaría el disco duro del cerebro. ¿Cómo podía pensar en tantas cosas a la vez? Saitama sólo sabía que su cuerpo se tensaba si estaba demasiado cerca. Y era bien sabido que por un largo período de tiempo se acostumbró a no tener altibajos en su estado de ánimo. Habituado a la parsimonia que conlleva el ser un superhéroe tan poderoso capaz de acabar con sus adversarios de un solo golpe, no se había planteado la posibilidad de enamorarse.

Sentía el corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho, y casi lo comparó con una bestia enjaulada clamando por salir, cuando un extraño estrépito le obligó a voltear en dirección al precipicio. Genos siguió la mirada de su maestro dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de pedazos de roca suspendidos en el aire, elevándose cada vez más alto en dirección a la luna.

—Pero, esa no es la luna —se percató el menor—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

El objeto blanquecino poseía una forma ovalada, tan estirada que deformaba la figura de la luna real. Y además estaba volviéndose cada vez más grande, pues se aproximaba a una velocidad alarmante desde la estratósfera.

La gigantesca plataforma terminó por aterrizar en el acantilado, llenando por completo el espacio faltante. Dicho reajuste del terreno provocó una fuerte sacudida aunque pronto se estabilizó. Saitama extendió el mapa del terreno frente a sus ojos y echó un vistazo de soslayo hacia el extraño fenómeno. Esta vez no había ningún error, el sitio se encontraba justo donde debía.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no lo encontrábamos —rectificó—. Bien, en la mañana podemos continuar con el camino marcado…

—¿Qué dice? —intervino Genos, desconcertado—. Deberíamos inspeccionar la plataforma por dentro. Sería lo más razonable, ¿no lo cree?

Ese había sido un cambio drástico. Saitama sólo se quedó mirándolo. Trató de hacer una comparación con la forma sutilmente seductora en que le había hablado y este usual tono lacónico.

—Disculpe que hace un momento lo tuteara, no volverá a pasar.

El mayor sudaba frío y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le vendría un tic nervioso. No sabía si le molestaba más el hecho de que le respondiera antes de plantear su pregunta, o ese cambio de personalidad impredecible. Pero más le valía no pensar demasiado en el asunto o terminaría desquiciándole.

—Mmhh, es verdad —retomó la discusión sobre la plataforma—. Está bien. Entonces mañana a primera hora inspeccionaremos esa cosa.

—Hagámoslo ahora —propuso el menor—. No podré dormir hasta averiguar qué hay dentro.

—¿Ahora? Pero estará muy oscuro.

—No veo cual sería la diferencia entre hacer la revisión hoy o mañana —y al ver que el mayor no comprendía, añadió— Está bajo tierra.

—Bueno, sí —se aclaró la garganta tratando de no ponerse en evidencia—. Yo sólo digo que necesitamos llevar unos troncos de la fogata o algo.

—No es necesario —el androide mostró su antebrazo y presionó un punto en la base del codo, causando al instante que su dedo índice emitiera un halo de luz similar al de una linterna.

—Debo admitir que cada vez te la ingenias mejor con los nuevos gadgets —irónicamente no podía evitar imaginarse a Genos como una especie de electrodoméstico multifuncional.

Al menos ahora estaban listos para irrumpir en las entrañas de la Tierra. Ambos tenían en mente lo obvio, se trataba de una nave espacial cubierta con un buen trozo de la superficie terrestre como camuflaje. Y a juzgar por su retorno fugaz y sin embargo preciso, debía estar habitada por seres que necesitaban trasladarse cada cierto tiempo de vuelta al espacio. La pregunta era, ¿qué se llevaban de la Tierra? ¿O cuál otro podría ser el propósito de tener un escondite de esa naturaleza?


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 - NAVE ESPACIAL

CAPÍTULO 3. NAVE ESPACIAL

El encargado de horadar la superficie fue Saitama. Su aprendiz le recomendó hacerlo con las palmas abiertas en vertical, simulando dos cuchillas afiladas. De esa forma no se convertirían en las habituales ondas expansivas provocadas por sus poderosos puños. Genos sonrió al ver que obtuvieron un buen resultado.

—Apuesto a que el impacto con sus puños habría pulverizado la nave, sensei.

Saitama se asomó a través del túnel que había abierto en la gruesa capa terrenal. Desde ahí podía verse la coraza blanquecina de la nave.

—¿Te importa si salto primero?

El menor le cedió el paso y Saitama dio un salto en picada cayendo sobre la coraza, lo cual produjo un sonido metálico. Esta vez sí que golpeó con su puño para hacer un agujero y saltar directo al interior de la nave. En realidad aquel material era sorprendentemente resistente. La altura desde la que se encontraba Genos era mucho mayor ahora, pero de todas formas no tuvo ningún problema en amortiguar la caída al culminar su descenso.

—El material de esta cosa es casi 10 veces más resistente que el titanio reforzado. —Eso le daba mucho en qué pensar puesto que una nave espacial no podía ser tan resistente dada la necesidad aerodinámica, a menos que se tratara de una aleación especial y le otorgara ligereza.

Saitama ya se había puesto en marcha, por lo que su aprendiz se apresuró a seguirlo para iluminarle el camino. Revisaron los pasillos que desembocaban en aulas de diversos tamaños. Todo el lugar estaba atestado de confusos botones y mandos, pero sólo las paredes pues el resto del espacio se encontraba vacío. El piso estaba intacto y reluciente.

—Pensé que tendría alguna sala de control, no que todo el interior fuera una —la nave dio un par de sacudidas muy fuertes, así que esperaron a que el movimiento cesara. No obstante, pronto escucharon unos golpes a la distancia y se apresuraron en buscar el origen.

Algo sumamente pesado y colosal aporreaba una compuerta de casi nueve metros de altura. Se encontraba del otro lado así que no podían verlo, pero aquel estrépito era indicio suficiente de la temible presa que la cámara albergaba.

—Yo que ustedes me mantendría al margen —escucharon a sus espaldas.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí Rapidosónico el Veloz? —preguntó Saitama, sorprendido por la aparición del ninja púrpura.

—¡Ya te dije que soy "Sónico Velocidad del Sonido"! —replicó molesto.

—Bueno sí, tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Simplemente me pareció un escondite perfecto para planear mi contraataque. ¿Fueron ustedes los que abrieron el agujero en la tierra?

Pero Genos se adelantó a preguntar— ¿De quién te escondes?

Era demasiado tarde para obtener respuestas, pues la amenaza tras la compuerta logró abrirse paso y los tres tuvieron que quitarse de en medio para no ser aplastados. Sónico lanzó incontables shuriken explosivas contra aquel monstruo de metal. Por desgracia sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y no logró causarle ningún daño. Saitama esquivaba los ataques de la indomable bestia, siendo persuadido por Genos para que no lo destruyera. Y es que su aprendiz había visto algo al fondo de la cámara que llamó su atención, una serie de diminutas luces que reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Está repleta de detonadores! ¡Tenemos que destruir a ese monstruo lejos de aquí!

Al menos la bestia de metal seguía los movimientos de Saitama en medio de la oscuridad. El problema era el sinfín de controles en las paredes, pues podían ser presionados al menor descuido. El androide le pidió a su maestro que sólo fungiera de guía, y que no lo atacara aun cuando ya se habían alejado de los explosivos. La linterna de su dedo índice no abarcaba toda el área. Aunque su aguda percepción era más que suficiente para detectarlos.

—¡Yo me encargo de aniquilarlo! —aseguró.

Estaba convencido de que lo mejor era desmantelarlo y destruir las piezas más pequeñas, una por una. No obstante, hacerlo era más difícil de lo que parecía. Aquella máquina era imparable y ya estaba destruyendo los controles con la fuerza de sus garras y una cola de doble aguijón. Al poco tiempo se encendieron unas luces rojas intermitentes por todo el lugar y se activó la alarma de seguridad.

—¡Atrás, bestia! —el grito procedía de alguna parte fuera del campo visual del androide.

Ya no había tiempo para averiguar los por menores ni para dudar. Las acciones debían ser inmediatas. Necesitaban evacuar, ya.

Por suerte Saitama siguió a Genos de regreso a la abertura hacia la superficie y no se detuvo para hacer pedazos a la criatura de metal. Si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente el sitio habría colapsado con todos dentro y existía una gran probabilidad de que sólo él hubiera sobrevivido.

—¡Aguijón Taladro Gigante! —alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Stinger justo antes de que el impulso de Saitama se llevara consigo tanto a Genos como a Sónico.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el ruido de la alarma diera paso a un conteo de autodestrucción y la explosión se consumara. A salvo en la superficie, los tres desalojaron el perímetro y se ocultaron tras una enorme roca. Se produjo un sismo relativamente débil, aunque su duración fue de varios minutos. Para cuando terminó, Saitama había sido el primero en ponerse de pie y dar una serie de pasos erráticos. Se enredó con sus propias piernas y azotó de cara antes de llegar muy lejos.

—Vaya sacudida… —dijo Genos mientras Sónico se carcajeaba por la vergonzosa caída de su rival.

El androide prestó atención al terreno. Éste se había sumido del todo, dejando en ruinas lo que minutos antes había sido la nave espacial. Se preguntó si Stinger había logrado escapar de la catástrofe o si había muerto sepultado.

—¿Así que era ese héroe de Clase A de quien estabas huyendo? —le preguntó al ninja.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe —el pelinegro se acercó a dar fuertes patadas en la orilla más cercana al terreno derruido, comprobando que no se desmoronaría también—. Ojalá se haya quedado ahí dentro. Así no me dará más problemas.

Una segunda alarma surgió del mismo Genos. La reacción inmediata de Sónico fue alejarse lo más pronto posible, mientras que Saitama lo miraba confundido.

—¿Por qué tú tienes una bomba? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—No es una bomba, sino un intercomunicador… ¿bueno? —atendió la llamada, hablando sobre el dorso de su mano.

Un funcionario de la asociación de héroes le dijo que habían recibido informes sobre la destrucción de la nave espacial. Resultó que fueron ellos quienes conservaban esa nave como prototipo para experimentar con las nuevas creaciones de Metal Knight, ya que no querían volver a pasar un trago amargo como la vez en que el líder de los Ladrones de la Materia Oscura intentó invadir la Tierra.

Al término de la llamada, el androide le explicó a Saitama que los miembros de la asociación los habían visto a través de las cámaras ocultas en el interior de la nave.

—¿Estaban vigilándonos? ¿Y no podían detener a su monstruo por control remoto?

—Pienso que activaron la autodestrucción de la nave precisamente porque ya no podían controlarlo.

—Y yo creo que ese héroe "caballero lo que sea" está loco.

—¿Bofoy? Tiene razón, sensei. Ese sujeto es muy ambicioso y egoísta, no me sorprende que lleve a cabo experimentos de alto riesgo sin preocuparse por los daños colaterales.

El sonido del motor encendiéndose los alertó a ambos. Sónico planeaba robarse el camión remolque y dejarlos ahí varados.

—No tan rápido —Genos salió disparado a toda velocidad y apenas entró al asiento del conductor en un salto horizontal, el ninja se vio en la necesidad de evacuar por la ventana contraria. Una vez en el techo del vehículo se echó a reír.

—¿Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta? —preguntó Saitama en tono de reproche.

Sónico se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a discutir lo necesario para iniciar una pelea, pero tan pronto abrió la boca se vio obligado a bajar del remolque porque Stinger lo atacó por la espalda con su lanza.

—Tsk, me temo que nos veremos en otra ocasión —apretó los dientes con fastidio. Estaba más que harto de que el pelos de puerco espín insistiera en darle caza.

Stinger tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro aunque exhaló con pesadez cuando el ninja se dispuso a huir sin más. Dejó que se escapara y en cambio volteó a saludar a sus compañeros.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —alzó la mano a modo de saludo.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 - OSCURIDAD, LUZ Y SILENCIO

CAPÍTULO 4. OSCURIDAD, LUZ Y SILENCIO

—¿Qué hacen por aquí? —preguntó Stinger—. Pensé que estarían en su nueva casa. ¿O es que la asociación los llamó?

—En realidad vamos de camino a una excursión —respondió el androide.

—¿Excursión? ¿Para alguna clase de entrenamiento brutal?

—Algo así —terció Saitama sin mucha convicción.

—¿Puedo unirme? En realidad yo sólo estaba custodiando el terreno, ya saben, por la nave espacial. Aunque me temo que tardarán en hacer las reparaciones antes de continuar.

—¿Cómo es que enviaron a un héroe de Clase A para un trabajo así? —inquirió Genos, extrañado.

Stinger se alzó de hombros— no es gran cosa en realidad. Sólo tenía que asegurarme de que todo saliera según lo planeado e informar en caso de alguna anomalía. La primera cosa extraña que noté en semanas fue ese agujero. Quién diría que ustedes serían los causantes.

—No lo habríamos hecho si nos hubieran avisado antes —replicó Saitama.

—Pensamos que no querían ser molestados si no se trataba de una emergencia. Je, ustedes fueron los únicos que se negaron a vivir en el mismo sitio que el resto de los superhéroes de Clase A y S.

—Yo soy Clase B —objetó.

—Tienes concesiones especiales, no lo niegues.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, cada vez que hay una emergencia en la que convocan a los héroes de Clase S te llaman a ti también. Sin excepción —suspiró resignado—. De cualquier forma, ¿puedo acompañarlos o no? Si se trata de entrenamiento creo que será mejor si cuentan con un poco de ayuda. Nos vendría bien a todos.

Genos esperó la respuesta de su maestro, pues era él quien tenía la última palabra.

—Mm… De acuerdo.

Y es que pensándolo mejor, la presencia de Stinger podía ser de gran ayuda, no por el entrenamiento sino para evitar tensiones inoportunas con su aprendiz. Por otra parte, pronto amanecería y no habían dormido en lo absoluto.

—Tengo mucho sueño —bostezó, y se rascó la cabeza en un ademán de rotunda pereza. Su aprendiz lo entendió como una orden implícita y se apresuró en sacar la tienda de campaña. Era suficientemente espaciosa para los tres, así que no tuvieron problema en acomodarse para dormir.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué perseguías a Sónico —comentó el rubio, recostado junto a Stinger—. Ya se había metido en problemas anteriormente y estuvo en prisión por ello. Si continúa haciendo de las suyas debería estar tras las rejas, ¿o no?

El pelinegro rio por lo bajo— es más una disputa personal entre él y yo, nada serio.

Su interesantísima plática provocó que Saitama se quedara dormido al instante. De todas formas Genos no hizo otras preguntas, pues por más vueltas que le diera al asunto no lograba entender de qué iba su enemistad. Por suerte los tres durmieron plácidamente sin interrupción alguna. Unas horas más tarde fue el androide quien despertó primero, y aunque pensó en preparar el almuerzo recordó que iban retrasados. "Será mejor que nos demos prisa".

Saitama sentía el cuerpo pesado por el cansancio, o quizás era sólo flojera acumulada. Pero definitivamente no atendería ninguna emergencia, dormiría el día entero de ser posible.

En cierto momento, luego de varias horas de viaje, entreabrió los ojos y pestañeó un par de veces. Juraría que había visto una especie de globo ocular suspendido en el aire, abarcando cual diámetro el triple de espacio concerniente a su propia estatura. "Nada me despertará", se empecinó mentalmente. Lo único que le hizo dudar de su obstinación era que había otras dos personas en la tienda de campaña… "¿en la tienda?". Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Aquel globo ocular de inusitadas dimensiones lo observaba fijamente, enrojecido de furia. A pesar de la obscuridad total, no fue difícil distinguir que esa no era la tienda de campaña donde se había quedado dormido. ¿Y dónde estaban los demás?

—Sensei, no se mueva por favor —la voz provino tras de sí.

Una luz refulgente emanaba de aquel monstruo, la única fuente de luz al parecer. Pronto una serie de escamas metálicas brillaron de manera aleatoria, y vio la cola de doble aguijón serpenteando a un costado de la bestia. Sólo que ese ojo descomunal no lo recordaba.

—Genos… ¿por qué estamos de vuelta en la nave? —musitó casi sin mover la boca.

El androide cubrió los labios de su maestro con la palma de su mano, abrazándole a su vez por la espalda. Al ver que la bestia ya se encontraba a medio metro de distancia, Saitama tragó saliva. De alguna manera era consciente de que no poseía su fuerza habitual. Había perdido sus poderes y aquella cosa lo mataría en un parpadeo, estaba seguro.

—Tiene que voltear a verme, sensei. Rápido —escuchó un sonido semejante a cientos de víboras de cascabel, pero volteó confiando en su aprendiz—. Ahora béseme.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

La petición estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo Genos tuvo que actuar. Le robó el beso haciendo presión con sus labios. Saitama intentó apartarlo inútilmente, estaba más débil de lo que creía. Ni siquiera era capaz de oponer la más mínima resistencia.

—Pronto se recuperará —dijo entre besos—, no se preocupe. Ellos se alimentan…

Una luz cegadora engulló el lugar poco a poco. Disipó todo ruido metálico, los cascabeles y al escalofriante ser. Incluso las paredes, todo desapareció paulatinamente. La luz y el silencio abrumadores confundieron la mente del mayor hasta el punto en que dudó de su propia existencia y se vio en la necesidad de aferrarse al beso de Genos. Era lo único tangible en ese momento.

—…nuestra vida o esto —la frase inconclusa del cyborg resonó cual eco y se dispersó en la nada.

Después de un tiempo considerable en aparente estado de coma, unos seres fuera de este mundo surgieron frente a Saitama en una visión un tanto turbia. Hablaban entre sí en una lengua desconocida, afortunadamente no se habían percatado de su presencia. Observó cómo una de sus extremidades cambiaba sus propiedades hasta transformarse en un auténtico brazo humano. Ellos no tenían rostros, ni siquiera cabezas, pero poco a poco adoptaron una apariencia antropomórfica. "Están mirándome justo ahora".

Si tan sólo supiera cómo es que podía intuir que algo sin rostro definido lo miraba. No. Mejor dicho, si al menos fuera capaz de retener en su memoria el aspecto físico de aquellos seres. Pronto ese último suceso quedó sepultado en el olvido, y el calor bochornoso hizo que se removiera en su sitio. Empezaba a sudar y respirar con dificultad.

Finalmente despertó. Le extrañó que ya fuera de noche. ¿Habían dormido tanto? Además, la continua vibración bajo su cuerpo era desconcertante.

—¿Dónde estoy? —palpó a su lado y encontró un bulto cuya silueta era apenas visible— ¿Genos?

—¿Ya llegamos? —Saitama exhaló aliviado cuando descubrió que tan sólo había despertado a Stinger. Éste talló sus ojos y se estiró. Se notaba que todavía estaba adormilado.

—¿Dónde está Genos?

—¿Que no estaba en medio de nosotros? —bostezó—. Un momento, ¿Por qué estamos en movimiento?

Saitama entornó los ojos y salió como pudo de la tienda de campaña, topándose con un sinfín de cajas y bolsas. Ahora entendía todo. La tienda había sido colocada en uno de los vagones del camión y estaban siendo llevados como vil carga.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Dónde estamos?! —vociferó el pelinegro, ahora exasperado.

—¡Genos sácanos de aquí ahora mismo! —bramó furioso y su estómago gruñó al unísono—. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿no podía esperar a que despertáramos?

Lo cierto es que tuvieron que armar un gran alboroto para que el androide los sacara de ahí.

—Te juro que estuve a punto de hacerle un agujero a la compuerta —tronó sus nudillos.

—Lo siento, sensei. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar —se disculpó por enésima vez—. Pensé que era mejor dejarlos dormir un poco más. Al menos llegamos a nuestro destino y les preparé esta deliciosa comida.

Degustar su guiso en medio de la frondosa vegetación selvática sí que compensaba el agravio.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 - SILVER FANG

CAPÍTULO 5. SILVER FANG

No podían odiar a Genos, a pesar de que el encierro involuntario en el vagón había sido una pesadilla por la falta de oxígeno y más después de la desagradable experiencia en el interior de la nave espacial. Gracias al androide ahora tenían el estómago lleno, y estaban listos para inspeccionar los alrededores.

—¿Por qué eligieron este sitio? —preguntó Stinger, siguiendo el afluente de un angosto río que iba ensanchándose a medida que avanzaban.

—Por eso —Saitama señaló un ave gigantesca que volaba en el aire y desaparecía en la lejanía tras una cadena de montañas.

—Parecía un pterodáctilo. ¿Acaso es un prototipo de Metal Knight?

—No. Más bien es un experimento genético de la asociación. Hay muchos en esta selva.

—Son seres vivos, no máquinas —terció el androide—. Y sólo los superhéroes tenemos permitido entrar a esta zona restringida. Desde que cruzamos la línea divisoria, nos identificaron.

—¿Aparecemos en su registro de visitantes? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—Digamos que sí.

Saitama se había adelantado para atrapar algunos peces que se agruparon cerca de la cascada. Los había de muchos tamaños y colores. Algunos poseían una dentadura puntiaguda parecida a la de un tiburón y sus escamas eran tan filosas como navajas.

—Genos, ¿crees que éstos también sean comestibles?

—Habrá que averiguarlo.

El pelinegro observó boquiabierto cómo su lanza no podía atravesar la piel de aquellos vertebrados, cosa que no parecía ser un problema para el mayor. Incluso su aprendiz tuvo serias dificultades para conseguir peces.

Más tarde subieron a un montículo con el propósito de echar un vistazo general, recolectaron algunas bayas y frutos, y de regreso en el vehículo se dividieron las tareas para los días subsecuentes. Genos planeó cuidadosamente el itinerario de la semana, siendo asesorado por su maestro mientras que Stinger se encargaba de cocer los pescados en las brasas.

—¿Los prefieren casi fritos o término medio?

Los tres coincidieron en comerlos bien cocidos. El día había transcurrido muy rápido, y pensar que ya era hora de cenar y salivaban por el creciente antojo. Stinger tuvo especial cuidado en cocer los especímenes transgénicos, pues con el simple contacto de las brasas sus escamas salían disparadas cual balas en todas direcciones.

—Sólo espero que no nos provoquen una seria indigestión —por si las dudas esperaría a que los otros dos comieran primero. Si sobrevivían a una más que probable intoxicación mortífera, probaría bocado.

Para su mala suerte, ninguno tuvo tiempo de tocar su comida. Justo detrás de los arbustos apareció un tigre dientes de sable. Su pelaje era frondoso y blanco como la nieve. Se aproximó lentamente, triturando las plantas y pequeñas rocas que se interponían en su camino. Los tres se quedaron quietos, escuchando aquel gruñido peculiar que profería y observando fijamente sus ojos carmesí.

Saitama fue el único que sonrió al verlo, aunque cambió de parecer al advertir que el tigre albino abría sus fauces y arrasaba con toda la carne que habían preparado.

—¡No lo maten! —exclamó, provocando que el felino le soltara un par de zarpazos a Stinger cuando éste se disponía a atacarlo y se detuvo exabrupto.

El androide lo auxilió de inmediato. Acorraló al tigre contra el piso, muy cerca de la fogata— así que tienes hambre, eh —lo amenazó con chamuscarle el pelaje si intentaba huir.

Por desgracia no era suficiente para amedrentarlo, su mirada fiera era una clara advertencia de que estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza en la más mínima oportunidad. Así que Saitama decidió intervenir dándole una mordida en el lomo y atándole las patas con unas cuerdas.

—¡La comida se pide!, ¡¿qué no tienes modales?! —lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego de incontables segundos terminó por rascarle la barriga.

—… —los otros dos no daban crédito a lo que ocurría. Asemejaba la reprimenda a un gatito doméstico.

—¡A mí tampoco me gusta el pescado crudo, pero no por eso voy a ir a robarlo! ¡Gato malo!

No creían que aquel felino salvaje fuera a escucharlo en lo absoluto. De cualquier forma era imposible descifrarlo, con sus constantes gruñidos cualquiera diría que las ataduras lo tenían iracundo y sediento de sangre fresca. Poco después de la reprimenda, Saitama le había desatado las patas y el tigre se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡Sensei! —para su sorpresa no lo estaba atacando. Más bien le llenó la cara de lengüetazos y se echó a su lado como si fuera su mascota. Una mascota de casi dos metros de altura con atroces colmillos de cincuenta centímetros.

—No puedo creerlo —se quejó Stinger—, se tragó toda nuestra cena. Deberíamos comérnoslo.

El felino soltó un rugido admirable. Decenas de aves exóticas ocultas en el follaje alzaron el vuelo y se dispersaron en el aire.

—Él irá a cazar por nosotros. Así saldará su deuda —fue defendido por el mayor, quien sonrió tranquilamente y luego dio la orden.

—Como sea —bufó de mala gana, y se sentó en el piso a comer unas bayas mientras esperaba a que el dientes de sable regresara con más carne blanca.

Al menos ahora no tendrían que preocuparse por cazar su alimento, sólo se ocuparían de la recolección y el riguroso itinerario de entrenamiento. Además, resultó que cualquier animal alterado genéticamente era comestible y no tenía repercusiones en el organismo. La asociación de héroes se había encargado de que así fuera, aunque dicho comunicado les llegó muy noche, cuando ya se disponían a dormir.

El fresco nocturno era muy agradable. El cielo estaba lleno de relucientes estrellas y una asombrosa luna plateada. Se escuchaban algunos aullidos de lobo a lo lejos, pero pronto el único sonido audible por doquier fue el chirriar de los grillos.

Stinger murmuraba entre sueños, exigiendo que no le arrebataran su pescado. Y no dejaba de girar de un lado a otro en su bolsa de dormir. Al menos las heridas que el tigre le había propinado en los brazos y torso ya habían sido debidamente tratadas. Con suerte podría quitarse las vendas en un par de días y andar como si nada.

Los otros dos se recostaron también pero seguían despiertos.

—¿Esta vez no vas a secuestrarnos mientras dormimos? —ironizó.

—¿Por eso está esperando que yo duerma primero, sensei?

El mayor sonrió. En realidad quería tener el valor de hablar con Genos sobre otras cuestiones.

—Sí, más vale prevenir —mintió y se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al rubio.

Afuera de la tienda de campaña se encontraba su nueva mascota. Podía verlo dormir, y curiosamente daba toda la apariencia de manso cordero. "Los animales son muy leales", pensó para sí con satisfacción.

—¿Qué nombre le pondré?

—Mhh, ¿qué le parece "Fang"? —sugirió su aprendiz.

—¿Fang? —se quedó mirando las estrellas detenidamente, y enseguida contuvo una carcajada—. Está bien. _Silver Fang_ será su nombre.

—Le queda bien.

—Sólo espero que el anciano lo vea como un halago.

Lo más probable era que no le cayera muy en gracia que utilizaran su alias de superhéroe para nombrar a una mascota peluda y colmilluda, aunque la ironía valía la pena.

—Mañana será un largo día. Será mejor que descanse, sensei.

—No quiero dormir —contradijo sus propios actos, pues ya había cerrado los ojos y pronto entró en un estado de sopor irremediable.

Genos había colocado su mano en el hombro de Saitama. Supo que estaba dormido porque no hubo reacción de su parte, así que se acercó un poco más y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Descanse —musitó suavemente, aferrándose al mayor con un cariño del que nadie fue testigo esa noche.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6 - EXCURSIÓN SUICIDA

CAPÍTULO 6. EXCURSIÓN SUICIDA

El androide palpó el espacio vacío antes de abrir los ojos. Saitama no estaba a su lado.

La luz del sol irradiaba un fresco brillo matinal, pero no resultaba reconfortante para el contrariado Genos. Se levantó sobresaltado y miró en todas direcciones, descubriendo que se encontraba solo en la tienda de campaña. Una vez que salió, encontró al mayor sentado sobre una roca, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la extensa selva.

—¿Stinger y Fang fueron a cazar? —le preguntó al acercarse.

—Fang sí, Stinger fue a probar con el terreno de arenas movedizas —refiriéndose al entrenamiento que tenían programado para esa mañana.

Genos revisó la hora. En realidad él y su maestro tendrían que estar en aquel sitio también, pero al parecer se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta.

—Sensei, ¿por qué no me despertó? —. No obtuvo respuesta—. Debió ir usted, en todo caso.

—¿Por qué me abrazaste anoche?

No sabía si era sólo su impresión, pero percibió cierta frivolidad en la voz de su maestro que le causó una sensación desagradable en la espina dorsal.

—Creí que estaba dormido.

—Así fue. Me di cuenta al despertar —su tono se volvía cada vez más apático e hiriente—. Fue muy desagradable.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarlo —su voz languidecía. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero sí que era doloroso lidiar con esa nueva actitud hostil.

—¿Entonces qué querías? —se puso de pie, enfrentando a Genos con una mirada acribillante.

El rubio sintió como si algo se resquebrajara en su interior. Esta vez se quedó sin palabras, y tuvo que tensar la quijada para que sus labios no temblaran. Se sentía terriblemente débil. Hasta le costaba mantenerse en pie.

—¿Te comieron la lengua? —acortó la distancia y lo sujetó del cuello en un agarre contundente, sin un atisbo de delicadeza ni benevolencia.

Por increíble que pareciera, era como si Saitama pudiera drenarle la energía con sólo sujetarlo. El mareo estaba volviéndose insoportable para Genos, tenía que hacer algo al respecto o podría desmayarse. Moriría. No tenía idea de por qué estaba tan seguro de ello, pero lo cierto es que muchas interrogantes asaltaban sus pensamientos, y el tiempo se agotaba.

…

Entretanto, el inmóvil cuerpo de Stinger se sumergía cada vez más en las arenas movedizas— ¡Silver, ayúdame! ¡Sé que estás por ahí, te escuché rugir!

El felino estaba muy concentrado en atrapar a sus escurridizas presas como para prestarle atención al pelinegro. Éste no tuvo más opción que resignarse e intentar por segunda vez asirse a las lianas que colgaban por encima de su cabeza.

—Maldita sea, mientras más me muevo, más me hundo —era obvio, pero la desesperación de estar a tan sólo dos centímetros de alcanzar la liana lo tenía sacudiéndose como loco. Y finalmente quedó sumido hasta el cuello.

—Woow, ¿te diviertes en tu baño de belleza? —Saitama le picó la mejilla con una vara, agazapado en cuclillas a tan sólo un metro de distancia, en tierra firme por supuesto.

—¡Ey!, no es gracioso. Sácame de aquí.

—Dicen que es bueno para el cutis —se burló.

—Esto ni siquiera es barro —bufó molesto. Aunque le brillaron los ojos al ver que por fin le acercaba un tronco. No era demasiado grueso pero sí lo suficientemente resistente para sujetarse sin problemas.

Una vez afuera, se tendió de espaldas sobre el terreno firme y respiró profundo.

—Mi lanza se quedó en el fondo de esa cloaca —comentó sin mucho ánimo.

—Pues tendrás que fabricar otra porque no pienso meterme ahí —. Era completamente capaz de hacerlo, pero le disgustaba sobremanera la simple idea de revolcarse en el picor insidioso de esas arenas movedizas apelmazadas por los afluentes del terreno.

—Vale, al cabo que tengo repuestos —dijo sin mayor reparo, se sacudió la ropa y se puso de pie—. Lo tenía todo calculado, es sólo que una de las lianas se rompió.

—Yo vi que la rompiste a propósito cuando intentó ahorcarte.

—Tienes razón, debí coger otra liana antes de romper esa —reconoció su error, y torció la boca en una mueca de resignación—. ¿Sabes qué? Lo intentaré de nuevo.

Saitama lo observó mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas para tomar vuelo. El héroe dio un gran salto, se aferró a una liana y pronto se balanceó de un lado a otro, alternando los brazos en su premeditado avance por encima de las arenas movedizas. Esta vez sí que consiguió salir ileso, aunque casi al final del terreno las lianas lo apresaron, y con un raudo movimiento, lo elevaron hasta engullirlo y hacerlo desaparecer en medio del follaje.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?! —gritó el mayor desde abajo.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Puedo con esto!

No tardó en verlo emerger por el lado contrario. Stinger lo había logrado, y estaba tan entusiasmado que prefirió adelantarse a su siguiente proeza, el reto del acantilado. Saitama alzó la voz para recordarle que eran cien metros de caída libre si no tenía cuidado. Resbalar sería fatal. Pero al pelinegro lo embargaba una emoción inmensurable por probarse a sí mismo, así que insistió en que sería pan comido. Definitivamente alcanzaría el saliente rocoso y lograría adentrarse en el laberinto de la cueva oculta.

—Suerte —dijo en voz baja una vez que se fue.

Tenía pensado supervisar a Silver, pero éste no daba señales por ningún lado, lo cual significaba que había terminado con la cacería y regresado al campamento. Al poco rato logró ver la silueta de Genos deambulando a lo lejos, así que gritó su nombre y agitó los brazos para que lo viera.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras —sonrió en cuanto le dio alcance—. Espero que al menos hayas descansado. Después de todo te hacían falta más horas de sueño que a nosotros.

El mayor había sido muy considerado. Debido al cansancio acumulado, dejarlo dormir un poco más era lo menos que podía hacer por él. No obtuvo respuesta por parte del rubio, pero al inicio no le extrañó en lo más mínimo y se encargó de ponerle al tanto de los acontecimientos.

Recorrieron el sinuoso camino plagado de pequeños animales exóticos, en su mayoría inofensivos para superhéroes de su categoría. Aun así se entretuvieron bastante con el inusual comportamiento de los especímenes, sobre todo con el camaleón que no sólo cambiaba de color sino de forma y textura. Se preguntaban hasta qué punto modificaría el funcionamiento de sus órganos internos. Algunos arácnidos tejían telas metálicas que producían un chirriar muy agudo con el más mínimo contacto, provocando confusión espacio-temporal en sus presas. La variedad de insectos sobrepasaba sus expectativas. No sólo había arenas movedizas y lianas estranguladoras, sino una cantidad impresionante de trampas creadas por las mismas criaturas, algunas pegajosas, engañosas a la vista o impredecibles.

A Saitama le desconcertó que esta vez el androide no tuviera interés en añadirlos a la clasificación de su base de datos. Aun cuando las bestias salvajes transgénicas de mayor tamaño eran dignas de admirar. Todo cuanto los rodeaba creaba un entorno selvático fuera de cualquier medio ambiente convencional. Como si las quimeras de elocuentes textos literarios hubieran encontrado la manera de emerger de aquellas polvorientas páginas de antaño. Marsupiales australianos, osos polares, armadillos, antílopes y bisontes podían encontrarse en un margen relativamente reducido y ninguno de ellos conservaba las características genuinas. Las posibilidades eran casi ilimitadas.

No importaba lo maravillado que estuviera con aquella experiencia de primera mano, todo el tiempo Saitama se mantuvo al pendiente de su aprendiz, protegiéndolo de los peores adversarios aunque permitiéndole combatir a sus anchas. Debía admitir que notó algo raro en su estilo de pelea. En realidad la personalidad de Genos en general era bastante inusual. Por desgracia no tuvo oportunidad de reflexionar al respecto, pues en el breve descanso que tuvieron en un tramo desprovisto de oponentes, el rubio había tomado riendas en el asunto y lo había acorralado contra el grueso tronco del único baobab africano en el boscoso paraje.

De nuevo esa cercanía abrumadora lo instaba a aguantar la respiración. Los latidos de su corazón iban demasiado rápido. Y mucho menos podía creer que Genos estaba dispuesto a sobrepasar esa mínima distancia para recorrerle el cuello y la mejilla con los labios. Eso no podía estar pasando. Lejos de un roce cariñoso, se trataba de una presión demandante cargada de lascivia.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —inquirió en un débil suspiro.

…

Silver Fang había llevado su cuantioso motín al campamento. Allí encontró indicios de lucha entre el androide y aquel habilidoso enemigo que había adoptado la apariencia física de su amo. No demoraría en seguir las huellas y encontrarlos.

La batalla previa fue brutal, Genos se había visto en la necesidad de usar sus armas más potentes y tan sólo consiguió neutralizar al contrario con una certera explosión de su cañonazo. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente para amordazarlo y llevarlo a un sitio seguro donde pudiese interrogarlo. Ahora se encontraban en una llanura. El pasto raso se extendía uniformemente y los árboles eran escasos.

—Dame una buena razón para perdonarte la vida, impostor —lo sujetaba con fuerza, a tan sólo unos centímetros de su mirada iracunda.

—No soy un impostor.

—Mientes. Nadie conoce al sensei mejor que yo. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quién demonios eres? —su buen talante tenía un límite.

—Si me sueltas te lo diré.

—No pienso arriesgarme —le apuntó al rostro. Estaba listo para usar el cañón incinerador en ese preciso momento.

—De acuerdo —tragó saliva, amedrentado por el arma—. Te propondré una mejor opción…

…

"Definitivamente esta es una excursión suicida", pensó Stinger sujetándose con férrea obstinación a una roca no muy estable. Estaba justo en la entrada de la cueva, colgando al borde del precipicio. Por desgracia no tenía la fuerza suficiente para subir porque había gastado todas sus energías combatiendo a un dragón de hielo que de todas formas logró escabullirse y alzar el vuelo en dirección a unas montañas nevadas.

—Los investigadores de la asociación deben estar dementes —sentenció cual epígrafe de su desgracia al momento de soltarse.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 - ESTRATAGEMA

CAPÍTULO 7. ESTRATAGEMA

Stinger estaba preparado para sufrir la peor caída en picada de su vida. Se preguntaba cuántos huesos se rompería en el descenso y si tendría suerte de sobrevivir. Aunque pensándolo mejor, una muerte instantánea sería más piadosa. Casi de inmediato, sintió un tirón en su brazo. Dio un respingo de dolor por la forma tan brusca en que fue lanzado hacia el interior de la cueva, golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca.

—En verdad… agradezco que me salvaras… —intentaba recuperar el aire—, pero creo que te excediste.

Creía que se trataba de Saitama por ser quien recordaba más próximo a su ubicación. Dedujo que lo había seguido poco después de su enfrentamiento con el dragón, pero no podía estar más equivocado. La oscuridad dentro de la cueva era total, ni siquiera podía distinguir la silueta del contrario. Y no lo reconoció hasta que recibió un puñetazo en el estómago y escuchó su voz.

—Esperaba dejarte inconsciente —admitió su agresor con malicia.

—¡Gh! —cayó de rodillas y recibió varios golpes más antes de lograr evadirlo y soltarle una patada en la cara.

El ninja retrocedió y soltó una carcajada.

—Y dime, ¿qué le ocurrió a tu lanza? —inició una lluvia de shuriken cuyo filo abrió las heridas recientes de Stinger y, por si fuera poco, lograron inmovilizarlo contra la pared al prensar el vendaje en el muro.

—Déjame adivinar —escupió un poco de sangre—, me salvaste sólo por el placer de vencerme.

—Qué listo —lo sujetó del cabello y deslizó la punta de un kunai por su mejilla.

—Cobarde —murmuró.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Que eres un cobarde y un embustero —le recriminó en voz alta—. Atacas sin previo aviso a un oponente desarmado, exhausto y malherido. ¿Y así quieres demostrar tu superioridad? No eres más que un oportunista y un maldito cobarde.

—¡No soy un cobarde! ¡Deja de repetirlo!

Consiguió hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Le demostraría que no necesitaba ninguna ventaja, así que desprendió las shuriken con un movimiento brusco y lo dejó libre en un santiamén. Postergaría su derrota, pero estaba seguro de que el resultado sería el mismo.

—Gracias —masculló sarcástico.

El ninja encendió la linterna que llevaba consigo y reparó en las heridas del héroe mientras éste se acomodaba el vendaje.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

—No te incumbe.

—Bien —rodó los ojos y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, al menos hasta que terminó de vendarse y estuvo a punto irse.

—Espera. Hay algo que te interesará saber —prosiguió sin pausa, captando su atención—. En el punto intermedio de la cueva hay un sujeto idéntico a ti. Intenté derrotarlo pero es imposible porque cuando te sujeta comienza a absorber toda tu energía. En ese instante no sólo me di cuenta de que no eras tú, es obvio que ni siquiera es humano.

—¿Qué? ¿Seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza y ahora ves cosas? —era lo más descabellado que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Aunque claro, ese lugar no era precisamente el más normal del mundo. Por otra parte, bien podía estar gastándole una broma—. Si es uno de tus trucos…

—No lo es —aseguró—. Descifré el laberinto y ya lo memoricé, así que si me sigues podrás encontrar a tu doble y verlo con tus propios ojos.

No estaba muy convencido pero le daría el beneficio de la duda hasta comprobarlo.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo es que puedes estar aquí si no eres un superhéroe? No deberías estar autorizado para cruzar los límites.

—El límite es ese barranco en el que casi te matas. Yo entré por el lado contrario de la cueva, y saldré por donde mismo una vez que averigüe quién diablos es ese gemelo tuyo.

Antes de que la intriga alterara sus nervios más de la cuenta, Stinger siguió a Sónico a través del laberinto, manteniendo una distancia considerable en caso de que se tratara de una trampa. Como era de esperarse, había demasiados caminos entrecruzados y confusos. En determinado momento pensó que se habían perdido y no hacían más que caminar en círculos. No obstante, su desconfianza se disipó una vez que el ninja se apresuró a esconderse tras un grueso muro en particular y le indicó a base de señas que no hiciera ruido ni movimientos innecesarios.

Del otro lado se encontraba el Stinger falso, y lo que ellos no sabían es que había una gran probabilidad de que estuviera esperándolos.

...

Evidentemente no emplearía su verdadera fuerza contra Genos a pesar de sus provocaciones sexuales. Tampoco es que entendiera cómo rayos se había convertido en la presa idílica de su aprendiz de un segundo a otro. Recordaba que en algún momento le prometió no volver a comportarse tan cariñoso. Pero es que sus toqueteos iban más allá de una provocación melosa e inofensiva. ¿Por qué de la nada invadía su espacio personal descaradamente?

—Pensé… q-que lo discutiríamos… —su respiración estaba tan agitada que prefirió callarse. A ese paso lo único que saldría de su boca serían gemidos.

El tacto en su abdomen y pectorales por debajo de la ropa era delicioso. El rubio no detuvo los besos en su cuello, tan cálidos y húmedos. Parecía guiarse por las reacciones del mayor para incrementar su libido, pero en realidad estaba siguiendo su propio ritmo, centrándose en un único y preciado objetivo. Saitama no podía pensar con claridad, sólo dejarse llevar. Si no fuera porque desde hacía tiempo le atormentaba la idea de ver a su discípulo como alguien tan íntimo, ahora que se materializaba su deseo, no era capaz de diferenciar entre el dulce abrazo de un amor correspondido y el mortecino claustro de un impostor letal.

—¡Detente! —clamó entre jadeos cuando el androide empezaba a frotar por encima de su pantalón.

—¿Por qué? Si tu cuerpo me pide que siga —musitó lascivo.

Se abrió paso al interior de su boca, frotando su lengua en un beso erótico. Las insistentes caricias tenían al mayor retorciéndose de placer mientras la corteza del árbol le escocía un poco la espalda por estar allí aprisionado; y poco a poco, el rubio se las arregló para deslizar su mano más allá de su bajo vientre, por debajo de la ropa del contrario. Estuvo a punto de tocar su miembro endurecido, y la reacción de Saitama fue inmediata. Usó toda su fuerza para empujarlo.

Casi entra en pánico al ver que no logró apartarlo ni un centímetro. "Mi fuerza…". Se había esfumado, justo como ocurrió en el sueño que ahora le venía a la mente en un pensamiento fugaz. Le heló la sangre saber que su descuido al omitir esa advertencia podría costarle la vida.

—Espera —ladeó su rostro, intentando resistirse a la sensación tan placentera que le invadía debido a los toqueteos consumados en su entrepierna—. ¿Esos seres… te están controlando? ¿Te obligan… a hacer esto?

Hacía referencia a las criaturas amorfas que llamaron su atención durante el sueño, y es que no podía hacer más que mencionar retazos de lo que creyó ver y formular alguna teoría mínimamente lógica. El aludido lo miró sin comprender. Detuvo sus toqueteos un segundo, y luego de pensarlo detenidamente, se apartó con fingido pesar.

—Así es. Ellos me obligan —de inmediato le abrazó, recargando el mentón en su hombro para añadir la siguiente frase con cierto tono de súplica—. Dijeron que si no obtenía tu energía me iban a matar. Por favor ayúdame a vencerlos.

El mayor necesitaba recobrar el aire, así que respiró profundo sin poder evitarlo, apenas logrando centrarse en lo que escuchaba para relacionarlo con su pesadilla.

—¿Te encontraron en la tienda de campaña? ¿Ellos están ahí?

El rubio lo tomó de la mano y besó el dorso—. No. Están en otra parte, ven conmigo —lo jaló impaciente, pues tenía toda la intención de llevarlo consigo lo más pronto posible.

—Pero, ¿por qué quieren mi energía? —usó la misma palabra, aunque supuso que lo que deseaban era su fuerza sobrehumana.

—No lo sé —mintió—. También escuché que hablaban sobre una nave. Creo que quieren recuperarla.

—¿Una nave? ¿No es la que destruimos?

El rubio frenó bruscamente.

—¿Cómo dices? —aparentó simple curiosidad, siendo capaz de contener la profunda ira que lo embargaba.

—¿No se suponía que esa nave era un prototipo creado por la asociación de héroes? ¿Por qué ellos dicen que quieren recuperarla? ¿En realidad era suya?

Ignoró sus preguntas. En cambio aceleró el paso, ejerciendo mayor presión en su mano.

—Debemos darnos prisa. Tienen su base dentro de una cueva. No está muy lejos de aquí.

En realidad, aquel enigmático ser era capaz de comunicarse con los suyos telepáticamente. Saitama no podía saberlo, pero justo en ese momento recibía el mensaje de uno de los otros. El que se encontraba en la cueva le informaba que había capturado a dos individuos. "Uno de ellos es perfecto para nuestros planes, pero creo que el humano no nos servirá". A lo que el rubio respondió: "tal vez lo subestimas", su compañero se mofó de su usual positivismo, más no tuvo queja al saber que pronto llevaría un segundo superhéroe como rehén.

Esa era la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de arrebatarle la energía a tres superhéroes de manera simultánea, lo cual era una enorme ventaja dada la naturaleza fluctuante de la energía y lo difícil que resultaba aprovecharla cuando el tiempo suponía un limitante. Si no era posible recuperar su nave, al menos drenarles la vida sería suficiente para volver al espacio. De cualquier forma, ya sólo hacía falta recibir señales de vida de su tercer compañero, quien sólo se tomó unos segundos para asegurarles que obtendría la ventaja. Lo más seguro es que estuviera disfrutando de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, su especialidad y deleite.

—Pero Genos, no creo vencerlos sin mi fuerza. ¿Te dieron un objeto para absorberla, o cómo es que funciona? —avanzaba a trompicones, y no le dio mucha importancia a los insistentes jaloneos del rubio, pues vaya que éste había conseguirlo engatusarlo.

—Ah, sí —inventaría algo rápido—. Es una piedra especial. Pero no puedo mostrártela porque la incrustaron en mi estómago.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te abrieron el estómago?!

—Son unos sádicos. Por eso te digo que tienes que acabar con ellos. No sé de lo que sean capaces.

Se las arregló para convencerlo de que recuperaría su fuerza una vez que llegaran a la cueva y él se alejara lo suficiente del sitio. No había mentido en ese dato. Era cierto que mantener la distancia le devolvería sus poderes gradualmente. Sólo que darle aquella oportunidad estaba completamente fuera de sus planes.

"Aterrizar en la Tierra fue el peor error que pudimos cometer", pensó para sus adentros. Jamás habían estado cautivos en ningún planeta. Aún sin un medio de transporte, en cualquier otro sitio habría bastado con inyectar de energía astral algún objeto y utilizarlo para alcanzar la estrella más cercana. Pero éste era el único planeta capaz de consumir dicha energía encapsulándola, integrándola en los ciclos vitales de sus seres vivos de manera inusual, apartándola de los lindes atmosféricos como si deseara escindir la conexión natural con el resto del universo.

Curiosamente, sólo en el planeta Tierra se hallaban inevitablemente subyugados a la ley del más fuerte, y es por ello que se habían visto en la necesidad de esperar por tres sacrificios simultáneos.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8 - ABDUCCIÓN FALLIDA

CAPÍTULO 8. ABDUCCIÓN FALLIDA

Sinceramente no podía quejarse. Había sido una batalla muy reñida al inicio. Aquel habilidoso androide analizaba los movimientos de su oponente y parecía desarrollar una técnica a prueba de errores casi infalible. Si no fuera por la evidente ventaja de su especie, estaría acabado.

Para desgracia de Genos, su cuerpo no era una máquina al cien por ciento y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su fuerza cediera. Quizás su oponente no fuera lo bastante listo como para entenderlo, pero todo se centraba en las terminaciones nerviosas conectadas al mecanismo. Irremediablemente, causaría fallos en esa conexión imprescindible.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te quedaste sin combustible? —se burló con malicia al ver que detenía el puño del contrario sin mucho esfuerzo—. Vaya, es como luchar con una muñequita de porcelana. Y yo que pensé que me darías una lección.

Genos no comprendía por qué de pronto parecía tener tantas fallas. Pensó que la copia barata de Saitama se las había ingeniado para estropear su cañón incinerador y nada más, pues no se imaginaba que fuera capaz de hacer mucho más que sólo una avería. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse detenido a escuchar su "propuesta". Ni siquiera dijo algo coherente, sólo buscó un poco de tiempo para librarse de las ataduras.

Típico que te jactas de estar bien armado y resulta que no tienes municiones, y peor aún, que ni siquiera el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es una opción viable.

—¿Qué dem…? —cayó de bruces por una simple llave, su pierna hacía palanca en una postura dolorosa y no dejaba de recibir puñetazos en las costillas.

—Debo admitir que así ya no es tan divertido —el falso Saitama no paraba de reírse entre dientes. Decidió soltarlo y contemplar su mullido ser tendido en el pasto. Después de patearle el costado, le pisoteó la cara reiteradas veces, tal como haría con un bicho cualquiera—. Te ves tan indefenso. Me encantaría torturarte un poco más, pero ¿por qué no gritas? Eres tan aburrido.

El androide sólo podía pensar en lo repugnante que era escucharle decir todo eso con la voz y apariencia de su maestro. Y ahora que más quería partirle la cara y hacerlo trizas, le era imposible. Su asqueroso semblante reflejaba un inmenso deleite y no podía hacer nada.

…

Como es bien sabido, el exceso de confianza suele ser el pecado de quienes presumen astucia, y si no fuera por ese nimio defecto no habría bajado la guardia antes de tiempo. El Genos falso no contaba con que llegaría un avispado tigre dientes de sable como refuerzo. Una cortante ráfaga de aire fue sólo el anuncio de su llegada.

La imponente bestia actuó precavida y sagaz, por lo que en primera instancia golpeó el costado del agresor para separar a Saitama y en un ademán característico, obligarle a subir a su lomo. Por supuesto que no fue suficiente para derribar al farsante o causarle gran daño, pero al menos usó toda la fuerza de sus extremidades para llevarse a su amo de inmediato. Éste no entendía por qué había hecho eso. Sin embargo, la rapidez con que emprendió la huida lo obligó a aferrarse al pelaje de Silver mientras le reprendía por su mal comportamiento.

—¡¿Desde cuándo eres así con Genos?! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Te repito que estuvo mal! ¡Y agradecería que me bajaras ahora mismo! —. Se desplazaban a gran velocidad, así que los gritos de Saitama eran apenas audibles a causa de las incesantes ráfagas de viento.

Pronto se percató de la diferencia en su organismo. El flujo de energía volvía a su ciclo habitual. Finalmente su cuerpo recuperaba la fuerza perdida y era algo que podía sentir con cada fibra de su ser. Se quedó un momento observándose a sí mismo con detenimiento, hasta que el tigre frenó delante de una escena que lo dejó atónito. Ahí estaba Genos, tendido bocabajo en el pasto, con un aspecto deplorable y a punto de recibir el golpe de gracia.

No lo pensó dos veces, en un impulso cargado de rabia Saitama se abalanzó contra sí mismo, golpeando el rostro del bastardo que se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima a su aprendiz. El impacto ocurrió en un parpadeo, tiempo insuficiente para ser realmente consciente de lo irremediable. Como era de esperarse, su fuerza desmedida provocó que su objetivo se desintegrara en el acto. Y vaya que lamentó sobremanera no haber tenido la oportunidad de molerlo a golpes. Habría dado lo que fuera por ver sufrir a ese miserable.

—¡Genos! —se apresuró en revisar los daños. La mayor parte de las lesiones sólo habían magullado la coraza y superficie cutánea artificial. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le tomaría arreglar las pocas desarticulaciones de la cadena cinemática, ya que las herramientas estaban dentro de los vagones del remolque. Por otro lado, lo que le tenía realmente preocupado era que por más que lo sacudía y repetía su nombre, no reaccionaba.

—Genos, por favor… —pasó el brazo del cyborg sobre sus hombros intentando alzarlo, pero fue imposible—. ¿Eh? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ocurre con mi fuerza? Se suponía que ya la había recuperado.

—Im…

Saitama se quedó lo más quieto posible, observando la boca del contrario. Por un momento pensó que había sido su imaginación pero no, a su discípulo le costaba trabajo si quiera articular una palabra. Al menos era un gran alivio saber que continuaba con vida.

—Fue… el impacto —consiguió enunciar.

—¿Cuando lo maté? ¿Me debilitó por eso? —el rubio asintió—. Debí llegar antes. Si no fuera por Silver ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta de esto.

Genos entreabrió los ojos y soltó una endeble risa amarga—. No debería sentirse culpable por mí —su voz era muy débil todavía.

—Tengo que llevarte al campamento. No está muy lejos de aquí.

—Abráceme un poco más.

—Pero qué dices —una tonalidad rojiza cubrió sus mejillas, por lo que desvió la mirada casi en automático—, este no es momento para que digas cosas así —se concentró en un segundo intento por levantarlo en brazos, sin conseguir gran cosa.

—Podré levantarme casi al… —se giró de lado y tosió un poco—…mismo tiempo que usted recupere su fuerza. No tiene caso que insista.

Cada vez tenía mayor movilidad. Así que en cuanto pudo, rozó el cuello de Saitama en una suave caricia— ¿lo ve? Es gradual.

—Pero ese es tu brazo izquierdo, el derecho y una parte de tu torso necesitan reparaciones urgentes —no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo mucho que deseaba besarlo. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta—. Debemos darnos prisa. Por desgracia él no era el único, hay más extraterrestres en el perímetro.

—¿Cómo dijo? ¿Ellos no son de este planeta?

Escuchó atentamente la explicación de su maestro de camino al campamento. Al llegar se concentraron en las reparaciones del androide. Cada uno contó su versión de los hechos y entre los dos ataron cabos. Saitama apenas y le mencionó el sueño que tuvo, pues más bien se vio en la necesidad de detallar la plática con el falso Genos. A medida que elucidaba los hechos, dejaba en evidencia lo avergonzado que estaba por no haberse dado cuenta del engaño.

—Me tenía en la palma de su mano —musitó asqueado—. Odio admitirlo pero realmente pensé que eras tú.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo llegó a confiar en él si dice que durante el entrenamiento se dio cuenta de la enorme diferencia entre él y yo. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer?

Saitama tragó saliva. Temía que le hiciera esa pregunta, ya que había omitido ese "detalle" a propósito—. Eso no importa ahora. Si Stinger iba de camino a la cueva donde ese sujeto planeaba llevarme, significa que ellos lo tienen. Sólo espero que siga con vida.

—Debe estarlo. Por algo nos querían reunir en ese sitio y no nos mataron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

—Seguramente nos tenderán una trampa —sonrió ampliamente y tronó sus nudillos, pues para él era más un incentivo que un impedimento—. Vamos por ellos.

—No olvide que estamos en desventaja. Usted sólo podría acabar con uno antes de que los demás nos atrapen y el otro problema es que no sabemos cuántos son en realidad. Podría ayudarle a idear un plan, pero parece que hay cosas que no quiere contarme.

Se tenía bien merecido ese reproche, ni siquiera podría escudarse en una buena excusa así que hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar los detalles de su sueño desde el inicio. Sabía que guardaba semejanza con la nave y la máquina que enfrentaron, pero a su vez era una mezcla con la ambientación selvática donde se hallaban ahora. No podía negar que era más fácil comprender y descifrar los elementos con la ayuda de Genos. El único inconveniente fue detallar la escena del beso. Apenas y podía controlar la tensión cruzándose de brazos y fijando la mirada en el piso.

—Sé que es absurdo y no tiene lógica. Sólo te lo conté porque no dejabas de insistir.

—Eso no…

—No es relevante, ya lo sé —le interrumpió—. Fue sugestión del momento, o algo así.

Genos contuvo una risita que claramente molestó a Saitama.

—Si no vas a tomarlo en serio…

—Por supuesto que sí. Y hasta donde sé, mis acciones le afectan demasiado —redujo la distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, plantando un beso directo en los labios de su maestro.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —retrocedió en el acto.

—Lo siento pero tendrá que acostumbrarse. Según su sueño, si nos besamos será más fácil recuperarnos. No dudo que sea en vano, pero no es una mala opción en caso de que nos capturen. De todas formas propongo que los aniquilemos antes de que eso pase. ¿O tiene una mejor idea?

No obtuvo una réplica inmediata, así que prosiguió—. Además, eso es lo de menos. El alienígena que copió mi apariencia es inteligente y puedo intuir que lo sedujo. Se aprovechó de su distracción idílica, ¿me equivoco?

La expresión contrariada y avergonzada de Saitama confirmaba sus sospechas, aunque éste descubrió algo más en la mirada de su aprendiz y la forma en que tensaba la quijada—. Espera un momento, ¿acaso estás celoso?

—Me molesta que lo subestimen o utilicen, siempre ha sido así.

Eso dejaba en claro que lo estaba, o al menos el mayor lo interpretaba así. Desde mucho tiempo atrás Saitama había ocultado lo gratificante que era tenerle a su lado, en realidad se sentía halagado por su profunda admiración y lealtad. Quizás no lo dijera en voz alta pero su aversión inicial se había convertido en una simple fachada.

Las reparaciones no tomaron mucho tiempo y debían partir cuanto antes, así que una vez que Genos se subió al lomo de Fang, Saitama los cargó a ambos y salió disparado en dirección a la cueva. En unos cuantos segundos llegaron al pie del acantilado. Entonces acordaron que el dientes de sable se mantendría apartado.

—Sería muy riesgoso llevarlo con nosotros. Ambos sabemos que no podría huir escalando el muro —puntualizó el androide—, pero puede vigilar la entrada de la cueva desde aquí arriba.

No tenían tiempo que perder, así que saltaron hacia el precipicio. Con facilidad se sujetaron al borde de la entrada, tomaron impulso y una vez en el interior de la caverna, procedieron a inspeccionar el sitio con la linterna del brazo de Genos. Sin mediar palabra, recorrieron aquel sinuoso laberinto mientras el androide registraba las variables. Se encargó de digitalizar los retazos de información que pronto les servirían para reconstruir el mapa de aquel sitio.

Por principio de cuentas, esperaban una emboscada directa y en cambio se toparon con la cálida bienvenida del héroe de Clase A.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por fin decidieron probar con el reto del laberinto? —. Saitama y Genos intercambiaron miradas, contrariados. La extraña sensación de aquellas preguntas fuera de lugar hizo mella en ambos—. ¿Cómo les fue en las otras áreas? Estaba a punto de regresar al campamento, pero ya que están aquí me gustaría mostrarles algo.

Era un hecho que desconfiaban de él. Por desgracia, seguirlo era la mejor opción que tenían de momento. No sabían si la trampa incluía refuerzos que los neutralizarían en caso de atacarlo. A cada paso la incertidumbre resultaba afín a la atmósfera, tornándose cada vez más pesada, pues un desagradable aire viciado les dificultaba respirar. "Está absorbiendo nuestra energía", se percató el androide, esta vez tomando nota de la disparidad en las conexiones de su sistema interno. Sabía que funcionaba de forma distinta en el organismo biológico de su maestro, pero ya había comprobado que conllevaba el mismo dilema para ambos.

Atacar, huir o entregarse eran las tres opciones disponibles; o al menos eso pensaron antes de que la linterna de Genos dejara de irradiar luz en el momento menos oportuno. Muy a su pesar, se encontraban envueltos en tinieblas a merced de sus adversarios.

"Debemos besarnos", Saitama no estaba seguro si había sido sólo un pensamiento o si llegó a pronunciarlo en voz alta. Sus labios se encontraron con otros tan suaves y carnosos como los de Genos. Sin embargo, el movimiento demandante y poco sutil de éstos lo asqueó sobremanera. Esta vez reconoció la insulsa farsa, mas no tardó en perder la consciencia en brazos del alienígena, quien cometió la infamia de imitar la única voz que podía hacerle perder la cabeza.

—Dulces sueños, mi amor.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9 - INTERLUDIO

CAPÍTULO 9. INTERLUDIO

—¿Qué procede? —el nerviosismo del falso Stinger era palpable, estaba ansioso por arrebatarle la vida a los superhéroes y obtener su pase de salida. Permanecer tanto tiempo atrapado en un planeta le asfixiaba.

—Vigila a los rehenes, tengo un asunto que atender.

—Deberíamos…

—Cállate y has lo que te ordeno.

De nada le valdría objetar. Aguardarían hasta verificar el paradero de su tercer compañero, quien en el peor de los casos podría estar muerto. No había manera de saber si seguía con vida. La capacidad regenerativa de su especie era algo lenta pero axiomática, así que podían calcular el tiempo que le tomaría llegar hasta la cueva sin importar lo maltrecho que le hubiesen dejado durante la batalla.

Debían esperar. Y por supuesto, no era una cuestión de solidaridad. Que sólo quedaran dos de ellos acortaría sus posibilidades de supervivencia. Algo incomprensible para los humanos cuya sinergia no adquiere connotaciones fisiológicamente imprescindibles.

—Por fin estamos solos tú y yo —acarició el contorno de su rostro, deleitándose no sólo por contemplar la perfección de su contextura, sino por el hecho de tenerlo cual ser indefenso entre sus brazos.

La oscuridad era absoluta en aquel reducido espacio, idónea para priorizar el sentido del tacto en un encuentro íntimo. La respiración de Saitama era apacible, constante. Aún si despertaba, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para defenderse.

—Preferiría que estuvieras despierto —besó sus labios, con especial cuidado al mordisquearlos un poco—. Tu aroma es exquisito —aspiró profundo, muy cerca de su cuello.

La única razón por la que se abstuvo de arrancarle la ropa y poseerlo, era que tenía el tiempo calculado y sabía que muy pronto sería imperativo detenerse. Si quería hacerlo suyo, tendría que esperar. Por mucho que eso le molestara. Pues si algo odiaba era frenar sus impulsos lascivos.

—No entiendo por qué ese inútil androide te tiene tan hechizado, si no es ni la mitad de poderoso que tú. Deberías verlo como lo que es, un perrito faldero —bajó hasta su abdomen, tomándose la libertad de besar su piel a consciencia, y chupar tan fuerte como para dejar una visible marca.

Se quedó quieto al ver que soltó un quejido y se removía en su sitio. Que estuviera débil no significaba que no pudiera despertar.

—Eres tan vulnerable ahora —no obtuvo réplica—. Cuando despiertes me odiarás tanto que no podré quitarte las manos de encima ni por un segundo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Frotó sus muslos, abrió sus piernas y le abrazó colocándose justo en el centro, ejerciendo presión con su propio cuerpo—. Porque mataré a tu novio. El único que vivirá serás tú. Vendrás con nosotros, ¿eso no te hace feliz? —lamió su rostro desde la base del mentón hasta la sien y se apartó riéndose. El matiz maquiavélico de aquella risa discreta se evaporó en el aire, así como su urgencia por llenar a aquel hombre de su semilla.

—Me habría fascinado ver la cara de tu lamebotas luego de echar tu cuerpo desnudo a sus pies —relamió sus propios labios—, ¿qué diría si viera un sospechoso líquido blanquecino escurriendo entre tus piernas?

Sus fantasías debían esperar. Avivar los celos y el odio desmedido en el rubio era un capricho subjetivo que no formaba parte de sus planes. Tampoco podía darse el lujo de subestimar la ira del cyborg a tal grado.

—Nunca puedes dejar tu suerte al azar —musitó para sí.

Inesperadamente, todo rastro de risa se opacó en su sombrío semblante—. Y por lo que veo, tú lo mataste.

Sólo quedaban dos de ellos en el universo.

—Quien diría que esa fiera albina te ayudaría a consumar tu venganza —suspiró con pesadez—. Supongo que habrías hecho lo mismo conmigo si yo me divirtiera mancillando a mi presa y me encontraras en el acto.

Alguien tan calculador como él pensaba que obtener la ventaja sólo era cuestión de no dejar elementos al azar. Pero Saitama no acogió al tigre dientes de sable por estrategia, y a pesar de ello resultó la pieza clave de todo el rompecabezas.

"Lo perdimos, no tiene caso seguir esperándolo", le advirtió a su cómplice.

"¿El calvo lo confesó?".

"No hace falta una confesión. Los hechos hablan por sí solos".

"Si tú lo dices". Estaba acostumbrado a pasar de sus explicaciones deductivas, así que no mostró mayor interés. "¿Y dime, ya acabaste de comértelo?"—. ¿Qué tal estuvo? —inquirió con una sonrisa de soslayo al asomarse.

—No puedes dejarlos sin vigilancia, largo de aquí.

—Los até con los lazos especiales. Espera un momento, ¿no hiciste nada de lo que tenías pensado?

—Eso no te incumbe. Has algo útil y átalo con los otros. Asegúrate de separarlos en parejas.

—Creí que éste no sería sacrificado. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Y no te equivocas. Éste me pertenece. Simplemente no tendrá concesiones especiales.

—¿No podemos matarlos hasta que las cápsulas hayan absorbido la mayor cantidad de energía verdad? —preguntó por enésima vez desde que habían llegado a la Tierra y perdido la nave espacial. Conocía de antemano la respuesta, por lo que el falso Genos sonrió condescendiente.

—Yo también estoy impaciente.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10 - ESCAPE

CAPÍTULO 10. ESCAPE

—Y yo que creí que vendrían a rescatarnos —se quejó el ninja, jaloneándose inútilmente—. ¡¿De qué están hechos estos lazos?!

—Si sigues moviéndote así sólo conseguirás que absorban tu energía más rápido— puntualizó Genos—. Irradian esa luz porque son catalizadores.

—Pues tampoco veo muy útil quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada —odiaba estar atado a su enemigo jurado, quien por si fuera poco estaba inconsciente. Si lo tuviera de frente por lo menos le habría escupido y dado una buena mordida con sus afilados dientes.

El alienígena que había adoptado la apariencia física de Genos estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, observándoles de reojo mientras su compañero se encargaba de vigilar la entrada de la cueva y los alrededores. Debían asegurarse de que no había más humanos en el perímetro.

—El tiempo se nos acaba, maldición —masculló Sónico.

—¿Quieres callarte por un segundo? —Stinger realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Había intentado cooperar con el cyborg para desatarse pues se encontraban unidos por el mismo lazo luminoso, pero era inútil. Cada vez se sentía más débil y las quejas de Sónico sólo lograban marearlo.

Por su parte, Genos estaba muy pensativo. Ninguno habría podido adivinar lo que su ocupada mente maquinaba—. Tenemos que despertarlo —dijo por fin, acallando la riña de los pelinegros al instante—. Sónico, no importa si tienes que golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Tienes que hacer que despierte.

El ninja arqueó una ceja, y luego esbozó su peculiar sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Será un placer.

Recargado en la pared de la cueva, el alienígena estaba atento a los sonidos del exterior y a la comunicación psíquica con su compañero. Muy de vez en cuando se asomaba a los caminos del laberinto más próximos, y la mayor parte del tiempo observaba a los rehenes así como a las tres cápsulas espaciales predispuestas en el centro del lugar.

Escuchaba todo lo que decían, por lo que presenció el momento en que el ninja gastó la poca energía que le quedaba en azotar al héroe contra la pared. Sí que le causaba mucha gracia esa escena. "Creo que uno morirá pronto", le avisó a su compañero y éste le respondió que más le valía esperarlo. "Te avisaré si muere. Pero si no regresas a tiempo, no prometo quedarme", le advirtió como si realmente creyera que algo así pudiera suceder. Por supuesto que no permitiría que su futuro juguete sexual le fuera arrebatado.

"¿Con que no, eh?". El falso Stinger no esperaría a su señal. Además, estaba seguro de que no había nadie en el perímetro a excepción de ese tigre dientes de sable. Le había parecido una excelente idea acabar con él por si acaso, pero desistió por el hecho de no ser capaz de absorber su energía. Era una lástima que sólo funcionara con humanos. Así que llegó a la conclusión de que enfrentarse a ese mamífero quimérico supondría cierta desventaja y sobre todo pérdida de tiempo. Detestaba las complicaciones. Quizás por eso era el mejor de los tres en mantenerse con vida, aunque claro, siempre a la sombra del superdotado intelectual.

—No te di ninguna señal —puntualizó el falso Genos al ver a su compañero arribar a la cueva.

—Dijiste que volviera en cuanto estuviera seguro de que no había más sujetos afuera, y eso hice —justificó tajante—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

El estar atados y débiles era impedimento para una pelea mucho más entretenida entre los rehenes, pero no parecía que ninguno quisiera rendirse a pesar de ello.

—De haber sabido que se llevaban tan bien los hubiéramos dejado libres —comentó el alien pelinegro en voz baja.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas ninja demente?!

Esta vez fue Saitama quien arremetió contra Sónico azotándolo en el muro. Una mínima cantidad de trozos de roca se desprendieron ocasionando una molesta polvareda. Stinger contemplaba la escena y se burlaba disimuladamente. No habían hecho más que derrochar energía y pronto ambos terminaron tendidos en el suelo sin poderse mover un ápice.

—Maestro, necesitamos decirles dónde se encuentra lo que buscan. Por favor, permítame decirles —solicitó Genos en tono urgente, vigilando a los alienígenas con el rabillo del ojo. Éstos se habían acercado a las cápsulas centrales de la estancia y pusieron en marcha un mecanismo que emitía un sonido agudo, al tiempo que disminuía drásticamente la temperatura circundante. Sabía que le escuchaban atentamente, así que añadió—. Si lo hago tal vez nos liberen. No debimos mentirles desde un inicio.

Ninguno de los presentes tenía idea de lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero Saitama reflexionó un momento antes de responder.

—Si les decimos, nos matarán de todas formas —fue su primer intento en seguirle el juego.

—No es verdad. Necesitan absorber nuestra energía para volver al espacio. Pero si tienen lo que buscan, entonces ¿para qué matarnos?

Evitó mencionar la nave de manera explícita porque temía que Stinger y Sónico complicaran las cosas si hacían un comentario que pudiera delatarlo. Necesitaba sonar convincente.

—Nuestro deber como superhéroes es defender a las personas de este planeta, no a nosotros mismos —continuó Saitama—. Ya verás que la asociación de héroes se encargará de ellos, sin importar a dónde se larguen. Para eso investigan su nave.

—¿Su nave?

Por suerte la pregunta de Stinger fue acallada por su homólogo. Éste sujetó del cuello a quien hizo mención de su preciado transporte—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

—Hablen. ¿Dónde está nuestra nave? —secundó su compañero, acercando un objeto afilado a centímetros del rostro de Genos.

—Silver… —si no soltaba su cuello seguramente lo asfixiaría, así que habló rápido para librarse del agarre—. Nuestro tigre dientes de sable sabe dónde está. Él puede llevarlos.

—Perfecto —el rubio sonrió entusiasmado y dispuesto a rebanar el cuello del original de un solo tajo. Aunque tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para contenerse—. Te mataría si no fuera porque tu novio podría estar mintiendo.

—Suelta a Genos maldito engendro —apenas y pudo alzar la voz, pero de todas formas recibió una bofetada y un hilillo de sangre escurrió por la comisura de su boca.

—Llevemos a uno de los héroes como rehén —intervino el pelinegro—. Al menos así uno de nosotros asegura su boleto de partida.

—No es una mala idea.

Eligieron a Stinger. Antes de partir ajustaron las ataduras de los tres cautivos, colocándolos a todos juntos esta vez. Después de comprobar que no pudiesen escapar, se adentraron en el oscuro laberinto, con sólo el destello de las cuerdas que sujetaban el torso del héroe como iluminación. En un ágil movimiento escalaron las paredes exteriores del saliente rocoso. Stinger no tenía otra opción más que ser transportado como un paquete adicional, a merced de sus captores. Tenía la esperanza de que no cometieran la torpeza de soltarlo desde esa temible altura.

El felino se hallaba postrado al borde del precipicio, expectante. No se inmutó cuando aquellos alienígenas le dieron alcance y uno de ellos lo amenazó con quemarlo vivo si no les mostraba de inmediato el lugar donde supuestamente permanecía oculta la nave espacial. 

* * *

—¿Crees que Silver trate de enfrentarlos? —preguntó el mayor una vez que estuvieron solos.

—No lo hará —aseguró el androide—. Es astuto. Sólo espero que…

—¡¿Quieren explicarme qué ocurre?! —reclamó Sónico con fastidio—. Esa nave no es más que escombros ahora. Y temo decirles que aún si los alienígenas no están con nosotros, las cápsulas y estos lazos nos mantendrán débiles. Así que ¿cuál es su brillante plan?

—Besarnos —soltó Genos sin más, con una seriedad que estremeció a su maestro de pies a cabeza.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —no estaba seguro si reír o no, pero pronto descubrió que no bromeaba.

—Teníamos que comprobar esa teoría tarde o temprano, supongo —Saitama suspiró resignado. Ese ninja loco era a quien menos quería como testigo—. Espero no tardar una eternidad en ladear mi rostro pero te juro que duele.

El acto se consumó y Sónico no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Definitivamente no iba a voltear, aunque eso no impedía que el sonido le obligara a imaginar la escena tras de sí y quisiera borrarla de su mente cuanto antes. Aquel intercambio de saliva lo dejó asqueado; y a pesar de su desconcierto no se atrevía a preguntar, ni siquiera a emitir un juicio mordaz. Tenía varios insultos en la punta de la lengua que tuvo que tragarse cuando el beso adquirió matices más intensos. "Por favor que se detengan", cerró los ojos, anhelando desaparecer.

—Nh… funciona —jadeó entre besos, dejándose llevar por el sabor de su aprendiz. Definitivamente no era lo mismo que cuando se quedaba quieto permitiéndole explorar su boca. La forma en que movía sus labios y acariciaba la lengua con la suya le tenía embelesado.

Sónico carraspeó a propósito, lo más ruidoso posible ya que al parecer se olvidaron de él. Casi al mismo tiempo, Saitama rompió los lazos de un jalón y sin esperar la aprobación de nadie asestó un buen golpe a las cápsulas para hacerlas añicos. Dado que su resplandor se había desvanecido del todo, Genos encendió la luz de su índice para no quedarse a oscuras.

—¡Ya era hora! Creí que no se detendrían —se quejó.

—Lástima que seas el único indefenso de los tres.

—Y así estoy perfecto, gracias por preocuparte —ironizó con desprecio para luego tomar la delantera, avanzando lo más rápido posible aunque sus piernas a duras penas aguantaban su peso.

—No dudes que vayamos a usarte como chivo expiatorio, aprovechando que eres el más débil. ¡Ah, pero si siempre lo has sido!

El ninja contestó con un gruñido. Cualquier impulso por atacarlo sólo desbalanceaba su equilibrio, así que no tenía caso intentar nada. Sin lugar a duda su pensamiento más entrañable era que no tendría piedad una vez que recobrara su fuerza. "Ya verás con quién te estás metiendo".

—¿Me van a decir que recuperaron su fuerza gracias al poder del amor?

—Tiene que ver con el flujo de energía —la serenidad de sus palabras siempre desentonaba con las peleas infantiles.

—No me digas —puso los ojos en blanco, restándole importancia. Además, estaba tan exhausto que no dejaba de tambalearse y el aire viciado de la cueva le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

—¿A qué te refieres con el flujo de energía? —preguntó Saitama, intrigado.

—No logro comprender por qué lo soñó, pero no fue casualidad que tuviera que ver conmigo. Un humano común y corriente no podría haberlo hecho.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Me tomó mucho tiempo descifrarlo aunque no es tan complicado. Sólo era cuestión de provocar un ciclo constante donde la energía de uno pasara al cuerpo del otro y viceversa. Pero es necesario identificar el punto de partida y la secuencia durante el proceso de cambio. De esa forma es como evitamos el efecto catalizador. Funcionará siempre que lo controle desde mi sistema interno y esté en contacto directo con otro humano.

—Espera… pero el beso… ¿el beso por qué es necesario?

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, finalmente le respondió.

—No lo es.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo en seco; lo que fue un gran alivio para Sónico pues necesitaba regular su respiración agitada a causa del esfuerzo constante.

—El contacto con cualquier parte de su piel desprovista de ropa habría funcionado.

—P-P-Pero…

—Fue la sugestión del momento —se delató y dejó al mayor con la boca abierta, reconociendo que eso fue justo lo que él había dicho luego de contarle su sueño.

En resumidas cuentas Genos decidió cumplir la fantasía de su subconsciente, haciéndole creer que existía alguna repercusión directa sólo para instar a su maestro a confesar sus sentimientos.

—Pues si ese es el caso, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Aunque debo admitir que prefiero mil veces que me beses tú y no esa copia barata tuya —esa declaración a medias bastaba, por lo pronto.

"Y pensar que antes de emprender el viaje quería deshacerse de mí, sensei", razonó con una sonrisa en los labios. No quería presionarlo para arrancarle una confesión porque sabía que enunciaría algo cruel. Le diría que necesitaba alejarse de esa clase de impulsos malsanos que sólo entorpecían su concentración o algo similar. Pues aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, sabía que su maestro trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba enamorado, sino que era un impulso de atracción física y nada más. Algo pasajero de lo que podría deshacerse con el paso del tiempo.

"Pero si no supera sus miedos, será tal como lo imagina. Y todo esto se convertirá en algo pasajero y vacío".

—¡Ya no puedo más!

El pelinegro se dejó caer de rodillas, haciendo ver que le era imposible continuar.

—Uno de nosotros tendrá que cargarte entonces.

El ninja nunca se había esforzado tanto por ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa. Ya que le habían torturado previamente, aprovecharía la situación para fastidiar a su rival y qué mejor que aceptando la amable oferta de Genos.

—Espero no ser una carga —colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio y le sonrió con una coquetería plagada de falsa inocencia.

Al androide le dio igual ese gesto. Ni siquiera le prestó atención pues en un rápido movimiento ya había sentado a Sónico sobre sus hombros, y antes de aumentar la velocidad se encargó de notificar a la asociación solicitando permiso para que éste pudiera entrar a la zona restringida.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11 - CEFALÓPODO

**NOTA: Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes que involucran tentáculos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11. CEFALÓPODO

Bastó con rastrear a los alienígenas mediante el sistema de localización computarizado de Genos. No cabía duda de que se dirigían hacia el campamento, por lo que el androide se desplazó a su máxima velocidad, siendo secundado por Saitama.

—¡Silver Fang está tratando de hacer tiempo! —gritó, ya que el viento amortiguaba el volumen de su voz.

—¡Y es muy considerado! —agregó su maestro.

—¡Cierto! ¡Si no pudiera rastrearlos, ese sería el primer lugar al que se me ocurriría ir!

Prácticamente los guiaría al otro extremo dentro de los lindes de aquella zona experimental, y dado su desplazamiento un tanto azaroso, Genos intuía que el felino aprovechaba los caminos sinuosos para demorarse en llegar. Haría tiempo, esperando que los demás le dieran alcance antes de que los alienígenas descubrieran el embuste.

—¡Los cargaré a ambos! —propuso el mayor.

—¡Calculé el tiempo, no es necesario! —lo cierto es que llegarían con tiempo de sobra, y por mucho.

—¡No importa, al menos llevaré a Sónico!

—¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡No se preocupe!

Lo que el rubio no parecía entender era que Satiama no se ofrecía a cargarlo por ahorrarle esfuerzo o economizar tiempo, estaba desesperado por separar a su aprendiz de esa resbalosa sanguijuela, quien aprovechaba su posición para aferrarse a la espalda del contrario, abrazándole del cuello y encima dedicándole una egocéntrica sonrisa triunfal a su adversario.

Si al inicio no se había quejado de ello era porque más tardó en asimilar las intenciones del ninja que la puesta en marcha. Ahora intentaba no mostrarse tan afectado, pero había mordido el anzuelo y Sónico se regodeaba con esos celos imposibles de disimular.

Desafortunadamente, el peor de sus problemas se hallaba en el ambiente exterior. Optar por la línea recta era el camino más corto, pero no por ello el menos arriesgado.

—Maestro… —le sujetó del brazo y se detuvo precipitadamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —notó un miedo inusual en sus ojos ambarinos, pero, ¿infundado en qué? Volteó la mirada en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados por telares metálicos.

—Estuvimos a punto de tocarlos —contuvo el aliento un segundo, y tragó saliva.

Saitama detectaba enemigos mucho antes que el androide, pero esta era una excepción puesto que no se trataba de un enemigo como tal.

—¿Telarañas? —el pelinegro extendió su brazo, hasta tocar aquellos finos retazos con la yema de sus dedos.

Genos creía firmemente que la piel del incauto sería lacerada al más mínimo contacto, pero dada su inesperada elasticidad produjo en cambio un sonido tan intenso que cubrirse los oídos no previno de la sordera temporal a ninguno de los tres. El sitio retumbó por efecto de las ondas expansivas. Era un hecho que al menos uno gritó, y sin embargo el sonido fue nulo pues se desvaneció al igual que todo pensamiento coherente. Pronto el firme terreno bajo sus pies se pandeó. Algo lo ablandaba, o más bien lo derretía hasta convertirlo en un líquido glutinoso.

"Estamos perdidos", pensó Sónico, sujetándose a una roca que se desmoronaba cual arena apelmazada. Las siluetas de los demás se mezclaban con el marrón y las tonalidades verdosas de la vegetación. Estaba seguro que el suelo se abrió y por ende los otros habían sido tragados por la tierra, así que cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración, esperando su turno.

Para su sorpresa nada ocurrió. Aguardó dubitativo, pero al cabo de un rato abrió los ojos nuevamente. Todo a su alrededor estaba hecho de arena, no sólo la roca a la que se aferraba con uñas y dientes, también el suelo, los árboles, las plantas y cientos de insectos que le producían un vertiginoso escalofrío al aproximarse e invadir su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. "¡No quiero ser devorado por insectos, maldita sea!". Soltó la roca sólo para tallarse los ojos. Podía sentir a los insectos tratando de colarse en sus cuencas; y le asediaba el escozor de montones de patas diminutas rascando cada hendidura, incluidas sus fosas nasales, oídos y comisura de la boca. Alguien gritó su nombre. Le llamaba desde lo alto, suspendido en el aire.

Mas recuperar la audición no le produjo el suficiente alivio como la ausencia total de los artrópodos. Éstos habían excavado, hundiéndose en la arena en tan sólo unas micras de segundo. Al escucharle gritar su nombre una vez más, enfocó a Genos, envuelto por un montón de gruesos apéndices móviles. Desde su percepción, se trataba de arenosas extremidades emergiendo desde las copas de los árboles más altos. Se sacudían, provocando que la arena que los cubría perdiera su color hasta convertirse en un líquido transparente esparciéndose cual rocío sobre su rostro.

—Es agua —musitó confundido.

—¡Son alucinaciones! ¡Sólo el cefalópodo es real! ¡No dejes que te atrap…! —alcanzó a gritar el rubio antes de que un tentáculo obstruyera su boca y otro más se enroscara fervientemente en su cintura, jalándolo en dirección contraria con una facilidad impresionante.

Tenía razón. No había millares de insectos invasivos, ni tampoco arena. Aunado a ello, el ninja descubrió que era el único de los tres con los pies sobre la tierra, en el sentido literal claro está. Saitama acababa de ser capturado en un punto mucho más lejano, y el enorme monstruo violáceo se encargó de reunirlo con su otra presa en un parpadeo. Sónico no lograba escucharlos a esa distancia, sólo suponía que algo le ocurría al mayor porque no atacaba al agresor con su evidente fuerza descomunal.

—¿Qué diablos hace aquí un pulpo del tamaño de un rascacielos? —tenía que formular la pregunta aunque no obtuviese respuesta.

De por sí su cabeza era colosal y su cuerpo se distribuía en los huecos sin árboles a una altura mayor que los más prominentes. En cuanto a sus tentáculos, no poseía ocho, sino doce de dimensiones variadas distribuidos en pares. Los dos más pequeños sujetaban la boca de sus presas y los dos más grandes, de casi dos metros de grosor, le servían de apoyo en la superficie. El vasto mar se extendía a sus espaldas, imposible de divisar para Sónico pues aquel inmenso ser obstruía su campo de visión.

—Sensei… —finalmente el resbaloso tentáculo le daba oportunidad de hablar al deslizarse por su cuello—. Haga lo que haga, no lo ataque.

—No lo haré, pero dime por qué, antes de que esta cosa nos aleje de nuevo.

—Debajo de esa capa relativamente blanda que lo cubre hay veneno en grandes cantidades.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—La asociación lo transfirió a mis datos después de informarles que Sónico vendría con nosotros.

—¡¿Y entonces cómo diablos caímos en su trampa?!

Genos se sacudió con desesperación, corroborando que era inútil intentar zafarse—. Me dijeron que se encontraba en el perímetro, no en los cauces del área central. La verdad es que no lo entiendo.

Saitama hizo una mueca. Algo le decía que habían tenido la desfachatez de mentirles. No creía que se hubieran equivocado en la ubicación o que el monstruo casualmente hubiera decidido mudarse. Tampoco tuvo oportunidad de quejarse al respecto, puesto que la punta de un repulsivo tentáculo se introdujo en su boca. A diferencia del que lo capturó, éste era algunos centímetros más grueso y con una textura ligeramente rugosa, mas no podía morderlo por la advertencia del androide. Se debatía por apartarlo sin destrozarlo. Podía correr el riesgo de ser infectado, pero no se arriesgaría a que su discípulo fuera salpicado con aquella toxina.

—¡Ghh! —salivaba sin pretenderlo. Además, el olor a marisco le daba asco, y le habría causado fuertes arcadas de no ser porque las reacciones de Genos al ser "atacado" le incitaban a otra clase de pensamientos.

—Nh… ¡Ahh! Es-tá tan… húmedo.

Los tentáculos realizaban movimientos simultáneos, deslizándose por debajo de la ropa, frotando la piel de ambos e intentando abrirse paso tanto en su boca como entre sus piernas. Saitama ejercía la mínima presión, evitando destrozar los ductos subcutáneos infestados con veneno pero el tercer miembro le importunaba con caricias a lo largo de su espalda, rodeando su cadera y haciendo presión en su ombligo como si pudiera introducirse.

—¡Date prisa! —instó al ocupado androide, quien a pesar de todo buscaba el punto débil de la bestia con su visión infrarroja, concentrándose en encontrar el mayor punto de calor.

Gracias al tiempo que llevaban lejos de los alienígenas, el ninja había recobrado su fuerza casi del todo, por lo que se dio a la tarea de atacar al cefalópodo en cuanto le dio alcance. Éste se desplazaba lentamente en dirección al mar, sumergiéndose paulatinamente.

—Ni creas que te dejaré escapar —masculló fúrico.

Le habría encantado tener una de las espadas más filosas de su colección a la mano para cortar de tajo todos esos asquerosos tentáculos, pero por desgracia sólo llevaba algunos shuriken explosivos y una daga de doble filo poco más efectiva que los kunai.

—Te demostraré que las armas son letales cuando las utiliza alguien con experiencia.

Al principio sus ataques eran repelidos sin la menor dificultad. El monstruo cubría todo tejido vulnerable con los tentáculos de mayor grosor como si fueran barreras, atacando con latigazos y golpes contundentes de sus miembros medianamente angostos predispuestos en flecha.

—Sónico lo está atacando.

—Puede que lo consiga.

—Sí claro, ni con toda la suerte del mundo lo matará atinando al único lugar que no expulsa veneno —rodó los ojos, denotando incredulidad—. Al menos se morirá él solo.

—No será así. Su mecanismo de defensa hará que las ventosas de todos los tentáculos expulsen veneno al mismo tiempo.

"Si tan sólo pudiera escucharnos", pensó Genos, consciente de que no habría manera de advertirle. Ambos sabían que por más que gritaran, no lograría oírlos.

—¡Con esto me encargaré de hacerte cientos de hoyos para que te desangres, maldito monstruo! —. El ninja se dio cuenta del patrón en sus movimientos, ya sólo era cuestión de embestir contra una parte blanda—. Eres más fácil de perforar de lo que pensé.

Atacó cual poseso, frenético más no errático, profiriendo una risa estridente y por desgracia ignorando el grave error que estaba a punto de cometer.

Para los dos que se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, muy por encima del caótico oleaje, cada segundo era más tortuoso que el anterior. Las ventosas succionaban todo a su paso, dejando un camino de chupetones por cada rincón, concentrándose en el torso de sus presas. El cuerpo de Genos se tensó al sentir la succión justo en el contorno de sus pezones, y después al centro. El molusco no hacía más que registrar sus cuerpos y reacciones, ignorando la invasión erótica que provocaba por las continuas succiones y el rastro húmedo.

Envolvió los muslos del mayor para que sus piernas se doblaran. Mantuvo las rodillas contra el pecho y en esa postura incómoda, el tentáculo más delgado bajó a palpar alrededor de sus gemelos, una y otra vez, notando el aumento de temperatura así como la acumulación de esperma. Saitama mordió su labio inferior procurando no emitir gemidos vergonzosos. Su discípulo no veía a través de la ropa, y mucho menos con un grueso tentáculo de por medio apartándolos un metro de distancia. Pero aun así tenía miedo de que descubriera la manera vil en que era ultrajado. No quería cerrar los ojos, pero lo hizo al sentir el masaje en su entrepierna, justo en la zona del periné. El tentáculo empujó a consciencia por tortuosos segundos, hasta que se detuvo y regresó a enroscarse en la base del miembro. Continuó frotando su extensión, moviendo la piel arriba y abajo, mezclando su humedad característica con el líquido preseminal.

Saitama habría pronunciado imprecaciones con una voz entrecortada cargada de placer, de no ser porque su lengua era masajeada con ahínco, casi hasta la garganta. Genos permanecía en postura erguida pero eso no impedía que un tentáculo acariciara su coxis y pronto se restregara entre sus glúteos, estimulando su entrada con la secreción de un abundante líquido viscoso, dilatándole. Cerró los ojos al igual que su maestro y forcejeó con el tentáculo que cada vez se enroscaba más en su cuello dificultándole respirar. Resultaba casi inverosímil, pero el insidioso molusco no tardó en abrirse paso en su interior. No le dio ni siquiera tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo cuando éste le penetró con movimientos inusuales, flexibles, amoldándose a la perfección a medida que dilataba su entrada. Estimulaba una zona muy erógena valiéndose de su textura y grosor, provocando una fuerte tensión sexual en el rubio. Por primera vez Genos deseaba estar en contacto con los alienígenas e inhibir las conexiones nerviosas que enviaban todas esas señales sumamente placenteras. Quería desconectar su cerebro y evitar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Una parte de él mantenía la firme convicción de que Saitama ignoraría la advertencia inicial. Sabía que haría lo que fuera para impedir lo que le estaban haciendo. Estaba seguro. No obstante, los segundos transcurrían sin ningún indicio de oposición. Una vez que el tentáculo se adentró hasta lo más profundo, prosiguió con un brusco vaivén, expulsando un abundante líquido espeso que se esparció en el interior de Genos mientras continuaba perforándole a un ritmo acelerado y sin pausas. El desconcertado androide gimió, exhalando un cálido vapor por la boca al entreabrir los ojos y mirar de soslayo, dándose cuenta que su maestro ya no se encontraba a su lado. Si no lo había defendido en un muy comprensible arrebato de ira, fue porque los tentáculos que lo sujetaban se lo habían llevado. Lo habían sumergido en las profundidades del océano.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12 - UBICACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 12. UBICACIÓN

—Me extraña que lo escogieras a él. Pensé que no querrías separarte de tu nueva adquisición. Aunque supongo que de todas formas lo desecharás pronto.

El rubio guardó silencio, atento al camino impuesto por el tigre albino.

—¿Su nueva adquisición?

—Nadie te dijo que podías hablar —atajó el falso Stinger en un timbre de voz idéntico al original—. Suficiente tengo con tratar de hacerte avanzar más rápido.

—Caminaría más rápido si me desataran.

—Olvídalo.

—Entonces no pienso callarme. Para la próxima asegúrate te cerrarle la boca a tus rehenes con una mordaza. ¿O por qué no dejarme inconsciente? ¿Crees que no intentaré escapar?

—¡Voy a cerrarte la boca a golpes!

—El tigre nos lleva hacia el campamento —intervino el falso Genos, captando la atención de su compañero—. Deja de distraerte con tu amiguito, necesito que estés atento.

—¿Cómo dices? Éste no es para nada el camino hacia su campamento. No que yo recuerde.

El rubio se detuvo, e ignorando al felino siguió el camino más recto rumbo al punto de llegada estimado. Sonrió al escuchar un gruñido reticente—. ¿Te descubrí? Estoy harto de dar vueltas. Y créeme que detesto que me hagan perder el tiempo. No quieres agotar mi paciencia, ¿verdad?

Ambos sostuvieron la misma mirada fiera e impasible. Muy a su pesar, el tigre debía ceder y continuar por el camino corto ya que el enemigo se empecinaba en hacer las cosas a su manera. No podría detenerlo él solo, aunque había hecho su parte y confiaba en que la suerte estaría de su lado.

Hasta el momento, el falso Stinger era quien más lamentaba el desvío forzado del trayecto, pues luego de haber cruzado la ciénaga y aun cuando se libró de un rinoceronte con dentadura de acero, le resultó incluso peor caer en el depósito de una sustancia azabache muy parecida al petróleo. La superficie cercana a la orilla donde tuvo su ligero desliz estaba caliente, pero fue afortunado, ya que las quemaduras pudieron ser más graves de ser arrastrado a la parte central. Allí el yacimiento en constante ebullición le habría dificultado con creces el proceso regenerativo. El escozor de una herida jamás sería equiparable a la pérdida total de una extremidad.

Su ropa no estaba rasgada pero sí terminó hecha jirones. Después del desafortunado incidente, tuvo un molesto encuentro con una jauría y posteriormente un enjambre de extraños insectos voladores se las había arreglado para hacer del aceite una mezcla mucho más elaborada y desagradable.

—Según veo te fastidia cualquier complicación, y encima de que eres torpe ni siquiera te diste cuenta de la mitad de las trampas que dejan los insectos de esta zona. Estás lleno de porquería hasta las orejas. Qué bueno que para salvarte el pellejo, según tú —enfatizó burlesco—, me dejaste tirado en el camino. Si no, me habría hundido contigo y terminado así. Qué asco.

—Hubiera aprovechado el pozo hirviendo para fundirte vivo.

—Idiota —murmuró casi inaudible.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Que eres un idiota —terció su aliado en voz alta, dándole la razón al rehén—. Sólo intenta distraerte y sacarte de quicio. Lo cual está logrando magistralmente. ¿Olvidas que es tu supuesto boleto de partida?

—¡No está logrando nada! ¡Y no soy un idiota!

—Entonces suelta su cabello.

Lo había jalado enérgicamente, estirando el cuello de Stinger hacia atrás como si quisiera rompérselo. Pero al ser puesto en evidencia, se vio forzado a soltarlo en el acto y respirar profundo. Comparado con el compañero que perdieron en batalla, él no era ni la mitad de agresivo aunque tenía su carácter.

—Limítate a sujetarlo. Y no te atrevas a golpearlo.

—¿Qué? Eso es una tontería. ¿No quieres que lo abanique de una vez? Puede que tenga calor el pobrecito —añadió sarcástico.

Una pequeña ave plateada de ojos grisáceos carentes de luz se posó en el hombro del falso Genos. Éste fue el único que logró escuchar su endeble cántico por tenerla tan cerca al oído y prestar atención al mínimo de decibeles con que entonaba sus melodías codificadas.

—Aún tengo la esperanza de que los otros no logren escapar, pero en ningún momento descarté la posibilidad —acarició la cabeza del ser alado mientras explicaba la situación—. Sé que no huirán de este sitio, si salen de la cueva vendrán por nosotros. Digamos que nuestro punto de reunión es su campamento. Aunque todavía me pregunto por qué su mascota quiere retrasarnos. Podría ser para evitar que escapemos con nuestra nave, o porque mintieron.

El semblante del tigre era inescrutable, además de que se notaba a leguas que el pelinegro no ocultaba la verdad, más bien ignoraba el porqué de la discusión entre Saitama y Genos en la cueva. Tenía sus dudas y eso despertaba su curiosidad.

—Ya veo. Si escaparon tendrán tiempo de matar a uno de nosotros antes de drenarles la energía.

—Así es. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Una de nuestras cartas bajo la manga es precisamente él. ¿A quién crees que asesinarán si ven sólo su rostro lleno de hematomas?

El falso Stinger chasqueó la lengua, molesto—. Entonces sí que consideraré abanicarlo. De hecho yo mismo me daría un par de puñetazos en la nariz si mis heridas no se regeneraran tan rápido.

Su homólogo no tardó en complacerlo con un buen cabezazo en la quijada, a lo que el contrario respondió con una patada en su espalda, derribándolo encima de unas rocas afiladas.

—¡Maldición!, ¡cuida tu rostro al caer, ¿quieres?!

El rubio suspiró apesadumbrado. No tardarían en llegar y sabía que cierto arrollo les quedaba de paso. Así que se detuvieron allí por dos razones. La primera fue ejecutada sin que los presentes notaran diferencia alguna entre una paupérrima imitación de la melodía que profería el ave y la serie de instrucciones que en realidad dictó. Pronto el ovíparo alzó el vuelo, alejándose hasta perderse de vista tras el follaje. Lo siguiente que debía atender se encontraba en el agua. El alienígena la observó fijamente, sin parpadear, al tiempo que sujetaba del lomo a Silver pues éste se había puesto muy nervioso y no dejaba de moverse.

Stinger odiaba sentirse impotente, anhelaba contribuir en algo, hacer cualquier cosa para obtener ventaja. De por sí agotó toda su energía en el absurdo golpe a su copia barata y no le quedaba fuerza más que para caminar. Se sobrecogía con el deprimente ocaso que sutilmente le arrebataba la última esperanza. Temía ser demasiado lento y desaprovechar una valiosa oportunidad sin darse cuenta.

—Si buscas comida los peces más carnosos están junto a la cascada, un par de metros más arriba —indicó, esperando que se toparan con las nada hospitalarias especies transgénicas.

—Eres muy amable, pero mi dieta es muy distinta a la tuya —lo ignoró por completo, reforzando el agarre de tal forma que el felino lanzó un bramido de dolor.

"¿Por qué no huyes, Silver? ¿Por qué te doblegas?", se preguntaba el héroe sucumbiendo al miedo que seguramente paralizaba al tigre dientes de sable, antes imponente e indomable. Lo peor era que esa imagen lastimera le afectó más de la cuenta y se tomó muy en serio la sentencia de su enemigo:

—Ahora que lo pienso podrías servirnos de almuerzo.

—Yo paso, me provocaría indigestión —su cómplice rechazó la oferta, desdeñoso.

Stinger tragó saliva y mostró una temblorosa sonrisa incipiente.

—No tengo buen sabor.

—Tendría que comprobarlo —arrastró las sílabas en un tono que heló la sangre del contrario. Enseguida tomó su rostro con delicadeza y se acercó hasta rozar su oreja con los labios—. Podría abrirte las entrañas y obligarte a comer tus propios intestinos. Así tú mismo nos dirías qué tal sabes.

Se quedó completamente quieto aún después de que el rubio se apartara y rompiera los lazos que inmovilizaban sus brazos. Una burla ruin disfrazada de libertad, pues sabía que su capacidad física era casi nula y anímicamente estaba destrozado.

—Los encontré —su atención había vuelto al arrollo, donde reconoció unos diminutos seres nadando en grupos dispersos—. Quítate la ropa y arrójala al agua.

El falso Stinger arqueó una ceja—. Dudo que esta cosa se pueda limpiar con agua, sabes.

A pesar de su escepticismo cumplió el mandato. En breve, lo que parecía un banco de peces en miniatura se aglutinó alrededor de la ropa y se deshizo de la nauseabunda mezcla a una velocidad impresionante.

—¿Qué son esos peces?

—En realidad no son peces, sino copépodos.

—Ese tipo de crustáceos… ¿qué no eran parásitos?

—Así es.

—Y supongo que éstos tienen una modificación genética que los hace limpiadores de ropa.

Actuaban de manera parecida a los peces procedentes de Turquía, sólo que en lugar de succionar los desechos de la epidermis cual método ictioterapéutico, tenían la habilidad de alimentarse de otro tipo de sustancias mucho más pesadas que impregnaran un objeto invasor de su espacio acuático.

Stinger se preguntaba cómo es que sabían cosas como esa respecto a su planeta. Desconocía el tiempo que llevaban en la Tierra, y si supiera que han estado limitados a deambular dentro de la zona experimental habría intuido que la única manera de adquirir ese conocimiento era consultando bases de datos al arribar. En realidad eso fue lo que alertó a la asociación de héroes en primer lugar. Sin embargo, no emitieron ninguna alerta de amenaza dado que toda su atención se centró en apropiarse de la nave aparentemente abandonada. Sin indicios claros de huéspedes indeseados era fácil darlos por muertos.

—Algunos están creciendo —observó el alien pelinegro.

—Parece que aumentan de tamaño a medida que se alimentan —su longitud inicial no superaba los cinco milímetros, pero poco a poco alcanzaron siete y luego once centímetros—. Será mejor que saques la ropa.

Se apresuró en hacerlo, extrañado de que ningún crustáceo se aferrara a las prendas fuera del agua.

—Vístete —instó de inmediato—. De todas formas no se secará, ya está anocheciendo.

En un común acuerdo telepático entre los alienígenas, el falso Stinger empujó a su igual al agua para emparejar su húmeda vestimenta. Éste entró en pánico al hundirse. No lograba impulsarse para nadar o siquiera flotar. Sentía el cuerpo tan pesado que mover sus brazos y piernas era inútil. Se había convertido en un ancla humana a merced de aquellos seres quiméricos que seguían aumentando de tamaño, esta vez engullendo a sus semejantes minúsculos.

Aguantar la respiración era una tortura, sus pulmones forzados a interrumpir su función habitual dolían como nunca. Y ser el espectador de un desmembramiento consecutivo de copépodos de treinta centímetros no era para nada alentador. Sus cuerpos cilíndricos y transparentes adquirían pigmentos rojizos al engordar pero no por ello el proceso digestivo dejaba de ser del todo visible. Dicha constitución atemorizante hizo palidecer a Stinger, quien no apartaba la vista de las mandíbulas trituradoras, ni de los dos pares de antenas moviéndose lentamente en contraposición al raudo agitar de los pies nadadores. Era como ver un montón de patas gigantescas de cucaracha plagadas de ganchos; y como cereza del pastel, una cabeza redonda, achatada y con un ojo nauplio incrustado en la coronilla.

—Medio metro. Quién diría que ese sería su límite longitudinal.

—¿Crees que intente comérselo? —preguntó con una sonrisa, terminando de vestirse.

—No lo dudo. Ya se comió a todos los de su especie —. "Sácalo de una vez. Si se ahoga lo lamentarás", le advirtió en un pensamiento fugaz.

—Bien —suspiró decepcionado.

—Mejor aún, que lo saque su mascota.

Silver no dudó en arrojarse al arrollo para rescatar al pelinegro. Por suerte, su grueso pelaje impidió que la mordida del parásito le arrancara un pedazo de piel, aunque se quedó prensado el tiempo que el felino duró sumergido. Mientras llevaba a Stinger a la orilla, no se dio cuenta que el ojo nauplio del crustáceo comenzó a hincharse, formando una sólida membrana rojiza. Al salir del agua, el héroe tosió varias veces y luego exhaló grandes bocanadas de aire. La tierra tembló al mismo tiempo porque el crustáceo amartilló la pared subacuática con su dura cabeza. Con ello, abrió un túnel y se apresuró a unirse a la intensa corriente que desembocaba en el mar.

—¿Ahora sí iremos al campamento? Dices que queda muy cerca de aquí.

—Sí. Sólo esperaremos a mi informante, no debe tardar —alzó la vista y encontró al ave plateada planeando a lo lejos, descendiendo en picada con grácil ligereza.

—¿Ese pájaro es tu informante? Vaya.

El ser alado se posó de vuelta en el hombro del alienígena y recitó la respuesta a su petición previa.

—Perfecto —sonrió complacido—. Quién diría que llegados a este punto ya no serías útil.

Esas últimas palabras iban dirigidas al tigre. Al descubrir dónde los llevaba, su agresor decidió conservarlo en caso de que necesitara localizar a su preciado Saitama. Tarea que la diligente ave cumplió sin problemas. Era obvio que ahora sólo sería un estorbo, uno peligroso e impredecible que no estaba dispuesto a dejar con vida.

—¡Atrápalo! —fue el último grito que escuchó Silver Fang al evaporar sus pasos y fijar como primer objetivo el final de la ladera. En segundos vislumbró el empinado montículo cuya base debía rodear sin aminorar el paso. Estando del otro lado, dejaría atrás a sus captores y se precipitaría colina abajo, posicionándose a nivel del mar. Jamás en su vida corrió tan rápido. La sangre palpitaba a través de sus venas, hinchando su vigoroso pecho del aire suficiente para forzar sus músculos al límite. Obtuvo una ventaja insondable, pero el alien pelinegro no entendía por qué su compañero estaba fúrico y mordía sus labios para no gritar improperios, siendo que las venas en su cuello evidenciaban su profundo enfado.

—Tenemos al rehén importante. El tigre no nos sirve, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera puede saltar el acantilado si lo que quiere es volver a la cueva y rescatar a los suyos.

—A veces odio ser el único que piensa lo suficiente… A este paso terminaré amando a mi competencia —por supuesto que se refería al androide y su envidiable capacidad analítica—. Los demás escaparon. El ave me dijo su ubicación exacta, y el maldito tigre también lo entendió.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13 - ESCONDITE DESÉRTICO (P1)

CAPÍTULO 13. ESCONDITE DESÉRTICO (PARTE 1)

En el instante en que la profunda cisura se consumó con la daga de doble filo atravesando el tentáculo del cefalópodo, Sónico aprovechó sin pausa un corte en vertical para hacer estallar los vasos sanguíneos. Lo machacaría sin piedad hasta saber que la hemorragia fuera suficiente para dejarlo sin vida, incrustando a su vez shuriken explosivas en el mullido tejido palpitante.

Al molusco no le hizo ni pisca de gracia aquella intromisión forzada. Se retorció y contrajo sus extremidades como un caracol en contacto con la sal, desplazándose vertiginosamente mar adentro. El pesado y voluminoso ser parecía escurrirse como si se fundiera con el mar. Una terrorífica escena donde cabría esperar que aquel temible monstruo se volviera incorpóreo, omnipresente, tal como en las peores pesadillas devorándolo todo desde las sombras.

Primero emanó sangre a borbotones, azul debido a la hemocianina, pero entonces adquirió una tonalidad negruzca que desprendía un olor fétido siendo la tardía advertencia del veneno penetrando la dermis. La noche se cernía cual lúgubre claustro. No obstante, bajo el agua era imposible verlo. No fue la repentina huida mar adentro lo que consternó a Saitama, sino el veneno esparciéndose. El oleaje consiguió que la tintura se mezclara en su totalidad. Un mar negro del que sólo podría esperarse muerte y quietud, perturbado únicamente por una fuerza superior a cualquier obra de la naturaleza. El impacto fue brutal. Al soltar un puñetazo en la cabeza del molusco, Saitama agitó las olas lo suficiente para provocar un remolino. Ningún otro organismo estuvo presente en las inmediaciones dada la manifestación intempestiva del gigante marítimo, ninguno a excepción de cierto parásito que surcaba fuera de sus límites. No tuvo tiempo de tomar precauciones ante el peligro. A final de cuentas había forzado su crecimiento alimentándose de su propia especie, escapado del pequeño arrollo y muerto en el acto, a merced del vasto mar contaminado.

—¡Ey, despierta! —instó Saitama a un aturdido Sónico que había sido arrastrado por la corriente hasta tierra firme. Éste entreabrió los ojos luego de una sacudida—. ¿Dónde está Genos?

El pelinegro no fue capaz de responder, impedido por fuertes arcadas que le obligaron a vomitar una y otra vez. Temblaba, pero la fiebre era menos notoria que las manchas púrpuras en su piel, extendiéndose a medida que el veneno se diseminaba. Saitama no insistió, más bien decidió abandonar al ninja y buscar a Genos en las cercanías. Por desgracia no encontró ningún rastro que pudiera seguir, nada útil para guiarse en una dirección o le asegurara que el rubio no había muerto desmembrado o engullido por el cefalópodo. "O hecho mil pedazos por mi culpa", pensó con angustia, apretando la quijada con labios temblorosos.

Tenía que dejar de imaginar lo peor, concentrarse en lo que sí podía ver y darse prisa. Hacer algo que cambiara las cosas era su especialidad. Jamás se rendiría.

Un peculiar sonido proveniente de la maleza captó su atención. Si no se hubiera detenido esos valiosos segundos, no lo habría escuchado. "Todo saldrá bien", se convenció de ello al recoger de su escondite una víbora de cascabel. Era de color ambarino, con ojos cobrizos, un par de alas pequeñas como de libélula sobre la cabeza, y una lengua que serpenteaba nerviosa después de ser molestada en su hábitat.

Para cuando regresó, Sónico había perdido el conocimiento. El veneno se propagó, ocasionándole problemas respiratorios y una fiebre insoportable. Se encontraba al borde de la muerte pues no tardaría en sufrir un daño irremediable en el corazón o el cerebro. En cualquiera de los casos sería fatal, pero su salvador apareció con la cura en el momento preciso.

—Esto es humillante… —fue lo primero que dijo al recuperar la consciencia, observando sus brazos y piernas con ligeros moretones residuales.

—Deberías darme las gracias —ambos siguieron con la mirada a la víbora que salió disparada de regreso al follaje. Sabría cómo encontrarla de nuevo, al fin y al cabo había muchas más ocultas en la espesura—. Quién diría que una mordida de esas te salvaría.

En realidad no tenía idea de por qué funcionaba como antídoto. Pero recordaba el sonido de los cascabeles como una señal de su sueño, y el color ambarino lo relacionaba inconscientemente con los ojos de su discípulo, despertando en él un sentimiento de afinidad muy característico.

—Me hubieras dejado morir, porque no pienso agradecerte ni mucho menos devolverte el favor.

—Sí, como digas —su mirada se mantuvo en la lejanía. Intentaba pensar dónde podría estar Genos. Convencido de que no tendría más opción que buscar al azar por toda el área y esperar no caer en ninguna trampa.

—No creo que esté muerto —captó la atención inmediata del contrario—. Cuando ataqué al pulpo, vi cómo arrojó al androide. Sólo que no alcancé a ver en qué dirección porque todo se volvió un caos.

"Está vivo. Genos está vivo… Debo encontrarlo lo más pronto posible", fue la sentencia en su mente que se materializó con la llegada más que oportuna de su mejor aliado y amigo. El tigre dientes de sable soportó el maltrato de sus captores para hacerles creer que lo habían domado y tomar ventaja. Lo hizo bien pues no levantó sospechas hasta el último momento. Por desgracia eso evitó que rescatara a Stinger, pero finalmente estaba de vuelta.

La cadena de montañas nevadas se extendía en todo el perímetro septentrional de la zona experimental, desde la entrada oriente cercana al campamento hasta la cueva al pie del acantilado en poniente. El cyborg había ido a parar a una montaña ubicada al nordeste, justo donde se refugiaba el dragón de hielo que Stinger había combatido con anterioridad.

Lógicamente le desconcertó que una persona cayera del cielo, y más si se suponía que se había desplazado desde la cueva hasta el extremo contrario para evitar toparse con cualquier desagradable humano. Odiaba su sola presencia, repudiaba su olor y los consideraba una molestia que debía repeler sin tardanza. Por lo que aprovechó la acumulación de nieve donde el androide quedó enterrado hasta la cintura para sepultarlo por completo, removiendo el terreno, dando embestidas con todo su peso y arrojándole mucha más nieve con sus garras.

Genos tenía prioridad por evaluar el estado de su cuerpo. Ignorando al principio el desesperado intento del dragón por matarlo, y concentrándose en buscar fallas en su sistema. El veneno no había infectado su piel artificial ni invadido segmento alguno. Al parecer era inmune a esa toxina. La única parte susceptible a la infección era su cerebro, pero la sustancia no tuvo oportunidad de traspasar su cráneo, así que resultó ileso.

Se obligó a ignorar la sensación constante de los tentáculos invadiendo su entrada. No sabía cuánto tardaría en sacarlo de su mente. El líquido pegajoso todavía escurría entre sus piernas y aunque no le habían desnudado, siendo imperceptible para terceros, se sentía sucio.

—Bien, es hora de salir de aquí —empleó su habilidad incineradora para derretir toda la nieve por encima de su cabeza.

Sin importar que el dragón sellara la superficie con múltiples capas de hielo, el rubio no tuvo ningún problema para emerger. Con los propulsores alcanzó una altura considerable en el aire. Sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada inquisidora del reptil. La única diferencia en su percepción había sido el olor metálico que difería del resto de humanos con los que se había topado antes. Por ello dudó un instante. La luna se reflejaba en aquellos iris, gélidos como el mismo hielo. Pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión repentinamente, algo que alteró sus nervios y provocó que comenzara a escupir puntiagudas estacas de hielo en todas direcciones. En poco tiempo cubrió la superficie nevada con un hálito helado cual neblina, y alzó el vuelo para alejarse.

Las quimeras experimentales de ese sitio siempre reaccionaban instintivamente, sin mayor uso de razón, pero en cambio el dragón de las montañas era una de las pocas excepciones. Temía a lo desconocido. Y a pesar de poseer una fuerza descomunal en comparación con otros animales del ecosistema, prefería evitar cualquier mínimo rasguño en tanto fuera posible. Reconocía a los humanos, pero también recordaba rostros; y la confusión que suponía el olor de aquellos dos individuos, instó a que tomara distancia. Los vigilaría desde lo alto, esperando a que abandonaran sus terrenos por voluntad propia, o hasta verse en la necesidad de intervenir y echarlos.

—Es como estar en un congelador —escuchó el rubio tras de sí. Y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de que Saitama estuviera allí.

—¿Sensei? —recibió un abrazo que fue incapaz de rechazar.

—Tenía miedo de perderte.

—Su ropa… no está húmeda —se percató enseguida, siendo completamente ilógico porque el cefalópodo lo había sumergido. Y claro que los escurridizos tentáculos los habían asediado con roces íntimos sin necesidad de quitarles la ropa o dejarla llena de agujeros, pero eso no significaba que su maestro pudiera llegar impecable, seco y sin residuos de veneno.

—Lo sé. Eso es porque no estuve en el mar —lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, recargando su mentón en el hombro del contrario.

—Suéltame.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? —olisqueó el cuello de Genos, a la vez que cambiaba de forma, clonándole—. Ahora debes estar analizando errores en tus funciones, ¿no es así? Pero descuida, no vengo a pelear, sólo necesito llevarte conmigo. Si te tengo, él no me matará.

—En realidad te matará si no me dejas ir.

—Ya lo veremos —apenas se apartó unos centímetros y, aún sin soltarlo, depositó un suave beso en sus labios. A cambio recibió una mordida brusca, por lo que relamió el hilillo de sangre de su comisura y rio por lo bajo—. Qué chatarra tan agresiva.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Sus enemigos llegarían en cualquier momento. No podía fiarse de la ventaja en distancias, pues en cuanto Saitama decidiera moverse, sabía que gracias al felino buscaría esa precisa ubicación en las montañas.

Como la afección principal se llevaba a cabo en el cerebro de su adversario, luego del beso cortó con finura la piel de su sien, lamiendo la herida en pos de interrumpir las conexiones más rápido y poder llevarle a cuestas sobre sus hombros sin el hastío de un enfrentamiento aparatoso e innecesario. Se dirigió hacia el sur, el sitio donde conoció al ave invidente por primera vez, y donde seguramente ya estaría esperándolo para recibir nuevas instrucciones. Cruzaron el bosque en paralelo al afluente central, adentrándose en la taiga. Allí predominaban las coníferas en conjunto con otro tipo de vegetación arbórea como sauces, álamos y abedules; circundados por una variedad impresionante de plantas y flores: heliconias, enredaderas de jade, narcisos, bromelias, carnívoras y epífitas, por mencionar algunas. La fauna nocturna los observaba desde los oscuros rincones. Por suerte el alienígena conocía el camino que debían seguir sin provocar disturbios.

—No vuelvas a transformarte en mi maestro —reclamó Genos durante el recorrido.

—¿Prefieres que te copie a ti? Sé que no habría podido engañarte por más de un minuto, pero es curioso cómo él no se dio cuenta. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias de una forma tan deliciosa.

Odiaba el tono lascivo con que lo dijo, y odiaba más todavía que tuviera razón.

—Extraño el sabor de sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan en este planeta? —no dejaría que manipulara la conversación a su antojo—. ¿Cómo es que llegaron y su nave terminó en manos de los humanos? Y si tienen tanta urgencia por volver, ¿por qué no nos han matado?

—No tengo por qué responderte —replicó tajante.

Siguieron por una pradera que los llevó al paraje desértico donde culminaría su travesía. Genos advirtió que no irían más allá del suelo erosionado, pues las dunas se alzaban a kilómetros de distancia, lejos del escondite del alienígena.

—Debió tomarte mucho tiempo —el contrario le miró sin comprender, por lo que agregó—: Construir esto. Asentar los cimientos y erigir los muros de piedra de esta especie de refugio.

—Ya estaba hecho. Sólo lo encontré mientras exploraba el sitio —le dedicó una mirada recelosa—. Y sí, llegamos a la Tierra hace relativamente poco.

Ambos sabían que el contrario aprovecharía cualquier descuido para obtener información a su favor, nada escaparía de su agudo entendimiento. El impostor recostó al original en una espaciosa piedra caliza a modo de camastro. Se apartaría lo menos posible para impedir que recuperara el movimiento articular. Ciertamente, mientras más lo tocara sería más propenso al estado vegetativo.

—Temes que descubra demasiado porque podría echar a perder tus planes. Pero de todas formas lo descubriré. Tarde o temprano.

—Yo me pregunto, ¿cómo es que terminaste así? —se quedó mirando su entrepierna, como si pudiera distinguir algo más qué sólo la humedad generalizada en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Ahora debo responder a tus preguntas? —cuestionó evasivo y el otro sonrió de soslayo.

—En el camino recto de la cueva al campamento hay un monstruo marino que se acerca a las vertientes centrales desde el mar. Supongo que los entretuvo —dedujo fácilmente y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando un gesto altivo—. Dime… ¿te gustó?

—No sé de qué hablas —se hizo el desentendido—. ¿Acaso tuviste alguna experiencia inusual con el cefalópodo?

—Nunca me acerqué demasiado realmente. Pero es curioso, porque al llevarte a cuestas percibí el inconfundible olor almizclado del sexo.

El aludido tragó saliva, pero no admitió que el conflicto había sido algo muy distinto a una pelea.

—Los encuentros sexuales son mi especialidad —contuvo una risa entre dientes—. No podría mentirte, tu adorado Saitama ya fue testigo de eso.

—Maldito bastardo.

—No me malinterpretes. Tampoco es como si le hubiera arrebatado su primera vez.

—Ni lo harás nunca —no pudo evitar contestarle, aunque se reprochaba internamente por sucumbir a los celos.

—De noche hace mucho frío en este hemisferio, ¿no te parece? —colocó su mano en el abdomen de Genos. Pero apenas intentó acariciarle, el androide empujó su mano e hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por incorporarse en su sitio.

—Me pregunto cómo escaparon de la cueva —le sujetó del cuello, notando las marcas de los tentáculos mientras lo forzaba a permanecer en su sitio—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude a olvidar esa mala experiencia?

—Tú me das mucho más asco.

El alienígena se echó a reír. Sin embargo guardó silencio al escuchar el ligero batir de alas anunciando la entrada de su informante.

—Dudo que puedas interpretar el canto de esta ave, pero no pienso arriesgarme a cometer el mismo error dos veces —. Se puso de pie, pues saldría del escondite para tener su conversación en privado—. Ten por seguro que en menos de un minuto estaré de regreso.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14 - ESCONDITE DESÉRTICO (P2)

CAPÍTULO 14. ESCONDITE DESÉRTICO (PARTE 2)

En el desierto la noche transcurría fría, engañosamente parsimoniosa y taciturna. Tal como lo había prometido, el alienígena no demoró en regresar al lado de Genos.

—Sé la fecha exacta en que ustedes llegaron.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó sin darle mucha importancia.

—La restricción de acceso a esta zona experimental tiene relativamente poco. Ustedes lograron entrar sin aparecer en el registro como intrusos, aun cuando la nave debió levantar sospechas. Pero quedaron atrapados aquí, lo cual significa que las medidas se implementaron después de que traspasaran el linde.

—Me temo que sí. Aunque no es una prisión tan desagradable, a final de cuentas te acostumbras.

La intuición de Genos le decía que sí hubieran podido salir. Quizás no de esa zona hacia la civilización, sino directamente al espacio. Pero había muchos cabos sueltos y tampoco podía preguntar detalles respecto al verdadero objetivo de quedarse puesto que no obtendría una respuesta fiable.

Por su parte, omitió la mención de los chips incrustados en todos los superhéroes. Éstos eran los que interferían la señal de los sensores instalados en el perímetro. Dichos circuitos tienen varias funciones para la asociación, desde un control en el registro, datos personales e historial, hasta un avanzado sistema de localización y seguimiento computarizado de operaciones. Sin embargo, los permisos para acceder a la información dependen del rango de autoridad; para mayor seguridad de los usuarios el acceso se rige conforme al escalafón. Por ende, la mayor parte del personal encargado de vigilar la entrada y salida de individuos no puede saber la identidad de los sujetos, sólo están al tanto del momento en que alguien cruza los límites y el sistema les indica si cuentan con autorización o no.

Algo que el androide tenía muy en claro era que en realidad lo difícil no era entrar a la zona experimental, sino salir de ella. Incluso Sónico pensó que se había infiltrado desde poniente, pero no había pasado desapercibido. Lo que le salvaría el pellejo al salir, sería el permiso que el rubio solicitó. Así, el chip de reo que consiguió tiempo atrás por haber estado preso le valdría como pase temporal.

El personal a cargo rara vez recibe una orden específica. Por lo tanto es quien decide si enviar refuerzos en busca del intruso inmediatamente, esperar a que muera en manos del inhóspito ecosistema o activar uno de los detonantes subterráneos del perímetro para hacerlo volar en mil pedazos en cuanto intente salir.

—¿Cómo escaparon de la cueva? —preguntó el falso Genos con impaciencia.

—Deberías saber que Saitama pulverizó las cápsulas. ¿Eran muy importantes? —inquirió con acritud y después concluyó—: Te molesta que descubriéramos algo que ignoras y que encima te concierne por completo, ¿verdad?

—Fuiste tú, ¿no es así? Quien descubrió la manera de librarse de los catalizadores —interpretó su silencio como un sí—. Pero es algo que no puedes hacer estando solo.

El cyborg enfrentaba su mirada sin un ápice de miedo.

—Tienes razón. Si pudiera ya habría escapado de aquí.

No tenía caso seguir devanándose los sesos tratando de descubrir el secreto, y de todas formas su rehén se adelantó en preguntar algo más.

—¿Ustedes tienen nombre?

—¿Disculpa? —le extrañó el cuestionamiento.

—¿Tienen algún nombre para distinguirse entre ustedes? —. Todo el tiempo había estado pendiente de la pérdida de sensibilidad, moviendo diferentes partes de su cuerpo, como los dedos de la mano—. Hasta ahora sólo han copiado nuestra apariencia. Pero supongo que tienen identidad propia.

—No la tenemos —aseguró; y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del contrario. Miró fijamente esos orbes ambarinos idénticos a los suyos, siguiendo el contorno de su rostro con roces sutiles—. Preferimos adoptar formas conocidas en los planetas con vida inteligente.

No podía apartarlo. Su mano apenas y logró posarse encima de la otra, débil y temblorosa, como adormecida por una fuerte anestesia. El alienígena inició y profundizó un beso cual despreciable gesto de dominación, presionando sus labios con movimientos urgentes, obligándole a abrir la boca para saborear su néctar y devolverle el mordisco que le debía. Sólo que lo hizo sin rudeza, más bien disfrutando de las suaves mordidas en su deliciosa lengua. Genos quería escupirle, golpearlo, volarlo en mil pedazos con un ataque de cañonazo o reducirlo a cenizas con el incinerador, lo que fuera para no verlo sonreír, para no ser su juguete.

—¿Sabes? —suspiró tras una pausa, relamiendo sus labios como quien termina de saciarse con un muy buen postre—. Es curioso que los humanos tengan necesidad de nombrar las cosas. Yo apuesto a que el raciocinio no es el detonante. Porque si lo fuera, entonces nuestro comportamiento sería el mismo, ¿no lo crees?

Dudaba que el androide fuera capaz de articular una frase, y sin embargo lo consiguió.

—Nosotros no tenemos habilidades telepáticas.

—…Vaya —enarcó una ceja—, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—No fue difícil —su voz era casi nula. Había cerrado los ojos, permitiendo al aparato fonador el último movimiento corporal—. Están muy bien coordinados.

—Me sorprendes. Aunque no esperaría menos de ti.

* * *

La frustración de Saitama fue mayor al no encontrar ningún rastro de Genos en las montañas nevadas. Silver Fang los había conducido hasta allí sólo para encontrar un páramo helado carente de vida.

—¿Estás seguro de que es en esta dirección? —el desconcierto en su mirada felina no era suficiente consuelo, ni mucho menos esperanzador—. Cómo quisiera que pudieras hablar y decirme qué está pasando. ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¡¿Dónde está?!

Avanzó. Sus pasos se hundían dejando huellas en la nieve, aunque éstas eran borradas casi de inmediato por la ventisca. Sónico le siguió con mayor cautela. Le había parecido escuchar una resonancia gutural desde el cielo nocturno.

—Deberíamos ir al campamento —sugirió, tiritando de frío—. No sé si allí esté tu novio pero es muy probable que nos estén esperando.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, divisó en lo alto al dragón de hielo replegando sus alas para lanzarse directo a ellos, con la precisión de un dirigible.

—¡Cuidado!

El tigre encorvó la espalda, su pelaje se crispó haciéndole ver mucho más grande de lo que ya era, y mostró sus afilados colmillos al lanzar un rugido ensordecedor contra el dragón. Éste se detuvo al instante, plantando sus patas en la nieve con un contundente golpe seco. Interpretó dicha amenaza como el grito desesperado de quien intenta proteger a toda costa a un inocente, así que extendió sus alas y prácticamente envolvió a los presentes bajo su yugo. Poseía una mirada inquisidora que helaba la sangre, pero sólo a tan corta distancia era evidente que la apariencia física de Saitama, aunque encajaba con la del otro extraño individuo, no correspondía a la misma especie. El hedor a humano era la prueba irrefutable de su naturaleza.

—Debí… debí adivinar que eran amigos —las piernas del ninja temblaban como un par de fideos. Pensó que en cualquier segundo vería un lago de sangre esparciéndose sobre la nieve, pero no fue así. El dragón les permitió marcharse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—No son amigos —dijo Saitama, sin perder de vista a Silver.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Sólo se conocen, creo.

Sónico frunció el ceño. En realidad no entendía nada. Y como si no fuera suficiente confusión, su rival ya no estaba tan alterado. No es que hubiera recuperado la calma, sólo se notaba que tenía un objetivo en mente.

—Genos está en el sur. No sé qué hay allá pero iré de todas formas.

—¿Cómo sabes que está en el sur?

—Por Silver. No aparta la mirada de esa dirección. Y lo que más quiero en este momento es encontrar a Genos.

—¿Insinúas que el dragón se lo dijo?

—Es lo más probable —apretó los puños—. No pienso perder más tiempo, será mejor llevarlos sobre mis hombros para acelerar al máximo.

—Más bien te deseo suerte. Yo iré al campamento así que aquí nos dividimos.

—Bien.

—Si no encuentro nada, los alcanzo después —sonrió de soslayo—. Y más te vale no morir. Recuerda que soy el único que tiene derecho a vencerte.

Tenía una corazonada. Su instinto le decía que encontraría a Stinger, pero una molesta voz interna le insistía en que sería demasiado tarde. Probablemente hallaría su cadáver. "Da igual si está muerto, mejor para mí porque me dejaría en paz", se obligó a verlo como una molestia, restándole importancia. Y de todas formas no se adelantaría a los hechos, debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Saitama y Silver Fang se desvanecieron en una estela difusa. Atravesaron el bosque con la única demora en capturar un par de víboras de cascabel, después pasaron de la taiga a la pradera en micras de segundo. No obstante, no llegaron al desierto. El héroe se vio obligado a frenar porque el tigre le clavó las garras en sus hombros. Alzó la mirada, expectante a lo que fuera que el felino prestaba atención.

—¿Podrías desencajar tus uñas? Me dejarás lleno de agujeros… Además no veo nada. Sólo hay estrellas allá arriba.

Silver bajó de un salto y se dio la vuelta, regresando por el camino que ya habían recorrido. Mientras tanto, una de las víboras se enroscaba habilidosamente en el cuello de su aprehensor, con la absurda pretensión de ahorcarle. Obviamente no logró hacerle más que cosquillas.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —siguió al felino hasta la mitad de la pradera, donde se toparon con el ave mensajera del alienígena.

Ésta volaba en círculos muy amplios, lentamente, repitiendo la misma extraña melodía codificada hasta dejar en claro su mensaje. Silver sabía que sería complicado hacerle entender a su amo que la advertencia no debía ser tomada a la ligera. Pues una vez en el escondite desértico, el subsuelo se encargaría de ralentizar su avance y disminuir su fuerza, limitando las posibilidades de acabar con el enemigo de un solo golpe.

Avanzó con cautela, con Silver al frente fungiendo de guía. Y en el desierto, finalmente halló a su joven discípulo, aprisionado por los cuatro muros de aquella fortaleza rocosa, inconsciente, en brazos del ruin imitador que sostenía una afilada escama de dragón, apuntando a un punto vital. En un fatídico acto premeditado, la punta encajada en la piel bajo la nuca del rubio podría atravesar el cerebelo y poner fin a su existencia.

—Tenía mis dudas, pero veo que este lugar sí te debilita.

—Suelta a Genos.

—¿Sí sabes que justo ahora es ridículo pedirme algo así? —rio por lo bajo.

—No tienes idea de cuánto disfrutaré asesinarte. Mucho más que a tu compañero, y ten por seguro que no cometeré el mismo error de pulverizarte en el acto. A ti te haré sufrir como nunca.

—Por mí encantado.

—¿Por qué no me dices de una vez qué demonios quieres?

—Te quiero a ti.

—…Y dices que yo soy el ridículo.

El falso Genos sintió curiosidad por saber para qué eran las víboras. Claro que pronto le hizo saber a Saitama que el cyborg estaba en perfectas condiciones y no necesitaba ningún antídoto.

—Descuida, no fue envenenado. Más bien tuvo otra clase de problemas… deberías preguntarle cuando despierte.

"Si es que le permito seguir con vida", pensó con malicia.

Por más que Saitama se escudara bajo un semblante impasible, el casi imperceptible temblor de su voz dejaba en claro que tenía miedo. Temía más que nunca por la vida de Genos. Y para el alienígena, presenciar la susceptibilidad de uno de los seres más poderosos del universo era su mayor deleite.

—Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, pero todavía no sabes por qué. Y amar a este corrosivo lastre metálico sólo evita que te des cuenta.

El héroe buscó con la vista más cápsulas o lazos, o cualquier cosa brillante que sirviera de catalizador. Quería encontrar la fuente que drenaba su energía y destruirla.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. No encontrarás nada —Saitama no desistió. Y ya que ser ignorado era algo que irritaba a su adversario, explicó—: Es una toxina artificial sepultada bajo el suelo erosionado. Mientras estés aquí en el desierto respirarás las esporas suspendidas en el aire. Así es como funciona. Además, está hecha especialmente para ti. No tiene efecto contra nadie más.

—Se ve que piensas en todo.

—Acabo de llegar a este planeta. ¿En serio crees que tuve tiempo de analizarte a tal grado y poner en práctica un método infalible para eliminarte?

Saitama se quedó callado.

—Creo que sabes quién construyó este sitio.

La duda que había surgido con antelación empezaba a crecer como una invasiva enredadera que poco a poco lo cubría todo.

—Es curioso cómo tu propia raza puede llegar a traicionarte.

No mentía. Lejos de una manipulación barata, lo estaba acribillando con la cruda verdad.

—Ten cuidado en quién confías, mi amor —sin apartar la vista del mayor, besó la sien del rubio—. Ten mucho cuidado.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15 - REMINISCENCIA

CAPÍTULO 15. REMINISCENCIA

—¿Sónico? —El ninja fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos.

Estaba tumbado sobre el piso de la tienda de campaña. Era de noche. Su mente aún no procesaba ningún pensamiento lógico pero la refulgente luz de la linterna sobre su rostro lastimaba su visión. Tuvo que tallarse los ojos para dejar de ver destellos de colores por todas partes. Estaba desorientado, aturdido y sus extremidades algo entumidas. La cabeza le dolía. Demoró en enfocar la vista tanto como tardó en mitigar la migraña. Además, un tedioso zumbido hacía eco en sus oídos, dispersándose cual cacofonía decreciente.

—¿Cómo sé que eres Stinger? —cuestionó escéptico, manteniendo una inflexión retadora.

—… —ignoró su pregunta, ya que tampoco estaba muy seguro de nada en ese momento. Tenía la ropa mojada y sentía frío, es lo único que daba por hecho—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

—No recuerdo nada —fue sincero. Y enseguida desvió la mirada, descubriendo un cuerpo idéntico al suyo a un costado, profundamente dormido.

Al verlo, fue presa de una sensación magistral en la que cientos de engranes en el proceso cognitivo comenzaron a moverse y encajar inesperadamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo adquirió sentido.

Por su parte, Sónico se puso de pie y lanzó la linterna al aire un par de veces, haciéndola girar por mera entretención mientras reflexionaba al respecto. Necesitaba alguna señal para saber quién de los dos era el verdadero. "Podría estar mintiendo, tienes que estar alerta".

—Debieron golpearte muy fuerte en la cabeza —resopló sin mucho ánimo.

—En realidad no… tuvieron cuidado de no hacerme ningún daño visible —frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Ya empiezas a recordar? —. Esta vez le apuntó con la luz en la cara.

—Sí —se cubrió con el antebrazo y entrecerró los ojos—. Todo está más claro, creo que la infusión para hacernos dormir…

No había terminado la frase cuando tres shuriken lanzadas simultáneamente pasaron a milímetros de su oreja izquierda.

—Ahora convénceme de que eres Stinger, porque si no, estás muerto —. El contrario se vio forzado a esquivar sus ataques y salir de la tienda de campaña.

En más de una ocasión su piel fue rozada por el filo de las estrellas metálicas. Agradeció no tener que enfrentarse con la versión explosiva o cualquier otra arma que supusiera un mayor inconveniente. Fue bastante obvio que el armamento de Sónico había disminuido de manera drástica desde que llegó a la zona experimental. Su arsenal no era ni de lejos el que solía llevar consigo a una batalla. Y si no paraba de atacarle como poseso, agotaría todas sus reservas.

—¡Soy el verdadero! ¡Si te detuvieras un momento podría explicarte todo! —se dejó caer de espaldas y barrió los pies de su contrincante en el acto, derribándolo.

—¡Ni de loco esperaré a que absorbas mi energía!

En medio de los forcejeos, Sónico consiguió colocarse encima, encajando su rodilla en el estómago del contrario. No cabía duda de que en cuestión de velocidad él siempre obtendría la ventaja, o al menos casi siempre.

—¿Te sientes… débil? —. Su quijada estaba tensa por el esfuerzo, pero aun así anticipó el próximo golpe. Se lo quitó de encima y neutralizó su brazo derecho con una palanca. Era consciente de que podría dislocarlo si ejerciera mayor presión, pero sólo quería inmovilizarlo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió confundido. Cualquier intento por zafarse sólo incrementaba el dolor así que decidió escucharlo por un segundo.

—Si fuera uno de los alienígenas deberías sentirte cada vez peor, ¿o no? —disminuyó el agarre, dándole la oportunidad de moverse un poco—. Compruébalo por ti mismo. Tu energía es la misma, ¿verdad?

Tenía razón. Y eso sin mencionar lo que acababa de hacer. No anticipó su movimiento gracias a una señal, pues no le habría dado tiempo. Más bien intuyó la intención a través de su mirada. Podía leerlo. Tal como cualquier otro héroe acostumbrado al estilo de pelea de su contrincante; o mejor dicho, acostumbrado a sus miradas y a su cuerpo, de una manera un tanto íntima.

—Bien. Te creo. Ya suéltame —masculló molesto.

—No lo haré —acercó su rostro peligrosamente. Sus prioridades no estaban en orden en ese momento. La parte más irracional e impulsiva en él fue la causante de que redujera la distancia hasta entrar en contacto con su boca. No se trató de un beso, más bien humedeció esos finos labios con su lengua, saboreándolos. "Tan suaves y dulces como una fruta".

Al no obtener ninguna queja, aprovechó para sujetar sus manos y colocarlas por encima de su cabeza. En esa postura observó con detenimiento la perfecta escultura que tenía delante suyo. El traje negro con atavíos en placas de metal que siempre vestía era provocativo en exceso. Nadie podría resistirse a lo poco que dejaba a la imaginación al estar tan ajustado y remarcar sus atributos.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Su respiración un tanto agitada disminuía la intensidad de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Si ya antes nos habíamos tocado una vez. —El recuerdo cobraba vida como si pudiera traerlo a la realidad y experimentarlo en carne propia. Era fantástico.

Sónico se sonrojó hasta las orejas pues sabía a qué ocasión se refería. Y a su juicio no debió ocurrir, siendo que todo había iniciado como una confrontación.

—Sólo jugaba contigo…

—Pues me gustó ese juego —acarició su abdomen, y dio un pequeño beso en su boca antes de bajar a su zona inferior—. Habías abrazado mi cintura. No olvido lo bien que se sintió cuando te restregaste contra mí, seduciéndome.

Deslizó sus dedos desde el vientre del pelinegro, hasta llegar al bulto en relieve entre sus piernas donde hizo presión con la palma, por encima de la tela. Seguramente la fricción le escocía. Estaba tan duro.

—Se siente casi como si estuvieras en ropa interior —. El ninja se encontraba en un estado de embriaguez por sus caricias, deseaba tanto que siguiera tocándolo y que esta vez no se detuviera por ningún motivo.

Lo mejor de todo es que atendía a sus súplicas mentales ya que el incontrolable deseo era mutuo. Pasó sus manos por los muslos, rasguñándole con fervor hasta provocarle un cosquilleo exquisito. De nada le sirvió contener la respiración porque la suave mordida en su entrepierna le arrancó un gemido estrepitoso.

—¿Te gusta? —continuó frotando sus piernas y también el bulto endurecido, empujando el glande con sus labios, a intervalos, torturando al ninja que seguramente estaba desesperado por liberar su miembro del estorboso traje.

Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento, y el rocío les otorgaba un brillo hipnótico por el reflejo plateado de la luna. Sónico no fue capaz de enfocar sus pensamientos en algo más que las sensaciones, sus pupilas dilatadas eran sólo un ligero indicio de las endorfinas en aumento. Pronto enroscó sus piernas en el cuello del contrario para llamar su atención.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y esa inconfundible sonrisa afilada auguró la lujuria expedita a punto de suscitarse.

—Esta vez no extraño tu traje de héroe.

—Creí que te gustaba.

—Me encanta, pero estas cosas estorban demasiado —arrojó su bufanda púrpura sobre un arbusto, y desabrochó su traje para dejar los hombros al descubierto—. Te excita verme, ¿cierto?

No parecía que fuera a responder, estaba ensimismado y sin parpadear.

"Si supieras cuánto alimentas mi ego observándome de esa manera", pensó al acariciar su propia piel. Sin tardanza, condujo las manos del contrario para animarlo a que le quitase la prenda por sí mismo, lo que para su amante neófito fue una experiencia incomparable. El ninja tenía un vientre precioso y un abdomen que no pudo resistir tocar. Amaba calentar esa fría piel de marfil con sus caricias y besos. Ahora podía conocer cada detalle, recorrerlo con sus manos, besarlo de la cabeza a los pies, saciar sus deseos prohibidos con aquel infame delincuente. Y lo cierto es que no se arrepentía de desearlo tanto.

—Está tan húmedo —pronunció en un murmullo, refiriéndose a su entrepierna.

—Tú también… —Sónico se estremeció con los besos en su clavícula, y más aun con el cálido vapor al exhalar un suspiro; mientras él se encargaba de quitarle la polera azul marino, los pantalones ónice y la ropa interior.

Arrancó los vendajes que cubrían las notorias cicatrices. El tigre albino le había dejado un recuerdo no muy grato. Besó las marcas y bajó sus manos en toqueteos insistentes por toda la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos y presionarlos. Ahora que yacían desnudos sobre el pasto, el frío, el tiempo o las inmediaciones eran irrelevantes. No existía nada más que la ignición ardiente destinada a consumir sus almas y saciar su apetito.

—Me encanta besarte.

—Espero que tu asociación jamás se entere de esto —lamió su boca, disfrutando el interior con movimientos demandantes, lascivos.

Debía admitir que esos besos eran adictivos como una droga, le causaban mareos y una ligera pérdida de sensibilidad en las extremidades. Al principio entrelazó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del ninja, correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad, sucumbiendo a unos cuantos jadeos involuntarios. Pero se detuvo exabrupto porque debía dejarle en claro una cosa:

—No olvides que puedo vencerte cuando yo quiera —. En un ágil movimiento tumbó al contrario bocabajo, reteniendo su brazo en la espalda. Justo a la altura de su nuca pronunció un "¿lo ves?", jactándose de su presunta destreza.

—Me doy cuenta —. No denotó resignación, sino sarcasmo—. ¿Entonces vas a entregarme de una vez? —se movió a propósito, frotándose contra el endurecido miembro del supuesto dominante.

Escuchó cómo tragó saliva y añadió—: porque te recuerdo que aún no has descubierto quiénes son mis contactos, ni en qué piensan involucrarse —ladeó el rostro para hablarle suavemente al oído—. ¿Y si te digo que te necesito dentro?, ¿eso te desconcentra?

Soltó el brazo de Sónico, procediendo a rodear su torso en un abrazo posesivo. ¿Cómo negarse a una propuesta tan apetecible? Llenó su espalda de besos. Quizás era sólo sugestión pero podría jurar que percibía un delicioso aroma dulzón en su nuca. Acarició los labios del ninja, y éste se apresuró en lamer, y chupar con dedicación los dedos que lubricarían su entrada. Durante el proceso se quedó quieto, pero a pesar de morderse el labio inferior no paró de emitir quejidos al ser dilatado.

—¿Voy muy rápido?

Sónico no respondió. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan ruidoso. Como recompensa, dio un ligero apretón al miembro del pelinegro y lo colocó en su entrada, empujando hacia atrás para obligarlo a entrar.

—No te detengas… —exigió con una voz que a oídos del otro fue lo más sensual que jamás había escuchado. Además, profirió un fuerte gemido al sentir aquel pedazo deslizándose en su interior. Ni siquiera había sido dilatado del todo y aun así llegó hasta lo más profundo de una sola estocada.

Prosiguió con embestidas muy fuertes casi de inmediato, pues ardía en frenesí. No se resistiría con sutilezas cuando quería oírle gritar, cuando añoraba deleitar sus oídos con gemidos incesantes.

Sónico se aferró al pasto. Sabía que su cadera y sus músculos internos soportarían cualquier clase de rudeza con tal de que se tratara de Stinger. No lo amaba, era un hecho. Sólo que tener un idilio con él era tan tentador como afrodisíaco. No esperaba que lo masturbara antes de terminar, pero lo hizo. Su mano era tan cálida. Sus piernas temblaron y la tensión generalizada aceleró los latidos de su corazón hasta sentir un palpitar en la garganta. Se estremeció con las atenciones en sus gemelos, pero fue el masaje insistente en la punta y la sensación del líquido esparciéndose en su interior lo que provocó que vaciara su semilla entre los ávidos dedos de su amante.

Era la primera vez que satisfacían esa urgencia sin refrenarse. El alivio y sosiego fueron absolutos. Se tumbaron para recobrar el aliento, aunque Sónico empujó el pecho del contrario, evitando su abrazo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió contrariado.

—Si me abrazas nos quedaremos dormidos —respiró profundo, y sonrió—. ¿Ya se te olvidó dónde estamos?

—En lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en lo bien que sabe esto —relamió los residuos de esperma en sus dedos.

—Pervertido —rio por lo bajo, acariciando su abdomen.

—Es una lástima que la mayor parte se desperdiciara. La próxima vez haré que termines en mi boca —instó sugerente—. Me fascinas, todo de ti me fascina. Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes.

—Suena como si estuvieras enamorado.

—Por supuesto que no —se detuvo a pensarlo más de la cuenta y finalmente negó con la cabeza—. No lo estoy.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué lo pensé". Su semblante fue inescrutable en ese instante, ya que parecía que tuviera un serio conflicto interno.

Sónico se puso de pie con dificultad. Necesitaba desentumir sus extremidades. Ahora podía sentir el frío helando sus huesos, y las corrientes de aire únicamente empeoraban el dolor residual. Se apresuró en recoger su ropa para vestirse, luego fijó la mirada en la tienda de campaña y recordó la mención previa de una infusión. Ahora que lo pensaba estaba confiado en que el alienígena seguía dormido, pero era muy probable que ya hubiera escapado. "No intentó matarnos, y Stinger es quien sabe lo que pasó". Descartó su suposición casi de inmediato, pues también confiaba ciegamente en el criterio del pelinegro. Por desgracia, a medida que su cabeza se enfriaba, las preguntas sin respuesta se acumulaban imperiosamente; mas consideraba que debían matar al enemigo cuanto antes. Ya después resolvería sus dudas.

Por otro lado, su amante no podía evitar ceder a la aflicción constante de no poder ser la pareja de Sónico. Sentía un nudo en la garganta por estar obligado a tomar un camino distinto; y al mismo tiempo se sentía ridículo pensando todas esas cosas, preocupándose de verdad. "Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, necesito concentrarme". Dicha confusión era una cuestión ineludible atribuida a esa habilidad propia de la que se enorgullecía pero a la vez repudiaba. Los efectos secundarios eran muy desagradables. Quién diría que de buenas a primeras su sentido de pertenencia y el reconocerse a sí mismo como una identidad muy distinta a la que su cerebro se empeñaba en modificar serían sólo el primer inconveniente en su misión. Casi no podía discernir entre los recuerdos y sentimientos del verdadero Stinger, y los suyos.

"Enfócate, sólo termina con esto y después todo volverá a la normalidad".


	16. CAPÍTULO 16 - VÍNCULO

CAPÍTULO 16. VÍNCULO

Irrumpir en la tienda de campaña para asesinar al alienígena debía ser una tarea fácil y rápida. Segundos antes de precipitarse, el ninja formó una imagen mental de los puntos clave donde sus armas atravesarían al incauto. No podía desaprovechar la insuperable ventaja de un ataque sorpresa, pues si el alien imitaba el cuerpo de un humano entonces también conservaría algunas de sus debilidades. "Velocidad y puntería", fueron las simples palabras en su mente que dieron rienda suelta al proceder casi a ciegas de su imprudente osadía.

Consiguió que la oscura silueta de su enemigo fuera parcialmente iluminada al hacer un corte en diagonal en el telar de la tienda. La primera estrella de metal debía traspasar la yugular, mientras que las siguientes servirían para frenar cualquier ataque antes de comenzar una lucha física en la que su capacidad languidecería sin remedio. Confiaba en Stinger como refuerzo. No obstante, y para su enorme sorpresa, éste se interpuso entre su objetivo y el shuriken que ya había sido lanzado.

—¡Mierda! —blasfemó al recibir el impacto en su pecho.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —arremetió contra su amante, desquitando la ira por el susto que le había dado, y éste esquivó el puñetazo que por poco y le destroza la mandíbula.

El agredido arrancó la estrella de un tirón y notó que, además del molesto hilo de sangre, le había quedado una mancha verdusca con tintes amoratados.

—Eso me pasa por no advertírtelo —habló acuciante, sin pausa, mientras ejercía presión en su herida, usando la polera que no le había dado ni tiempo de ponerse encima—. No podemos matarlo o tendremos serios problemas, hay muchas cosas que necesito explicarte.

—Agradece que no atinara a uno de tus puntos vitales, idiota.

El falso Stinger sonrió. No dejaba de pensar que Sónico era encantador, hasta con esa impaciencia cargada de explosividad. Primero que nada, le reveló la habilidad telepática que tenían los de su especie, matizando algunas mentiras con verdades a medias. Le aseguró que si el —supuesto— alien no despertaba para comunicarse con su aliado, tendrían que vérselas con el peor y definitivamente más temible de los tres.

—Lo dices como si realmente pudieran acabar con nosotros —argumentó, confiado ante la obvia ventaja que tenían—. Ya sólo son dos contra cinco. Saitama y el tigre seguramente vencieron al otro loco, y nosotros estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

—Lo dudo. Escuché que iría por Genos y se lo llevaría a un escondite en el sur. Sólo sé que Saitama se debilitará en cuanto llegue, aunque no tenga contacto con el alien. Tampoco hay catalizadores, pero no dijeron nada más al respecto, así que no tengo la menor idea de cómo funciona.

—¿Eso es posible? ¿Qué hay en el sur?

—Un desierto.

Sónico torció la boca con desagrado. Cada vez entendía menos y sentía que las oportunidades se le escurrían entre las manos cual líquido incontenible. Eso le irritaba.

—El somnífero lo mantendrá dormido lo suficiente para movernos —continuó el impostor, clavando la mirada en el verdadero Stinger—, debemos regresar a lo que quedó de la nave y conseguir los fragmentos que tanto les interesan.

—¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando—atajó—. ¿Fragmentos? ¿Qué fragmentos?

—Por eso querían recuperar la nave. No les interesa como vehículo para regresar al espacio. Tenían ocultos unos fragmentos de otras galaxias —frunció el ceño, recordando que lo que estaba a punto de decir era información reciente incluso para él, ya que se enteró esa misma noche, justo antes de poner en marcha el plan. Estar en el mismo bando nunca fue garantía de confianza total, aunque tampoco podía quejarse ya que suponía una ventaja indiscutible tener a alguien que se devanara los sesos ideando estrategias.

»Son como minerales o piedras cristalizadas. No sé qué tienen de especial pero se modifican a sí mismas constantemente —metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un objeto esférico de apenas un centímetro de diámetro. La superficie relucía como un espejo y su dureza fue evidente después de recibir unos golpecitos rápidos con los dedos.

»Escuché que están hechas de elementos especiales, de partículas esparcidas por el cosmos, abandonadas en diferentes planetas de otras galaxias. —Empezó a frotar la esfera con movimientos circulares, como si intentara amasar una plastilina.

No fue sino hasta después de casi medio minuto que adquirió una tonalidad opaca, como de arcilla. En cuanto se volvió maleable, le arrancó un trozo diminuto y éste desprendió una estela vaporosa. El trozo se había convertido en un polvo grisáceo, tan fino, que fue difícil notar cómo las partículas regresaban a la mezcla en una inesperada atracción magnética.

Sin embargo, la reacción más insólita se produjo cuando la masa se elevó por sí sola. Al quedar suspendida en el aire adoptó la forma de un octaedro. La superficie burbujeó, y ulterior al estado en ebullición brotaron millares de alfileres con tonalidad cetrina.

—¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? —la miró sin parpadear, conteniendo la respiración.

—Con sólo verla siento que si la toco va a explotar o se va a adherir a mi piel infectándome con algo raro.

Sónico se quedó sin palabras, pues había tenido la misma impresión mientras contemplaba la apariencia ponzoñosa del fragmento. Un chirriar metálico precedió al último cambio; finalmente regresó a su figura esférica, precipitándose sobre la mano del alien, y éste lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo.

—Debemos reunirlos y llevarlos… —estuvo a punto de decir lo que realmente le habían ordenado, pero rectificó—… llevarlos lo más lejos de aquí, o destruirlos. Si los alienígenas consiguen esos fragmentos podrían asesinar a Saitama.

Esa sí que era una sentencia descabellada e ilógica, al menos a oídos de cualquiera que conociera el potencial del invencible superhéroe.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Esas cosas pueden matarlo? —Estaba seguro de que "asesinar a Saitama" no podía ser de ninguna manera una frase coherente.

—Esos despreciables seres ya son capaces de absorber su energía —se alzó de hombros enfatizando su punto—. ¿Por qué no crees que puedan ir más lejos?

Al ninja le costaba procesar aquellas palabras. Y en realidad su escepticismo estaba muy bien justificado. Desde hacía tiempo que era testigo de la fuerza sobrehumana de Saitama. Los enemigos a los que había enfrentado no eran cualquier cosa, y aunque muchos miembros de la mismísima asociación parecían subestimarlo, había otros tantos de alto rango que le temían porque sabían que estaba fuera de su alcance, y sobre todo fuera de su control.

"No por nada conseguí información de primera mano en mis últimas alianzas con miembros de otros clanes", pensó. Lo que sabía, concernía a los superhéroes y sus dirigentes, pero no podía decírselo a Stinger. No dejaría en bandeja de plata el secreto por el cual lo había estado persiguiendo.

El alien se puso la polera manchada de sangre, resultándole extraño conservar una herida por tanto tiempo. Pero perder sus habilidades regenerativas era otro efecto secundario. Inmediatamente subió al tráiler aparcado junto a la tienda, cogió las llaves que Genos había dejado en la guantera y aceleró rumbo a la entrada este de la zona experimental. En pocos minutos sería capaz de atravesar el límite establecido para todo aquel que no fuese héroe autorizado. Por primera vez saldría de aquel odioso lugar que lo mantuvo encerrado.

—Les escuché decir que hay un proceso para activar el verdadero poder de los fragmentos, pero podemos averiguarlo después. —Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y su mente se tornaba un mar de pensamientos encontrados, por lo que al final musitó—. Sería tu mejor oportunidad.

Sónico observó con detenimiento la sonrisa vacilante que el pelinegro no terminó de esbozar.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde cuándo estás de mi lado? —bufó, denotando incredulidad—. Estuviste cerca, casi me lo creo. Pero sé que les llevarás esas piedras especiales a tus titiriteros. Si estuviste todo este tiempo persiguiéndome fue sólo por subir de rango.

—No son piedras.

—Fragmentos o lo que sea —chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y quién no querría subir de rango? —replicó con cierta molestia y desaire—. Obviamente te entregaré a las autoridades.

—Todavía no tienes pruebas de nada.

Las pinceladas de luz matinal eran casi imperceptibles. Los colores del amanecer invadirían el cielo dentro de poco. Aun cuando el sol permanecía oculto tras horizonte, el aire fresco auguraba la llegada del nuevo día, meciendo el pasto y las hojas de algunos árboles a su alrededor.

—Dejaré que te lleves los fragmentos —sentenció al aminorar la velocidad y detenerse a unos cuantos metros del límite—. Una vez que termine todo esto averiguaremos cómo se usan y podrás vencer a Saitama.

No podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca, impulsadas por un ferviente deseo interno que ni siquiera le pertenecía. Y el hecho de que se detuviera, sin duda se debía al inmenso temor que hacía mella en cada fibra de su ser. Quizás los sensores lo detectaran como un intruso, y si así fuera, volaría en mil pedazos. Anhelaba disimular el ligero temblor recorriéndole de pies a cabeza y evitar el insidioso pensamiento de que sería su fin. "No eres el verdadero Stinger, el chip que robaste no te servirá de nada", era la idea constante que le atormentaba.

De manera casi inconsciente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y ejerció presión en el pequeño fragmento. Esta vez tenía la misma temperatura que su piel, se sentía áspero. No lo frotó, pero sí lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sónico, extrañado del cambio tan brusco en el comportamiento de su amante. Éste volteó a mirarlo y luego de fruncir el ceño inquirió:

—¿Cómo se supone que pases al otro lado si no eres un superhéroe? —Había recordado ese detalle que sirvió para desviar la atención del ninja—. Tú no puedes salir.

—Ah, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? —rio entre dientes—. Descuida, el androide se encargó de conseguirme una autorización.

—Perfecto —fingió alivio con una sonrisa falsa—. Entonces sigamos.

Habría dado lo que fuera por comunicarse telepáticamente. Odiaba tener que lidiar con los recuerdos y percepciones del humano, completamente solo, en un silencio donde la mente individual se convierte en un infierno caótico y asfixiante. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Ni siquiera la última vez que decidió conectarse a otro ser. Era sumamente distinto con humanos y vaya que se arrepentía.

El efecto secundario que le impedía absorber energía, a pesar de hacerlo vulnerable, era mucho más conveniente al otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. ¿Quién sospecharía de él? Su disfraz era intachable a menos que cometiera un error verbal o conductual.

Por otro lado, era hilarante cómo su confianza durante la planeación había palidecido hasta transformarse en una amarga ironía de pésimo gusto.

* * *

— _Debes hacerles creer que eres el verdadero —le había remarcado con urgencia._

— _No será difícil. En cuanto mi cerebro entre en sincronía con la mente del humano, no podré absorber la energía de nadie. No tienen por qué sospechar._

— _Me parece perfecto —convino sin objeción—. Sólo espero que sobrevivas, porque déjame decirte que lo dudo, rotundamente. Serás un blanco perfecto si no puedes debilitar a otros. —Su sentencia burlesca había causado escalofríos en el pelinegro, quien se limitó a observar la infusión, preparada con cuatro hierbas seleccionadas por sus propiedades somníferas._

 _Ciertamente el sagaz alienígena estaba un paso adelante de los demás, de sus congéneres incluso. Había aprovechado su estancia indefinida para conocer las propiedades de los organismos, los terrenos y el funcionamiento general del ecosistema artificial. Por ello podía calcular las porciones exactas para hacer dormir por mucho más tiempo al héroe. Una dosis tan precisa que lo mantendría al borde de la muerte._

" _Ojalá te adueñaras de su memoria. Sería magnífico que se la arrebataras por completo en lugar de perpetrar un absurdo intercambio simbiótico". El falso Genos tenía muy en claro que no funcionaba de ese modo, y que desgraciadamente, el humano debía permanecer con vida durante todo el proceso. De no ser así, la conexión mental sería interrumpida, además de presentar el efecto adverso de una amnesia temporal._

— _Inclusive perderemos el contacto telepático, ¿cierto?_

— _Así es —afirmó con un nudo en la garganta._

— _Pero tendrás los mismos recuerdos que el humano. Eso será una gran ventaja._

— _Sí. —Su respuesta monosilábica hizo enfurecer al rubio._

— _No seas un maldito cobarde. ¿O ahora me dirás que tienes miedo de olvidar quién eres, que confundirías tu identidad al grado de cometer un error garrafal, y huiras con la cola entre las patas para que yo te encuentre y te arranque la cabeza? ¿Es eso? ¿Tan inepto eres? —La frivolidad inflexible en su tono de voz dejó en claro que cumpliría con la amenaza sin dudarlo._

— _Siempre sigo tus órdenes y nunca fallo. Esta vez no será diferente —intentó justificarse, pero el terror en su mirada había persistido hasta el final._

 _El falso Genos siempre se había preguntado por qué sólo él poseía ese preciado don. Era el único de los tres con la habilidad de acoplar sus pensamientos con otro ser por un lapso de tiempo determinado. Claro que no controlaba los efectos colaterales ni tampoco la duración. Suponía un arma de doble filo capaz de traer consecuencias catastróficas, pero valía la pena el intento siendo que en la mente de ese humano se encontraba información muy valiosa._

 _De otra manera no habrían conseguido la ubicación de los escombros a los que se redujo la nave, ni habrían averiguado cómo salir de la zona experimental. No imaginaron que sería tan fácil como extraer el chip incrustado en el cuerpo del héroe y trasplantarlo en su homólogo._

— _Quédate quieto. —La incisión en la espalda del falso Stinger, a la altura de la espina escapular, recorría la misma cicatriz diminuta que ya había sido imitada—. Y pensar que podemos duplicar el cuerpo y los añadidos externos e internos en su totalidad, pero por impecable que sea el duplicado, no deja de ser falso._

* * *

"Falso", esa palabra se repetía cual eco en sus oídos pero no fue impedimento para comprobar la efectividad del trasplante. Proporcional a su miedo, fue aumentando la velocidad del tráiler al máximo; manipuló los controles de emergencia para deslindar los remolques y, una vez que descendieron los neumáticos extra de las compuertas automáticas, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

La única razón por la que lo hizo fue para deshacerse de la ansiedad carcomiendo sus nervios. No habían explotado al cruzar la salida, de hecho ningún sonido los alertó en varios kilómetros, y aun así no disminuyó la velocidad.

—Creí que ese par de superhéroes hacían mejores modificaciones a sus vehículos —criticó Sónico, a pesar de que se notaba a leguas lo mucho que disfrutaba el aire sibilante colándose por la ventanilla—. Esto es más lento que un caracol.

—Supongo —sin apartar la vista del frente, como hipnotizado por el trayecto dibujado en su memoria.

—También imaginé que querías el tráiler por las armas, o por la comida —resopló y negó con la cabeza—. Pero me doy cuenta de que a veces no sé en qué piensas.

Si era velocidad lo que buscaba, habría bastado con Sónico, ambos lo sabían. El alien respiró profundo y exhaló despacio, permitiéndose relajar todo su cuerpo, empezando por sus manos aferradas al volante.

Sin embargo, la aguja del velocímetro vibraba en retroceso, y una luz parpadeante marcó el ícono de tanque vacío. En poco tiempo se quedaron sin combustible.

—Las reservas de gasolina se quedaron en uno de los remolques…

—No me digas —enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es lo de menos —ignoró el cinismo de Sónico y sujetó su mentón para robarle un beso antes de bajar del vehículo—. Ya estamos muy cerca.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17 - CAOS

CAPÍTULO 17. CAOS

—…Te entregará los fragmentos en la cueva, y tú los traerás aquí. Eso es todo —terminó de instruirle, conservando la misma postura que mantenía intranquilo a Saitama—. No es difícil, ¿cierto?

Si había algo que detestara sentir era odio. Y realmente nadie más le inspiraba tanto odio como él. En su corta estadía en el desierto, el alienígena se había ufanado de tenerle a su disposición como cualquier idiota manipulable.

"Me aseguraré de borrarte esa asquerosa sonrisa del rostro".

—Tiene órdenes de no tocarte, pero si lo matas, lo sabré —se jactó, y una sonrisa alargada adornó su ruin y deleznable expresión—. Nuestra comunicación telepática ya no es un secreto. ¿Sabías que tu noviecito se dio cuenta de eso?

El héroe le dio la espalda y antes de comenzar a alejarse, masculló irritado:

—Silver Fang triturará tu cabeza a mordiscos si algo le pasa a Genos.

En ningún momento volteó la mirada, sólo se alejó a paso lento y firme. Iría a la cueva por cuenta propia, y esta vez no aumentaría la velocidad. No tenía caso aunque recobrara su fuerza. Debía esperar a su enemigo. Sabía que si salía de la zona experimental para buscarlo directamente, se las vería con la asociación de héroes, ya que si ellos mantenían el control de quienes irrumpían en la zona, era un hecho que vigilaban sus movimientos. No tomaría el riesgo ahora que tenía la certeza de que no eran fiables en lo absoluto.

Ahora comprendía qué era lo que significaba el gigantesco ojo suspendido en la negrura de su pesadilla. No era más que el avistamiento hipócrita de sus líderes, asediándole con persistencia infausta.

Cuanto menos esperaba que la custodia de su discípulo se hallara a buen recaudo con el noble felino, porque de pronto todo a su alrededor se tornaba sombrío. ¿Cómo saber en quién confiar y si alguien estuvo realmente de su parte? Probablemente ninguno estaba exento de culpa, quizás desde un principio confabularon en su contra.

Afortunadamente, el alienígena no podría estar más equivocado en la aparente rendición de Saitama. El miedo jamás le dominaría hasta el borde de la resignación, por el contrario, le enfurecía sobremanera.

"Recuperaré a Genos, cueste lo que cueste", observó de soslayo al astro rey, alzándose por encima del horizonte en todo su esplendor; y juró que aquella estrella luminosa no volvería a ocultarse en poniente hasta que el androide estuviese a salvo.

* * *

—Tardaremos horas desenterrando los restos —se quejó Sónico, escarbando con desgana en las entrañas de lo que había sido la nave espacial.

—Con el fragmento que tengo será más fácil… todavía no puedo creer que algo tan valioso estuviera aquí todo este tiempo y no lo supiera —esta vez sí que hablaba de parte de sus dos personalidades, ya que de cualquier forma sentía que permaneció mucho tiempo junto a algo astronómicamente poderoso que no aprovechó.

—¡Esa cosa vibra! —dio un ligero salto al escuchar el zumbido que produjo en la palma del contrario.

—Y también el color es más intenso a medida que se acerca a otros fragmentos —esperó a que el ninja arrojara a un lado unas rocas de gran volumen y un trozo perlado de coraza inservible, para excavar apresuradamente con un objeto medianamente útil que encontró por ahí.

—¿Puedo proponer un uso más creativo de esa cosa? En serio vibra bastante.

El falso Stinger trató de no sonreír mucho, aunque de todas formas su rostro se encendió al rojo vivo.

—Mejor luego te consigo un vibrador menos mortífero.

—¿Y quién dice que lo quiero para mí? —relamió sus labios, mirándole sugerente.

—Eres perverso —mordisqueó la oreja de Sónico antes de continuar con la búsqueda.

Durante la ardua faena el ninja se dio cuenta de que su amado, inconscientemente, rascaba una y otra vez la herida de su pecho. Repelía la sensación de picor como esperando que en cualquier segundo desapareciera y la piel se regenerara.

—¿Te duele mucho?

Al principio lo miró sin comprender.

—No, para nada —fingió desinterés—. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

No contestó a su pregunta pues debía apresurarse en la labor. Al menos fue muy conveniente que los fragmentos tuvieran atracción magnética entre sí a pesar de encontrarse en estado basal.

—¿Se supone que hagan eso?, ¿que se junten?

—Ni idea. De todas formas éste es el último —su estómago gruñó de pronto. Por primera vez en casi cincuenta años terrestres, tenía más hambre que si hubieran transcurrido dos siglos.

—¡Ah, pero los vagones te estorbaban! —le reprochó burlón, al tiempo que le arrebataba la amalgama de fragmentos cuya forma se redefinía en una diminuta esfera—. Súbete a mi espalda para acelerar un poco las cosas. Yo también estoy hambriento…

—¿Y exactamente a dónde crees que podríamos ir?

—Dijiste que debíamos alejar los fragmentos de aquí lo más posible, ¿o quieres intentar destruirlos?

El falso Stinger sintió palidecer. Debió inventar algo distinto, algo que los hubiera obligado a regresar. Porque en caso contrario, ¿qué se suponía que haría?, ¿fugarse con Sónico y esperar que todo fuera tan sencillo como olvidarse de la realidad?

—No me quedaría en la aldea de tu clan por nada del mundo —improvisó.

—¿Y entonces a dónde propones que vayamos?

—Volvamos por el vagón y veamos si quedó algo comestible, no es como si pudiéramos ir de compras a donde sea que se te ocurra ir.

—Bien. Vamos. Ya verás que elegiré el mejor escondite posible.

—Confío en ti. —Deseó tragarse sus propias palabras, qué irónico hablar de confianza cuando sus intenciones eran precisamente traicionarlo.

Una vez que encontraron los vagones, vieron que el recipiente con los sobrantes del estofado se había volcado y aplastó unas bolsas de fruta y legumbres que terminaron bañadas en gasolina. Deslindar la carga había sido desastroso, pero al menos se salvó la carne seca en bolsas de plástico, así como la comida enlatada y una cantimplora con agua.

Sónico reunía las provisiones en un costal laminado, sin la más mínima precaución de cuidarse las espaldas. Mantenía la absurda ilusión de que el héroe le acompañaría a un sitio lejano, que dejarían al otro par de héroes a su suerte y se olvidarían de la tonta rivalidad por algunos meses. Estaba considerando, incluso, compartir con él más información de la que debería. Tal vez si cambiaba sus planes y lo incluía en ellos… si lo volvía su cómplice…

No obstante, el aciago golpe en su nuca fue violento. Inesperado sólo en aquella fibra sensible donde su voz interna le pidió a gritos no voltear en el último instante, no dudar ni defenderse a pesar de lo obvio.

"¿Por qué?", fue la interrogante que acompañó el desvanecimiento de sus sentidos.

Molerlo a golpes sería una tarea muy sencilla. No le daría tiempo a recobrar el conocimiento. Podía vaciar en su boca uno de los galones restantes de gasolina y golpearlo hasta la muerte, a puño limpio, tal como a su difunto compañero le habría fascinado. "Si no lo mato ahora, nos superarán en número. Y además ya tengo los fragmentos. Antes de llevarlos a la cueva puedo acabar con él sin problema".

—Fue tu error, sabes —exclamó con voz afectada, cargada de un rencor quebradizo por sus labios temblorosos—. Tú fuiste el ingenuo que se tragó esta farsa, caíste en la trampa del disfraz perfecto.

No era él mismo. Y aun así se exigía en mantener una postura intransigente, se forzaba a enterrar los sentimientos humanos que le hacían distar tanto de su propia naturaleza, y se obligaba también a albergar aires de superioridad cuando sabía perfectamente que ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus actos. Pero era mucho mayor el asco que le producía la compasión humana, el sentirse afligido sólo de ver a Sónico tendido en el piso; siendo que más bien debería sentirse orgulloso por librarse de él.

—Y pensar que mis verdaderas habilidades no hicieron falta para llegar a esto —pisó su rostro. Ese rostro tan terso que no había dejado de admirar y besar toda la noche, y por cuyo recuerdo se veía en la necesidad de alzar la voz hasta acallar la sarta de tonterías que no dejaba de escuchar en su enmarañada cabeza—. ¡Mírame, soy casi un humano tan débil como tú, tan limitado y repulsivo como tú…!

»…Pero yo viviré mucho más, y tú no volverás a despertar nunca —vació bruscamente todo el contenido que Sónico se había tomado la molestia de reunir con crédulo afán. Le colocaría el costal en la cabeza para terminar de asfixiarlo una vez que vertiera la gasolina.

»¿Sabes qué?, puede que extrañe follarte.

* * *

Desde el interior de la cueva emanaban centelleos sutiles pero continuos. La exigua luminosidad que produce una sola luciérnaga se vio compensada por la cantidad desmedida de estos insectos pululando en el interior de la guarida cavernosa, habitualmente sumida en tinieblas a pesar del fulgor casi bochornoso en el exterior y sus alrededores.

Saitama se acercó sin reparos y aguardó en la entrada. El tiempo que demoró en llegar debía ser suficiente para que el falso Stinger estuviese allí, pero no fue así. La espera le pareció eterna. En cualquier segundo habría desistido de su decisión inicial e iría en su búsqueda, pero fue en el vértice de mayor tensión y al hacer un movimiento insignificante por mera impulsividad, cuando apareció.

El alien alzó su brazo libre para mostrarle la esfera que constituía los fragmentos comprimidos, mientras que en su otro brazo asía al ninja inconsciente.

En un gesto compasivo no premeditado, le había dejado con vida y se vio obligado a llevarlo consigo. Claro que la escena confundió al héroe de Clase B, pero no hizo preguntas pues mantenía la impávida obstinación de que lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su discípulo.

—Aquí tienes —le entregó los fragmentos—. Te mostraré dónde está el resto.

Una parte de él esperaba que Saitama sufriera algún daño físico apenas los tocara, pero nada ocurrió. Entonces dio por hecho que sí existía un proceso para activarlos. Sin mayor dilación, guio al héroe hacia un muro rocoso adyacente. No tenían que adentrarse en el laberinto, tan sólo fue cuestión de deslizar sus dedos a través de la áspera superficie, y bajo la tenue luminosidad lograron distinguirse unas líneas que marcaban el seguimiento hacia una hendidura muy pronunciada.

—Es aquí.

El héroe arrancó grandes pedazos como si se tratara de una masa horneada muy suave, y metió el brazo en la abertura. No tardó en encontrar a tientas los fragmentos, presenciando por cuenta propia el extraño magnetismo que los unía en una sola figura.

—¿Qué hacen?

—No lo sé. Le preguntas al sujeto equivocado.

A ambos les pasó por la cabeza la misma cuestión sobre qué pasaría si Saitama intentaba destruirlos, pero la renuencia unánime de hacerlo fue instintiva. Así que ninguno mencionó nada al respecto.

El falso Stinger apenas y soportó el silencio inquietante posterior a la mirada fija y amenazante del héroe. Podía intuir que tenía la intención de acabar con él antes de marcharse, ya que su fuerza se había mantenido intacta y era imposible que a esas alturas no se hubiera dado cuenta. Aunque ese mismo detalle traía consigo la incertidumbre de su propia identidad. Saitama no podría asegurar la veracidad de lo que el falso Genos le dijo. En lugar de su cómplice podía tratarse del Stinger real siendo manipulado.

—¿Qué esperas? Llévalos al desierto.

—No. No lo haré.

Un sudor muy frío le recorrió la espalda y caló sus huesos artificiales. No esperaba esa respuesta tajante.

—Pensé que querías a tu rubio de vuelta...

Como impulsados por un influjo omnisciente y malicioso, los acontecimientos sufrieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados. El caos desató una serie de calamidades intempestivas que discurrieron en un mísero parpadeo: el falso Stinger se vio inmerso en una confusión espacio-temporal cuando el original recuperó la consciencia. El paralelismo isócrono inicial había sido inevitable. Ambos alzaron las manos, observando sus palmas, y en la visión periférica que compartían daba la impresión de que se encontraban simultáneamente en la caverna y la tienda de campaña.

No sólo las imágenes, sino también la percepción sensorial se hallaba contrapuesta. Escucharon un estruendo que hizo retumbar la tierra, el rugido del dragón nórdico hacía eco en las paredes mientras que un chasquido estremecedor de armadura metálica irrumpía junto con un séquito de miembros influyentes de la asociación, secundados por unos cuantos superhéroes de renombre.

—Ellos están aquí.

"Los humanos que nos confinaron a esta zona experimental… están aquí". El mensaje telepático había sido factible luego de perder abruptamente la conexión con su homólogo y recobrar su habilidad innata. "Los reconozco, sé sus nombres, los poderes que poseen, sus rangos…". Había sido un imbécil por dejar con vida a Sónico, un idiota por desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

El falso Genos atestiguó dicho arrepentimiento cual exordio de su final ex abrupto, pues el reptil alado introdujo el cuello en la abertura de la cueva y apresó al alienígena, triturando aquel remedo de cuerpo humano maltrecho, hasta engullirlo.

La sanguinolenta ingesta se llevó a cabo frente a los ojos de un aturdido ninja, quien apenas recobraba el conocimiento y no podía sino contemplar con horror a su preciado Stinger siendo cruelmente devorado. Y lo que resultó más devastador durante su agonía, fue reparar en la nula intervención de un Saitama indiferente.

—¡NOOOO! —se lanzó contra su némesis. Descargaría toda su ira con el único que pudo haber hecho algo para evitarlo y no movió un solo dedo.

Saitama ni siquiera esquivó sus golpes. No hacía falta defenderse para salir ileso aunque, por otra parte, tampoco se tomó la molestia de dar explicaciones.

—¡¿Por qué no le ordenas que me mate a mí también?! —Estaba tan alterado que no se detuvo a reflexionar o si quiera imaginar que estaba equivocado. Tampoco prestó atención al dragón cuando se apartó y, con la cabeza erguida en dirección al firmamento, lanzó una fugaz advertencia. El bramido poseía un tono lastimero decreciente que suscitó un terrible presentimiento en el héroe.

Éste no lo pensó dos veces para deshacerse de los fragmentos, arrojándolos al acantilado, pues volvería al sur de inmediato. La fricción inicial del impulso de partida desapareció con una muestra residual de sí mismo, captada por el ninja en una fracción de segundo.

»—¡No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente! —Le persiguió en su obstinación, rezagándose al principio pero dándole alcance después de que el suelo erosionado destilara los efectos nocivos de la toxina.

A cada paso, los pies de Saitama se volvían tan pesados como el plomo. El calor excesivo en el desierto al despuntar el alba perlaba su frente con un sudor engorroso, secaba su garganta y la sensación de picor en la lengua era tan arenosa que el salivar se tornaba pegajoso y amargo.

Su cuerpo se debilitó con mucha mayor rapidez que la noche anterior. Su vista se nublaba cada vez más, se hallaba al borde del colapso pero ni siquiera el peor suplicio que pudiera sufrir en carne propia tendría comparación con la escena frente a sus ojos:

Genos y el alienígena ya no se encontraban junto al camastro, habían desaparecido del escondite desértico sin dejar ningún rastro o indicio de su paradero; y el tigre dientes de sable yacía tendido cual vil cadáver falto de utilidad para el miserable que le abandonó.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18 - MONOPOLIO ZE

CAPÍTULO 18. MONOPOLIO Z.E.

Silencio y quietud. Todo podía resumirse en esas dos palabras.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto. La ira que tarde o temprano le incitaría a gritar hasta destrozarse las cuerdas vocales se disipó junto con la imperiosa necesidad de sentenciar a muerte al trasgresor. Además, en el estado inmóvil y aletargado de su inútil cuerpo era prácticamente imposible actuar. Quería saber qué lo mantenía así, pero no sentía la aspereza de unas sogas o el gélido metal de unos grilletes. Lo único en contacto con su cuerpo era una fina tela de algodón, fresca y suave.

El rostro del odioso ser que anhelaba destruir se tornó borroso en su memoria, su quijada se tensó involuntariamente y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Intentaba rememorar la escena, al culpable, el acto en concreto que le había provocado tal estado de ansiedad y la razón de aquel desmedido rencor ante una atrocidad imperdonable. Pero no lo conseguía, su mente estaba en blanco.

Percibió a la distancia el trinar melódico de unos ruiseñores, y notó las blancas cortinas meciéndose con el viento que se colaba a través de la ventana. El brillo del sol iluminaba parcialmente la habitación. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido. ¿Por qué no recordaba haber llegado a ese sitio y tampoco lo reconocía?

Si no fuera por el golpeteo en la puerta, sus cavilaciones le habrían irritado hasta un punto desquiciante. Le distrajo el dulce aroma a pan horneado que impregnó la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola, creí que seguías dormido —la voz de Genos poseía el mismo efecto que siempre, una calidez inexplicable en el pecho, tan reconfortante como su sola presencia.

—…

—¿Estás bien? —dejó la bandeja de pan en el tocador junto a la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón—. ¿Acabas de despertar?

Saitama asintió, permitiendo que el androide acariciara su rostro.

—Debes estar muy confundido.

Y vaya que sí. Había demasiadas lagunas en su cabeza. Tampoco tenía idea de qué preguntar primero, aunque el androide parecía tener las respuestas que buscaba.

—La misión anterior fue un desastre. Creímos que ese monstruo te había herido, pero sólo afectó tu memoria. Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerdas su grotesca figura llena de bulbos y engranajes azules, inflándose y girando…

Detuvo su descripción, reparando en que no tenía mucho sentido explicar los pormenores. Tras una especie de gesto condescendiente, suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vamos, come. No tardarás en recordarlo, te lo prometo —rozó sus labios con el índice, aproximándose con cautela, pendiente de su reacción hasta depositar un beso en la comisura—. Recordarás lo que pasó entre nosotros en estos meses.

—¿Meses? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estoy… estuve inconsciente? —frunció el ceño, aunque rechazó el desayuno y se puso de pie—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estuviste inconsciente un par de días, y llevamos casi medio mes viviendo en un departamento que consiguió el Tornado del Terror.

—¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a la mocosa de pelo verde?

—Aseguró que es mejor tenerte a resguardo de sus contactos mientras averiguan qué sucedió.

—¿Quieres decir que nos vigilan? —se apresuró en asomarse por la ventana, pero no encontró nada sospechoso a simple vista.

—Nos protegen, o eso es lo que dijo ella. De todas formas podemos irnos, si esto te molesta.

—¿Ah, sí? —Desconfiado, cerró la ventana y corrió la cortina—. Sobre ese monstruo…

—Ya lo vencimos, no tiene caso que te fuerces en recordar. Por ahora todo está tranquilo, de hecho rara vez aparece una amenaza nivel Tigre desde que te desvaneciste.

Eso sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad. Tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, así que se dio a la tarea de revisar no sólo los alrededores, sino el resto de ciudades que conformaban cada país del planeta Tierra. Confirmó que no había nada fuera de lo normal, las situaciones transcurrían con la misma susceptibilidad cíclica de siempre, bajo la misma tediosa rutina interpretada como paz.

—¿El pan ya se enfrió? —preguntó al arribar en la terraza del edificio, donde su discípulo le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Pensé que cuando regresaras estarías molesto, olvidé mencionarte tantas cosas.

—¿Como qué? ¿Nos casamos o algo así? —estuvo a punto de reírse pero el beso efusivo de Genos lo tomó por sorpresa.

Sintió los brazos del rubio aferrándose a su cintura, y casi sigue el juego acompasado de su lengua si no fuera por el sabor férreo, un tanto salino de unas gotas de sangre que le desconcertaron.

Terminó apartándole, asustado, y Genos le miró sin comprender.

—Lo siento. —Lo observó con detenimiento, pero no había nada extraño en su boca. Su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, al parecer.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la habitación.

Fue incapaz de descifrar qué era lo que ocultaba esa mirada ambarina. ¿Tenía miedo de confesarle algo?, ¿o es que estaba actuando tan mal al ignorar todo lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo? De nuevo había gotas escurriendo por sus mejillas, pero esta vez procedían del cielo. Se suscitó una llovizna copiosa que no tardó en convertirse en una lluvia torrencial.

Ambos regresaron al interior del departamento, sólo que no entablaron conversación durante el desayuno debido al estrepitoso choque de granizo contra los ventanales.

* * *

—¿Está todo listo? —inquirió la chica de cabello esmeralda, sin apartar la vista del gran monitor que tenía delante.

—Nos tomará demasiado tiempo buscar a ciegas, y el alienígena podría sabotear la misión —sentenció pesimista uno de los encargados de operaciones—. Opino que corroboremos la información antes de volver.

—¡No seas estúpido! —chilló molesta y dio un taconazo al piso—. Se supone que es nuestro territorio. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que nos vencerá así nada más? Estás loco.

—Pero… tuvimos su nave a nuestra disposición, y aun así…

—Eso es culpa de Metal Knight y su equipo, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. No me adjudiques sus fallas —infló los cachetes en un puchero. No sólo era debido a su estatura y facciones, sino también a su carácter caprichoso y continuas rabietas, que Tatsumaki tenía la apariencia de una niña pequeña, a pesar de tratarse de una mujer de 28 años.

La chica tomó asiento delante de los controles que operaban una especie de simulador. El monitor mostraba las imágenes prediseñadas junto con las modificaciones visuales en tiempo real del programa. En un cubículo adyacente debía encontrarse quien llevaba puesto el casco de realidad virtual aumentada. Inconsciente, desprovisto de sus capacidades motoras y sometido a las conexiones neuronales de una potente máquina.

—Está en automático, no es necesario que opere el simulador.

—¡Cállate, necesito la ubicación de esos fragmentos cuanto antes! —Tatsumaki añadió un holograma suyo que pronto adquirió forma tridimensional y se acopló a la imagen en pantalla—. No me interrumpas.

Gracias a los controles, fue capaz de cobrar vida en el sueño inducido de Saitama. Una vez dentro, debía acondicionar su entrada para captar la atención del héroe y conseguir respuestas.

* * *

Había recreado una estancia muy amplia en la parte central del departamento, una especie de comedor con piso alfombrado y paredes tapizadas de un recubrimiento muy similar al de la época medieval. Los primeros en entrar fueron Saitama y Genos. Allí, el ruido de la tormenta era amortiguado por los gruesos muros de concreto. Tampoco había ventanas que propiciaran algún tipo de distracción, aunque por desgracia limitaban la iluminación disponible. Sólo se hallaban dos puertas de caoba, una a cada extremo de la estancia. Una de ellas daba a las escaleras de salida, y la otra a las secciones internas del departamento.

El androide colocó un candelabro de cinco velas al centro de la mesa, y un segundo después la mujer más poderosa de la asociación irrumpía sin la más mínima delicadeza, azotando la puerta y sentándose de piernas cruzadas frente a Saitama.

—Le dije al cyborg que vendría, pero ya ves, la lluvia me retrasó.

—¿Eso es un intento de disculpa?

—No veo por qué debería disculparme —aclaró, moviendo la mano con un gesto desdeñoso. Enseguida usó una campanilla predispuesta sobre la mesa para llamar al mayordomo.

Debido a que la pared se hallaba sumida en penumbras, fue imposible ver el pasadizo parcialmente oculto de donde emergió aquel hombre.

—¿De dónde salió el niñero?

Los ojos de Tatsumaki se encendieron de rabia.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, cómo que niñero?! —saltó sobre la mesa, errando un golpe rápido al rostro del contrario. Detestaba que se burlaran de su apariencia, pero tenía que concentrarse así que hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura. Apretó los dientes, sacudió su vestido y volvió a sentarse—. Como sea, sólo necesitaba que me trajeran esto.

—¿Un juego de mesa? —rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué edad dices que tienes?

—Respeta… a tus… mayores —arrastró las sílabas en un siseo iracundo.

Las preguntas directas no habrían funcionado, necesitaba excavar en los recovecos de su subconsciente sin tocar una fibra sensible que echara todo a perder. Esa era la función del juego de mesa.

Había dejado que Saitama abriera la caja, en cuya portada sólo se encontraban las siglas Z.E. con letras doradas en relieve. Había algunas figuras geométricas platinadas, circunscritas a modo de mandala, pero ninguna imagen representativa de lo que encontraría una vez que extrajera el tablero de juego. Era su mente la que debía darle forma.

—¿Y por qué viniste a jugar conmigo? ¿Qué no tienes con quién jugar en tu casa?

—Cállate y ábrelo de una vez —instó exasperada—. Este juego fue diseñado por el Chico Emperador, y si logras vencerme entonces tendrás un ascenso directo al rango 2 de Clase S.

—Espera, ¿qué ese no es tu rango?

—Así es. Piénsalo, te convendría tener acceso a la base de datos de la asociación… y otras cosas aburridas con las que espiar a los demás. Pero lo mejor de todo es que podrás formar parte de las misiones de alto riesgo. Eso es lo que querías desde un principio, ¿no?

—¿Sólo por ganarte en un juego? ¿Me notificarán cuando aparezcan amenazas nivel Dios? ¿En serio?

—Y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por misiones insignificantes que no valen la pena. Aunque dudo que me venzas.

La dinámica del juego era idéntica a un monopolio. La mayoría de las casillas correspondían a diversas ciudades, mientras que en las esquinas se encontraba el enorme complejo de la asociación, la cueva y montañas nevadas de la zona experimental, y un recuadro negro. Tatsumaki intuyó que dicho espacio simbolizaba su temporal pérdida de memoria.

En la imagen central, donde se colocaban las cartas y telegramas, se apreciaban las pinceladas no muy definidas del ambiente selvático de la zona, la pradera y el océano. "Lo único que hace falta es el desierto", pensó la chica.

De las piezas a elegir, a Saitama le llamó la atención un tigre de bengala, en cuyas fauces sobresalían unos pequeños colmillos afilados. Por el contrario, su contrincante eligió sin dudar la pieza del dragón lanza llamas.

—Era de hielo —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada —forzó una sonrisa, y tiró los dados por adelantado.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué empiezas tú?

—Primero las damas —espetó con la barbilla en alto.

La ventaja del juego es que se movía por sí solo, lo único que debían hacer los participantes era arrojar los dados y decir en voz alta la cantidad de propiedades que comprarían o venderían en cada turno. Y fue después de los restaurantes y hoteles, cuando aparecieron unas esferas compactas de color indefinido, en sí era una rara mezcla de luces.

—¡La compro! —se apresuró la chica—. Vendo mis cinco hoteles.

—Oye, ¿no crees que es un juego muy simple como para que el Chico Emperador lo creara? —Su distracción principal habían sido las batallas a escala permitidas al centro del tablero. Dedicó la mayor parte de sus turnos a comprar guerreros que enfrentaban monstruos en peleas sumamente realistas y sanguinolentas.

—Las batallas sólo te dan cartas y telegramas, te lo dije hace una hora. No has dejado malgastar dinero inútilmente. Mejor resígnate a perder.

En la última de las tarjetas con el rótulo de "telegrama" no apareció ningún monto de dinero, ni siquiera una frase escrita. En su lugar, mostraba la imagen de un ojo suspendido en un fondo negro; y por si fuera poco, en una de las orillas inferiores se notaba muy tenue, casi imperceptible, la silueta de dos personas.

Tatsumaki no tenía idea de lo que significaba eso pero era consciente de que las modificaciones súbitas de forma arbitraria nunca eran una buena señal, así que no demoró en cambiar la imagen introduciendo un código en el simulador. Sabía que había tomado un riesgo muy grande, pero el pánico la obligó a actuar.

Al héroe le extrañó ver la leyenda de "cobra 200", y en ese instante de inquietud sobrevino un terremoto por el cual buscó a Genos instintivamente. Éste se mantenía apartado y en silencio, recargado en la pared oculta entre las sombras. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de la tremenda fuerza con que retumbaban los cimientos. Su maestro lo llamó más de una vez pero no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera al gritar su nombre.

Entretanto, Tatsumaki miraba estupefacta cómo las imágenes del tablero se tornaban definidas, transformándose hasta clonar fielmente la realidad. Lo que antes era una paupérrima imitación de la zona experimental, ahora se convertía en una réplica en miniatura; y el paisaje central finalmente incluía el área desértica.

—¡Espera! —Con sus poderes telequinéticos, lanzó una silla delante del héroe para detener su avance hacia Genos—. ¡El androide está a salvo, esto es parte del juego! ¡Debes terminarlo!

Saitama la ignoró por completo, destrozando la silla en el acto. Ipso facto, la chica activó su escudo psíquico cubriéndolos a los cuatro, incluido el mayordomo. Y entonces sí que consiguió la atención del héroe.

—Debes utilizarlos —le arrojó las esferas, ahora idénticas a los fragmentos.

"Lo recordará todo… recordará lo que ocurrió en la zona experimental y destruirá el simulador. Se dará cuenta de que esto no es real", la incertidumbre fue latente en su mirada esmeralda. "Maldita sea, dime cómo se usan esos fragmentos, o al menos enséñame dónde los escondiste".

El techo del departamento y el mismo piso se caían a pedazos. El mayordomo ya no poseía piel humana, se había convertido en un maniquí, y en un arrebato de agresividad sujetó al cyborg para arrastrarlo consigo al otro lado del pasadizo. Todo transcurrió tan rápido, que lo último que Tatsumaki logró presenciar fue a Saitama tirando los fragmentos sin más y corriendo en dirección a su aprendiz.

—¡NO! —estiró el brazo en un vano intento por recuperarlos, pero desaparecieron junto con el piso derruido.

La superheroína era la única restante en aquel sitio, levitando en el aire, en medio del estropicio luego de que el departamento entero se viniera abajo. Un enorme agujero bajo sus pies aspiró los escombros, y todo a su alrededor se desenfocó por unos segundos. "Es un fallo del programa". Cuando recobró nitidez, vislumbró un efímero resplandor al fondo del abismal acantilado.

—Ya lo tengo —sentenció con una vibrante sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

—¡Perfecto!

—Hazte cargo del simulador —se levantó, y masajeó su cuello entumido—. No olvides que necesitas desviar su atención o empezará a ver cosas que no queremos que recuerde. El cyborg es un excelente distractor, así que aprovéchalo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Irás a…?

—Así es. Y más te vale no llamarme si no se trata de una emergencia. Estaré muy ocupada metiendo las narices en un despeñadero maloliente.

—Suerte con eso.

—Nadie desea la muerte de ese calvo engreído más que yo.

—Ya estamos muy cerca, estoy seguro —afirmó entusiasmado.

—Más vale que así sea.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19 - TÚ Y YO

CAPÍTULO 19. TÚ Y YO

—¡Suéltalo! —su puño acertó al maniquí y una especie de ducto se llevó sus restos pulverizados. La extracción fue tan rápida e inusual que el héroe sólo se quedó con la sensación de que su golpe no había ejercido la potencia habitual.

—¿Por qué succionó las cenizas de esa cosa y no siento…?

—Me salvaste —musitó en el oído del mayor, interrumpiendo su pregunta y abrazándole como si nada más importara.

—Genos… —le tenía encima, sin oportunidad de ponerse de pie por el espacio tan reducido del angosto ducto.

—Te extrañé tanto.

Había una urgencia en su mente que no lograba calmar, aunque la voz de su aprendiz le endulzaba los oídos y adormecía su sentido de alerta. ¿Por qué el rubio no estaba preocupado? Era extraño no verlo ensimismado en razonamientos complejos. ¿Qué había pasado con su semblante reflexivo y esa tendencia extremadamente analítica? No podía decir que distaba de ser Genos, sólo que ahora toda su atención parecía centrarse en él únicamente, y en una relación que ni siquiera tenía muy clara.

—Antes de que todo se volviera confuso, recuerdo… sólo recuerdo que tú y yo estábamos en el sótano. Allí pasó algo, aunque no sé cómo es que terminamos ahí —volteó hacia la entrada del pasadizo por la que llegaron, pero Genos tomó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a mantener la mirada en sus orbes ambarinas.

—Así es, este ducto conecta con el sótano. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?

No tenía ninguna lógica que estuvieran en su propia casa justo ahora, cuando se suponía que se encontraban en el departamento donde los colocó Tatsumaki. Pero Genos ladeó su cuerpo y descolocó una rejilla metálica que demostraba lo contrario.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—¿No lo recuerdas tampoco? Allí fue donde tuvimos nuestro primer beso —sus ojos se posaron en los labios del mayor, y éste sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica, pues el deseo estaba impregnado en cada palabra que emergía de su boca—. Tú me besaste.

Saitama desvió la mirada hacia abajo. A través de la abertura vio la escena tan palpable y real, como un recuerdo que de pronto se materializaba, cobrando vida:

El cyborg se encontraba de pie, parcialmente oculto por la cortina de humo, su mirada refulgía con una intensidad que difícilmente se vería eclipsada con algo más intenso que el contacto de sus labios, tersos e infinitamente anhelados. Hubo una conversación previa. Lo vio por un segundo ¿y la escena cambió?, ¿o fue su imaginación?

"No quería que él fuera conmigo, pero ¿a dónde?". El beso le mantuvo alejado de pensar en los ligeros cambios que modificaban el pasado con un falso velo de verdades a medias.

Más la incógnita persistía…

"¿Cómo llegamos al sótano?".

—¿Ahora lo recuerdas? —. Saitama no respondió—. Allí te declaraste. Y te besé de nuevo, como respuesta.

Vio en escena que le confesaba al rubio sus sentimientos más profundos, a pesar del nerviosismo constante que le había ocasionado por tanto tiempo vivir bajo el mismo techo, aunado al miedo de mostrar su debilidad emocional. En la supuesta remembranza le confesaba lo susceptible que era por tenerlo cerca, que seguramente había hecho el ridículo mostrándose blando en las últimas sesiones de entrenamiento; y se vio a sí mismo admitiendo que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se supone debía enseñarle.

No podía creer que hubiese tenido el valor de enfrentar esa situación tan vergonzosa, y lo menos creíble fue ese "te amo" directo y cargado de efusividad, que pronto fue correspondido con un beso mucho más intenso. El androide mordía sus labios y lamía el interior de su boca en movimientos magistrales.

Lo único que aminoró la tensión en la entrepierna de un Saitama confundido y atónito fue la voz de Genos a su lado, quien también observaba la escena cual recuerdo compartido:

—Pero debíamos ir a una misión —le explicó—. Si tan solo nos hubiéramos fugado e ignorado la orden. No debimos ir allá, no debimos confiarnos.

Saitama seguía sin comprender a qué clase de misión se refería. Se mantenía con la inquietante impresión de que había muchos espacios en blanco en su cabeza, y que por ahora nada lograba encajar. Su intuición le decía que algo estaba realmente mal. O quizás sólo se trataba de él mismo, y era verdad que necesitaba "recuperarse".

—Con el tiempo recordarás todo —puntualizó monótono y un tanto autoritario, como si leyera sus pensamientos y quisiera disipar sus dudas de la manera más drástica posible.

—Está bien —finalmente cedió.

—Vamos a la habitación —propuso en un tono suave.

—Bien —fue lo primero que salió de su boca sin pensarlo. Tragó saliva, y se sonrojó al ver la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó el androide antes de tomar su mano y besar el dorso.

Descendieron por la abertura, y mientras Genos volvía a colocar la rejilla en su sitio, su maestro caminó por el sótano en silencio. No obstante, antes de que diera un solo paso en dirección a la trampilla arrinconada a lo lejos, sintió el agarre contundente de una prótesis metálica en su brazo.

—Vámonos.

Volteó, y por primera vez le embargó una desconfianza terrible respecto al hombre que internamente juraba amar.

Antes de seguirle, escuchó un débil golpeteo proveniente de la trampilla. Éste se acompasó gradualmente a un zumbido cada vez más ruidoso, así que se detuvo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Por favor —suavizó su expresión, pero ejerció una presión aún más dolorosa en el brazo del contrario—, ven.

Saitama estaba perplejo. Sabía que Genos no podía hacerle el más mínimo daño, pero el brazo le dolía. ¿Por qué le dolía?

"El zumbido es de…". De pronto lo recordó. En aquella ocasión se había precipitado hasta allí huyendo de algo, preocupado por algo.

—Mi amor, vámonos. Me duele la cabeza.

A la altura de su sien apareció un hilillo rojo, que Saitama distinguió como una herida muy fina. "Ya la había visto antes", reconoció. "Estabas recostado en una superficie lisa. Era una roca, y había un monstruo junto a ti. Pero yo… no lo maté, ni siquiera me acerqué". Trató de pensar en la fisionomía del monstruo, y a su vez, en alguna razón para no haber defendido a Genos. Sin embargo, la herida incipiente se abrió, y expulsó una estela de sangre que reclamaba toda la atención de su parte.

Llevó al androide al baño de la planta superior, ya que ahora se encontraban de vuelta en la casa donde todo comenzó. Abrió el gabinete y se apresuró en tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —inquirió mientras presionaba con un algodón humedecido en alcohol.

—Sabes —ignoró la pregunta deliberadamente—, el Dr. Kuseno piensa añadir un revestimiento de piel simulada sobre el metal.

—¿Qué? Pero, eso ya lo había hecho —juraría haber visto sus brazos con tejido cutáneo.

—No, nunca. Será la primera vez —besó su antebrazo, provocándole un sutil cosquilleo—. Maestro…. Extraño decirte así. Y también extraño decirte al oído cuánto te admiro.

La herida había dejado de sangrar, sólo permanecía el corte superficial; y ahora lo que preocupaba al mayor era el calor bochornoso en el limitado espacio del baño. Salió de aquel encierro caminando de espaldas, pues su discípulo le seguía muy de cerca.

—¿Sabes por qué necesito piel humana en el resto de mi cuerpo? —el contrario no respondió, únicamente retrocedía. Estaba seguro de que su cara no podía lucir más roja. Sus mejillas ardían—. Porque necesito sentirte, amor. Quiero tocar cada rincón de tu cuerpo y que suspires al tocarme de vuelta. Sentir esa clase de calor que el metal no nos puede ofrecer.

De un momento a otro ya se hallaban en la habitación de Saitama. Genos cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se fue quitando cada prenda, dejándolo todo esparcido por el piso.

—Dímelo de nuevo, por favor —intentó tomarlo de la cintura, aunque fue rechazado.

—¿D-Decirte qué? —se apartó colocando los brazos al frente en una postura defensiva.

—Que me amas… dímelo de nuevo, te lo suplico.

Lo tenía acorralado contra la cama, e incluso terminó haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

¿O es que te doy asco así? —señaló su propio torso metálico carente de piel—. ¿Lo repudias?

—Yo no dije eso —siseó, contrariado.

—¿Entonces? —volvió a insistir, esta vez sin ningún roce físico sino con un contacto visual demandante.

—Yo nunca te dije que… que sienta algo tan… —frunció el ceño. Le intimidaba. Y por si fuera poco su respiración se vio alterada al contemplar la parte baja del androide, completamente desnuda y casi rozándole.

—¿No sientes amor por mí? —. Saitama colocó su mano en el pecho del cyborg, percibiendo el gélido tacto del metal con la yema de sus dedos—. Si no es amor… ¿sientes deseo entonces? ¿Te excito?

Temía que eso fuera cierto. Realmente siempre dudó al respecto. Ese había sido el principal motivo de evitar acercarse lo suficiente como para averiguarlo. No sería esclavo de un deseo carnal tan extraño como ese, no podía aferrarse. ¡Y al diablo con que fuera extraño!, lo peor de todo es que lo hacía malditamente vulnerable. Ese era el problema.

"Compruébalo", se dictó a sí mismo en el resguardo del subconsciente. "Entrégate y compruébalo… Hazlo tuyo y averigua si aquello que descontrola tu interior se apaga de una vez por todas".

—Sé que es nuevo para ti, pero sabré complacerte —con un ademán lascivo, le pidió que se recorriera un poco más arriba, para tenerlo debidamente recostado en la cama.

Saitama ni siquiera esperó, e igualó la desnudez del contrario. Fue un acto premeditado en pos de terminar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible. Debía despejar su atrofiada mente, y qué mejor que saciando un apetito pasajero. "Porque eso debe ser, nada más complicado que eso".

No hubo ninguna sonrisa en su rostro al contemplar a Genos encima suyo, desnudo y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se había tensado, sí, pero no era sólo el contacto con el metal lo que enturbiaba su realidad. Era esa herida en la frente que ansiaba recordar, la declaración en el sótano pareciéndole tan lejana e inverosímil… y el beso que tanto extrañaba pero que en ese preciso segundo ya no reconocía.

El rubio mordió el labio inferior de su maestro, y le acarició el abdomen esperando a que éste retirara las manos que cubrían su hombría. Anhelaba proporcionarle el mejor de los placeres, o al menos eso demostró con sus constantes atenciones a la piel desnuda del mayor.

—Vamos… quita las manos —musitó, inclinándose a morder la fina piel de su clavícula, y al mismo tiempo empujó esas manos estorbosas—. No te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

»Después de todo, eres el poderoso Saitama. No hay nada que no seas capaz de dominar, ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón, nada podría…

Un golpe seco y contundente azotó el marco de la ventana junto a la cama. Apenas y podía distinguirse una silueta que difícilmente llegaría a identificar si no fuera por el majestuoso rugido que hizo retumbar los cristales.

"Silver Fang triturará tu cabeza si algo le pasa a Genos", la evocación de aquella sentencia aversiva resonó vibrante en su memoria.

El rugido se intensificó, y el estruendo resurgió con nuevos matices iracundos, ya no sólo eran las afiladas garras clavándose, aunado a los golpes de las poderosas pezuñas; también se unió el repiqueteo constante de unos aguijones. "Abejas. Son las abejas modificadas que escaparon… el tigre dientes de sable transgénico, y entonces la herida de Genos…".

En un movimiento raudo aprisionó el cuello del rubio, ahorcándole.

—¿Q-Qué… ha… ces? —no conseguía zafarse. El metal de su cuello emitió un chirrido antes de partirse en pedazos, y sus ojos se oscurecieron gradualmente hasta tornarse opacos.

—Tú ya estás muerto —espetó furioso entre dientes.

Se había abierto una caja de pandora al visualizar el rostro del androide contrapuesto a la remembranza de las razones por las que había perdido no sólo a su aprendiz, sino también a su mejor amigo felino, y sobre todo cualquier ápice de confianza depositado en los bastardos que se entrometieron en su vida, arrebatándosela… los autodenominados héroes, que a final de cuentas no eran más que vil escoria.

Fue imposible interrumpir el ataque vehemente que hizo colapsar todo a su alrededor, no sólo la ilusión creada por el simulador, sino una buena parte de la infraestructura en el gigantesco complejo de la asociación. Más de la mitad se perdió. Y el encargado de supervisar el sueño inducido de Saitama, fue tan sólo uno de los asistentes que no logró advertir su deceso, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

—Me parece que no llegamos a tiempo —el héroe pelinegro se acercó al gigantesco contenedor hermético, muy similar a un acuario o piscina, donde Saitama se hallaba cautivo y neutralizado por un denso líquido azabache—. Está muerto, ¿o no?

—No sé —secundó el ninja, dando un par de golpecitos a lo que parecía una superficie de vidrio muy grueso—, puede que sí. Aunque fue muy ingenioso construir esto tres niveles debajo del simulador.

Stinger acercó el rostro al contenedor, sólo para toparse con la palma de Saitama aporreando el impenetrable material.

—¡Mierda! —retrocedió, llevándose un buen susto.

—El líquido lo detiene.

—¿Y cómo es que no se ahoga?

—No sé, y no quiero averiguarlo. Démonos prisa.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres sacarlo de ahí? Tan sólo ve cómo dejó el lugar.

—¡No tardarán en llegar! —atajó impaciente—. Colócate arriba para sacarlo, yo iré a la cabina de emergencia.

Ésta se hallaba a una distancia considerable. En realidad Sónico era quien más se arriesgaba en ser visto. Pero correría el riesgo, así que apresuró a introducir un código especial para liberar a Saitama de su prisión acuática.

—Seguramente nos matará cuando salga.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20 - ALIANZA

CAPÍTULO 20. ALIANZA

Luego de recobrar el conocimiento en la casa de campaña, Stinger se había visto rodeado por la abrumadora presencia de una sucinta comitiva de superhéroes Clase S compuesta por: Tatsumaki, un prototipo de Metal Knight, Tanktop Master, Zombieman y el Chico Emperador.

Resultaba obvio para todos los presentes que el poderoso Bofoy enviara a un androide en su representación. No solía hacerlo únicamente en las reuniones de emergencia, sino en cualquier caso que supusiera una mínima posibilidad de perjuicio personal. Siempre guardaba una distancia prudente. Claro que en palabras de alguien como Drive Knight, por ejemplo, no era más que un maldito cobarde presuntuoso.

En cuanto llegaron, la chica de cabello esmeralda había dado un paso al frente decidida a iniciar un exhaustivo interrogatorio, que por desgracia fue interrumpido por un bramido desgarrador de parte del pelinegro.

Parecía que los ojos de Stinger no observaban su realidad sino que se arraigaban con vehemencia a algo oculto, o mejor dicho, algo lejano y sombrío que le enajenaba y torturaba vorazmente. Su grito había sido tal que cualquiera pensaría que su voz se apagaría enseguida. Nadie le infringía algún daño físico aparente, y a pesar de ello simulaba una muerte horripilante, dadas las convulsiones, la mirada desencajada y la coloración lívida en su tez.

—¿Qué demonios le está pasando? —cuestionó la heroína con deje de indignación, como si de repente fuese la víctima de una pésima broma de mal gusto.

El desconcierto les mantuvo a la expectativa. Y no fue sino al sofocar sus berreos sin razón aparente, que dejó de moverse y sus ojos enfocaron con normalidad. Después de ello no fue tan difícil cuestionarle. Se enteraron del tipo de seres a los que se enfrentaban, y la inaudita habilidad de imitación del alienígena con el que Stinger compartió una estrecha afinidad cognitiva antes de su muerte. Cuanto más, fue atosigado con preguntas hasta develar el modus operandi de los intrusos y los pormenores de la situación que evidentemente requería de acción inmediata.

—¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! —atajó Tatsumaki exasperada; y luego ordenó a Zombieman que tomara la delantera, ya que irían al hemisferio sur a capturar a su enemigo—. Servirás de cebo, espero que no te importe.

El héroe no dejó entrever expresión alguna ante la sonrisa altiva de su superior, y tampoco se quejó por el trato, sencillamente aceptó su posición. Al fin y al cabo él también poseía cualidades regenerativas como los alienígenas.

La decepción sobrevino cuando al arribar no encontraron a nadie en absoluto. Al menos nadie humano o antropomórfico. Ninguna huella que seguir o algo en concreto que captara su atención, más que el pesado cuerpo de un tigre dientes de sable transgénico tendido en el áspero suelo de la fortaleza.

—Se los dije —la líder de la misión tensó la quijada con fuerza, pero no agachó la cabeza ni denotó un mínimo pesar o angustia por la criatura—, llegamos tarde. ¡Ahora será imposible seguirle el rastro a ese bastardo!

Stinger les había hecho saber que sólo uno de los tres quedaba con vida, aunque lo preocupante de su ausencia era que se trataba del más peligroso.

—Lógico —Zombieman resopló apático y rodó los ojos—. Dices que conoce este lugar como la palma de su mano, ¿verdad? Debió ingeniárselas para escapar.

—Me temo que sí —convino Stinger, quien ya había mencionado el somnífero que sustrajo de una infusión debidamente calculada, y la manera en que aprovechó el refugio desértico—. Debió escapar tomando algún atajo o algo.

—¿Y no conoces sus atajos?

—No. Él tenía muchos secretos con los otros dos de su especie.

—Pues qué inteligente —alzó una ceja, no muy convencido.

—Aun así no puede sobrevivir sin…

—¡Ya está muy cerca! —el menor le interrumpió, alertando a los demás.

En cuanto el Chico Emperador confirmó que se refería a Saitama, Tatsumaki los organizó a todos para tenderle una emboscada. Sabía que contaban con la ventaja de la infalible toxina vaporosa, pero sospechaba que Metal Knight querría aprovecharse de ello para hacer pedazos a su objetivo.

Y no estaba del todo equivocada. Peor aún, su prototipo ni siquiera se había adentrado a la fortaleza, sino que prefirió inspeccionar los alrededores por cuenta propia. Y aunque Tatsumaki no dijo nada, internamente repudiaba esa actitud individualista que superaba con creces la enajenación de Zombieman.

—Traeré al estúpido robot de Bofoy —siseó.

Antes de que la chica abandonara el sitio, Tanktop Master se ofreció a ir en su lugar.

—Las jovencitas no deberían exponerse al peligro de esa forma —mostró una sonrisa cordial que hizo gruñir a la peliverde.

De cualquier forma, el musculoso héroe juró que no demoraría en cumplir su labor.

No podría decirse que estuvieran del todo preparados, pero se suponía que sería rápido. Sólo debían apresar a Saitama y llevárselo al complejo de la asociación, sin contratiempos. No contaban con que éste conservara la fuerza suficiente para atacarlos justo después de ver al tigre albino tendido en el piso.

Al principio ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia del resto. La angustia en el semblante del superhéroe más poderoso de todos dejaba en evidencia un sufrimiento tan profundo, que sin duda fue lo que le impulsó a atacar brutalmente al primero que tuvo a su alcance. Zombieman no se movió un ápice, el raudo movimiento alzó una ventisca que silbó cortante en su oído, y un segundo después su cabeza había salido disparada en dirección contraria a su cuerpo. El cráneo dio un golpe seco contra el sólido muro, emitiendo unos chasquidos al resquebrajarse.

—Así que nos dará pelea —musitó la heroína… en antelación a un sonido gutural de espanto.

El androide de Metal Knight había ignorado la orden inicial y desplegó un arsenal de armas antes de seleccionar una gigantesca bazuca que se colocó al hombro, y cuyo cañón no tardó en apuntar directo a la cabeza del héroe.

—¡DETENTE!

De inmediato, las acciones de los superhéroes Clase S siguieron una secuencia muy bien coordinada: el Chico Emperador sacó de su mochila unos apéndices metálicos que usó para recoger la cabeza de Zombieman, la lanzó con admirable precisión y su dueño fue capaz de colocársela al tiempo que Tanktop Master se les unía para flanquear a Tatsumaki dentro de su admirable barrera telequinética. Ésta se expandió de golpe y no sólo expelió el cañonazo directo hacia el techo de piedra, provocando un derrumbe parcial; sino que desensambló al androide en un choque contundente, haciéndolo pedazos, hasta esparcirse por todas partes como vil chatarra.

—¡Ese idiota nunca escucha! —atajó la chica entre dientes.

La onda expansiva de su ataque había noqueado a Saitama cual daño colateral. Aunque lo cierto es que no habría sido capaz de mantener una pelea por mucho que su ira le incitara, pues el efecto de la toxina era inminente. Por supuesto que no dejaba de ser extraordinaria la manera en que consiguió reaccionar atacando a Zombieman.

—Tienes suerte de que no te hiciera polvo —comentó el Chico Emperador, sacando una paleta de caramelo macizo.

—Y tú tienes suerte de que me colocara justo enfrente —secundó con cierto alarde—. Dudo que sobrevivieras decapitado igual que yo.

El pequeño alzó los hombros en un gesto despreocupado y continuó lamiendo su paleta.

—Llévenselo de una vez —la peliverde pateó con su tacón el costado de Saitama, como si no fuera más que un saco de huesos problemático.

Fue el niño quien se encargó de colocarle una mordaza y un chaleco especial con cintas muy ajustadas, además de inyectarle un buen sedante. Por supuesto que en las inmediaciones desérticas todo aquello era innecesario. Sin embargo, debían tomar precauciones para todo el recorrido. No podían confiarse hasta consumar el traslado.

* * *

Stinger y Sónico se habían apartado de todo el ajetreo desde que Saitama asestó el inesperado golpe. Sin premeditación, sus miradas se habían cruzado y en silencio acordaron tomar una distancia prudente.

El alivio que sintió Sónico al verle con vida fue instantáneo, y bastante efectivo para hacerle entrar en razón.

—En verdad creí que él te había dejado morir —sacudió la cabeza, intentando disipar la angustia residual. Ahora se sentía tan ridículo—. Vi cómo el dragón trituraba a tu copia hasta matarlo, y yo no pude hacer nada. Si hubieras sido tú…

De pronto sus recuerdos adquirían un matiz gélido, convirtiéndose en una repulsiva mentira con gusto agridulce. La miel de esos labios engañosos, el tacto acompasado de sus caricias en aquella noche tan perfecta en que unieron sus cuerpos desnudos… se tornaba nauseabunda y amarga.

—Debemos irnos —instó el héroe con urgencia.

—No. Primero necesito saber…

—Te lo diré todo, lo prometo —lo sujetó de los hombros, susurrando para evitar que los demás le prestaran atención, pero una mirada suplicante sobresalía ante la urgencia de su voz—. Todavía tengo en mi memoria la mayor parte de sus recuerdos. Y necesito que vayamos a un sitio seguro para contártelo todo antes de que se desvanezca.

Sónico suspiró abatido y torció la boca con impaciencia, pero al final accedió.

* * *

"Las investigaciones y esta zona experimental han rendido frutos, no cabe duda", fue el pensamiento fugaz de Tatsumaki antes de que un diminuto robot con forma de escarabajo sobrevolara zumbando en círculos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Puedo saber por qué hiciste eso? —la voz mecánica emergió del aparato volador.

Por suerte Zombieman, Tanktop Master y el Chico Emperador ya se habían adelantado para cumplir el mandato, así que no tuvieron que soportar su discusión acalorada.

—Ah, ¿quieres saber por qué destruí tu prototipo? —arrastró las palabras con un terrible cinismo despreciativo, y se cruzó de brazos—. Dime quién demonios va a deshacerse del alienígena que se fugó. ¿Lo harás tú? Porque si no fuera por mí, la zona experimental no existiría. Se te olvida que es gracias a MÍ que acabaremos con Saitama.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, ¡ese es el propósito! Si ya estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia ¿por qué destruyes mi androide?, loca.

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues encuentra a ese maldito alienígena —dio un taconazo al piso, apretando los puños—, mátalo y entonces ven a quejarte por destruir a tu estúpido juguete de metal!

En plena rabieta, su cabello se crispó y sus ojos destilaron un brillo digno del famoso Tornado del Terror.

—¡El tonto de Saitama podría hacer el trabajo sucio por nosotros, pero a ti NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRIÓ!

»¡¿…Y USTEDES A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN?! —La urgente huida de Stinger y Sónico no había pasado desapercibida para la ávida _esper_. El héroe pelinegro estaba seguro de que querría sacarle toda la información posible, y aun así se detuvo, confrontándola.

—Le daremos un entierro digno al tigre dientes de sable. Sólo nos tomará unos minutos. Después iré a las instalaciones de la asociación para hablar con el señor Agoni y decirle todo lo que sé.

La chica frunció el ceño, pensándolo detenidamente. Sus facciones se suavizaron un poco y finalmente respondió:

—Me parece perfecto, pero que sea rápido —dio un manotazo desdeñoso al robot, como librándose de una mosca, y encaminó sus pasos hacia el felino.

Sin decir nada, se agachó apoyando su antebrazo en la rodilla, acercó su rostro al cuello del animal de donde arrancó una escama de dragón encajada, y finalmente palpó el níveo pelaje.

—¿Saben? Me parece que sería un desperdicio enterrar semejante abrigo de piel bajo tierra. Esta cosa es asombrosa —soltó una risita aguda y sus ojos brillaron de emoción—. Le encantará a mi hermana. Será su regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado… Lo siento, pero me quedaré con este mamífero gigante.

Se notaba que no lo sentía en absoluto, más bien destiló arrogancia pura.

Sin embargo, Stinger sabía de antemano lo problemático que resultaría llevarle la contraria, así que no dijo nada y se marchó junto a Sónico.

Le costó más de la cuenta deshacerse de la sensación desagradable que le mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto. No se rehusó a ser llevado por el ninja a una callejuela solitaria en Ciudad Q, y sólo se limitó a tumbarse en el mullido colchón de un intento de cama en la habitación del tercer piso de un edificio departamental en ruinas.

—¿Y bien? —Sónico tomó asiento a su lado, apoyando su espalda en el astillado respaldo de madera.

—En cuanto desperté, te vi en mi mente. Todo lo que ocurrió con el alien lo vi, por un microsegundo como… como en un sueño.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —sabía a qué se refería, pero fingió no darse cuenta—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre esos alienígenas? ¿Cómo llegaron a la Tierra?

Stinger sujetó su mentón, haciendo que el ninja contuviera la respiración por varios segundos.

—Te juro que cuando desperté era consciente de todo lo que ocurrió desde que nos conectamos él y yo, todo.

Sónico aguardó, expectante.

—No siento como si lo hubiera visto a través de una pantalla o algo así, es algo más palpable, mucho más real. Como si yo mismo lo hubiera vivido… Lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento, es casi como si hubiera sido yo.

—Pero no eras tú —le contestó secamente—. Da igual cómo lo percibas, tú no tienes la marca que le hice en el pecho con el filo de la shuriken. Y estoy seguro de que la venda sigue en tu torso, cubriendo la herida de esos zarpazos.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿A qué quieres llegar tú? —le increpó cruzado de brazos—. ¿Por qué no vas al grano y me dices qué vinieron a buscar en nuestro planeta esos bastardos?

Stinger soltó una risa a medias, con cierta amargura y pesar.

—Creí que te habías preocupado por mí. ¿Ahora ya no importa porque no estoy muerto? No te entiendo.

—Sentí muchas cosas diferentes, y ninguna fue realmente por ti. ¿También le dirás sobre los fragmentos a tu fundador y a la psíquica? Porque entonces tendré menos tiempo del que creí para moverme. Y no me estás diciendo nada útil.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —instó en un hilo de voz.

—Responde, ¿vas a hablarles sobre los fragmentos?

El silencio absoluto se cernió en un parpadeo, luego pareciera que la urgencia por decir algo le quemaba la lengua.

—¡El alien fue el que intentó matarte, no yo! Y tal vez no pasaste la noche conmigo pero ese nefasto imitador mintió, porque lo que yo sentía sí fue precisamente lo que hizo que cometiera tantos errores, que te dejara con vida y que estuviera tan malditamente confundido todo el tiempo como para provocar su propia muerte. Porque sí, yo fui el tonto que se enamoró de una sabandija como tú. Tarado, imbécil.

El ninja esbozó una sonrisa tan grande y afilada que le provocó escalofríos en la espina dorsal al héroe.

—¿Así que te enamoraste? —cuestionó burlesco, haciendo que el contrario cayera en la cuenta de que esa confesión amorosa era lo que buscaba—. ¿Este cuerpo tan sexy y perfecto que tengo te enamoró, o fueron mis habilidades superiores a las tuyas, héroe de quinta?

Stinger le tapó la boca cuando pronunciaba un enfático "dé-bil" y se le abalanzó encima, mientras Sónico se partía de risa y evadía sus golpes.

—Eres un inepto, acéptalo.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —no podía dejar de sonreír, y eso que le tiró una buena patada en la cara.

Apenas intercambiaron unos cuantos puñetazos, fintas, jaloneos y una sugestiva mordida en el cuello, se apartaron y se tumbaron de espaldas en la cama con la respiración algo agitada.

—Nunca cambias, ¿cierto?

—Así me amas —se burló de nuevo.

—Cierra la boca —respiró hondo, y cubrió su propia sonrisa con el antebrazo.

—Para ser justos yo también debería decirte lo que averigüé.

No había olvidado lo que pensó antes de ser traicionado y noqueado por el falso Stinger, y sí, compartió con él la información secreta de la corrupta asociación de héroes. Así que una cosa era segura: prácticamente le había dado las armas necesarias para interceptar a sus contactos e incriminarlo con suficientes pruebas. Si quería podía usar esa información en su contra y ascender de rango a costa de su libertad. Tomó el riesgo pero confiaba ciegamente en que no lo delataría.

—Quizás me arrepienta de confiar en ti. Pero prefiero que el peso de la ley caiga sobre mí y me condene de por vida, antes que desaprovechar la mejor oportunidad para arruinar los planes de esos sucios líderes tuyos.

Ambos discutieron largo y tendido, no sólo dejando al descubierto todo lo que sabían hasta el momento, incluso llegaron a un acuerdo de lo que harían a continuación. Algo que no se habrían imaginado cuando recién se conocieron. Antes jamás se les habría ocurrido formar una alianza o trabajar en equipo. Aunque lo que más sorprendió a Stinger al filo de la resolución fue…

—Un momento. ¿Estás diciendo que ayudaremos a Saitama? ¿Quieres que lo saquemos del edificio y descubramos quién está detrás de toda esa planeación infernal para destruirlo?

—Ni más ni menos.

No sabía si reír, pero el desconcierto le tenía estupefacto.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No me malinterpretes. Quiero vencerlo con mis propias manos —aseguró—. Además, tú fuiste el que dijo que es de cobardes aprovecharse de ventajas injustas.

No podía creerle ni una sola palabra. Sónico era de los primeros en usar artimañas al momento de conseguir algo. Era su forma retorcida de ser, así que estaba seguro de que había algo más. Pero no insistiría en cuestionarlo, pues por increíble que pareciera, a estas alturas él también le confiaba su propia vida.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21 - CAMBIO DE PLANES

**CAPÍTULO 21. CAMBIO DE PLANES**

—Dime qué se siente ser un pedazo de chatarra inservible —el malicioso murmullo provocó un eco gravoso en la cavidad auditiva de Genos.

El alienígena lo había sujetado en la misma postura todo el tiempo, hasta que el fallo cerebral del rubio terminó por anular todas las conexiones motoras. Su capacidad sensorial era nula, y una visión nublada sobrevino a períodos de inconsciencia. Poseía una percepción muy vaga de sí mismo. Y por desgracia, la disonancia constante anunciaba la pérdida del último de sus sentidos siendo desplazado hacia el olvido.

Antes de que todo se volviera un caos, el falso Genos había estado observando al felino a intervalos moderados, ignorando por completo a las víboras de cascabel que se arrastraban en direcciones aleatorias y luego se desplazaron bajo la arena de vuelta a su hábitat.

El mensaje telepático que recibió _a posteriori_ había sido el gatillo invisible que modificó la estrategia inicial, orillándolo a recurrir a su mejor plan de contingencia.

La cruda mirada del alienígena astillaba esos orbes platinados en pos de una advertencia brutal. Al inicio Silver no atacó para evitar convertirse en el responsable de la muerte de Genos, pero el adversario le obligó a embestir deliberadamente al ver que ejercía presión bajo la nuca del indefenso androide.

Aprovechando su reacción precipitada, no encajó del todo la afilada escama de dragón en Genos, en realidad había estado calculando el punto susceptible en el cuello del animal. Con una celeridad vertiginosa le interceptó en el aire, aprovechó el segundo previo al descenso y le clavó la punta de la escama con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me fascina ver cómo la sangre de los seres de este planeta se esparce por el piso hasta vaciar su asqueroso contenedor. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de satisfacer ese capricho.

Le había dejado la escama incrustada a sabiendas de que, según sus cálculos, provocaría un irremediable sangrado interno. Muy pronto el felino se ahogaría con su propia sangre. "Es una lástima que no veré tu rostro desfigurado tratando de soportar el dolor. Me habría encantado preguntarte qué se siente haber fallado, pensar que pudiste haber hecho algo para evitar un fracaso tan patético".

Las circunstancias requerían un cambio de planes inmediato, y quedarse en medio de una disputa colectiva que pronto tendría lugar allí mismo no era una opción. La vía más asequible era escapar bajo las entrañas de la zona experimental, más le valía no acaparar la atención antes de tiempo. Además, le enorgullecía contar con la enorme ventaja de su escondite predilecto.

"Supongo que tú mismo te atormentarás pensando en ello, tigre estúpido. En tus últimos segundos de vida, agonizarás en silencio, solo… Pero descuida, para cuando te encuentren todo habrá terminado. Nadie sabrá cuán devastador fue tu sufrimiento al morir".

Sin demora, se adentró en el escondite subterráneo llevándose consigo al cyborg, a través de un mecanismo de tres compuertas camufladas. El subsuelo comprendía una serie de rutas alternas interconectadas entre sí y con el exterior, abarcando toda el área de la zona. Por supuesto que la genialidad de ese escondite estaba en las entradas y salidas estratégicas, cuidadosamente selladas, irreconocibles.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te odio —masculló mientras hacía memoria del mapa mental subterráneo y seguía los caminos trazados en su mente que le conducirían al medio selvático—. Aun así, si estuvieras consciente tal vez podrías darme detalles mucho más útiles que ese descerebrado.

Se refería al falso Stinger. No podía creer que desaprovechara la oportunidad que tuvo para acabar con uno de los estorbos, y encima cometiera la infamia de morirse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?", lanzó la pregunta en introspectiva, con un dejo de amargura. Su reloj biológico comenzaba una cuenta regresiva que laceraba su tranquilidad a cuentagotas.

Recorrió una distancia considerable arrastrando el cuerpo de Genos. Por momentos lo cargaba a cuestas sobre sus hombros, pero de una u otra manera decidió que no se detendría hasta estar suficientemente lejos del punto de partida. Tampoco había resquicio alguno por el que se colara la luz, pero aún en penumbras estaba seguro de su posición.

—Sería tan sencillo como aplastarte la cabeza, pero necesito tu materia gris —desgraciadamente el héroe ya no era capaz de escucharle en lo absoluto.

—Eres una máquina parcialmente humana, ¿no es así? Apuesto a que hay una manera de utilizar los datos que hay en tu cerebro.

Le entusiasmaba la idea de conseguirlo, por lo que el resto del camino pensó encarecidamente en ello. Haría que funcionara. Y no fue sino hasta llegar por debajo del área selvática que se detuvo en seco.

—Pongamos a prueba mi teoría.

Encontró a tientas una roca fibrosa medianamente útil para su cometido.

—Diseccionaré tu cráneo hasta tener una idea clara de cómo hacer que esto funcione. No me culpes si sufres una muerte prematura…

Se concentró en la manera en que estaba diseñada la conexión entre su cerebro humano y la máquina que comprendía el cuerpo entero, notando que el resto de los órganos e incluso la piel eran meras recreaciones artificiales.

—Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo, eres un espécimen interesante. Pero aunque me intrigue no voy a arriesgarme —entrelazó los dedos sobre el cabello del contrario, halándolo aun cuando el cuero cabelludo se alzaba por el corte, dejando entrever en medio de la oscuridad un tenue halo contorneando el cerebro, aún latiendo con vida—. Casi lo olvido, hay algo que me será muy útil.

Quizás no fuera tan sencillo en la oscuridad, pero ya lo había hecho. Le quitaría el chip antes de experimentar con él, y por fin tendría el privilegio de descuartizar ese órgano vital que constituía su única conexión con la vida humana.

—En cuanto tus amiguitos se vayan, saldré a la superficie y me largaré de aquí. Tú puedes quedarte bajo tierra para siempre.

* * *

El ave plateada estuvo sobrevolando cerca de los lindes del desierto. Aunque por poco y la aplastaba el insidioso prototipo de Metal Knight, que no dejó de darle caza hasta que un sujeto musculoso apareció para llevárselo bajo las órdenes de Tatsumaki.

El astuto ovíparo aguardó lo suficiente, y se acercó ya que los intrusos se habían marchado; todos exceptuando los robots, aparentemente. Con una hábil maniobra de 360 grados, sorteó a una pequeña máquina voladora y consiguió que se estrellara contra el muro. Aprovechó su aturdimiento momentáneo para picotear las coyunturas y dejar al descubierto el cableado, el cual prensó duramente con el pico y lo jaloneó hasta destrozarlo.

En realidad esa chatarra simplista era uno de los prototipos menos destacables del héroe, pero aun así le causó cierta rabia que un ave cualquiera pudiera hacerlo trizas.

Desde hacía varios días anhelaba enviar a sus mejores robots para capturar a varios de los animales transgénicos más desarrollados de aquel sitio. Sabía que las muestras actuales distarían enormemente de lo que fueron durante la apertura de la zona. Sin embargo, ya habría tiempo para eso. Ahora necesitaba encontrar al alienígena.

Ya que los demás se retiraron, Metal Knight consignó una labor especial a decenas de unidades de apariencia humanoide, unos androides ágiles y metódicos, muy delgados, de casi seis metros de altura; custodiados por cuatro refuerzos acorazados muy parecidos a unos rinocerontes, pero con una resistencia superior y el doble de volumen corporal. Éstos se distribuyeron en los cuatro hemisferios, como centinelas protegiendo su territorio. Harían frente a los peores ataques que surgieran de improviso, ya que en lugar de un cuerno ordinario, contaban con un taladro de acero frontal.

El ovíparo aprovechó que ya no era el centro de atención y emprendió el vuelo en busca de su amo. Aguzó el oído concentrándose en el subsuelo, pues conocía el escondite y sabía cuál era su obligación en caso de emergencia. Gracias a su capacidad de distinguir una cantidad y variedad impresionante de sonidos, consiguió separarlos, clasificarlos en su mente e ignorar los que no le serían de utilidad.

Al localizar su paradero, se posó sobre unas lianas entrelazadas con un grácil movimiento. Esperaría pacientemente en la espesura o, de ser necesario, ascendería hasta las copas más altas plagadas de insectos.

Entretanto, desde una pequeña base situada a cinco kilómetros de la zona, Bofoy revisaba una y otra vez los monitores que transmitían las imágenes de todas sus unidades. Ya era la tercera ronda de búsqueda pero era evidente que no encontraría nada. La única certeza era que el alienígena no había salido de la zona experimental, pues en ese caso habría detonaciones en el perímetro y el sistema activaría la alerta. "Sin ninguna señal no tiene caso enviar artillería pesada", suspiró decepcionado.

"A menos que eche un vistazo en el océano", esta idea lo animó bastante, porque si no encontraba nada en las profundidades del mar, tendría la excusa perfecta para detonar toda el área. "Después de todo no necesito pedir autorización", se convenció a sí mismo, y sin tardanza envió por adelantado a un grupo de androides-escarabajo a colocar un minado especial que se conectaría con los explosivos del perímetro y con uno central que ya instalaría más tarde.

De acuerdo a su lógica, si tenían a Saitama en sus manos y ya habían encontrado la manera de debilitarlo e incluso de destruirlo, podían prescindir de dicho espacio sin problema. Aunado a ello, consideraba a los experimentos del lugar como meras imitaciones entremezcladas, una especie de mutantes superiores a los originales, sólo que sin consciencia, sin alma.

Pero no sólo erraba en ese pensamiento; la revisión del mar no sería un procedimiento fútil ni rápido, ya que se topó con un obstáculo de dimensiones descomunales.

—¡¿Qué demonios es ese engendro?!

El exorbitante parásito de casi ochocientos metros de longitud y quinientos de anchura lo había dejado petrificado, y aún así no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa de fascinación.

—Necesito que vean esto —fue lo primero que dijo al comunicarse con la central de operaciones en el Cuartel General de la asociación—, y necesito que me digan cómo diablos llegó esto aquí sin que nadie lo notara.

No todos los microscópicos copépodos tuvieron la misma suerte que su compañero, Algunos pasaron desapercibidos, rezagados en el fondo del lago, siendo testigos de un nuevo curso en la corriente marina que traería consigo el cadáver infectado. El instinto de los parásitos en desarrollo los incitó a devorarlo, muriendo en el proceso, todos menos uno.

Metal Knight observaba al sobreviviente, un parásito inmune a la toxina que aumentó su tamaño exageradamente, como si el único límite fuera la falta de alimento al no poder desplazarse sobre tierra.

* * *

—Mi amado Saitama va a estar muy molesto por esto —acarició el rostro del cyborg, manchando su piel artificial con sangre.

Consiguió el chip con éxito, dejándose una cicatriz un tanto burda en la espalda que ya luego arreglaría.

—Es difícil lograr un buen resultado con medios tan rudimentarios, sabes. Lástima que no importa cuántos agujeros deje en tu cuerpo…

Siempre se las ingeniaba para tomar ventaja, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera una terrible envidia hacia Genos.

—Me atrevo a decir que quien te dio ese cuerpo artificial merece mi más profunda admiración. Realizó un trabajo impecable, minucioso… preciso. Espero conocerlo muy pronto, porque yo también necesito un milagro para mantenerme con vida.

El lugar tuvo una ligera sacudida y algunos pedazos arenosos se desprendieron por encima de sus cabezas.

—Increíblemente no hay nada que tu cerebro humano pueda ofrecerme por el momento, ni siquiera puedo copiar datos básicos de comportamiento.

No fue la polvareda, sino un golpeteo constante y acompasado a lo lejos lo que distrajo al alien. Ni bien desbloqueó la salida más cercana a la superficie, el ave irrumpió cual proyectil. Parecía que sus pequeños pulmones no soportarían tanto estrés, respiraba tan agitadamente que su pecho se inflaba una y otra vez mientras sus patitas temblaban.

—¡PARA YA! ¡¿Qué es lo que…?!

El mensaje en su trinar encriptado no era claro, estaba tan alterada que apenas y soltaba advertencias entrecortadas; pero con sólo saber que el lugar estaba a punto de ser detonado era suficiente como para entender por qué el ave entró en pánico.

La selva se hallaba en un punto medio de la zona y no había manera de desplazarse lo suficientemente rápido para escapar. "Debe haber una solución", y casi de inmediato descubrió en la superficie a una de las máquinas-rinoceronte.

"Concéntrate y díctale al ave lo que tiene que hacer: alterar la señal, encargarse de las cámaras… Milagrosamente tenemos un medio de transporte que nos sacará de aquí". Comenzó el dictado, sin pensar en nada más que salvarse. Abandonando el cuerpo maltrecho, pero vivo, del desafortunado aprendiz.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22 - INCONSCIENCIA

CAPÍTULO 22. INCONSCIENCIA

"Desearía verlo de nuevo. ¿Seré capaz de hablar con él una vez más? Tan siquiera estar cerca, sentir su presencia… Aceptaría cualquier cosa. Ya no puedo mover mi cuerpo, no puedo ver nada, ni tampoco escuchar algún sonido que compruebe que sigo vivo".

La decadencia de los sentidos de Genos había sido gradual, una atrofia severa y paulatina que culminó en una mísera existencia casi inverosímil. Es en esos momentos cuando los demonios internos llegan a carcomer los residuos, la carroña.

 _Cogito ergo sum_. Era la única verdad, la única prueba. Ya no había nada más que el sentimiento del corazón reflejado en la mente y los pensamientos inquietantes acechando a la cordura. ¿Quién podría lidiar con el tormento de la obscuridad absoluta cuando parece no haber salida ni retroceso?

Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por que ese dolor opresivo desapareciera. ¿Pero quién alivia el padecimiento crónico del alma en el último instante? Si tan sólo tuviéramos la certeza de que vamos a estar bien. Vivos o muertos.

Si tan sólo fuera realmente nuestra elección.

El androide sabía con antelación que la conexión artificial entre su cuerpo y su mente era una ventaja muy peligrosa. Tenía mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir, por supuesto, pero ¿qué hay de la resistencia a la muerte donde desearías ser un organismo completo? Valiéndose de algo más que sólo un órgano deteriorado e insignificante.

La peor hesitación recae en tu identidad.

Pero entonces —si tuviste la fortuna de encontrarle—, te das cuenta de que existe alguien que llegó a tu vida precisamente para reconocerte como un ser humano. Alguien que no sólo te trató como uno, sino que incluso en el último momento te ayuda a recordar por qué tu existencia posee un valor inconmensurable.

Y ya no sabes si ese recuerdo se convertirá en el frívolo verdugo invisible, de tesitura indiferente, que atestiguará en silencio tu insulso final; o si resurgirá de la inconsciencia, tornándose tangible para darte una segunda oportunidad.

"Por favor ayúdame. No me dejes aquí… no quiero morir".

"Saitama, ven".


	23. CAPÍTULO 23 - HALO DE ESPERANZA

CAPÍTULO 23. HALO DE ESPERANZA

A Sónico y Stinger les había llevado unos cuantos minutos trazar el plan de rescate en la incómoda pero secreta pocilga de Ciudad Q.

Tal como prometió, el héroe se había presentado en las instalaciones de la asociación para hablar personalmente con el fundador, en presencia de la irritable Tatsumaki por supuesto. Mientras daba detalles de lo acontecido, el señor Agoni tomaba registro de sus palabras en la bitácora.

—Lo que no entiendo, si me permite preguntar, señor —inquirió Stinger al final—, es cuándo y por qué clasificaron el expediente del superhéroe Clase B en los archivos de amenaza nivel Dios. ¿Desde cuándo un compañero es una amenaza?

La chica peliverde rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio para evitar interrumpir al fundador.

—Esa decisión fue tomada por consenso —apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio y juntó las manos frente a su boca, calculando el impacto de sus próximas palabras.

—Es difícil para mí explicarlo, pero todos concordamos en que Saitama posee un poder fuera de nuestra comprensión, quizás ilimitado.

El fundador no podría calificarse como alguien autoritario ni frívolo. Al contrario, se trataba de un hombre bondadoso y comprensivo, aunque firme en sus decisiones. Deseando siempre lo mejor para sus subordinados, así como del resto de héroes y personas bajo su tutela que confiaban en su juicio y sensatez.

—No sé cómo no fuimos capaces de darnos cuenta antes. Pero si algo así estuviera en nuestra contra, no tendríamos oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir —su rostro, aunque permanecía sereno, denotaba gran preocupación.

—¿Desconfían de él sólo por ser poderoso? —ironizó—. ¿No se supone que deberíamos verlo como una ventaja?

—No es tan simple…

Pero Stinger lo interrumpió:

—Tenemos de nuestro lado al mejor elemento del maldito universo, ¿y lo ven como un fenómeno incontrolable? —Cada vez alzaba más la voz, estaba fastidiado—. ¿Qué es esto, una jodida broma?

—¡Cuida tu sucio lenguaje, novato! —espetó Tatsumaki, dedicándole un gesto prepotente con el mentón en alto y la mano en la cadera.

—No pretendemos tratarlo como un delincuente —se excusó Agoni—, pero todos debemos entender que nunca está demás establecer ciertas medidas de seguridad.

Ahora Stinger veía claramente que la consigna de vigilar la nave espacial y sus alrededores le había privado de estar enterado de las últimas decisiones en la asociación.

—El elemento Bofoy Hakase de Clase S ha presentado una serie de datos alarmantes que no pueden ser tomados a la ligera —suspiró con cierto pesar y presionó su sien con movimientos circulares de los pulgares—. Es mejor que seamos precavidos. Eso es todo.

—¿Cuáles se supone que son esas medidas de precaución? —cuestionó en voz baja, nada convencido de querer saber los detalles.

—La zona experimental —intervino la chica—, fue creada especialmente con ese propósito.

—La cuestión es, que necesitábamos idear algo para neutralizar a Saitama en caso de emergencia —confirmó el fundador—. Claro que la mayor parte de los animales transgénicos de ese lugar tienen un propósito personal para Bofoy.

La peliverde suspiró con fastidio, y añadió:

—Metal Knight es un presuntuoso. Se moría por tener su propio zoológico, para sus prototipos, obviamente. Parece un niño malcriado con juguetes que le encantaría despedazar y analizar —arrugó la nariz con asco, aunque era irónico que precisamente ella acusara a alguien más de "malcriado".

—Creí que eran seres vivos.

—Y por supuesto que lo son, idiota.

El señor Agoni se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y lanzó una efusiva mirada de desaprobación hacia la segunda heroína más poderosa (según la clasificación por rango).

"Los animales de la zona sirven para experimentos de Metal Knight", reflexionó el pelinegro, "…al igual que lo era la nave de los alienígenas. Pero el propósito real de crear ese medio ambiente artificial era la toxina que implantaron en el desierto, ya que debilita exclusivamente a Saitama".

—¿De qué está hecha la toxina del subsuelo en el desierto?

—No está en el subsuelo, genio. Está justo en la arena, forma parte de ella. Y su composición no es algo que tengas derecho a saber.

Antes de que Stinger emitiera una réplica, el fundador argumentó:

—No me enorgullece negarle la confianza a un miembro de la asociación, pero sé que también eres testigo de su deliberado ataque contra su propio compañero.

El ataque contra Zombieman no era en realidad una prueba que lo sustentara, ya que el mismo Stinger sabía que Saitama no habría reaccionado así, en primer lugar, si no hubiera perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo; y encima la traición de su propio gremio era evidente, así que el arranque de ira estaba absolutamente justificado. Claro que sería su palabra contra la del resto de superhéroes y lo que jurarían haber presenciado.

—¿Lo matarán?

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró el hombre mayor—. Sólo lo tendremos en observación un tiempo.

Había cogido un bolígrafo de su lapicera, y no paraba de darle vueltas con los dedos, nervioso, presionando una y otra vez el botón de la punta retráctil. Abrió la boca unos segundos, pero lo pensó dos veces y volvió a cerrarla, manteniendo el silencio que pareció durar una eternidad. Y es que, ciertamente le sería imposible definir el lapso de tiempo en que planeaba mantener cautivo a Saitama, temía que fuese indefinido, e inclusive no podría negar la posibilidad de aprobar una decisión contraria a sus principios.

—Será mejor que te retires, agradezco mucho la información que nos proporcionaste… Me doy cuenta que tenemos mucho que hacer todavía.

Con esas últimas palabras dio por terminada la sesión, pausó el audio, y finalmente autorizó que Tatsumaki vigilara a Saitama e interviniera en el sueño inducido hasta averiguar el paradero de los fragmentos.

La peliverde había regresado a la zona experimentar luego de conseguir lo que buscaba, mientras que el desastre que Saitama ocasionó fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Stinger y Sónico le rescatasen del enorme contenedor donde había terminado inconsciente.

Después de todo había sido una buena idea mencionar los fragmentos. Aunque jamás contaron con que su plan perfecto durara tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Tatsumaki se encontraba suspendida en el aire, justo por encima del profundo acantilado, levitando en una nube vaporosa de una tonalidad verdusca y brillante, como su propio iris.

Oteaba a la distancia, cuanto movimiento alcanzase a percibir en la interminable caída de cien metros cual boca de lobo. Viéndose en la necesidad de bajar a cerciorarse, pero incluso treinta metros más abajo sólo lograba escuchar un suave goteo, una ligera corriente de agua filtrándose del otro lado del muro rocoso, conectándose con una serie de ríos y ulteriormente desembocando en el mar del hemisferio contrario.

A los sesenta metros le habría sido imposible distinguir la puesta de sol aún si mirara de vuelta. Sólo desde la superficie se veía esa mezcla de tonalidades nostálgicas pero a su vez fascinantes, ese degradado ocre que anunciaba no sólo la llegada de la noche, sino la esperanza dentro de un reloj de arena invisible, agotándose… desvaneciéndose.

«Se solicita la evacuación inmediata. Repito, evacúen inmediatamente». Aquella voz poseía matices infernales gracias a la vacuidad aparente del sitio, y sobresaltó a la peliverde haciéndola rabiar al instante.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué puede ser tan importante? —se abstuvo de volver, y aunque estuvo a punto de apagar la señal de recepción, el anuncio subsecuente le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.

«Copépodo de dim-ciones desc-nal… Evacúen-se-r…». La señal fue interrumpida y también sustituida por la voz mecánica de un prototipo de Metal Knight:

«Tornado del Terror, vete de una vez. Necesito detonar el lugar y no puedo hacerlo si juegas a las escondidas en el barranco».

Uno de sus robots la había detectado, eso seguro. Aunque la idea de ser vigilada era desquiciante por sí misma.

«¡Y una mierda que detonarás este lugar!», su voz causó una distorsión muy aguda, seguida de una sarta de quejas a gritos que Bofoy ignoró. Él sí que había cordado la comunicación a posta.

—Ese idiota…

Tatsumaki se vio obligada a volver a la superficie, enterándose de que los encargados de monitorear la zona experimental fueron notificados respecto una monstruosa anomalía intempestiva.

El tremendo parásito había invadido el océano de forma brutal. Aquel asqueroso cuerpo cilíndrico transparente dejaba entrever las vísceras y una piel de pigmentos rojizos cual salpicaduras de sangre. Su fuerte latido causaba un oleaje pausado, era como si el músculo de su corazón pugnara por abrirse paso para reventarle el pecho.

—¡¿Qué te parece si arrojo a tu preciado robot en su boca?! —gritó a unos cuantos metros de distancia del prototipo—. ¡¿Acaso no sería divertido probar qué tan resistente es esa chatarra?!

Las mandíbulas trituradoras del parásito se abrían y cerraban en contracciones involuntarias frenéticas, emitiendo un sonido de guillotina constante. Y sus delgadas aunque larguísimas antenas, se hallaban vibrando en un tic nervioso que su ojo nauplio seguía, mareado, como enloquecido.

—Siempre tan cariñosa —ironizó a por medio de la voz robótica de su creación cuando la chica le dio alcance.

—¿Es por ese engendro que quieres volarlo todo en mil pedazos? Yo no tardaría ni un minuto…

—Y por el alienígena —le interrumpió—. No lo encontré en ninguna parte, tampoco ha salido de la zona experimental, así que mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

La peliverde lo fulminó con la mirada. Ya le había repetido hasta el hartazgo lo valioso que era aquel sitio, pero él nunca dejó de infravalorar sus especímenes.

—Si detonas este lugar —espetó fríamente—, de mi cuenta corre que Agoni considerará desmantelar todas tus creaciones y negarte cualquier recurso.

—…No puedes hacer eso —replicó confiado de sí mismo, con un orgullo casi empalagoso—. Yo proveo a las ciudades de tecnología, transporte… soy indispensable.

Tatsumaki no discutiría esta vez, fue muy clara. Se dio media vuelta, lista para emprender en una velocidad que la llevaría de vuelta al acantilado en minutos, pero antes:

—Ah, y si quieres ahorrarte problemas, sólo has que esa cosa flote bocarriba. La sangre se le irá a la cabeza, y gracias a la presión sufrirá un derrame. Ya no tiene conciencia de sí mismo, creció así porque seguramente consumió a otro organismo infectado con el veneno del pulpo que tú creaste.

Bofoy no objetó al respecto, únicamente siguió su consejo y coordinó a una serie de robots acuáticos para hacerlo. Lo consiguieron, aunque todos fueron triturados por el centenar de patas con ganchos que parecían cuchillas de sierra implantadas en una visión grotesca de una cucaracha descomunal. La escena sólo logró volverse más vomitiva cuando el ojo en la cabeza inflamada de la criatura supuró un líquido carmesí con hilos negruzcos.

* * *

Tatsumaki descendió los cien metros para darse cuenta de que no era ni la mitad del camino, pero una lámina gruesa de un material irrompible bloqueaba el paso. Sólo a través de unas angostas rendijas podía verse un brillo peculiar.

"Esto debe ser tuyo también. ¿Para qué se supone que instalas cosas así?", pensó. Aunque esta vez se equivocaba, pues Metal Knight no había tenido nada que ver.

—Si vas a enviar uno de tus juguetes, será mejor que lo hagas ahora —sentenció en voz alta.

Estuvo a punto de hablar por el intercomunicador, pero entonces una especie de dron voló suavemente en torno a su cabeza.

—Necesito un poco de ayuda —odiaba admitirlo, pero al menos la chatarra voladora se las arregló para sacar la pieza de los fragmentos con sólo introducir una alargada palanca de coyunturas móviles.

«¿Eso qué es?», indagó el héroe de metal, ya que a pesar de la penumbra tenía un buen panorama a través del visor infrarrojo de su dron.

«No es de tu incumbencia».

«¿Para qué quieres llevarte esto?, ¿de qué sirve?».

Su insistencia no le valió de nada, así que contactó a Agoni directamente. La intriga fue incluso mayor cuando apenas le escuchó decir de dónde provenían y lo poco que conocían sus compañeros sobre su verdadera función.

Ese fue motivo suficiente para olvidarse de la detonación, o al menos para posponerla. En su lugar, hizo que el dron ocultara la pieza en uno de sus compartimentos y perdiera de vista a la heroína. Él mismo lo llevaría frente a Agoni y esperaba que accediera a incluirlo en la investigación de esa increíble y muy posible fuente de poder ilimitado.

—Eres un maldito avaricioso —siseó Tatsumaki, irritada.

* * *

Gracias a Sónico, Stinger había tenido la oportunidad de meter las narices en documentos no autorizados. El héroe contaba con la ventaja de poder entrar a la base de datos de la asociación, y el ninja se había valido de sus contactos para que su amante pudiera infiltrarse previo al rescate. Así que de vuelta en el pestífero departamento de Ciudad Q, ambos discutían lo que debían hacer:

—Leí en los archivos que el efecto de ese extraño líquido del contenedor se reduce rápidamente. Ahora que Saitama está afuera, tenemos un par de horas más, pero no podremos desatarlo hasta saber que no nos atacará. Debemos hacer que confíe en nosotros primero.

—Eso es antes de que vuelva en sí —convino el ninja—, pero ¿en cuánto tiempo recuperará su fuerza?

—...Imposible saberlo —hesitó varios segundos.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué sabes? —le presionó con urgencia—. Si encontraste algo más en los archivos dilo ya.

—Es que no es determinante. No tienen pruebas contundentes de su experimento. Lo que quiero decir... —respiró profundo—. El desierto no era la única trampa para Saitama. Resulta que ni siquiera es inmune al cefalópodo.

—¿Eh?

—Al veneno del pulpo gigante. No es inmune, está en los archivos.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Yo estuve ahí y no le pasó nada.

Eso sí que le hacía mucha gracia, ya que si alguien había sufrido consecuencias, definitivamente no había sido Saitama.

—¿Ya olvidaste lo que te conté? —procuró decirlo con toda la indignación posible aunque se notó cierto agradecimiento implícito—. Ese bastardo me salvó.

—Lo sé, pero es que no funciona de la misma manera. Lo que intentaban hacer era que penetrara en su organismo de manera que operara como un virus. Un virus hecho especialmente para él.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo demasiado, sólo sé que ese virus está ahora en su sistema, y si no lo asimila, habrán tenido éxito. No sé cuántos efectos adversos desate, pero lo que planean en la asociación es que pierda su fuerza sobrehumana para siempre.

Las pupilas de Sónico se dilataron de la impresión, y al mismo tiempo mostró una sonrisa sardónica.

—¡Ja! Creí que habías dicho que tu líder no haría estupideces extremistas.

—Él nunca autorizó poner en marcha el experimento. Estoy seguro de que pensaba esperar a obtener pruebas fehacientes, pero alguien más actuó por su cuenta. No sé quién se comunicó con Genos cuando los enviaron directo a la trampa del cefalópodo. Pero si no es el artífice, es un cómplice. Y no sé cuántos superhéroes estén dispuestos a acabar con Saitama al grado de tomar decisiones radicales a espaldas del fundador.

—Tu organización apesta.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y entonces? Nos tomaría siglos adivinar quiénes están detrás de todo esto.

—Sé que todos están de acuerdo en que Saitama es peligroso porque los sugestionaron con miedo. Pero más allá del pánico colectivo. Hay alguien que verdaderamente lo quiere muerto a toda costa. Alguien que los hizo dudar a todos, y que está moviendo los hilos para conseguir sus objetivos.

La llegada de un huésped inesperado los interrumpió, arribando al departamento con una cuantiosa jauría de perros salvajes debidamente adiestrados.

Watchdog Man, el superhéroe a cargo de Ciudad Q, los había detectado como intrusos gracias a uno de sus sabuesos, y ahora irrumpía tirando abajo la astillada y polvorienta puerta de madera.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, cómo si olisquearlos fuese menester para reconocerlos. Y aunque tuviera el rostro de un humano, su traje de perro samoyedo cubriéndole el cuerpo entero era sin duda la indumentaria perfecta para ese marcado comportamiento canino.

—Nadie me dijo que el Calvo con Capa sería trasladado hasta aquí —arrugó la nariz, asqueado, pero su mirada se mantuvo inexpresiva.

No tardó en notificar al cuartel y ordenar a los canes que atacaran. Interrogar nunca había sido lo suyo. Actuar sí, y se empeñaba en llevar a Saitama de vuelta al complejo.

No sólo las bestias de cuatro patas embistieron con garras y dientes, clavando sus colmillos en las extremidades de sus oponentes; Watchdog también soltaba golpes brutales a la quijada, costillas y muslos. No obstante, la confrontación física se detuvo bruscamente cuando el cuerpo inconsciente de Saitama fue interceptado por una bestia mucho más grande que cualquiera de los sabuesos presentes.

Había entrado en la habitación como una ráfaga plateada de imponente garbo, y su atronador rugido retumbó hasta el último pasillo del edificio. De un duro zarpazo noqueó a cuantos cánidos se interpusieron en su camino, y en tajante advertencia mostró sus afilados colmillos de cincuenta centímetros, proclamando que nada ni nadie le impediría llevarse consigo a Saitama.

El ágil felino se precipitó desde el tercer piso y continuó la huida hasta perderse fuera de la vista de los presentes.

"Está vivo".

Ese pensamiento rondó en la cabeza de Sónico y Stinger, quienes tomaron la misma decisión con sólo mirarse a los ojos: bloquearle el paso a Watchdog Man y su jauría a toda costa. No escaparían hasta estar seguros de que no le seguirían la pista al valeroso tigre dientes de sable.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24 - EL ÚNICO EN QUIEN CONFÍO

CAPÍTULO 24. EL ÚNICO EN QUIEN CONFÍO

Esta vez ningún sueño le mantuvo a la expectativa de un mundo falso, fue un intervalo considerablemente largo de absoluto silencio e inconsciencia el que adormeció los sentidos de Saitama.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, escuchando el silbido del viento, sintiendo frío en su piel humedecida por algo un tanto distinto al agua, algo con un olor que no lograba distinguir, que lo cubría en una situación símil a la de un feto confinado a la placenta y cuya extracción le genera desorientación y desasosiego. No tenía idea de que había sido rescatado ya dos veces desde que el simulador y gran parte del edificio central colapsaran.

Su despertar vino acompañado de una agudeza sensorial basada en el reconocimiento: el movimiento acompasado, la breve ceguera ante el brillo de los primeros rayos de luz anunciando un nuevo día, y sobre todo el contacto directo con el níveo pelaje que hacía mella en su memoria.

—Silver… —el nombre escapó de sus labios en un murmullo.

No se atrevía a alzar la cabeza para comprobar lo obvio, temía despertar de un sueño terriblemente vívido, de sufrir el mismo engaño del que ya estaba harto. Definitivamente no descartaba la posibilidad de ser burlado por una alucinación o artificio, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba fervientemente que fuese verdad.

Pero, ¿cómo podía estar vivo? No tenía sentido.

Cerró el puño en torno a un mechón del pelaje, y no apartó la mirada del mismo, en una necedad amarga por tratar de identificar alguna señal que desmintiera el posible engaño.

—¡SAITAMA! —gritó de pronto un joven que venía en bicicleta, ataviado con un traje blindado y casco.

No demoró en acortar la distancia. Sin embargo, el tigre lo evadió y aceleró el paso, desconfiado de su repentina proximidad.

El héroe, a quien Saitama ya había reconocido, se puso de pie sobre su bicicleta y pedaleó a una velocidad mayor. No conforme con el avance, accionó los frenos y lanzó a su preciada "Justicia" contra el costado del tigre albino para detenerlo.

Saitama intervino, bloqueando la bicicleta con una mano, aunque recibiendo un buen raspón en la palma.

—¿Qué? —se acercó, extrañado de herirle con tan poca cosa y enterándose de que venían juntos. Por lo menos no era una captura como supuso al principio.

—No pasa nada, Silver —intentaba tranquilizarlo—. Es mi amigo Rider Sin Licencia.

El felino aún no estaba del todo convencido, así que permaneció en una postura de ataque mientras Saitama bajaba de su lomo y acariciaba su pelaje en pos de apaciguarlo.

—¿De dónde sacaste a ese…? —No estaba seguro de cómo plantear la pregunta.

Nunca en su vida había visto a un animal que pareciera una cruza entre un tigre blanco y un arcaico dientes de sable presuntamente extinto. Ver a tremenda quimera de dos metros de altura, corpulenta y con esos amenazadores colmillos de medio metro sí que le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tu mano —Rider veía cómo la sobaba, adolorido—. ¿Cómo es posible que te lastimara? No entiendo.

—Como dije, es una larga historia. ¿Tienes un lugar seguro al que podamos ir? Si no me equivoco, estamos en Ciudad Z. No ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui, aunque supongo que sigues viviendo por aquí. —A pesar de su tono afable, mantenía un gesto apático y algo frívolo, muy diferente al despreocupado Saitama que conocía.

—Claro, sígueme —reservaría todas sus dudas hasta llegar a la humilde casa donde acaba de mudarse hacía unos días.

Notó que el tigre estaba renuente a cambiar de dirección, pero al final accedió a la necedad de su protegido.

—Esta casa la habitaba un hombre mayor —probó con una breve charla para aminorar su propio nerviosismo—. Era soltero y no tuvo hijos, así que cuando murió no tenía a quién dejarle la propiedad. Bueno, al menos a ningún familiar. Ni siquiera llevaba una buena relación con sus hermanos menores, así que… Estoy seguro de que ellos, donde quiera que vivan ahora, no están ni enterados de su deceso.

Su interlocutor no hizo ningún comentario, sólo escuchaba.

—Yo lo conocí hace pocos años. Llevaba su correspondencia más urgente, ya fuera de trabajo o respecto a su pensión, ya sabes, nada del otro mundo —se alzó de hombros como restándole importancia a su labor altruista.

Saitama siempre lo había considerado un héroe demasiado humilde y bondadoso. Después de escuchar la historia hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, pero logró poco menos que una triste mueca nada alentadora.

Ya iba siendo momento de escuchar lo que el héroe de Clase B tenía que contar, así que Rider lo llevó al comedor. Un sitio para nada ostentoso, sino más bien austero. La mesa era pequeña y de ángulos rectos, apenas para cuatro personas. Tenían poco espacio, pero se las arreglaron para recorrer el mueble hasta la pared con tal de que Saitama pudiera revisar al felino. Éste se echó sobre el piso con entera docilidad.

—¿Te parece si antes reviso tu mano? —propuso, ya que había notado un leve sangrado—. No sea que se infecte.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Desinfectarla y vendarla me tomará menos de un minuto, insisto.

El contrario lo miró inexpresivo, y aunque Rider ya esperaba una segunda negativa, accedió después de todo.

—No estoy acostumbrado a esto —confesó. Su voz hacía eco en el reducido espacio del baño.

—Sé que no, y ya que lo mencionas… —no terminó la pregunta pero en realidad la intriga lo estaba matando.

—Estoy seguro de que eres el único en quien puedo confiar ahora —soltó como si nada, observando la forma tan cuidadosa en que le curaba y colocaba la venda.

Por desgracia, esa afirmación más que un cumplido, había sido una denuncia tácita en contra del resto de superhéroes y la organización que les sustenta.

Rider no se atrevió a preguntar si esa desconfianza incluía a su discípulo Genos, pero entonces fue puesto al tanto, al menos hasta la desaparición del androide y cuando todo se vino abajo. Tal vez la descripción de los hechos fue un tanto ambigua respecto al sitio experimental plagado de quimeras y las artimañas de clonación de los intrusos extraterrestres, pero de esa forma dejó de manifiesto no sólo su prioridad, sino su única y más grande preocupación: Genos.

—Creí despertar en el mundo real después de perder el conocimiento cuando los héroes Clase S me atacaron, pero nada tenía sentido en esa farsa. Obviamente no había despertado, fue el engaño de una máquina, lo sé porque recuerdo mi cabeza conectada a algo antes de caer en ese líquido nauseabundo que me dejó noqueado de nuevo… Al menos ahora lo veo claro.

—Lo que no entiendo es, si ya no estás en el desierto de ese lugar, ¿por qué sigues muy débil? ¿No dices que al alejarte tus fuerzas se renovaban? —de manera casi imperceptible, Rider acarició el dorso de la mano de su superior por encima del vendaje—. El tigre te trajo de una dirección opuesta al complejo, y eso sólo puede significar que ya alguien te había sacado de ahí y trasladado a varios kilómetros de distancia.

—Escucha, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo todavía, pero ahora no me interesa averiguar nada más —apartó su mano con cierta reserva y se dirigió de vuelta al comedor, encargándose de revisar a Silver—. Lo único que quiero es recuperar a Genos.

Rider se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, atento, mientras que Saitama palpaba el estómago y los muslos del tigre. Sabía perfectamente que si intentaba ayudar recibiría como mínimo un gruñido de advertencia.

—Y si está muerto —continuó—, yo haré lo mismo con cada uno de los traidores. Los mataré sin piedad porque son tan culpables de mentirme y usarme como de lo que llegue a pasarle a él.

Esa amenaza tocó una fibra muy sensible en los principios morales de Rider. "Jamás te había visto reaccionar con tanto odio", pensó, sumamente consternado. Él, más que nadie, sabía que no era prudente tomar decisiones cuando estás cegado por el odio ya que ni siquiera eres tú mismo.

"No quiero que lamentes una mala decisión, ¿pero cómo consigo que me escuches y lo entiendas sin que pienses que estoy en tu contra?".

—¿Estás seguro de que todos en la asociación son unos traidores?

—¡Sabían lo que estaba pasando! Los únicos fuera de los planes en curso éramos Genos y yo, no voy a creer una mierda en la inocencia de ninguno.

—Pero crees en mi inocencia…

—Y espero que así se mantenga —frunció el ceño, mirándole receloso. Aunque recibió a cambio una expresión desarmada y benevolente.

—Sabes que siempre seré tu amigo.

A ambos se les pasó por la cabeza todo lo que habían vivido juntos, respaldando aquella relación recíproca desde que se conocieron:

El apoyo incondicional de Rider, aun cuando se consideraba a sí mismo uno de los héroes más débiles; su generoso ofrecimiento en el puesto de comida, y tantas acciones desinteresadas, así como el aprecio que demostró siendo el único en enviarle una carta de agradecimiento a Saitama cuando éste había sido repudiado injustificadamente por todo el mundo en aquel entonces. Había sido un verdadero amigo, uno muy leal y confiable, tan valioso como Silver Fang.

—No veo ninguna herida —aseveró, no muy convencido.

No era fácil evaluar el tejido adiposo debajo de todas esas capas de exuberante pelaje, pero tampoco presentaba contusiones o señales de ningún tipo, aparentemente. Era difícil saber dónde debía revisar, y aunque estuvo a punto de subir a auscultarle el cuello, Rider dijo algo que volvió a enfadarle.

—Pero dices que Stinger se encargaba de vigilar la nave, y aun así no sabía nada de los planes en tu contra.

—¡Él también debía saberlo! —se irguió y lo fulminó con la mirada, a la vez que el tigre se colocó sobre sus cuartos traseros, expectante, al verlo tan alterado —. ¡Estoy seguro de que mintió! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!

Saitama tiró una de las sillas de un manotazo, y encolerizado por la evidente carencia de poder terminó yéndose a la habitación contigua, cerrando de un portazo tras de sí.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Saitama?".

No es que Rider no reconociera a la perfección lo doloroso que resultaba todo aquello, pero ¿desde cuándo la frustración y la angustia causaban ese efecto irascible en él?

"Me preocupas". Esperaba que no conllevara consecuencias graves, al menos no hasta que el asunto se resolviera. Pero algo era seguro, todo lo que la asociación de héroes había conseguido hasta el momento pendía de un hilo. Algo muy serio estaba ocurriendo y le angustiaba no saber lo suficiente. Aunque actualmente ese era el dilema de todos.

Por otro lado, había una cuestión personal que Rider no se atrevía a exteriorizar abiertamente. Jamás había tenido el valor suficiente para confesar que guardaba sentimientos muy profundos hacia Saitama.

Su amistad era irrevocable, por supuesto. Pero lo que sentía iba mucho más allá. Y aunque decidió callarlo, e incluso negárselo a sí mismo, era muy evidente cada vez que estaban cerca. Había aprendido a silenciar aquel impulso interno pugnando por decir en voz alta lo mucho que le quería, que no sólo lo admiraba, sino que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Para cuando se atrevió a golpear suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos, su invitado ya había tomado una decisión:

—Iré al complejo de la asociación.

—¿Crees que se llevaron a tu discípulo también?, ¿que lo tengan cautivo?

—Lo averiguaré cuando llegue.

Rider era bastante bueno leyendo su mirada, e intuyó que su propósito era otro.

—No irás a matarlos a todos, ¿o sí? —se arrepintió enseguida de decirlo en voz alta.

—Iré yo solo, no tienes nada que ver en esto —se había puesto de pie y acercado a la puerta, pero el chico de cabello castaño no se hizo a un lado, por el contrario le sujetó del brazo, provocando que Saitama le advirtiera—. Si vas a interferir te juro que…

—Puedo ayudarte a saber si Genos salió o no de la zona experimental —afirmó de prisa, diciendo justo lo que necesitaba para persuadirlo.

"No permitiré que mi mejor amigo se convierta en un asesino de gente inocente. Saitama, no importa si no llegas a saberlo nunca, pero haría cualquier cosa por ti con tal de que seas feliz".

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—He mantenido contacto directo con la heroína de rango 1 en la Clase B, Fubuki. Mejor conocida como Blizzard of Hell.

—No tengo idea de quién hablas.

—Lo importante es que es hermana de Tatsumaki, y puede avisarme casi todo lo que ocurre en los altos mandos de la asociación.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirle que estoy aquí! —sus pupilas se dilataron, presa de la paranoia.

—Por supuesto que no —alzó las manos a la defensiva—. Le pediré que transfiera todas las señales de alarma de la central a un dispositivo que ya he usado antes. No me hará preguntas, sé que no.

—…

—No tendré acceso por mucho tiempo, pero debe haber un audio en el registro en caso de que…

—…Genos saliera —le interrumpió, comprendiendo.

—Así es.

—Yo no te hablé sobre los chips de rastreo.

—No, pero obviamente los conozco —entró a la habitación y hurgó en el último de los cajones de su buró hasta sacar un radiorreceptor—. Hace tanto que fueron implantados en todos los superhéroes como protocolo, fue idea de Metal Knight.

»Estoy seguro de que monitorean las entradas y salidas de ese lugar.

Saitama asintió, e hizo una conjetura muy acertada:

—Si no hay ninguna señal de alarma de que cruzaran el perímetro, tanto el alien como Genos deben seguir ahí. Pero si hay una sola señal, significa que el alien lo abandonó.

Tenía mucha lógica, ya que antes el enemigo se había valido del intercambio de un chip; y si el androide se hallaba indefenso a su merced, era de esperarse que dejándole vivo o muerto, el alien tendría la grandiosa idea de suplantar su identidad para burlar el sistema de seguridad.

Debían prepararse según el caso. Y aunque la intuición de Saitama le decía que el agresor no se llevaría al androide como rehén, esa era en realidad otra de las posibilidades.

"Haré que esto funcione, ya verás. Recuperarás a Genos", el positivismo en sus pensamientos siempre alentaba su proceder.

Mas el tenue murmullo de un "te amo" hizo eco en el subconsciente de Rider, asfixiado por el yugo de la razón. No obstante, uno no puede confinar esa clase de sentimientos al eterno olvido, ni mucho menos deshacerse fácilmente de lo que ya venía atesorando por tanto tiempo.

"Si tan sólo no hubieras dicho que soy el único en quien confías. Si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de que en verdad no tengo oportunidad alguna de estar contigo".


	25. CAPÍTULO 25 - REENCUENTRO

CAPÍTULO 25. REENCUENTRO

El androide de Bofoy se había presentado ante Agoni sin ningún contratiempo. Mas no fue sino la rotunda negativa en cuanto a tomarle en cuenta para la investigación del estrafalario y aparentemente valioso material lo que le puso de nervios.

No aceptaría un "no" por respuesta, lo sabía internamente aunque tratara de suprimir todo pensamiento de sublevación. Sin embargo, esa misma noche permitió que sus impulsos le condujeran de vuelta al único pasillo restringido del edificio.

«Anular seguridad», dictó el Bofoy genuino, accionando un interruptor en el tablero de controles desde su refugio, un escondrijo considerablemente lejos del robot que operaba a distancia.

"Perfecto". Su prototipo avanzaba a través del pasillo, completamente a salvo de cualquier tipo de detector de luz, calor, sonido o sensores de movimiento. Él había diseñado el sistema de seguridad, pero no dejaba de ser una violación al acuerdo establecido y a sus mismos principios como superhéroe. Los problemas legales serían menos agresivos que la afrenta a sus congéneres si lo descubrían. En ese caso no sólo sería castigado, sino que la penalización de por vida sería justo lo que Tatsumaki había amenazado con quitarle: inmunidad y privilegios.

Su control tecnológico dentro del sistema de ciudades colapsaría. No sería nadie. A eso estaba arriesgándose en ese momento.

Y como si fuera una broma pesada de muy mal gusto, apareció a su costado, tras una pared móvil conectada al pasillo lateral de la sala de operaciones anexa, la fastidiosa peliverde.

—Desactivaste la seguridad justo a tiempo —se dirigió al androide, con una sonrisa triunfal y desdeñosa.

—Si se te ocurre acusarme, testificaré en tu contra —la voz artificial se mantenía en un volumen prudente.

—No podrías sonar más absurdo y desesperado —sabía de antemano que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría incriminarle a él antes que a ella si el sistema de seguridad era interrumpido deliberadamente.

Metal Knight no tuvo más opción que tragarse sus propias amenazas. Y ya que ambos tenían en mente el mismo objetivo, la contienda no se hizo esperar.

El pasillo tenía un piso recubierto con paneles metálicos. A los lados, las paredes contaban con todo un arsenal de armas rudimentarias de cacería y artículos medievales.

En medio de un puñado de flechas, ganchos y ballestas, Tatsumaki distinguió el reflejo de su atacante en la superficie de un escudo con espejo, que no dudó en aprovechar con su telequinesis. Apenas lo desenganchó de la pared, giró en defensa propia y detuvo una maza cuyos picos hicieron pedazos el escudo. Cientos de cristales salieron disparados, aunque la peliverde los paralizó en el aire.

—¡Ni siquiera puedes tocarme! ¡Tú nunca me has superado y jamás lo harás!

No estaba segura hasta qué punto sería prudente utilizar sus poderes para contraatacar, ya que necesitaba medir la magnitud o no pasarían desapercibidos por más tiempo.

—Debería partir en dos a esa hojalata inservible para demostrártelo —en un pestañeo, había seleccionado la guadaña con la hoja más larga de todas y cuya refinada punta le serviría muy bien para desmantelar al incauto. "Siempre odie la defensa que tienen tus robots contra mi telequinesis, pero nunca fue impedimento para derrotarlos con otros objetos".

El androide cogió de la pared contraria un carcaj repleto de flechas, mas era obvio que no le daría tiempo de ir por los arcos al otro lado del pasillo.

—Ay, por favor… —la chica estuvo a punto de burlarse, hasta que observó con atención el brazo metálico. De éste sobresalía una estructura compacta, idéntica a un arco de poleas reflexo. Las cuerdas aparecieron y se tensaron en automático luego de escucharse un _clic_.

—Mira calibrada —la voz mecanizada surgió al mismo tiempo en que una serie de flechas consecutivas salieron disparadas en dirección a Tatsumaki.

La heroína escapó con una diferencia milimétrica. No tanto por la impresionante precisión y potencia de las flechas, sino porque se dio a la tarea de concentrar todo su poder psíquico en una altísima y robusta pilastra. Consiguió desprenderla sin causar el derrumbe de todo el conjunto de pisos encima. Se trataba de uno de los pilares base, y dado lo derruida y endeble que se hallaba la estructura del complejo después de la huida de Saitama, todo podría venirse abajo si Tatsumaki no se concentraba al 100%.

Había aguzado el oído lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que las flechas no eran más que una distracción, así que manipuló la columna para que se elevara por encima de su cabeza y cayera pesadamente, rodando con la misma velocidad como si estuviera en el declive de una montaña. Con ello impidió el ataque masivo de unos robots de refuerzo, sigilosos y compactos que fueron arrollados tan pronto como aparecieron.

Se mantenía firme en estabilizar el complejo, y sin titubear, frenó la rotación acelerada del pilar, al mismo tiempo que abría un portón reforzado situado al final del pasillo. Aún no estaba al alcance de su vista, pero sabía que era allí donde Agoni resguardaba los fragmentos. Así que levitó hacia el aula, dejando atrás al único robot en pie. "Debiste traer una máquina de ataque, no esa basura que apenas y consigue improvisar".

Desafortunadamente sus problemas no se resolvieron con la elevación del portón. Aparentemente daba paso a la estancia cual invitación abierta, pero también accionaba una primitiva trampa letal. Al pasar por debajo de la reducida abertura, se precipitó desde lo alto una hoja de guillotina, como el fantasma de un sanguinario verdugo.

A punto de rebanarle el cuello, la heroína detuvo tremenda hoja con sus poderes. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte, sudaba frío, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la adrenalina fluía a raudales a través de sus venas. Pero a pesar de su máxima concentración, hubo algo que no logró advertir hasta que un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió desde los tobillos, subiendo rápidamente por sus piernas, tronco y cuello, llegando a la cabeza; y que finalmente cubrió su rostro con una asfixiante telaraña de hilos metálicos.

—Descuida, no pienso matarte —resonó en sus oídos, aunque ya era incapaz de verlo—. Pero tenías razón, ambos habríamos resultado culpables. Ah… y gracias por recordarme lo valiosos que son los especímenes que casi destruyo.

Percibió esas últimas palabras como si provinieran del eco del mismísimo acantilado de la zona. Incluso escuchaba un extraño goteo y la estruendosa corriente de una cascada. Sus manos estaban llenas de arena, y a lo lejos, en lo profundo del bosque, oía a su hermana pidiendo ayuda a gritos porque el parásito la mantenía ahogándose en el mar contaminado.

Las alucinaciones habían comenzado. Metal Knight disponía de la coartada perfecta, y era cuestión de tiempo para que la comitiva de Agoni encontrara a Tatsumaki destruyéndolo todo a su paso, sin razón aparente. Él escaparía exento de toda culpa. Y aún si después de recobrar el sentido quisiera incriminarlo, poseía la ventaja de no haber dejado ni una sola huella. "Los robots son mucho más convenientes de lo que imaginas".

«Activar seguridad».

* * *

Era la primera vez que Rider entraba en la zona experimental. Y a decir verdad, no se imaginaba que fuera un lugar tan extenso, con áreas inhóspitas difíciles de asimilar y caminos enrevesados.

Por supuesto que Silver Fang se había quedado en Ciudad Z, ya que Saitama se negaba rotundamente a exponerlo al peligro. Suficiente había tenido con creer que estaba muerto, y no creía sobreponerse tan rápido a ese trauma.

—Ahora entiendo por qué decías que mi bicicleta sería inútil aquí.

Iba sobre la espalda de su superior, abrazándole con firmeza para no caer. Aunque sentía que en cualquier segundo alguna bestia le arrancaría la cabeza con todo y casco. Así que se mantuvo bien agachado, recargando su mentón en el hombro del contrario.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —frenó de repente, pasmado por la cantidad de hielo acumulado en el entorno boscoso.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No es normal? —Al no estar familiarizado con el terreno, Rider no tenía idea de qué le resultaba tan extraño, hasta que siguió la mirada de Saitama y dilucidó un diminuto ser volando sobre las nubes.

Bajó a tierra firme para observarlo mejor. En realidad estaba tan lejos que parecía diminuto, pero pronto descubrió de qué se trataba. Y no era nada pequeño.

—Conozco a ese dragón de hielo.

—¿Qué? ¿Un dragón?

—A esta distancia no va a escucharnos. Pero, ¿por qué congelaría…? —y entonces la vio. Rondando a través de las ramas de los árboles. Sólo era capaz de escucharle cada que sus alas chocaban contra el follaje. Antes podía distinguir su cántico especial aún sin descifrarlo, pero ahora ni siquiera eso. Sus sentidos eran tan débiles como el resto de su cuerpo.

De pronto centró toda su atención en sí mismo. Estaba sudando, su respiración era agitada, los músculos le dolían y era un hecho que la sensación de cansancio no disminuiría pronto. Además, había corrido más lento que nunca para llegar allí.

—¿Qué está pasándome? —murmuró aterrado.

—¿Saitama? —al tocar su hombro, fue como si lo despertara de una pesadilla, pues fijó la vista de vuelta a la capa de hielo.

—¡No dejes que esa ave ciega escape! ¡Mátala cuanto antes! —la señaló, y de inmediato se arrodilló sobre el hielo. Comenzó con un puñetazo directo, y siguió con muchos más, golpeando tan fuerte como podía.

Un montón de rocas gélidas sobresalían por debajo de la lisa capa helada, marcando la entrada del túnel subterráneo. Al parecer el dragón la había obstruido de manera burda a propósito, como una señal, quería que se notara a simple vista que había algo debajo. El problema era que por más que Saitama golpeaba el hielo, no hacía más que causar una delgada fisura.

Era inútil tratar de romperlo… Quizás el hielo estaba a punto de vencerlo a él. Sus manos no paraban de temblar, y además estaba perdiendo sensibilidad en los nudillos. Tenía los brazos entumecidos, mientras que sus manos, labios, nariz y orejas adquirían una tonalidad cerúlea debido a la falta de circulación sanguínea. Después de casi media hora no había logrado ningún avance.

¿Pero por qué Rider no lo detenía?

Porque según el registro, la alarma había sonado una sola vez.

Habían llegado a la zona con la certeza de que encontrarían al androide, vivo o muerto. Y Saitama estaba desesperado por desenterrarlo, martirizado por la posibilidad de que su ineptitud cobrara el último aliento de vida de Genos. No había nada ni nadie que le disuadiera de adjudicarse la culpa si llegaba a desenterrar su cuerpo inerte.

Luchaba contra ese terrible pensamiento a cada puñetazo. Y desgraciadamente, su mayor temor amenazaba con hacerse real a cada segundo.

—¡Ya basta! —le dijo por fin, con voz quebradiza—. Saitama, por favor detente.

Se había formado una mancha rojiza sobre el hielo. El líquido carmesí que manaba de sus puños era evidentemente su propia sangre, una señal de burla ante su inevitable decadencia. "Eres débil, y tus esfuerzos inútiles", le repetía su subconsciente una y otra vez, pero él se empecinaba con la peor terquedad posible, y no paraba de golpear el hielo a pesar de la insistencia de Rider.

El mismo cielo rugió una advertencia y desató una terrible tormenta en medio de la selva. Ahora el hielo le astillaba la piel y ardía casi tanto como su pecho encogiéndose ante la desesperanza.

¿Por qué justo cuando necesitaba salvar a la persona más valiosa, a su amado Genos, dejó de ser el más poderoso?

—Yo sé que está vivo —sentenció Rider, apenas audible. La copiosa lluvia y los truenos ensordecían todo sonido, mas luego de apretar su casco contra el pecho, repitió—: Sé que está vivo.

Saitama no le respondió de vuelta, pero se había detenido. La mirada de ambos permanecía fija, cargada de algo tan volátil que en cualquier momento se habría salido de control. No obstante, lo detuvo justo a tiempo, ya que el dragón de hielo descendió en picada a una velocidad impresionante. A pesar del estrepitoso torrencial, sobresalió el crujido de la tierra que temblaba ante semejante impacto. El reptil encajó sus garras en el hielo y lo trituró en mil pedazos, mientras que un relámpago derrumbaba el más alto de los árboles y centenares de quimeras huían esparcidas por cielo y tierra.

Los dos héroes se adentraron en el túnel subterráneo de un salto. La lluvia no inundaba el lugar gracias a la gigantesca quimera alada cubriendo la entrada con su propio cuerpo y sus extensas alas. Así que Saitama no tardó en iniciar una búsqueda exhaustiva. Revisaba a tientas en medio de la oscuridad y llamaba al cyborg en voz alta, desesperado.

El interior se hallaba atestado de aliento gélido de dragón, tal como un congelador diseñado para preservar los órganos de un ser viviente. Probablemente fue cuestión de suerte, pero quien encontró a Genos fue Rider. Todavía sujetaba el casco contra su pecho y casi tropieza con el objeto que pronto identificó como una cabeza humana.

Las rodilleras del héroe impactaron contra las rocas, y entonces logró ver de cerca el rostro del rubio, parcialmente desfigurado, con retazos de piel artificial arrancados de la corteza robótica, y la materia gris inundada en un líquido extraño.

Su grito desaforado alertó a Saitama, quien palideció antes de reconocer el cuerpo de su discípulo esparcido en pedazos por el piso. La lluvia aminoró y el dragón volvía a despejar la entrada, dejando que los rayos del sol se filtrasen.

El rostro desencajado del héroe quedó marcado por un rictus horrorizado… La insoportable culpa de la muerte de Genos se cernía sobre su alma, como una cripta pesada e inamovible.

A Rider le costó bastante desviar la mirada de los restos del androide; y por primera vez en la vida, vio a su superior llorando.

Esta vez no podía pensar en una sola palabra o gesto para reconfortarle. Ya todo estaba perdido y no existía nada más por hacer. Su mejor amigo afrontaba la pérdida del ser amado en el peor momento. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera si en cualquier segundo Saitama enloquecería y lo destruiría todo? Ya no importaba lo que hiciera, no tendría sentido.

Llegaron tarde.

—Saitama… —tragó saliva, no podía creerlo— se mueve…

Antes de recibir una severa reprimenda por sonar tremendamente inverosímil, añadió:

—Su cerebro palpita.

Su cerebro, el único órgano enteramente genuino en la constitución humana de Genos. Y el efímero indicio de vida que le devolvió a su maestro, si no la paz, un atisbo de cordura y esperanza cuanto menos.

—Debemos llevarlo con el Dr. Kuseno.

El héroe Clase C no pudo evitar sonreír, pues aún en la situación más delicada, una gota de agua significaba todo un oasis en su realidad interna. Daba por hecho que sobreviviría.

Mas Saitama permaneció inmóvil, perdido en una oscuridad de la cual le costaba demasiado salir. Un suave movimiento de su boca estuvo a punto de dibujarle una sonrisa en los labios… pero entonces, perdió el conocimiento y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre las rocas.

—¡Saitama!

"Todo depende de mí ahora, no te decepcionaré".

—Saitama, despierta… quédate conmigo.

La voz se mezclaba con la imagen de quien más deseaba ver a su lado. Él estaba seguro de que escuchaba a su preciado Genos.

—Saitama… te quiero.

Estaba completamente seguro. Y sonreía, sintiendo que los brazos que le sujetaban eran los del cyborg. Sin embargo, quien le abrazaba e incluso le acariciaba la cabeza durante el viaje era su amigo, Rider.

El dragón de hielo había tomado la iniciativa de llevarlos sobre su lomo a pesar de no conocer al único consciente y entero de los tres. Asumió la responsabilidad después de escuchar la conversación de éste por radio. Y al ser una bestia sumamente inteligente y precavida, le bastó con saber con quién se comunicaba y que nadie le atacaría al salir del medio artificial.

Surcó el cielo hasta los lindes de ciudad Z. Allí los dejó varados y se devolvió, evadiendo cualquier contacto con otros seres humanos del entorno, a quienes él nunca dejaría de considerar insidiosos y repugnantes.

Quién diría que Silver Fang les estaría esperando allí mismo, listo para escoltarlos a la humilde morada. Y por si fuera poco, partió en búsqueda del Dr. Kuseno una vez que Saitama volvió en sí y le dio instrucciones precisas para encontrarlo. Por otra parte, el héroe no permitió bajo ninguna circunstancia que el científico se llevara el órgano a su laboratorio, y en todo momento mantuvo una postura hostil e intransigente, a pesar de tratarse de él.

—Está bien, entiendo —suspiró, resignado a trabajar en condiciones precarias a pesar de lo urgente que era atenderlo cuanto antes—. Traeré todo lo necesario para realizar el trasplante a un nuevo cuerpo, y lo haré aquí mismo.

Kuseno era altamente reconocido por su destreza e infalible precisión cuando se trataba de modificaciones robóticas en compatibilidad con órganos humanos. Era un genio, y siempre hacía valer su talento. Al final, la única condición que exigió fue la privacidad de una habitación a puerta cerrada, al menos hasta terminar de ensamblar las piezas y corroborar que Genos pudiese sobrevivir.

* * *

Saitama y Rider esperaban en un sillón de tres piezas de la pequeña sala.

—Deberías comer algo —el héroe negó con la cabeza, aunque aceptó el vaso con agua que el chico le ofreció—. No creo que esto sea suficiente. Te ves muy mal.

—Estoy bien.

—Por supuesto que no, estás temblando, tu rostro se ve muy pálido y no has dejado de ir a vomitar al baño. Además, no paras de sujetarte la cabeza y frotarte los ojos. Te harás daño —dicho esto, cogió sus manos para apartarlas y abrazarle. Besó su frente, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, aferrándose a él.

Saitama se hallaba en un estado deplorable, por lo que ni siquiera se encontraba en condiciones de reñir. Tampoco era del todo consciente de la postura extrañamente amorosa en que era abrazado, y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, de no ser por un inusual picoteo en el casco del ciclista.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, quitándose la protección de la cabeza y dejando al descubierto a la pequeña ave plateada de ojos grisáceos, quien tenía las plumas aún mojadas por la lluvia.

—¡¿Cómo demonios…?!

—No debí volver a ponerme el casco —dijo para sí, sobándose—. Lo siento… no fui capaz de asesinarlo cuando me lo pediste.

A la pequeña criatura le era imposible escapar, ya que estaba bien sujeta con la cinta del mismo casco.

—Esa cosa debería morir —sus palabras perdían efecto dada su condición endeble, además de que la fiebre desenfocaba su visión. Con pésimos reflejos, intentó coger al ave, pero Rider se apresuró en apartarla.

—Lo pondré en la jaula del cobertizo, es enorme y tendrá mucho espacio para moverse. Le será imposible fugarse, lo juro. Pero no pienso matarlo.

El antiguo dueño de la casa había criado decenas de aves durante algunos años, y ciertamente gran parte de sus ingresos los destinó a su cuidado. Era una suerte que haya dejado la jaula vacía en su sitio. Gracias a que nunca se deshizo de ella, ahora era perfecta para resguardar al ovíparo repudiado por Saitama.

—Descuida amiguito, aquí estarás bien —el chico de cabello castaño le colocó un recipiente con agua y algunas semillas.

Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad instintiva de protegerlo. De inmediato, el ave voló de extremo a extremo de la jaula, como buscando una salida para escapar e ir con su dueño. Aunque más que agresivo, se mostraba nervioso y desubicado.

Al regresar a la sala, Rider alcanzó a escuchar que Saitama devolvía el estómago en la taza del baño una vez más. Y cuando terminó, volvió para espetarle una pregunta que tardó en ser respondida:

—Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que salimos de la zona sin ser detectados?

—… —antes de que entrara en pánico, se esforzó en darle una explicación—. Sé que no… bueno, no nos detectaron. Sí aparecerá en el registro, pero tardarán en darse cuenta… la verdad es que… emh… uno de mis contactos interceptó las señales de alarma.

No preguntó quién era el supuesto contacto porque estaba casi seguro de quién se trataba. "Si la enana se entera de dónde estamos por tu culpa, si su hermana nos delata…". Pero antes de que esos pensamientos emergieran como una amenaza en voz alta, el Dr. Kuseno abrió la puerta, dejando que sus palabras determinaran la prioridad irrevocable en ese momento.

Como era de esperarse, le tomó casi el triple de tiempo y esfuerzo llevar a cabo ese trasplante en particular. Y se había sentido tremendamente aliviado cuando constató que el líquido cubriendo el cerebro no había sido un derrame, sino la protección líquida que él mismo ideó en caso de emergencia. Fue gracias a ello que se había conservado en óptimas condiciones.

—Adelante, ya pueden pasar. Se encuentra en plenas facultades y en un excelente estado físico —constató con el mentón en alto y una gran sonrisa, orgulloso del resultado—. Todo salió perfecto.


	26. CAPÍTULO 26 - TE AMO

CAPÍTULO 26. TE AMO

Después de tanto tiempo finalmente volvían a estar juntos.

Había sido un martirio para ambos sobrellevar una separación tan abrupta. Y peor aún, sufrir la terrible impotencia que orilló a Saitama al borde del colapso cuando encontró a Genos hecho trizas. Fue precisamente esa experiencia tan dolorosa la que provocó que al contemplarlo cara a cara, nuevamente en su constitución cyborg-humana, le dejara en shock.

Cualquier persona esperaría encontrar a su ser amado en una camilla, con una sonda intravenosa y una máscara de oxígeno. Pero en este caso era un hecho que Saitama no lo hallaría convaleciente. Su cuerpo no era el de un humano. Por supuesto que lo sabía, y lo entendía a la perfección. Era lógico que las únicas opciones eran verlo incompleto y carente de motricidad; o por el contrario en un estado íntegro, saludable y perfecto, como era el caso. Pero lo cierto es que verlo sin un solo rasguño ni señal alguna de deterioro no hacía más que aturdirle. Como si contemplara una imagen artificial aislada de la realidad; o como si nada hubiera ocurrido y de alguna manera la vida escindiera su perpetuidad cíclica, deteniendo el tiempo en un pasado donde Genos siempre se mantuvo a su lado, donde nunca fue abducido ni despedazado. Esa era la ilusión momentánea por la que Saitama prefirió decantarse, al menos para afrontarlo.

—Genos… —pronunció en un suspiro ahogado, acortando la distancia en un par de zancadas hasta abrazarle con fuerza.

—Sensei —correspondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad, percibiendo los latidos del corazón ajeno a través de los sensores de su nueva piel—. Sabía que iría por mí. Sabía que no me dejaría morir bajo tierra.

Sería inútil y ridículo derramar una lágrima más, Genos estaba vivo, pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto por lo que disculparse y a su vez tanto que prometerle. Sin embargo, la necedad con la que se aferró a él fue suficiente para darle a entender mucho más.

De nuevo fue el androide quien endulzó su oído con un suave murmullo:

—Ya no me iré de su lado —besó su mejilla; pero fue sorprendido con un roce directo en los labios.

—Nunca más, por favor, nunca —le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos, heridas y vendadas. Aunque tan sólo había aventurado al primero de muchos besos consecutivos, disfrutando el sabor de sus labios.

Sin darse cuenta, sucumbieron a la pasión desbordante de un beso prolongado, acompañado de caricias en cada centímetro desprovisto de ropa. Genos jadeaba, maravillado por la sensibilidad en la yema de sus dedos. Le fascinaba sentir cómo la piel de Saitama se erizaba, emanando una calidez y aroma tan característico y delicioso. Ahora que extrañaba tanto ese contacto físico, agradecía infinitamente que no le fuese negado.

El mayor le acariciaba el torso, recorriendo cada mínimo detalle, desesperado por grabarlo en su memoria. Porque si tenía oportunidad de escapar del mundo, de ignorar al resto y perderse en la fatuidad de ese abrumador e incomprensible sentimiento, era la ocasión perfecta para mandar al diablo todo cuestionamiento. Qué mierda importaba si mantenía una relación amorosa con su aprendiz. A final de cuentas, ¿de qué demonios le había servido temerle al amor que incendiaba su pecho y nublaba su mente? Ya había comprobado lo tormentoso que era perder a Genos, y lo desbastador que sería despedirse para siempre.

—Te amo, Genos. Te amo tanto —ni siquiera meditó las palabras, éstas fluyeron con la misma vertiginosidad que sus caricias, descendiendo hasta la ingle del menor, provocándole un palpitar creciente en la entrepierna. Al mismo tiempo, sus besos se se abrían paso a lo largo del cuello, iniciando un cosquilleo que obligó al rubio a cerrar los ojos. Pronto ese roce sutil se volvió una brasa incandescente, con la ferviente obstinación de arrebatarle un gemido entre besos y mordiscos.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Y para Rider, sin el tiempo suficiente de por medio para procesar lo que estaba pasando. El Dr. Kuseno le había cogido del brazo al ver que no reaccionaba ni porque le llamara o carraspeara repetidas veces. El joven se mantenía absorto, contemplando la escena con las pupilas dilatadas y un sentimiento interno que le oprimía el pecho y golpeaba su estómago, tan fuerte, tan doloroso... Sabía que Saitama estaba enamorado de Genos, lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Pero presenciar algo así con sus propios ojos, e incluso escuchar una confesión de amor directa de sus labios, era demasiado doloroso, irracionalmente mortificante.

"¿Por qué?" La pregunta se desintegró en el aire. Parecía que su propia confesión no había significado nada. Pero, ¿cómo pudo haber significado algo si Saitama ni siquiera le había escuchado? Había sucedido durante el vuelo, en lo más alto del cielo, cuando el único capaz de oírle había sido un gigantesco dragón de hielo.

Rider salió de la habitación siendo llevado por el científico. Éste no demoró en despedirse y marcharse, pues obviamente le embargaba cierta incomodidad, aunado a que para nada tenía pensado entrometerse en algo tan personal. Tampoco es que pudiera evitar especular al respecto, pero prefería guardarse su opinión.

—Cuando sea posible, te agradecería mucho si envías mi equipo a esta dirección. También escribí las especificaciones de embalaje —le entregó una nota—.… y suerte.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué le había deseado suerte, pero igual no iba a preguntárselo. Sólo tomó la nota y asintió, permaneciendo en el marco de la puerta hasta que tuvo el valor de volver a entrar a la casa. Aguardaría en una silla del comedor, en compañía del tigre dientes de sable que bostezaba con toda tranquilidad, meneando la cola a la par de las manecillas del reloj.

* * *

—Lo necesito dentro de mí, sensei…

Había empujado a Saitama contra la cama de la habitación. Era algo angosta, pero tenía un colchón y una almohada de plumas bastante suaves. La ventana los iluminaba parcialmente, gracias a la delgada cortina blanca que la cubría.

—En verdad lo necesito —ya había hecho a un lado todo cuanto le estorbaba: una mesa llena de cables, material, herramientas; y otras piezas distribuidas en cajas y bolsas, desperdigadas por el piso.

Saitama lo observó mientras se quitaba la ropa con la que el Dr. Kuseno acababa de vestirlo meticulosamente. También se desnudó aunque Genos no se lo pidiera. No obstante, un desagradable recuerdo volvió a su mente en ese preciso momento. El rubio se colocó encima, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera, exactamente igual como en aquella pesadilla… Instintivamente empujó su abdomen para detenerlo.

—¿Sensei? —cuestionó entre jadeos, preocupado por esa nueva mirada, cargada de miedo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Su maestro estuvo a punto de pronunciar un frívolo "quítate", pero antes de que lo hiciera, el rubio sujetó sus manos y las llevó hasta su boca para besarlas.

—¿Por qué están vendadas? ¿Usted… se lastimó?

—Sólo son unos raspones. Resulta que ya no soy invencible —intentó evadir su mirada mientras le explicaba—. Me lastimé golpeando una estúpida capa de hielo… Pero no importa. Ya lo solucionaré.

—Por supuesto que importa —acarició su mejilla—. Lo solucionaremos juntos.

Su preocupación rompía toda relación con aquel mal recuerdo. El Genos de su pesadilla fingía una falsa amabilidad pero denotaba agresividad y posesión a un grado enfermizo. Y además, recordaba muy bien que carecía de revestimiento cutáneo. No podía olvidar ese tacto metálico y gélido causándole escalofríos.

Finalmente dejó escapar un leve gemido involuntario, apenas y podía resistirse a la postura en que el androide le tenía acorralado.

Sin soltarle las manos ni apartar la mirada de su rostro, su discípulo comenzó a hacer presión hacia abajo, sintiendo la punta del miembro, tan húmeda como su propio glande. Le avergonzaba que su maestro mantuviera la vista en su hombría, pero a la vez le excitaba, y mucho.

"¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir así? Cada vez es más fuerte. Mis manos están temblando". Saitama creyó que era el único al que le costaba tanto controlar lo que sentía, pero el sonoro gemido de Genos al penetrarle resultó tan placentero que su pelvis se contrajo y su espalda se arqueó.

—Nhh… Genos… aprietas mucho —se mordió el antebrazo, pero no fue suficiente para calmar su respiración. Ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, atrajo a su aprendiz hacia sí y le abrazó del cuello, acariciándoselo, jadeando en su oído mientras movía la cadera. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco, más bien llevaba un ritmo acompasado y cariñoso, ensimismado en llenarle el cuerpo de besos.

Lo pensó un par de veces, pero no tenía caso intentar dejarle marcas en el cuello, seguramente su piel no formaría hematomas. Aunque fue como si el androide leyera su pensamiento, porque al sentir que su cuerpo no resistiría más, decidió separarse unos segundos. Recorrió el cuello del mayor con un suave roce hasta llegar a un punto por debajo de la quijada, presionando con su lengua y labios.

—Los haré muy tenues, ¿no importa? —musitó, procediendo a una cuidadosa succión, bajando a la altura de la clavícula para dejarle una segunda marca.

Esa clase de atenciones mantenían embriagado a Saitama, disfrutando a tal grado que se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de colocarse encima del rubio. Le sujetó las muñecas, empujándolo de espaldas contra la cama y alzó sus piernas para volver a penetrarle. Contuvo la respiración al sentir la presión del interior. Esta vez no tardó en acelerar el ritmo, no quería dejar de sentir esa fricción que le enloquecía.

—Está muy caliente, demasiado —respiró profundo. Su miembro se frotaba contra el abdomen de Saitama, incrementando la intensidad del estímulo—. Se siente tan bien…

—Me encantaría masturbarte —lamió los carnosos labios de su aprendiz—, pero las vendas me estorban.

—Está bien… —no pudo resistirse a robarle un beso y explorar el interior de su boca con la lengua antes de afirmar— …no son tan rasposas.

Saitama se dejó llevar por el cosquilleo que nunca se detenía cuando se besaban. Estaba seguro de que jamás se acostumbraría, ni a sus besos ni al contacto directo con su cuerpo. Además, casi era imposible recordar que fuese artificial. "No es por la piel… aun cuando es tan perfecta, tan real, sé que es por él… puedo sentir su alma".

Salió muy despacio, apartándose de Genos. Y cuando éste le miró extrañado, esbozó una sonrisa impregnada de picardía.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Con una mano le acarició el abdomen, y colocó la otra en la base de su pene. Se acercó, apenas tocando la punta con sus labios. La piel era tersa, el aroma de su sexo exquisito y su sabor… con solo meterlo un poco en su boca aceleró todavía más su respiración, si es que eso era posible. Era todo un manjar a su paladar. Tuvo que sacarlo para respirar, pero entonces vio a Genos retorciéndose de placer, situando sus manos temblorosas sobre su cabeza, suplicándole entre jadeos que no se detuviera. ¿Cómo podía estar tan excitado si el contacto había sido mínimo? Peor aún, que al colocar las dos manos en el miembro erecto, se percató del líquido blanquecino que manaba de la entrepierna de Genos. Se había corrido dentro de él sin siquiera notarlo. ¿Y cómo hacerlo si estaba en llamas desde el inicio? Si parecía que la palabra "orgasmo" había renacido con un nuevo significado al entregarse, y encima su excitación iba en aumento.

"Eres muy peligroso, mi amor".

Bajó de nuevo. Esta vez haciendo que el miembro le recorriera la lengua hasta chocar con su garganta. Masajeó sus gemelos, únicamente con los dedos, evitando escocerle con el vendaje. Imposible no emitir sonidos guturales de placer con cada gemido de Genos, embelesado en un mar de sensaciones. Pronto se adentró a tientas entre sus glúteos para estimularle con movimientos pausados y circulares, aprovechando los residuos de semen. Lamió su extensión como poseso, y en breve notó que dejaba de ser saliva lo que escurría por sus comisuras…

Saboreó el néctar de su esperma, embriagándose, chupando aún más fuerte, provocando que el ardor exquisito que recorría a Genos de pies a cabeza se convirtiera en espasmos.

A su discípulo, la excitación le mareaba a tal grado que se vio obligado a aferrarse a las sábanas. Le invadía vértigo, pero disfrutaba como nunca esa vulnerabilidad bajo el yugo de su maestro. Cuando Saitama le alzó las piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, creyó que le penetraría de nuevo. Pero más bien le besó la rodilla, colocó su miembro junto al suyo y los frotó a la par… deslizando con suavidad la piel que los cubría y mezclando el líquido residual de ambos.

Genos se sujetó a su cuello, las piernas le temblaban tanto que estuvo a punto de pedirle que se detuviera, pero el mayor selló sus labios en un beso demandante que no cedería hasta quedarse sin aliento. Ambos se vinieron al unísono esta vez, esparciendo con deleitante brío hasta la última gota del líquido seminal acumulado.

Saitama dejó que su discípulo se recostara sobre su pecho y lo cubrió con las sábanas. Habían dejado la cama hecha un desastre, siendo que ninguno de los dos recordaba haberse movido tanto. Asimismo, era complicado medir el tiempo cuando el frenesí distorsionaba su noción.

—Me siento muy aturdido.

—¿Por qué? —alzó la cabeza, mirándole.

—¿Tú no? —le acarició con cariño y besó su frente.

—Yo me siento tan relajado que podría quedarme abrazándole así para siempre.

El aturdimiento de su maestro se debía a la pérdida de sus poderes y los efectos secundarios de los que todavía no era consciente. Aunque los experimentaba en sucesión cronológica: la disminución gradual de su fuerza física, su creciente irritabilidad, y también una descompensación notable en su organismo. Por eso se había desmayado y no paró de vomitar cuando recobró la consciencia.

Ya sólo se sentía aturdido y débil. Por desgracia, eran Stinger y Sónico quienes sabían que Saitama no era inmune al veneno del molusco marino, creado especialmente para él. Y ahora que su cuerpo estaba infectado, si no lo descubría a tiempo, el daño sería irreversible.

Cual ironía del destino, el mayor sentenció algo que le traía a la mente el ataque del horrendo pulpo:

—Me alegra ser tu primera vez —como Genos no respondió de inmediato, se apresuró en argumentar—: Sé que tal vez no con este nuevo cuerpo.

—No quiero recordar eso ahora —atajó, incómodo.

—Lo siento… —odiaba que algo así se mantuviera en sus recuerdos, y odiaba aún más el hecho de que no hubiera negado que ese pulpo había traspasado los límites. Ahora tenía la certeza de hasta qué punto trasgredió su intimidad.

Quizás lo peor era que no se atrevía a preguntar si el alienígena intentó siquiera… Quiso pedirle que se lo dijera todo, pero muy a su pesar se abstuvo de sucumbir a la parte de él que ansiaba saberlo. Porque realmente no quería saberlo.

—Amo escuchar sus latidos, sensei —sentenció con un tono de voz más calmado, aferrándose a su pecho y muy atento al sonido que le adormecía.

—Ojalá yo pudiera escuchar algo similar en tu pecho.

—Pero, sí puede hacerlo —Saitama lo miró sin comprender—. El Dr. Kuseno nunca escatima en el perfeccionamiento de este sistema.

—¿Ya tiene órganos? ¿No es peligroso?

—Todo sigue siendo artificial, y la aleación subcutánea reforzada se mantiene.

—No sé cómo funciona, pero… ¿se forman manchas en tu piel? Ya sabes —desvió la mirada, aunque Genos le entendió perfectamente.

—Sí, puede dejarme el cuello lleno de chupetones si lo desea.

¿Y cómo negarse a semejante invitación? Saitama lo sujetó de la nuca y aprovechó a saborear su cuello, besándole, pero esta vez succionando enérgicamente. El cyborg exhaló un suspiro de placer, aunque se cubrió la boca para evitar hacer tanto ruido.

—No te cubras —apartó sus manos.

—Vamos a terminar haciéndolo de nuevo…

—¿Y no quieres? —suspiró, acariciándole el cabello y luego la espalda.

—Sabe que sí… es sólo que —miró en torno suyo—. Recién me pongo a pensar en que no reconozco este sitio en absoluto.

—No te preocupes, estamos en la habitación de… Rider… —se quedó de piedra, procesándolo—. Lo hicimos en la habitación de Rider.

No se había detenido a pensar en ello.

—No puede ser —el rubio se incorporó de inmediato—, lavaré sus cobijas cuanto antes.

—Debemos bañarnos primero —exhaló con pesadez—, y el baño está en el pasillo.

—Supongo que hay toallas en el armario.

Curiosamente la preocupación de Genos era la falta de cortesía que presuponíadejar sucia la habitación, después de todo pertenecía al mejor amigo de su amado; mientras que Saitama, no quería verse atosigado con preguntas personales.

En cuanto encontraron un par de toallas, se las amarraron alrededor de la cintura y Genos se encargó de echar el amasijo de cobijas al lado de un pequeño cesto de ropa sucia, con tal de no olvidar lavarlas al volver.

—Bien, yo te guío.

Pasaron a un costado del comedor, más no se asomaron. Simplemente siguieron su camino hasta el baño.

—Los que me hiciste casi no se notan —se quejó al verse en el espejo, arqueando una ceja un tanto decepcionado.

—No quería lastimarlo, sensei. No podría dañarle de ningún modo cuando sé por lo que está pasando —obviamente se refería a la progresiva debilidad física que padecía.

—Demonios, ahora me siento mal por como te dejé —el rubio le abrazó por la espalda, juntando mucho su cuerpo.

—No se preocupe, lo disfruté bastante —observó su sonrojo en el espejo y besó su cuello dos veces, depositando un tercer beso en su oreja.

Saitama se estremeció, y enseguida Genos atrapó su lóbulo con los labios, dándole un par de lamidas para luego susurrarle en el oído:

—Por cierto… Yo también estoy enamorado de usted.

Con ello demostraba que no había pasado por alto su confesión previa. Saitama sonrió y ladeó su rostro para besarle.

—Por favor vuelve a tutearme… lo extraño.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Desde que lo hice no ha dejado de ocurrir una tragedia tras otra. Llámeme supersticioso pero no quiero arriesgarme.

—Cierto, mejor dejémoslo así.

Mientras Genos regulaba el agua de la ducha, Saitama se encargó de cerrar la puerta. Al parecer la habían dejado entreabierta cuando llegaron.

* * *

Sentado junto a la mesa del comedor, el héroe Clase C sujetaba su cabeza con más fuerza de la necesaria. No lograba deshacerse de ese sentimiento de vacío en el estómago que le retorcía las entrañas. La frustración lo había hecho levantarse de su sitio sólo para escuchar a través de la puerta entreabierta al androide, correspondiendo a Saitama. ¿Acaso lo hicieron a propósito?, ¿con la intención deliberada de que le quedara claro a quién había elegido?

Por supuesto que no. Debía ser una coincidencia, nada más. Pero, ¿es que podía sentirse peor? Si no hubiera sucedido en su propia casa ya se habría ido. Daría cualquier pretexto después, pero no permanecería allí por nada del mundo. Huiría y gritaría hasta quedarse sin voz en un sitio donde nadie pudiera escucharlo.

"Ya estoy pensando tonterías", se rio de sí mismo. En ese momento no sabía de qué sería capaz o qué exageraba su mente. No podía pensar con claridad. Estaba muy dolido y tenía que tranquilizarse.

"Saitama, no quiero perderte". Ojalá la puerta del baño no se hubiera abierto en el hilo de ese último pensamiento. Instintivamente, fijó la vista al frente, con una expresión de espanto como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Sus nervios estaban muy alterados y, en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los orbes color marrón de Saitama, se levantó bruscamente.

—¿Por casualidad tendrás un jabón que podamos usar?

Le tomó desprevenido que Genos no le acompañara, y ver al héroe con tan sólo una toalla cubriéndole, lo había dejado sin habla. Además, tenía la piel húmeda y eso acentuaba el contorno de sus perfectos e irresistibles abdominales.

—¿Rider?

—Ah… C-Claro.

Lo llevó de regreso a la habitación, puesto que acostumbraba guardar los objetos de aseo personal en los cajones del armario.

Cuando vio la cama destendida y las cobijas junto al cesto de ropa sucia no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, aunque hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse.

—Mientras se bañan le enviaré el equipo al doctor —rebuscaba en uno de los cajones, observando de soslayo a Saitama. Debía admitir que era muy tentador tenerlo semidesnudo tan de cerca—. Me dio una dirección e instrucciones, así que…

Y en eso notó la ligera marca violácea en su cuello. Su raciocinio se vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le entregó el jabón por inercia pero no lo soltó cuando Saitama quiso tomarlo. Tampoco completó la frase, pero en su lugar exteriorizó algo de lo cual no dudaba que muy pronto se arrepentiría.

—No quiero que me abandones.

En ese segundo se dejó llevar por la urgencia. Sabía que si lo hubiera pensado demasiado, no se habría atrevido a jalar del brazo a Saitama y mucho menos habría acortado la distancia hasta besarle.

Por supuesto que se separó tan pronto como la razón fue capaz de hacerle reaccionar. Su cara ardía de lo rojo que estaba. Tenía toda la intención de disculparse, pero el estupor lo tenía paralizado.

Saitama pronunció un lacónico "gracias" y cogió el jabón. A juzgar por su expresión ecuánime, era evidente que ignoraría lo que había hecho. Por lo menos hasta estar seguro de cómo interpretarlo. Porque independientemente de sus sentimientos, confiaba demasiado en Rider como para adelantar conclusiones.


	27. CAPÍTULO 27 - AMABLE FRIVOLIDAD

CAPÍTULO 27. AMABLE FRIVOLIDAD

Al regresar a la habitación, encontraron un cómodo pijama de algodón, debidamente doblado y acomodado sobre el colchón. Para ese momento Saitama no tenía la menor duda de que Rider se lo había dejado, y aunque prefería hacerse el desentendido y rechazar el ofrecimiento, Genos se adelantó en coger una pequeña nota que estaba encima.

—Querido Saitama… —leyó de entrada, pero se detuvo al instante. Transcurrió apenas un segundo para que desviara la mirada hacia el mayor, y le diera la hoja—. Es para usted.

El aludido frunció el ceño y torció la boca con cierto recelo.

—No necesito un pijama —masculló entre dientes, haciendo un escaneo presuroso. Y como si de un objeto en llamas se tratase, arrugó el papel en cuanto finalizó la frase: "Perdón por lo que hice, no debí".

Le invadió una sensación de vértigo. Era obvio que Genos vio el mensaje completo a pesar de no haberlo leído en voz alta, pero ojalá supiera cómo interpretó esa parte.

—Se ve muy cómodo, no veo por qué no deba aceptarlo.

—No —contestó monocorde, con un nerviosismo muy mal disimulado.

—¿…Se encuentra bien, sensei?

—¿Y por qué no lo estaría? —soltó bruscamente, como si le hubiera exigido una justificación, acorralándole.

El rubio remitió la mirada inquisidora al confirmar lo alterado que se encontraba.

No quería admitir que se avergonzaba de no habérselo dicho. Pero, ¿por qué no lo había hecho si ese beso no significó nada? Quizás sólo temía a su reacción. Algo que tampoco tenía sentido tratándose de Genos. Y vaya que después del obsequio y ese mensaje no tendría caso tratar de olvidar lo que ocurrió.

—Lavaré las cobijas —el rubio prefirió no volver a cuestionarlo.

Antes de salir en dirección al comedor, se vistió con un pants holgado color azul marino y una camiseta cobalto sin mangas, ceñida al cuerpo; uno de varios cambios de ropa que le había dejado el Dr. Kuseno—. Yo insisto que debería probárselo. El color celeste le queda muy bien.

Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su maestro, quien había mantenido el trozo de papel apretado con fuerza en su puño, y no lo desechó hasta que finalmente se marchó, arrojándolo al cesto de basura junto a la cama.

Genos fue directo a un pequeño patio donde encontró una pila para lavar. A estas alturas ya tenía la estructura de la casa en su base de datos, y la distribución de las piezas no era tan difícil de adivinar.

Aunque no había espacio suficiente, ni tampoco sogas o alambres para colgar las cobijas, pero no demoró en vislumbrar el entramado del cobertizo. Y pensar que allí se encontraría al majestuoso tigre dientes de sable, ostentando su brillante melena albina como una ilusión disonante con el entorno de Ciudad Z.

—¡Hola amigo! Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

En cuanto terminó de tender las cobijas, se acercó a acariciarlo. Silver no estaba echado en el piso, sino apoyado en sus cuartos traseros con la cabeza en alto, atento a algo en particular. Aunque eso no impidió que emitiera una especie de ronroneo gutural en reconocimiento y aprecio.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

Su sonrisa titubeó al descubrir a la pequeña ave atrapada en la enorme jaula. La reconoció de inmediato y demasiadas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en un parpadeo.

—No te culpo si anhelas devorarlo —ironizó amargamente—. Pero tampoco creo que se merezca morir por culpa de aquel bastardo. Es triste saber qué poco podría importarle la vida de su propio confidente, ¿verdad?

El felino se relamía los bigotes, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Ni siquiera se molestaba en gruñirle al fatigado ovíparo invidente, que había gastado toda su energía agitando las alas en busca de un resquicio para escapar. Y ya se había quedado quieto, resignado a engarrotar las patas en el lateral superior de la jaula. Era necio. No desistiría. Pero temblaba nervioso y debía recuperarse.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y, aunque no pudiese verlo, los sonidos y el viento acariciando sus plumas presagiaban todo cambio. El ciclo de los acontecimientos era legible desde otro ángulo, así como la presencia del peligro adoptaba la forma de una asediante sombra que le sobrecogía. Mas el ave sólo deseaba escuchar un único timbre de voz. Y aguardaba; ajeno a cualquier posibilidad o elección que no fuera reencontrarse con el alienígena que le vio nacer.

* * *

Rider se hallaba en la cocina, preparando un buen surtido de platillos y postres, en gran medida para mantenerse ocupado y ajeno a divagaciones sobre Saitama. No obstante, cuando éste apareció en el umbral casi se echa encima el aceite hirviendo.

—¡Ey, ten cuidado! —alcanzó a sujetarlo de los hombros para estabilizarlo.

—Por poco —suspiró aliviado, dejando el sartén sobre la estufa—. Gracias, soy algo torpe.

—Sí, claro. Y que me besaras hace unos minutos no tiene nada que ver —evidenció sin más, acercándose a echar un vistazo a todos los platillos que cocinó y había dejado reposar sobre la barra—. ¿No es demasiado para una sola persona?

—L-Lo hice para los cuatro —agachó la mirada, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. Ya había olvidado que a veces podía ser en extremo directo—. No estoy muy seguro de qué le guste al felino gigante pero hay suficiente carne. Aun así, sé que esto no compensa lo que hice…

El contrario negó con la cabeza.

—Rider, si me hubiera enterado antes, o de otra manera… ¿Sabes qué?, da igual. Eso ya no importa —optó por no decir más al respecto, ni quejarse de la nota o rechazar la cena en la que se había esforzado tanto—. Llevaré los platos al comedor. Y si necesitas ayuda para algo más, sólo dime.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió, ajeno a los latidos de su corazón que volvían a hacer de las suyas, instándole a retener a Saitama del brazo—. Por cierto, te queda muy bien ese color. En serio.

Ahora se sentía más incómodo con lo que llevaba puesto, ya que los dos héroes habían enfatizado en lo "bien que le quedaba".

—Te devolveré esto mañana.

—No es necesario, quédatelo —pasó su mano libre por la línea de los botones, acariciando la tela—. Te lo obsequio. Por favor. Quiero que lo conserves.

Su pecho ardía. Estaban tan cerca. Y de sólo pensar en el beso que ya le había robado, despertaba en él un deseo persistente e irracional de volverlo a hacer.

—¿Qué se supone que intentas? —Saitama le sujetó las muñecas, tomándole desprevenido que quisiera aproximarse en un abrazo íntimo pasándole las manos alrededor del cuello.

—Sabes… yo siempre estaré para ti.

Una de las ollas a presión comenzaba a hacer mucho ruido. En la circunferencia de la válvula se había formado una humareda y la agudeza del silbido disuadió a Rider.

Saitama aprovechó su distracción para alejarse y llevar los platos como había dicho. Nunca creyó que ser blando y permisivo con ese chico terminaría siendo un problema. "No sé por qué me complico tanto", reflexionó. Tan solo debía dejarle en claro que no habría nada más que una amistad entre ellos. Era sencillo. Sería rápido. O eso creyó mientras depositaba el último plato sobre la mesa y Rider ya se hallaba cerca de nuevo.

—Quisiera haber estado ahí en su lugar. Pero supongo que llegué tarde —se alzó de hombros—. Además de que alguien como yo no te habría sido muy útil. O quien sabe, siempre me las ingenio para echarte una mano.

Esta vez fue el turno de Saitama en sonreír, aunque fingió toser para ocultarlo, temiendo que lo malinterpretara.

—Genos te hará pedazos si se entera de lo que sientes por mí. Es muy celoso —mintió, ya que en realidad no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría si se enterara.

—¿En serio? Pero no sabe que nos besamos, ¿o sí?

El olor a comida esparcido por el aire había guiado a Silver Fang hasta el comedor y, como era de esperarse, el cyborg le acompañaba.

Se había quedado estático, sin respirar ni parpadear. Y aunque ninguno de los tres se movió de su sitio, el tigre le restó total importancia y se dispuso a probar los guisos recién elaborados, apartando dos conejos guisados al horno y llevándoselos a una esquina para hincarles el diente.

—Genos… déjame explicarte —sin pensarlo se colocó frente a Rider, en una especie de defensa instintiva. "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?", se maldijo internamente.

El androide respiró profundo, recobrando la motricidad pseudo-humana que decayó ante el impacto de la noticia. Y con dificultad esbozó una sonrisa.

—Si hubiera sabido que cocinarías todo esto, habría venido a ayudarte —dirigió sus palabras a Rider, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a la mesa, pasando por alto lo del beso a propósito.

Su maestro se sentó a un lado, pendiente de todos los movimientos y gesticulación del rubio; mientras que el joven anfitrión mantuvo la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos por el susto, y también por la impresión colateral de ver el compendio de chupetones que adornaban el cuello de Genos.

—Está delicioso —comentó el androide luego de probar los ravioli en salsa de tomate. No se notaba pero sostenía la mano de Saitama por debajo de la mesa, y no tardó en depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias —pronunció casi sin voz. Le costó reponerse y tomar asiento, pero definitivamente había perdido el apetito.

—¿No vas a comer?

—…

De nuevo su mirada se clavaba en esas marcas que le revolvían el estómago, hostigándole con una idea muy clara del momento en que Saitama se las hizo, y con la imagen mental de lo que habían hecho en su habitación. Algo que jamás dejaría de atormentarle.

Genos se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que le molestaba, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarlo.

—Me alegra que te gustara —tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para apartar la mirada y mostrarse lo más sereno posible—. Y no te preocupes por no haberme ayudado, ustedes son mis invitados… Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que enfrentaron en ese lugar. Además, debes estar exhausto.

No le dio tiempo a morderse la lengua, pero era obvio que había dicho una tontería.

—En absoluto —ni siquiera se molestó en explicar lo evidente.

—Es cierto, eres un cyborg. Qué tonto —se recriminó a sí mismo en un murmullo.

El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más denso, y con el silencio subsecuente parecía que las manecillas del reloj martillaban la pared en lugar de deslizarse en su discreto recorrido circular. Y fue en ese oportuno momento en que Saitama alzó la voz.

—Espera, ¿cómo es que no te sorprende ver a Silver con vida? —su discípulo le miró sin comprender.

—¿No lo viste? —cuestionó una vez más, con un deje de aflicción muy marcado.

—¿De qué habla?

—Lo que ese desgraciado le hizo a Silver… —soltó su mano para incorporarse, aún turbado, apoyándose sobre la mesa—. ¿No viste lo que le hizo antes de deshacerse de él?

Genos frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

—No. —Observó al felino por el rabillo del ojo, como tratando de recordar; y aclaró—: Ese sujeto se aseguró de no alejarse de mí en lo más mínimo una vez que mis sentidos comenzaron a atrofiarse. Durante ese confuso letargo apenas y escuchaba su voz, y después ni siquiera eso. No sé en qué momento atacó a Silver, ni exactamente cómo terminé bajo tierra. Fue la sensación de asfixia, un retazo de olor recalcitrante y el instinto de supervivencia lo que mantuvo a mi cerebro funcionando, atento a lo que pudiera aferrarme antes de caer en el vacío y perderme en la oscuridad absoluta. Estaba seguro de que moriría.

Saitama se dejó caer en la silla, abatido pero feliz de tener a su discípulo de vuelta.

—Estás vivo —le acarició el rostro—. Eso es lo que más me importa.

—Y como le dije antes, no pienso irme de nuevo. No lo abandonaré nunca más.

"No tienes idea de cuánto desearía estar en su lugar", interiorizó Rider, observando que el felino dejaba a un lado el último trozo de carne para acercarse al androide y rozar su costado con la cabeza. Éste le acarició, agradeciéndole el gesto solidario.

A partir de ese momento, Genos escuchó muy atento todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Le fue de especial utilidad para hilar las evidencias en contra de los miembros de la asociación, y se enteró de quiénes colaboraron para llevar a su maestro cautivo hasta el complejo.

—¿Y cómo consiguió escapar?

—Alguien lo rescató, aunque no sabemos quién —terció Rider, interviniendo al fin—. Lo vi llegar a la ciudad junto con el tigre albino, pero venían desde una dirección contraria al complejo. No sé, es muy extraño.

Saitama cogió una albóndiga del tazón de espagueti para lanzársela a Silver, y éste consiguió engullirla en un santiamén.

—¿Por qué no le preguntan? —sugirió, acariciando el lomo del tigre.

—Porque no quiero que me lleve de vuelta para averiguarlo. No pienso confiar en nadie más que ustedes dos.

Lamentablemente, no tenía la certeza de que hubiera sido un rescate legítimo. Bien podría tratarse de alguien con intereses distintos a los de la asociación, velando por su propio beneficio y nada más.

Fue en medio de esas cavilaciones cuando Genos cayó en la cuenta de una anomalía: "¿Por qué no me ha llegado ninguna llamada o notificación?", observó el dispositivo de su brazo, intrigado. Con solo presionar en los puntos indicados, podía activar los gadgets, y después volver a ocultarlo bajo la dermis artificial sin dejar ningún entramado antiestético. Así que procedió.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, es sólo que me preguntaba por qué no tengo notificaciones —tomó un buen sorbo del agua de frutas que tenía enfrente, y pinchó unas verduras con el tenedor—. El Dr. Kuseno desactivó esa función por lo que veo.

—Mejor así, no vaya a ser que intenten rastrearnos.

—Pero podrían hacerlo de todas formas —señaló el rubio—. Ustedes todavía tienen los chips implantados, ¿no es así?

Y esta vez fue el turno del anfitrión de explicarle los detalles sobre su confidente, quien interceptaba las señales del cuartel general y que además se las había ingeniado para bloquear la recepción de los dispositivos.

—Nuestros chips no envían ninguna señal por ahora, y la asociación tampoco puede saber nada de lo que hablamos. Al menos no a través de un radiorreceptor en particular. Además, como se basa en el rebote y expansión de las señales, puede captar…

Había estado rebuscando en los compartimentos de su cinturón y rodilleras para mostrárselo a Genos, pero descubrió que no lo llevaba consigo.

—Ya no está… qué raro. Debió caerse mientras volábamos sobre el dragón.

—¿El radio? ¿Y no tienes otro?

—No que me sirva. Tendría que desmantelar un transistor y hacerle muchos ajustes, maldición —se rascó la cabeza, pensando en qué momento se le habría caído sin darse cuenta. Aunque a la altura a la que iban, pudo haber terminado en cualquier parte—. Bueno, da igual. Ya conseguiré otro después.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas —siseó Saitama, arrancando un buen pedazo de pan y untándolo con mermelada—. Nos delatará con la enana, insisto.

—Nunca confiarás en Fubuki, ¿verdad?

—Si "casualmente" llega y destruye este lugar para secuestrarme, será tu culpa.

—No dirá nada… —suspiró, dándose por vencido—. Pero está bien, mantendré la distancia con ella hasta que recuperes tu fuerza y de alguna manera tengamos el control de la situación.

En realidad sí le preocupaba echarlo todo a perder, pero no podía ver a Fubuki como una traidora. Aunque tampoco era como si alguna vez hubiera imaginado que alguien de la asociación lo fuera.

Conflictuado con sus propias dudas y divagaciones internas, alargó el brazo para tomar con el tenedor uno de los champiñones gratinados, sin percatarse de que el rubio había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Sus tenedores chocaron, pinchando la seta simultáneamente.

—Lo siento —se adelantó Rider—. Tómalo, yo cogeré otro.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tienes la mejor receta de estofado que haya probado. —Su tazón ya vacío evidenciaba lo dicho.

—No es nada del otro mundo.

Saitama se apresuró en probarlo, ni loco se quedaría con la intriga.

—¡Qué delicia! Tienes razón, esta cosa es perfecta.

—Tiene todo lo que te gusta, ¿verdad? —le sonrió, sonrojado por su efusividad y aprobación.

—Lo hiciste según sus gustos —remarcó Genos, inexpresivo—. Por eso dije que es la mejor receta.

Rider sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Nunca estaba seguro de cómo interpretar sus comentarios; pero la amable frivolidad con la que se dirigía hacia él, en contraste con el cariño desinteresado y genuino con el que trataba a su maestro, eran diferencias muy marcadas.

—Gracias por la comida —el cyborg recogió sus platos y se retiró hacia la cocina.

—…Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —Saitama daba uno que otro golpecito con la cuchara en la orilla de su plato—. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros y ni siquiera tienes algo que ver en todo esto.

—No. Allá afuera corren peligro —espetó—. Dije que los apoyaría hasta que recuperes tu fuerza, y eso haré. Mantendré mi palabra. Tal vez no fui parte de esto desde el principio, pero quiero que cuentes conmigo de ahora en adelante. Yo nunca te traicionaré, lo sabes, y tampoco te dejaré solo.

—Supongo que esperaba que dijeras eso.

—Y lo digo muy, muy en serio —reafirmó.

Ya habían transcurrido unas horas desde que el manto de la noche cubriera todo a su paso, sumiendo el entorno de ese hemisferio en una negrura aletargada.

Genos se había encargado diligentemente de lavar la vajilla y los utensilios usados para la comida. Mientras que Rider había tomado una ducha breve. Sobra decir que encontró su habitación impecable, con las cobijas limpias y en su sitio. Lo cierto es que hasta el momento tampoco había escuchado queja alguna por parte del rubio respecto al obsequio que le hizo Saitama. Y todo aquello le hacía dudar.

No iba a negar que los celos le asediaban como una maleza alimentada por el temor a la pérdida, pero no odiaba a Genos. No podía odiarlo porque él no era esa clase de persona.

Al llegar a la sala, vestido con una calza corta de ciclista en color negro, el rubio fue el primero en opinar sobre la prenda ajustada que le cubría poco más de la mitad del muslo.

—¿Se supone que eso sea cómodo para dormir?

—Está ajustado pero sólo simula ser licra. En realidad es algodón, y sí, es cómodo y muy fresco.

Ni se había molestado en colocarse una polera o algo en la parte superior, pero aunque no fuera presumido, Rider podría jactarse de tener un cuerpo escultural bien delineado.

Los dos sillones individuales se hallaban frente al más amplio, en el que Saitama se había acostado a sus anchas.

—Silver se está tomando muy en serio su tarea de vigilar a ese pájaro. Si no es por comida, no se mueve del cobertizo.

—Es un buen vigilante —constató el rubio—. Sabe que si el ave escapa, irá a buscar a su amo y estaremos en peligro.

—Deberíamos ir cuanto antes al complejo de la asociación.

—No lo creo. Nos meteríamos a ciegas en la boca del lobo. Y dudo que sirva de algo infiltrarnos sin ayuda externa.

Rider apoyaba por completo la postura del cyborg, pero prefirió guardarse su opinión. Y aunque la idea rondara por su cabeza una y otra vez, no propondría confiar en Fubuki cuando Saitama ya había declinado esa oferta incontables veces.

Por su parte, Genos también concedía el beneficio de la duda a Sónico y Stinger. Y se preguntaba si había alguna manera de contactarlos o encontrarles. Aunque la terquedad de su maestro tenía fundamentos muy válidos, y necesitaban pruebas contundentes.

—Yo podría ir a las instalaciones —propuso el héroe de menor rango, y de inmediato sintió ambas miradas clavándose en él, afiladas y dubitativas—. En teoría yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes. Así que…

—No digas tonterías —le interrumpió Saitama—. Apenas y eres Clase C.

—Tu rango no serviría para acceder a las aulas ni a los archivos clasificados que realmente nos serían útiles —secundó el rubio.

—¿Ves?, es una pérdida de tiempo.

Rider cerró la boca, manteniendo la quijada tensa hasta que respiró profundo. "¿Para qué demonios hablé?".

—Aunque podría resultar si tratamos de buscar a Stinger.

—¡¿Qué?! Claro, y que nos maten de una vez —Saitama rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—Lo harán de todas formas si no nos movemos. Yo también odio admitirlo, pero si damos por hecho que todos son nuestros enemigos, está claro que no tenemos oportunidad alguna.

Ese era un argumento irrebatible, por lo que no le dieron más vueltas al asunto. Estaba claro que debían tomar un riesgo importante antes de que les tendieran una emboscada.

—Entonces no hay remedio —Saitama se puso de pie y estiró los brazos—. Iré a ver a Silver, si deciden algo en concreto, avísenme.

Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, y aunque a esas altas horas de la noche la brisa fuera especialmente helada, se las arreglaría para conservar algo de calor junto a su amigo felino.

Rider esperaba que volviera en un par de minutos o que Genos le siguiera, pero nada de eso sucedió, y aunque parecía que no podría empeorar, el cyborg le lanzó una mirada furtiva de soslayo que fue incapaz de soportar por mucho tiempo.

—Me quedaré a dormir aquí en la sala —tragó saliva y continuó—. Así que pueden quedarse en mi habitación… Y realmente no tienes que lavar las sábanas. Yo me encargaré de eso después.

El chico apretaba su propio brazo con el puño cerrado para infundirse valor y afrontar cualquier cosa que Genos fuera a decirle ahora que estaban solos.


	28. CAPÍTULO 28 - ¿POR QUÉ LO BESASTE?

CAPÍTULO 28. ¿POR QUÉ LO BESASTE?

—¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por Saitama?

Rider no respondió de inmediato. La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, y más aún por el tono demandante con que había sido formulada.

—…

—¿Nada?

—Disculpa, yo… —El origen de su confusión y perplejidad momentánea yacía en la intención detrás de aquella pregunta. Sin embargo replicó—: Haría cualquier cosa por él.

—¿Lo que fuera?

—Así es. —El nerviosismo latente languidecía la gravedad de sus palabras, mas no su convicción.

Una desagradable sensación gélida le recorrió la espina dorsal. De pronto se sentía como un espécimen de estudio bajo el objetivo de un microscopio, o quizás, una presa sacrificable acechada desde la mirilla de un rifle. Dicha posibilidad le aterraba sobremanera. ¿Cómo saber si Genos cuestionaba su fiabilidad como aliado, o si por el contrario sólo intentaba escudriñar en sus sentimientos personales?

—Entonces, ¿por qué dudaste? —frunció el ceño—. Te veo asustado.

Y vaya que lo estaba. Lo que menos quería era tener problemas con la pareja del hombre que amaba. Cualquier cosa que dijera podría tergiversarse y ser usada en su contra. O así lo percibía cuanto menos.

—…

—Saitama confía demasiado en ti —recargó los codos sobre las rodillas, inclinándose hacia el frente, y enfatizó—: Sólo en ti.

—No. También en ti —se apresuró a decir en un penoso atropello de sílabas—. Confía en ambos. No sólo en mí.

De pronto le costaba respirar con normalidad y tenía la frente perlada en sudor.

—Eso es distinto —sonrió—. Nos tenemos el uno al otro desde hace tiempo.

—…

—¿No te agrada? Que estemos juntos.

—N-No. Quiero decir… sí. Me refiero… a que no me molesta —mintió. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no sabía hasta qué punto podría ser sincero, aunque si pudiera elegir y controlar sus sentimientos, preferiría que dicha afirmación fuese verdad.

El rubio volvió a recargarse en el respaldo del sillón, adoptando una postura más relajada.

—Tú no tienes nada que ver con nosotros.

—Lo sé —aceptó sin más, abrumado por un doloroso vacío interno.

—¿Por qué lo besaste?

Y fue entonces cuando su estómago se contrajo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber cometido ese terrible error. Si sólo hubiera confesado sus sentimientos le eximiría de toda culpa, pero tenía que haber cruzado un límite físico cuando el amor que sentía ni siquiera era correspondido.

—No debí hacerlo…

—Sabes —le interrumpió—, lo que me molesta no es que lo besaras en sí, sino que ambos tenían pensado guardar el secreto.

—Por supuesto que no. En verdad no debí hacerlo. Además, no hay nada que ocultar porque no hay nada entre Saitama y yo. —"Él no me ve de la misma manera", pensó. Y con toda la reticencia de su voluntad y el pesar de su corazón, aseguró—: Te ama a ti.

Había desviado la mirada de esos ojos ambarinos que, aunque no le acribillaran como cuchillas, sí que poseían un filo peculiar.

—Eso jamás lo pondría en duda. Pero tú también lo amas.

Esta vez no era una pregunta, y Rider se vio en la obligación de quedarse callado. Ya que si lo negaba se convertiría en un vil hipócrita.

—Cuando termine todo esto —continuó Genos—, tendré que pedirte que te alejes de nosotros.

Fue difícil para Rider procesar aquella petición. ¿En verdad era capaz de echarle de la vida de Saitama?

—No lo haré a menos que él me lo pida —sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta, martillando. Pero hablaría sin miramientos, como si pensar más de la cuenta lo sometiera a algo que definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a aceptar—. ¿Crees que lo abandonaría sólo porque tienes miedo de que intente apartarlo de ti?

El cyborg le miró sorprendido. Esta vez era él quien no esperaba esa clase de contestación.

—Tienes razón. No me gustaría que intentaras alejarlo de mí. Pero… —meditó el asunto lo suficiente antes de concluir— …tampoco eres mi enemigo. No buscas hacerle daño. Y me atrevo a decir que eres el superhéroe más considerado, amable, justo y agradecido que haya conocido. No he tratado contigo directamente tanto como Saitama, pero es por él que lo sé.

»Aunque estoy seguro de que no me conoces tan bien como yo a ti, ni me interesa que lo hagas. Lo único que voy a decirte es que si pretendes tener contacto físico con él, tendrás que hacerlo enfrente de mí. Si se te ocurre volver a besarlo a mis espaldas, lo tomaré como una ofensa personal.

El aludido no sabía qué pensar o decir al respecto, pero al final dijo lo único que quizás podría apaciguar al rubio.

—Él ya te eligió a ti.

—Tal vez él y yo estemos convencidos de ello, pero tú no.

—Eso no…

—Puedes engañarte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero es así.

—Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Saitama.

—Al igual que yo.

—Tú eres su pareja y yo su mejor amigo. No hay más que discutir, y no veo el punto de todo esto.

—Sería así de simple y me reservaría cualquier duda, si no lo hubieras besado.

—¡Ya me disculpé por eso! —se levantó de golpe, descargando su frustración—. ¡Es algo que no volverá a pasar nunca! ¡No pienso tocarlo más!

Genos sonrió de soslayo.

—¿Estás enamorado de él, pero no piensas tocarlo aunque te mueres de ganas por hacerlo? ¿Y aun así tampoco planeas distanciarte? Sí que eres masoquista.

La ira se acumulaba en el interior del chico, enardeciéndole. Siempre había sido muy pacifista con sus compañeros, y no sucumbía a la agresión a menos que se tratara de un verdadero enemigo, una amenaza que pusiera en riesgo la vida de muchas personas. Pero a pesar de ello deseó con toda su alma soltarle un puñetazo directo en la cara, aunque se contuvo.

—Está bien. Comprobaré si no le intereso en lo más mínimo y así dejaré de hacerme falsas ilusiones.

—No olvides mi única petición.

—No lo haré, descuida. Pero debes saber que me dan igual las amenazas. Sólo quiero respetar lo que él siente por ti.

—Lo sé. —La serenidad de su sonrisa descolocaba a Rider, quien finalmente se tomaría ciertas libertades para compensar su inseguridad.

—Iré con él al cobertizo.

Aunque no echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para saber si Genos le seguía, estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría a solas con su preciado maestro, a quien encontró recostado en la amplia y acolchada barriga del tigre, dormitando.

—Se ve que eres más reconfortante que el sillón —murmuró y rio por lo bajo.

Silver mantenía la cabeza al ras del suelo, pero los ojos bien abiertos, atento a la jaula e indiferente a la proximidad de Rider, quien se sentó en un costado mientras observaba la armoniosa y brillante luna llena, rodeada de estrellas. Le extrañó que el androide no se apareciera en ningún momento. Sin embargo, la sugestión le hacía creer que estaba oculto en alguna esquina poco iluminada, pendiente de sus actos.

—No seas paranoico —se dijo a sí mismo para aminorar la tensión, pero el bostezo de Saitama le hizo pegar un brinco del susto.

—¿Rider? ¿Dónde está Genos?

—E-En la sala.

"O tal vez cerca de aquí, burlándose de lo patético que soy, si es que acaba de ver esto", ironizó mentalmente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido? —ladeó su cabeza, estirando el cuello; y se puso de pie para desentumecer las extremidades.

—No lo sé. Hace poco que llegué a hacerte compañía.

—Así que... estuviste con Genos desde que me fui —palideció y detuvo sus pasos a medio camino—. Emh… dime que puedo regresar ahí dentro. ¿No está molesto? ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo?

—¡¿En serio me veo tranquilo?! —casi se muerde la lengua. Estaba seguro de que tendría pesadillas esa noche, si es que lograba dormir en primer lugar—. Todo está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Reservó la negatividad para sus adentros. Aunque al volver a la sala comprobó con alivio que el rubio no le había seguido, por el contrario, se había marchado hacia la habitación y ahora se encontraba recostado en la cama, revisando los gadgets de su antebrazo.

Alcanzaron a ver la proyección de un plano, y distinguieron unas coordenadas antes de que el androide apagara el dispositivo. No tenían idea de qué podría significar, pero cuando Saitama le preguntó, aseguró que de momento era algo sin importancia.

—Si no quieres incluirnos en tus planes sólo dilo —sentenció Rider desde el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

—No es ningún plan. Es sólo un croquis de la zona experimental, que por ahora no nos sirve.

No entró en detalles, pero ese croquis incluía los túneles del escondite subterráneo. Al menos lo poco que había almacenado su memoria en un análisis computarizado, así como posibles patrones que logró definir en base a algoritmos.

"Si no me equivoco, había por lo menos una salida rumbo a una de las bases provisionales de Metal Knight". Con ello podía deducir que el alienígena quizás consideró esconderse en ese sitio. "Pero Bofoy lo vería desde alguna cámara". Nunca había estado en esa base para saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero imaginaba que el héroe controlador de máquinas no se atrevería a acercarse tanto a la zona; más bien albergaría prototipos, cámaras, controles y algún dispositivo de seguridad remoto.

Ya iba siendo hora de descansar, así que fiel a su palabra, Rider no demoró en irse y dejarles solos en la habitación. Por desgracia olvidó lo cálido que era ese cuarto en comparación con la sala, donde se colaba un desagradable viento frío. "Genial, debí traer unas cobijas". Por supuesto que no volvería por ellas a la habitación. Encontrar a la parejita en sus asuntos amorosos era lo que menos quería. Y además imaginaba a Genos sentenciando un rotundo: "ya sabía que eso no te serviría para dormir. Ojalá te dé hipotermia".

—Vamos, deja de pensar tonterías —musitó, acomodándose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos. "Genos no te desea lo peor. Ni siquiera debe acordarse de ti. Ahora está con Saitama".

Ya no sabía qué era peor, si ser el objeto de desprecio del androide o no estar presente en los pensamientos de ninguno mientras se abrazaban y acariciaban por debajo de las sábanas, besándose. ¡¿Y por qué tenía que imaginar algo así?! ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y permanecer en blanco hasta el amanecer? Por un instante ansió que el frío proveniente de los pasillos aumentara hasta convertirse en hielo y le congelase. Deseó no ser consciente de su realidad, hallarse confinado a las profundidades del escondite subterráneo donde encontraron a Genos, tomar su lugar y volverse la persona más importante en el mundo para Saitama. Trató de convencerse de que no tenía nada de malo imaginar algo así. Se aferraría a ese escenario surrealista si con ello lograba descansar un poco, aunque su conciencia le reprendiera por amasar un deseo tan egoísta.

De pronto, en medio de la oscuridad circundante, le extrañó escuchar una voz resonando en el eco del silencio interrumpido.

—Ya, tranquilo…

Era tan solo un murmullo pero todos los sonidos, por mínimos que fueran, resultaban perfectamente audibles a esa hora, ni un alfiler pasaría desapercibido.

—No deberíamos hacer esto.

—Descuide, ya está dormido.

Los pasos eran suaves, aunque torpes, y desencadenaron un golpe seco contra el pequeño sillón que Rider tenía enfrente. No podía ver nada, pero estaba claro que no era un intruso porque reconocía esas voces.

—Volvamos a… nhh —el chasquido de su lengua surgió junto a otros sonidos que incomodaron al oyente: roces de tela, el crujido del mueble y el ruido de las bocas al besarse, acompasado con la respiración entrecortada de ambos.

—Hagámoslo. Será divertido.

—Pero, ¿aquí? No… espera.

Le sobrevino una arcada cuando el que parecía ser Saitama dejó escapar un gemido mientras el contrario pronunciaba frases sugerentes, cargadas de lascivia, que seguramente le susurraba al oído.

—N-Nos puede… escuchar, detente…

Permaneció con los ojos abiertos, fijos en dirección a los sonidos. Incapaz de percibir una silueta y aun así seguro de lo que ocurría a poco más de un metro de distancia. Escuchó la ropa cayendo al piso, y las suplicas del mayor disminuyendo a medida que sus jadeos se incrementaban. De pronto una oleada de calor reemplazó el frío del ambiente, y un vapor sofocante le inundaba las fosas nasales con la esencia del sexo. Cubrió su boca y nariz, soportando la aversión que le causaba el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose, el insidioso gemido gutural ulterior al choque de la pelvis, la fricción húmeda de sus partes íntimas y los jadeos de placer desgarrando la garganta del sometido, justo antes de que el cyborg decidiera llenarle la boca con su virilidad.

—Deje de resistirse… tráguelo completo. No lo soltaré hasta que termine.

Le escuchó toser, seguido de un forcejeo que enervó su cordura. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo estaba tenso y faltaba muy poco para que interviniera. Ese maldito infeliz le estaba haciendo daño. La malicia que percibió en la inflexión de su voz fue sólo un indicio. Y cuando finalmente Rider se le abalanzó encima pudo sentir unas garras encajándose en su cuello, impidiéndole respirar.

Lo había atacado a ciegas. No obstante, los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron a través de las ventanas de la cocina e iluminaron sutilmente las inmediaciones. Un ligero brillo marcó la silueta del androide, dejando al descubierto la anormal y repugnante negrura de sus ojos. En ese lapso, Rider no fue capaz de gritar ni moverse, su cuerpo no respondía. Se vio obligado a contemplar el hórrido semblante de ese monstruo en una parálisis total.

Y fue en medio de un acceso nocturno en el que se incorporó sobresaltado, falto de aire y presa de la paranoia. Volteando en todas direcciones, hasta que el molesto zumbido en sus oídos remitió y logró tranquilizarse.

Todavía era de noche. Lo que creyó escuchar y ese monstruo no habían sido más que producto de una pesadilla. Colocó la mano en su pecho, aguardando a que el corazón recuperara su ritmo habitual. Y entonces notó que tenía un trozo de cobija en las pantorrillas. Se estiró para recogerla del piso, pues seguramente se había caído por moverse tanto. "Con razón dejé de sentir frío", pensó mientras se cobijaba y volvía a recostarse.

Ya ninguna pesadilla interrumpió su descanso el resto de la noche. Y al levantarse con energías renovadas, se topó con la grata sorpresa de tener a Saitama a su lado, sentado en uno de los sillones pequeños.

—Al fin despiertas —bostezó un tanto adormilado, frotándose los ojos—. Se ve que tú sí dormiste como tronco.

No iba a preguntar por qué él no, definitivamente no iba a arruinarse la mañana a sí mismo con una respuesta que podía intuir fácilmente.

—Más o menos, bueno, dormí lo suficiente y… ¿tú me trajiste la cobija?

—Pensé que tendrías frío —se alzó de hombros—. ¿Te sirvió de algo?

—Bastante —le sonrió con el entusiasmo de siempre.

—Me alegra.

Amaba que correspondiera a su sonrisa. Era un gesto sincero que aunque había dejado de ser un privilegio exclusivo, seguía disfrutándolo. Además, significaba que no le era indiferente.

—Saitama, dime una cosa… nuestra amistad no va a cambiar nunca, ¿cierto?

Su urgencia por saber la respuesta fue eclipsada abruptamente con la inoportuna intervención del rubio al asomarse desde la cocina, anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo.

Silver Fang ya había terminado su porción de filetes asados como todo un gourmet, y sin mayor dilación cruzó por el pasillo de vuelta al cobertizo, donde el ave espabilada y enérgica se daba de tumbos contra la jaula que no paraba de mordisquear, emitiendo esos sonidos inaudibles para la mayoría, traducidos en alaridos de auxilio.

—Aún es muy temprano para desayunar —se quejó el castaño al llegar a la mesa del comedor y ver que ya todo estaba en su sitio.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo muero de hambre! —los ojos de Saitama se iluminaron al ver la cantidad de comida que Genos le había servido. Tenía toda una torre de _hot cakes_ enfrente, y al lado varios postres de frutillas picadas, un vaso de leche y otro con jugo de naranja.

—¿Te gusta? —acarició la barbilla del mayor, dedicándole una mirada provocativa, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa de complicidad que si no culminó en un beso fue por el constante carraspeo y tos fingida de Rider.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —desvió su atención del rubio—. Mejor toma algo, no te vayas a asfixiar.

—Sí, no es nada. Creo que las corrientes de aire frío de anoche me afectaron más de la cuenta.

Hasta cierto punto el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, aunque sería difícil definir si Genos experimentaba alguna clase de enojo o aversión por el héroe Clase C, porque de ser así era increíblemente bueno ocultándolo. La mayor parte del tiempo no mostraba expresión alguna que delatara sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Rider notó que toda la fruta sólo podría haber salido de un contenedor en particular que guardaba en la alacena; y el cyborg se apresuró en confirmar lo que tenía en mente:

—Espero que no te moleste que tomara varios ingredientes de tu reserva especial —acto seguido, le mostró la etiqueta que había desprendido de dicho contenedor—. La fruta ya estaba en su punto, así que me pareció perfecto para la ocasión. Y veo que tienes bastantes provisiones a pesar del espacio.

—No hay problema. Y sí, bueno, me gusta practicar y perfeccionar lo que cocino. Ya lo comprobaste ayer.

Prácticamente le echó en cara lo mucho que se esforzaba en complacer los gustos de Saitama; y él mismo no pudo evitar avergonzarse por decirlo con cierta altanería, aunque le sentaba muy bien después de presenciar sus muestras de afecto en primera fila sin poder hacer nada.

—Cierto —dio un sorbo a su té, tranquilamente—. Aunque creo que cualquiera en tu lugar se lo pensaría dos veces antes de comer con tanta confianza.

Rider casi se atraganta con el bocado de pan francés. Si no fuera por el pánico repentino, ni se abría fijado que era el único de los tres con ese platillo.

—Lo hice especialmente para ti.

El chico se había puesto pálido, y en seguida Genos cogió un trozo con su tenedor y lo llevó directo a su boca.

—Ya, tranquilo, respira. No está envenenado ni nada parecido. No soy un psicópata.

Una broma así era suficiente para arrepentirse de haberlo provocado. Y no cabía duda de que las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día, pues recién terminaban el desayuno cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando la visita de cierta _esper_ de mirada esmeralda.


	29. CAPÍTULO 29 - BRILLANTE ENGAÑO

CAPÍTULO 29. BRILLANTE ENGAÑO

La reacción de Rider había sido tardía, pero Genos y Saitama no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a revisar quién llamaba a la puerta. Y a pesar de que el anfitrión debió atar cabos de la persona que podría hacerles una visita, no fue sino hasta escuchar su inconfundible tono de voz solicitando que le abrieran, que la reconoció, y se levantó de su asiento con la vaga esperanza de que no serían emboscados.

—Fubuki…

—Te dije que tu amiguita no sería de fiar —suspiró Saitama, menos iracundo de lo que Rider le había visto últimamente. Lo cual imaginó que era una buena señal—. Propongo que Silver se encargue de ella.

Y justo lo había dicho, cuando el tigre se colocaba en su flanco izquierdo.

—Vaya, llegaste a tiempo. Ni siquiera tuve que llamarte…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, dando un golpe contundente que hizo vibrar los goznes en un chirrido escalofriante. Genos fue el único en retroceder. Había estado observando desde una ventana adyacente, y le bastó con ver el aura luminosa de color esmeralda rodeando el cuerpo de la psíquica para moverse.

La heroína irrumpió con elegante porte, llevando encima su usual pero atractivo vestido largo, a tono con su cabello verde oscuro; unas botas negras a la altura del muslo y su abrigo blanco.

—¡Pero habría que ver! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más planeabas dejarme esperan…?! —contuvo el aliento y se quedó mirando fijamente al tigre dientes de sable, boquiabierta, como si vislumbrara una visión de otro mundo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué buscas? —atajó el rubio, colocándose frente a Saitama en una defensa instintiva.

—Tú… —musitó la chica sin perder de vista al tigre, absorta en descifrar lo que todavía no era capaz de comprender.

Silver no había adoptado ninguna postura ofensiva ni defensiva desde que la mujer cruzó el umbral, por el contrario, se había echado en sus cuartos traseros con total mansedumbre.

—¡¿Le dijiste nuestra ubicación a la loca de tu hermana, verdad?! —Saitama intentaba apartar a Genos del medio para pasar al frente.

Y finalmente, la _esper_ les prestó atención.

—Vaya, no pensé verte tan débil, Calvo con Capa. Luces como un humano común y corriente, o una damisela indefensa que necesita que su príncipe la rescate, qué pena.

El androide no demoró en apuntarle con su cañón, pero Rider se interpuso.

—¡Basta, ella no es nuestra enemiga!

—Por supuesto que no lo es —sentenció Genos, al tiempo que disparó un cañonazo directo a la cabeza de la chica.

El ciclista no se movió. Cerró los ojos por instinto, esperando el impacto que los pulverizaría a ambos. Y cuando escuchó la colisión del disparo, se atrevió a mirar, descubriendo que Fubuki había desviado el ataque con sus poderes, y ahora la pared lucía un considerable agujero.

—No es nuestra enemiga porque Silver la conoce.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la conoce? —preguntó Saitama.

—Basta con ver lo tranquilo que está. Es más que obvio —le dedicó una sonrisa ladina a la heroína—. Agradecería que nos dijeras cómo es que se conocieron. Y más importante todavía, ¿a qué viniste?

—¡¿Con esa clase de recibimiento, todavía esperas que te conteste?! —alzó la barbilla con altanería y chasqueó la lengua en un gesto despreciativo.

Guardaba cierto parecido conductual con su hermana, sus ademanes solían estar cargados con el mismo aire de superioridad, aunque el filo de su lengua era capaz de guardar un mínimo de compostura. Cualquiera podría definirla como una persona soberbia, pero al menos nadie la vería despotricar como una niñata malcriada igual que Tatsumaki.

De todas formas pasó de las preguntas de Genos, y se dirigió a Rider, con quien solía emplear un tono más ameno.

—Intenté comunicarme contigo, pero era imposible. ¿Qué ocurrió con el transmisor?

—Lo siento, lo perdí en un descuido.

—Con razón. Da igual, ya no importa. He venido aquí porque necesito su ayuda.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que nuestra ayuda? —protestó Saitama—. Que Silver te conozca no quiere decir que podamos confiar en ti. Y ni siquiera nos has dicho cómo es que lo conoces. ¿La chinche esa sabe que estás aquí? Porque apuesto a que te envió para llevarme de vuelta.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —frunció el ceño, hastiada de sus suposiciones—. No es como si ella y yo estuviéramos juntas todo el tiempo o habláramos sobre todo lo que ocurre. Tengo mis propias responsabilidades y mis propios asuntos.

Inhaló una buena bocanada de aire para evitar exasperarse y prosiguió:

—Fue ella quien me entregó a ese tigre. Lo envió a mi residencia y no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué. Imaginé que pertenecía a la zona experimental, pero cualquiera que conozca el proyecto podría intuirlo con sólo ver su inusual constitución física —hizo una breve pausa, denotando un deje de amargura y pesadez en su semblante—. Además… creí que estaba muerto.

El androide hilaba los sucesos mentalmente. No en vano había escuchado a su sensei la noche anterior, profundizado en los acontecimientos sobre el simulador. Y ahora todas las piezas parecían encajar.

—De repente sólo se levantó y se echó a correr. Si hubiera estado durmiendo lo habría notado en su respiración, vamos que no soy idiota. Y por supuesto que pude detenerlo o perseguirlo, pero eso es lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza. ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurre enviar el pseudo-cadáver de una quimera semejante sin ningún aviso?! —Exhaló con fastidio, masajeándose la sien concienzudamente—. En fin, esa fiera no me conoce, sólo debe recordar mi aroma o yo qué sé. Y otra cosa, si les ayudé hasta ahora en pasar desapercibidos por el sistema de control de la asociación es porque Rider me lo ha pedido. Si no se hubiera tratado de él no me molestaría en mover ni un dedo por ustedes.

»Y mucho menos después del consenso en tu contra —acribilló a Saitama con un desprecio aplastante.

—Tengo una pregunta más —se empecinó el rubio.

—¡No tengo tiempo para más preguntas! No vine aquí a que me interrogaran. Y por lo que veo, son unos malagradecidos que no les importa devolver el favor que me deben.

—Sabes que yo nunca dudaría en hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte —afirmó Rider, intentando persuadirla para que no se marchara.

El tigre dio un largo bostezo y se dispuso a dormir unos minutos, esperando pacientemente a que la discusión de los humanos finalizara.

—Necesito rescatar a mi hermana —tragó saliva, oteando de soslayo la reacción del héroe Clase B—. Ha sido confinada a una celda de alta seguridad por un delito imperdonable.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —ironizó rodando los ojos.

El verdor de los iris de Fubuki adquirió una intensidad que dejaría de piedra a cualquier integrante del Grupo Blizzard.

—¡Fue acusada injustamente! ¡Le tendieron una trampa, estoy segura!

—Ah, mira. ¿Y qué decías del consenso en mi contra? —recriminó con alevosía y ventaja—. Porque según lo veo, o todos somos unos traidores genocidas o las acusaciones falsas se volvieron tendencia en la asociación.

—¡No quieras compararte con los Clase S, sabandija!

Y antes de que la discusión pasara a ser una contienda personal, cierto pelinegro se asomó por la desvencijada puerta entreabierta.

—¿Ves? Allí está. El tigre lo trajo a esta casa.

—Idiota —siseó alguien detrás—. Te dije que no te asomaras.

Y como si hubiesen activado una señal de alarma, el recibimiento hostil no se hizo esperar. Fubuki desencadenó una ráfaga de viento al lanzar un sinfín de objetos pequeños y medianos del interior de la casa hacia los intrusos. Incluso arrancó la puerta y amedrentó al héroe pelinegro con repetidos azotes en un remolino que apenas comenzaba a formarse. Mas la paliza que la mole de objetos le propinó, no sería nada comparada con el torbellino expectante.

El cyborg recargó su cañón lo suficiente como para disparar en dosis consecutivas, atacando a la chica a quemarropa.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —bramó, desprevenida. Y se encargó de lanzarlo con sus poderes.

Genos chocó de espaldas contra la pared, viéndose forzado a inicializar la aceleración motora del sistema para dar alcance al par de incautos y auxiliarlos.

—¡¿Quién es esa mujer demente?! —gritó el ninja en medio de las ráfagas de viento intempestivas, y cuyos ataques a distancia lanzando shuriken metálicas fueron entorpecidos ya no sólo por el desvío preciso y raudo de la _esper_ sino por el dolor punzante de su pierna, que parecía haberse dislocado durante el ataque.

Desde el tejado de una casa adyacente abandonada, Stinger apuntó contra Fubuki una lanza muy parecida a la Takenoko con forma de aguijón, aunque de color carmesí y atestada de púas. El rubio aprovechó que la atención de la heroína se hallaba en los ataques a distancia y se barrió en el piso, dándole alcance y derribándola en el acto. Una vez que la mantuvo al ras del suelo, le clavó el codo en la espalda, sujetó su cabeza e inmovilizó sus piernas con las rodillas.

—Ahora veo que es cierto que careces de fuerza física.

Estaba seguro de que si no elegía las palabras adecuadas, la chica usaría su telequinesis para rebanarle el cuello de tajo, empleando la misma lanza que acababa de repeler con un escudo psíquico, pues la mantuvo girando en el aire a una velocidad fulminante.

—Rescataremos a tu hermana.

—No soy tan ingenua, sólo estás suplicando por tu vida —acortó la distancia de la pesada y temible lanza giratoria a un par de centímetros de su cabeza, dispuesta a atravesarlo.

—Tatsumaki creó a ese tigre para proteger a Saitama.

Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Silver Fang interpretó el mutismo imperante como si hubieran finalizado la riña, así que se levantó de su breve descanso y aguardó en el comedor, ya que estaría atento a las planeaciones. Y no se había equivocado, pues de inmediato desistieron de empuñar cualquier arma física o psíquica. La lanza de Stinger se vino abajo, encajándose firmemente en el pavimento; coincidiendo con el incipiente tornado que milagrosamente se disipó, emitiendo una suave ventisca residual.

—Ahora que no tienes poderes, ¿eres la enfermera oficial? —se burló Sónico cuando Saitama le ofreció ayuda para levantarse.

—Nah, ¿sabes qué? Tú arrástrate solo hasta allá.

—¡Ey, no! ¡Espera! ¡Ayúdame!

Las cosas volvieron a tranquilizarse tan pronto como entraron a la casa. Rider demoró solo unos minutos al teléfono, solicitando las reparaciones del inmueble; mientras que el avispado ninja aprovechó las atenciones médicas del androide para encelar a Saitama.

Genos, su maestro y Stinger, habían ocupado tres de los asientos disponibles en el comedor, aunque el cuarto permanecía vacío en espera de los héroes faltantes ya que, como era de suponerse, Fubuki no se distanció de Rider durante la llamada.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco —se mantuvo quieto, sosteniéndose en la mesa y con el pie recargado en el muslo del rubio, mientras éste le revisaba la pierna—. Eres muy atento, a diferencia de otros.

Su indirecta había sido más que obvia.

—Por lo menos no está fracturada. Voy a enderezarla —y sin mayor consideración que ese precario aviso, acomodó la extremidad en su sitio, produciendo el sonoro y desagradable crujido de las coyunturas entre los huesos.

Sónico soportó el dolor, más por orgullo que por falsa valentía. Y además el deleite de fastidiar a Saitama lo compensaba con creces, así que añadió un desliz "accidental" a su actuación y cayó encima del androide, abrazándole.

—Lo siento, qué torpe soy —se reía entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada descarada y jactanciosa a su rival.

—¿Sí sabes que si le pido a Genos que te rompa la pierna, lo hará sin pensarlo dos veces, verdad?

—No lo dices en serio, ¿o sí? —indagó Stinger, temiendo que debiera empezar a preocuparse.

Por otro lado, el rubio nunca se tomaba la molestia de participar en las habituales riñas infantiles entre Saitama y Sónico, así que no gastó su valiosa energía en tratar de apaciguarlos. Entretanto, y como si en ningún momento hubiera sido amenazado, el ninja solicitó alevoso:

—Sigo esperando tu agradecimiento.

—¡No te debo nada, yo te salvé primero del pulpo asqueroso! ¡Y además, ni siquiera recuerdo que ustedes me salvaran!

—A todo esto, ¿cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?

El cyborg obtuvo contestación por parte del héroe Clase A.

—Larga historia. Digamos que Watchdog Man hizo su trabajo—suspiró—. No es tan fácil vencer a ese sabueso hiperactivo, y al final nos enviaron presos. Obviamente nos retuvieron en celdas distintas, pero…

—…nos subestimaron —completó Sónico con una gran sonrisa afilada, apartándose de Genos—. Son unos imbéciles.

—Tuvimos suerte de que nos colocaran en celdas con una seguridad laxa. Tal vez aún no habían notificado a Agoni. Pero aunque fuera provisional, vaya que nos facilitó la huida.

Stinger explicó que desde su posición le fue posible escuchar que habían apresado a Tatsumaki, y que convocarían a los héroes Clase S a una asamblea urgente esa misma madrugada.

—Ya veo.

—Era lógico que le avisarían también a su hermana. Claro que tomamos la precaución de ir por armamento antes de venir aquí. Al parecer no todas las ciudades están bajo la mira de los altos mandos —sujetó el brazo del ninja y lo obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas, aprisionando su cintura, posesivamente.

—Lo que me sorprende es que Fubuki no los detectara espiando su residencia y los hiciera pedazos.

—Puedo ser asombrosamente sigiloso —puntualizó Sónico en tono meloso, guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Ey!, ¡deja de coquetear con Genos de una maldita vez! —al fin Stinger se quejó, abrazándole con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aunque se arrepintió de haberlo gritado porque justo volvía el otro par, con Rider al frente, arrastrando un sillón para que la chica tomara asiento cerca de la mesa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Empezamos por el plan de rescate?

Después de plantearlo con tanta confianza, fue acribillada con los semblantes más huraños de los que haya sido testigo jamás.

Y fue el rubio quien tenía el mejor as bajo la manga para perpetuar el frágil estado de paz y conciliación de los presentes.

—Silver, ven aquí —el felino se desperezó, atendiendo presto al llamado. Y Genos procedió a hurgar su voluminoso pelaje, palpándole el cuello—. Justo lo que pensé.

Invadidos por una inexorable intriga, los presentes guardaron absoluto silencio.

—Recuerdo perfectamente que el alien sujetaba una afilada escama de dragón, apuntando a mi nuca. Y ustedes —señaló a tres de los presentes—, saben muy bien que su punto fuerte es la astucia.

—No entiendo de qué va todo esto —rezongó la _esper_.

—Él no habría podido vencer a Silver en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo —continuó, ignorando la protesta—. Así que supo que debía actuar rápido y ser preciso. Pero no podía arriesgarse a ser embestido y devorado por perder valiosos segundos en asesinarme.

—¿Y decidió matar al tigre clavándole la escama en un punto vital? —razonó el ninja.

—Así es.

—¿Y cómo es que sigue vivo entonces? —preguntó Rider, de pie tras el sofá, inclinándose sobre el respaldo intentando asomarse para ver lo que sea que el cyborg descubrió en el cuello del tigre—. Saitama lo revisó y no encontró nada.

—Eso quiere decir que no le revisó el cuello —hizo unos movimientos con las manos en esa zona, hasta que se escuchó un corto pitido; y entonces, mostró el sofisticado dispositivo a modo de collar que le había quitado— lo improvisé con partes sobrantes que teníamos en el remolque.

—¿Con lo que servía para repararte?, ¿pero en qué momento…?

—Desde la primera noche que nos hizo compañía, antes de que toda esta pesadilla comenzara. Pero sólo le había colocado el arillo. Como pueden ver es delgado y me tomé la molestia de ocultarlo bajo el pelaje. Planeaba colocarle un sistema de rastreo pero eso me iba a tomar más tiempo. Y la mañana siguiente no fue para nada oportuna.

»Sin embargo, cuando usted me llevó al campamento para efectuar las reparaciones después de la paliza que me dio aquel impostor, me di cuenta de que debía idear un método para burlar al enemigo.

—Déjame adivinar —intervino Sónico, mostrando cierta incredulidad—. Calculaste las posibilidades para hacer la única modificación que le salvaría la vida.

—No tanto así. Sólo pensé que sería una buena idea programar un pinchazo que simulara su muerte en caso de que intentaran estrangularlo, cortarle el cuello…

—O encajarle una escama de dragón —concluyó Rider, francamente maravillado por su ingenio.

—Exacto. Aunque era difícil adivinar si intentarían envenenarlo, ahogarlo, calcinarlo, tenderle una trampa u otros tantos métodos. Supongo que también fue un poco de suerte.

—Pero cualquiera de esas opciones requería de ciertas condiciones, y no dudo que pensaras más allá —aseveró el castaño—. Definitivamente no fue suerte.

A Genos le extrañaba que su antagonista amoroso mantuviera una postura y actitud inclinadas a su favor, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Y lo más importante —se dirigió a Fubuki, quien se había mantenido de brazos cruzados y una expresión impaciente; aunque al menos detuvo el constante golpeteo de su tacón contra el piso cuando el rubio la miró—. Tu hermana es una de las responsables de la gestión de la zona experimental, junto con Metal Knight. No sé cómo no lo pensé antes, pero es gracias a ella que estamos vivos porque ella creó a este tigre.

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! —objetó Sónico—. ¡Dijo claramente que le daría el cadáver del felino a esta tipa para que se hiciera un abrigo nuevo!

—Es cierto, yo también la escuché. No mostró la más mínima compasión o respeto por él.

Fubuki no alzó la voz para refutar sus argumentos ni defender a su hermana. Sabía muy bien que cualquier cosa que dijera entre los presentes sería usada en su contra, y bajo dichas condiciones, quien tenía la última palabra era Genos.

—Veo que es más difícil de explicárselos de lo que pensé —suspiró—. Tatsumaki está tras las rejas porque de alguna manera Bofoy descubrió que no está de su parte. No sé de qué la culpen, pero apuesto a que involucraba los intereses de Metal Knight.

»Fingió traicionar a Saitama, porque es precisamente ella quien lidera a la oposición que lo defiende.

Más de uno sintió que el mundo daba un giro de 360° sobre su eje, poniéndose de cabeza. Digerir aquello no era nada fácil.

—Piénsenlo. ¿Por qué no envió a Silver con un curtidor antes de entregárselo a su hermana? ¿Y por qué fue prácticamente la intermediaria que hizo que ustedes dos se conocieran?

Fubuki y Rider se miraron mutuamente.

—¡Un momento, ella no…! —la chica se detuvo a pensarlo. Genos tenía razón, ya que había conseguido una residencia relativamente cercana a la zona donde Rider se acababa de mudar, y en el caso de ambos había tenido algo que ver indirectamente. Tanto con el hecho de que vivieran cerca, como de haberse conocido y que empezaran a colaborar juntos.

—Y casualmente Rider es el mejor amigo de Saitama. Así que aunque parezca coincidencia, intuyo que fue planeado. No descarto que sean sólo conjeturas, pero la mayor prueba está en lo que Saitama vio durante el sueño inducido en el simulador.

—Pero anoche te conté que sólo vi una recreación de la zona experimental en un tablero de juego, nada que no estuviera en mi mente.

—¿Cuál fue la pieza que ella escogió para iniciar la partida?

—…El dragón.

—Y si no mal recuerdo, usted dijo que después del ataque del cefalópodo, y antes de tener idea de dónde buscarme, bastó con que Silver se interpusiera en el medio para que el dragón no lo atacara.

—Yo tuve serios problemas con ese reptil —agregó Stinger en voz baja—. Y eso que al final prefirió evadir la pelea.

—Se nota que no le gustan los humanos —corroboró—. Pero es curioso que al inicio nos atacara, y después se tomara la molestia de ayudarnos. Congeló la entrada del túnel asegurando mi vida y como señal para que me encontraran.

—Ahora que lo pienso mejor, le salvó la vida a Saitama al capturarlo y llevarlo al complejo —añadió el héroe pelinegro—. Prácticamente lo defendió de Metal Knight aunque hizo ver que quería usarlo como arma para acabar con el alien que escapó. Es una excelente mentirosa.

—Es odiosa, pero admito que tiene mucho sentido lo que dices.

—Ella siempre ha tenido un carácter nefasto —sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a su maestro—. Pero está de nuestro lado y ya le debemos bastante, así que tenemos que rescatarla.


	30. CAPÍTULO 30 - OPERATIVO EN MARCHA

CAPÍTULO 30. OPERATIVO EN MARCHA

La aparición de un kaijin presupone una amenaza a la humanidad, en mayor o en menor escala, pero el protocolo por excelencia siempre ha sido su erradicación inmediata. Rara vez se procede a un confinamiento, dado los riesgos que supone albergar a un ser carente de juicio y moral. Por tanto, es bien sabido por los ciudadanos que la edificación destinada al encarcelamiento de los delincuentes alberga únicamente seres humanos, clasificados y distribuidos de acuerdo a la gravedad del delito que cometieron, así como su posición jerárquica y capacidades físicas o psíquicas en particular.

La superheroína Clase S rango 2, registrada con el pseudónimo "Tornado del Terror" fue encerrada en la mazmorra de rótulo 34Q en prisión. Una de las celdas especiales modificada por el mismo Metal Knight, capaz de inhibir el influjo psíquico de una _esper_.

—¡Sácame de aquí, maldita escoria! —vociferó la chica tras los barrotes—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?!

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más —la voz mecánica del imponente robot de poco más de dos metros vibró con gravedad—. ¿Para qué quieres los fragmentos?

—¡Ya te lo dije!, ¡¿eres idiota o qué?! ¡Pensaba investigarlos igual que tú! —sus mofletes se inflaban en cada rabieta—. ¡Sólo que tú eres demasiado tonto como para saber por dónde empezar! ¡Nunca haces nada bien!

Su cuerpo irradiaba el verdor refulgente de los poderes telequinéticos, desperdiciados en un vano intento por materializar algún ataque.

—Mientes. Pensabas arrebatármelos para proteger al héroe indestructible.

—No digas tonterías.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas seguir engañándome?

—Si estás tan seguro de que soy una traidora, ya deberías haberme matado ¿no crees? —sonrió confiada—. Adelante, ¿qué esperas? Cava tu propia tumba, tarado.

El robot no emitió contestación después de eso, dándole a Tatsumaki plena confianza de su falta de agallas para asesinarla sin la autorización de Agoni. Y por tanto, ella se mantenía firme, renuente a mostrar el más mínimo vestigio de miedo. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sería una cobarde.

Los segundos transcurrían sin ningún cambio más que un ligero y extraño movimiento del robot, una especie de fallo en la programación que desembocó en un imperceptible espasmo, así como en el parpadeo del indicador de energía localizado a un costado. Pronto la heroína descubriría que el silencio del prototipo no había sido más que una reacción involuntaria por algo más, algo fuera de su control.

Las diminutas luces esféricas agrupadas en su rostro se fueron opacando paulatinamente hasta apagarse. Y finalmente, el robusto molde de metal se precipitó contra los barrotes, provocando que los nervios de Tatsumaki se crisparan mientras la disonancia del chirrido hacía eco en las paredes de la celda.

Dominada por la incertidumbre, esperó cualquier señal que le indicara qué había ocurrido. Su mente barajaba las posibilidades tan rápido como podía, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a comprender por qué de pronto el sistema del androide había colapsado.

En pocos segundos volvió a reestablecerse. Observó cómo se incorporaba sin la mayor dificultad, y por primera vez le fue imposible disimular su desconcierto, ansiando el resurgir de la voz mecánica. Algo que no sucedió.

—…Le hace falta aceite a tu chatarra. —El fulgor de las luces rojas parecían escanearla—. Está tan oxidada que apuesto a que podría destrozarla de una patada.

El ruidoso surgimiento de un nuevo conjunto de barrotes superpuestos a los originales obligó a la chica a dar varios pasos en retroceso. No para evitar ser lastimada por éstos, sino porque de inmediato fue consciente de la tremenda inducción atrayente que drenaba sus poderes psíquicos.

* * *

"Hace tan sólo unas horas pude sentir el cálido tacto de tu piel artificial. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es posible que no haga falta un cuerpo real para hacerme sentir todo lo que tú provocas en mí. Genos, quise preguntarte tantas veces si al final de todo esto estaremos juntos, pero no me atreví. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tus ojos comunican muy bien lo que sientes y piensas. Sinceramente, no sé desde cuándo te convertiste en un libro abierto para mí. Aunque confieso que no siempre es agradable saber lo que intentas decir sin palabras, menos ahora que tomaste esta decisión. Debes entender que a pesar de mi condición no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras los demás hacen el trabajo sucio... ¿Por qué no dejo de preocuparme? Necesito actuar, no pensar. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de las verdaderas intenciones de la peliverde malcriada. A veces creo que sería más fácil dar por hecho que todos están en contra nuestra. Pero soy yo quien se equivoca, no tú. Es sólo que… no quiero perderte de nuevo".

Reprimió ese último pensamiento en lo más recóndito del subconsciente, antes de dejarse llevar por el deseo egoísta de abandonarlo todo e irse con Genos a donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos.

Era curioso cómo el rubio sacaba a flote tanto lo mejor como lo peor en él. Le desequilibraba. "O mejor dicho, me devolviste las emociones humanas". Sonrió pensando en ello, porque era cierto. Antes sólo se agobiaba. Él mismo lo dijo alguna vez: el poder abrumador vuelve todo increíblemente aburrido.

En ese entonces su vida se había vuelto un sinsentido asfixiante donde le era imposible experimentar el miedo, el coraje, la ansiedad e incluso la alegría. Llegó a cuestionar su propósito, preguntándose si habría perdido una parte importante de su humanidad a cambio del poder.

"Gracias a ti recuperé las ganas de vivir".

Le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello. Y si de momento carecía de fuerza física, al menos su espíritu se conservaba intacto. Ya encontraría la forma de hacer pagar al alienígena y al artífice de la confabulación en su contra. Estaba claro que protegería a su discípulo a costa de lo que fuere, ya que bajo ningún concepto renunciaría a disfrutar de una vida junto a él.

El recién formado equipo había demorado en partir sólo el tiempo suficiente para preparase y trazar un plan. Ahora se desplazaban en dos vehículos idénticos, imposibles de rastrear, de excelente tracción 4WD pensada para disminuir la presión en los engranajes de la caja reductora durante el sinuoso trayecto. El color de la carrocería se difuminaba en el esquema monocromático del aspargo, y el interior lucía un tapizado color arena.

Genos había modificado el collar de Silver colocándole un micrófono, y un aditamento para albergar al ave en una esfera con trazos metálicos. Daba la impresión de ser un collar de gato con cascabel aunque la pequeña figura del ser alado se distinguía perfectamente entre los cruces de la aleación. Un diseño bastante peculiar, ingeniosamente improvisado.

Puesto que llegaron a la conclusión de que muy probablemente Metal Knight era el único que contaba con el antídoto para que Saitama recuperara sus poderes, decidieron dividirse en dos grupos: el que se adentraría al refugio provisional de Bofoy en la zona experimental y el que rescataría de prisión a la heroína Clase S.

Aún dudaban si el antídoto seguiría en el mismo sitio tal como Stinger dedujo de los archivos. No obstante, Saitama se empecinó en averiguarlo. Obviamente no lo expresó en voz alta, pero mantenía la inconsistente esperanza de recuperar sus poderes y servir de anzuelo para atraer la atención del alien, si es que todavía le interesaba poseerlo.

—Me sorprende que ya no quieras matar a todo el mundo —comentó Rider, conduciendo justo detrás del otro auto.

—Supongo que como dice Genos, mientras más aliados mejor.

—Sí, bueno. Aun así te noto distinto a cuando te encontré.

—Eso es porque era un efecto secundario de la toxina —terció Stinger, desde el asiento trasero—. Disculpen que no tuviera tiempo de decirles los detalles sobre eso.

—¿Qué detalles? —el conductor fijó la vista en el retrovisor, intrigado.

—¡Ey, cuidado!

Rider casi se desvía peligrosamente al ascender una ladera empinada, poco después de separarse del vehículo de la _esper_.

—¡Pon atención al camino! —le recriminó el ninja—. Nos vas a matar antes de siquiera acercarnos… ¿Sabes qué? Yo conduzco. Puedes platicar desde atrás todo lo que quieras, porque aparte de distraído, eres lento.

El héroe no quiso discutir con él, así que frenó un momento para hacer el cambio.

—Tú tampoco eres muy prudente que digamos —murmuró Stinger, consiguiendo intercambiar lugar con Saitama para vigilar a su chico impulsivo.

«Les recuerdo que una vez que nos distanciemos 20km perderemos comunicación entre los vehículos automáticamente, como precaución adicional», constató Fubuki mediante el intercomunicador.

—Entendido —el único en contestar fue Rider. Y lo hizo tan animado que Saitama se le quedó mirando—. Emh… ¿qué pasa?

—Se ve que estás muy feliz.

—Por supuesto. Hay más gente de nuestra parte de la que creías —le guiñó, contagiándole la sonrisa.

—Cierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Están aprovechando para coquetear allá atrás? —inquirió Sónico al tiempo que incrementaba la velocidad más allá de los límites establecidos.

—Pues si tuviera que besar a Saitama sin ofender a Genos, debería hacerlo cuanto antes —ni él mismo podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Pero se tomaría muy en serio lo que habían hablado. Aquella petición de proceder frente a sus ojos fue muy clara.

La adrenalina bombeó en sus venas, impulsada por la velocidad y el nerviosismo de su propio atrevimiento al tomar el rostro del hombre que amaba y besarle. Juntó sus labios amorosamente, sin lascivia y sin intentar abrirse paso con la lengua, sólo sellando sus bocas en una promesa.

—Te amo. No importa lo que suceda, jamás te traicionaré y lo sabes.

La reacción de Saitama no fue de rechazo ni mucho menos. Le sonrió al chico de vuelta, y se le notaba incluso relajado, optimista.

En el automóvil contrario no sólo habían escuchado, sino que el cyborg contaba con una cámara portátil en su antebrazo, a la vista de Fubuki. La chica se limitó a fruncir el ceño y dar un resoplido, ya que le daba la impresión de que ninguno se tomaba la misión tan en serio como ella. Genos no emitió ningún comentario ni protesta. Ocultó su incomodidad y el mal sabor de boca que le dejaba, sobre todo, ver que Saitama le correspondía felizmente.

Claro que el ninja no se había contenido en armar todo un jaleo, chiflándoles y burlándose de lo cursi que le había parecido la frase. Poco le faltó para soltar una buena carcajada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo el camino libre con el rubio? —preguntó con cizaña, por lo que Stinger le encajó el codo en un costado, sin conseguir aminorar su enorme sonrisa.

Tampoco le costó gran cosa evadir el puñetazo de Saitama. Desgraciadamente, eso lo obligó a reflexionar sobre su debilidad y tardanza en la ofensiva, ya que marcaría una amplia desventaja en la batalla pendiente. "Si no me cuido la espalda seré aplastado como una mosca", miró de reojo a su copiloto. "Y esta vez será difícil que alguien nos salve".

Stinger le sujetó el hombro en un curioso gesto de solidaridad tácita.

—Acariciaría tu cabello pero estoy seguro de que te burlarías de mí por cursi.

—Y con razón —cogió el volante con una sola mano para abrazarle del cuello y morderle los labios de improviso. Sin demora, lamió la comisura e introdujo su lengua, exigiendo recorrer el interior de su deliciosa boca, saboreando y mordisqueando obsesivamente, hasta arrancarle un gemido—… ¿Ven? Así es como se da un buen beso.

—Y dices que yo soy el distraído —se quejó Rider por lo bajo.

—Ahora que lo pienso no debí cambiar de asiento —se relamió los labios, lascivamente—. Atrás teníamos más espacio.

—Qué asco —Saitama pateó el asiento del conductor con todas sus fuerzas, consciente de que no superaría el empuje de un niño pequeño.

Después de haber dejado tres ciudades atrás, la escasa hilera de árboles indicaba que dentro de poco entrarían al árido espacio de peñascos, adornados con un mínimo de pasto incipiente brotando del suelo resquebrajado y arenoso.

Fubuki agradeció infinitamente el momento en que alcanzaron la distancia de los veinte kilómetros. En definitiva no habría tolerado escucharlos ni un segundo más.

—No sé cómo puedes soportarlos —murmuró en medio de la paz reinante, a diferencia de Genos, quien se reservó cualquier comentario al respecto.

Apenas y se escuchaba el aire acondicionado, así como el aleteo del ave y la respiración del tigre en el asiento trasero.

La chica era lo suficientemente intuitiva para notar el malestar del androide, pero ya que éste no expresaba su incomodidad abiertamente, concretó que no era de su incumbencia. Además de que resultaría tedioso entrometerse en sus asuntos personales.

La simple y tormentosa idea de que Rider fantaseara con Saitama en un encuentro amoroso-pasional ahora que estaban juntos, afectaba a Genos de tal modo, que para aminorar las náuseas y el sofoco sugestivos, orientó sus pensamientos única y exclusivamente en torno a la misión.

—Agoni no va a escuchar nuestros argumentos en medio de todo este caos —su ojos se mantenían fijos al frente—. Te lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que hablemos con él para intentar persuadirlo?

—Sí. Estoy segura. Si vamos a trasgredir las normas, que sea en las narices del fundador y no a sus espaldas.

—No veo la diferencia, sinceramente. Pero si crees que eso limpia tu imagen…

—No lo hago por mi imagen —titubeó unos segundos—. Es sólo que deberíamos ser capaces de probar la inocencia de mi hermana. Si alegara por mi cuenta no tendría validez, pero contar con el apoyo de otro héroe Clase S hará la diferencia.

—Sí, claro. Una diferencia garrafal —acotó con un sarcasmo muy ácido—. Tan fácil como abolir el consenso en contra de mi maestro.

La chica aferró sus manos al volante con la misma rigidez que apretó los labios, y sin suavizar su expresión o sentir el más mínimo alivio interno, cedió:

—Está bien, hagámoslo a tu manera.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Después de todo, su mente ya había calculado qué parte del terreno perforaría para desviar la atención de los guardias, cuál sería su ruta de escape luego de acorralarlos, y desde qué otra posición Fubuki se encargaría de levitar los cimientos que les conducirían al pasillo más próximo a las celdas de alta seguridad.

Llegó el momento de poner en marcha el operativo. Así que Sónico y Stinger bajaron del auto y se adentraron por cuenta propia en la zona experimental. Ellos serían los encargados de limpiar el camino y, de ser posible, llegar hasta la base de Bofoy, confiando en que éste tendría los ojos puestos en los intrusos de la prisión. No obstante, era lógico que tendrían sus propias dificultades. Los únicos al margen del riesgo ostensible eran Rider y Saitama, ya que aguardarían al otro lado del perímetro.

El castaño tenía la encomienda categórica de proteger a su superior. Responsabilidad propuesta expresamente por Genos. Naturalmente, a más de uno le sorprendió esta decisión.

Por otro lado, Sónico y Stinger debieron suponer que les esperaría una acogida especialmente devastadora. A diferencia de antes, los animales se hallaban seriamente alterados por el incidente del copépodo en el mar. Metal Knight se deshizo de él y ya no obstruía los afluentes, pero los estragos en el medio acuático, la contaminación y muerte de los seres marinos resultaba un duro golpe para el ecosistema, que evidentemente dejaba de manifiesto una urgencia generalizada ante la fisura cíclica.

Quién diría que llegaría el día en que el desbalance de la zona ofrecería un encuentro de semejante cantidad de modificaciones genéticas. Cielo y tierra se hallaban plagados de todo tipo de quimeras, desplazándose de manera frenética, fuera de sus límites territoriales, en un vaivén caótico e incontrolable donde la única ley regente sucumbía al más básico instinto de supervivencia.

Enjambres de insectos se arremolinaban entre las hojas de los árboles y atestaban el aire de la espaciosa pradera para atacar con sus aguijones, mandíbulas trituradoras, garras y lenguas envenenadas a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. Tal como hacía el resto de animales de formas y tamaños variopintos.

No sólo las serpientes-anguila más comunes del área selvática y otras tantas especies catalogadas como reptiles dada su estructura y genética, sino decenas de víboras de cascabel ambarinas se habían visto obligadas a salir de su escondite, ahuyentadas por unos topos-armadillo que cavaban túneles con sus cuernos giratorios, aprovechando sus millares de dientecillos para triturar a todo el que se encontrara entre la superficie y la coraza de los ductos colocados por el alienígena. Eran incapaces de traspasarlos, así que arremolinaban la tierra, desprendiendo cúmulos de graba que generaban enormes surcos, temblores y una constante polvareda, mezclada con esporas y toxinas naturales en una atmósfera especialmente densa. Algunas víboras aladas, desorientadas ante dicha amenaza, se arrastraban a orillas del mar, teniendo que soportar las pústulas que les ocasionaba el contacto con la sustancia salina; y otras serpenteaban en saltos esporádicos, elevándose en el aire, como saetas huyendo despavoridas de los ataques por doquier: aguijones, telarañas, zarpas, o el picor de unas tenazas emergiendo de la tierra y los afluentes.

El castañeo nervioso resonaba a la par de los rugidos, berridos, y el trinar incesante de una bandada de aves rapaces cubiertas de un plumaje ocre brillante con manchas parduscas que denotaban su entereza en el combate aéreo.

Sónico y Stinger habían conseguido sortear a los insectos y atrincherarse temporalmente en un barranco que jurarían no haber visto antes en ese punto. Aunque tan pronto como seguramente se formó, sucumbió hasta desmoronarse del todo, y terminaron siendo partícipes en una brutal estampida donde entraron en colisión tres especies de mamíferos proboscídeos, corpulentos y de acérrima musculatura.

—¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla! —el grito del ninja fue silenciado por el tumulto.

Hasta ahora ninguno había salido ileso a pesar de sortear muy bien los obstáculos. Gracias a la adrenalina y el miedo a la muerte, sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca, y definitivamente, cualquier herida o lesión que no fuese mortal pasaría desapercibida. Ambos habían hecho un excelente uso de su arsenal, agotando todas las armas, demostrando sus habilidades innatas y la destreza de una técnica bilateral. Pero al verse acorralados en medio de aquella estampida, fue inevitable reconocer que no tendrían escapatoria.

El sonido del choque estalló en sus tímpanos y desorientó sus sentidos en una momentánea vibración que les oprimía la sien con insistencia. El pánico muchas veces hace de las suyas y nos evita el dolor inmediato, aunque ese efecto anestésico nunca dura para siempre. El héroe imaginaba que dentro de poco perdería la consciencia y moriría descuartizado, bajo las pezuñas y garras de las bestias.

Por suerte, no podía estar más equivocado. En cuanto abrió los ojos, descubrió cómo diantres habían conseguido librarse de una muerte segura. Dos superhéroes Clase S y uno Clase A les escudaron en una sencilla formación triangular. Y por increíble que pareciera, se las habían arreglado para controlar la situación.

—Área despejada en un radio de seis kilómetros y medio —el Chico Emperador verificó dichos datos en la reducida pero muy eficiente computadora de su muñequera, y replegó de inmediato los aparatosos utensilios de combate para regresarlos a su mochila.

Junto a él se encontraba el héroe Clase A que, aunque Stinger no conocía de nada, se identificó con un nombre, rango, y no perdió oportunidad para hacer hincapié en que fue uno de los discípulos de Sweet Mask hasta que, según dijo, decidió traicionarle y abandonar la facción. "¿Sweet Mask está de parte de Metal Knight?". El pelinegro apenas y tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello cuando el viejo Bang, igualmente conocido por el pseudónimo de Silver Fang, alzó la voz:

—Imaginaba que vendrían en grupo —intervino con voz áspera—. No entiendo. ¿Por qué están sólo ustedes dos?

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el ninja, con desconfianza y cierto desagrado. No le complacía en absoluto custodiar a un exconvicto, eso seguro. Y claro que Sónico estaba dispuesto a dedicarle un buen insulto verbal sólo por el placer de hostigarle. Sin embargo, su atención se vio acaparada por una silueta irrumpiendo como una ráfaga en medio del follaje. Su aparición fue distante y fugaz, pero Sónico y Stinger lo reconocieron de inmediato. Se trataba de Watchdog Man.

—Tranquilos. No viene por ustedes —aseguró Bang, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Soy muy hábil en el arte de la persuasión, ¿saben? Hablando se entiende la gente.

—Yo creo que sólo le ofreciste comida o sacarlo a pasear —repuso el niño, haciendo escarnio de su presunto logro—. Como sea, ya se fue a cuidar el margen. Gracias a mi estrategia no tendremos problemas para encontrar los fragmentos. En cuanto sepamos su ubicación, por supuesto.

—Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Acaso no encerraron a Tornado del Terror por intentar robarlos, y Agoni los recuperó? ¿De qué me perdí?

—Los tiene tu líder, mocoso desubicado —riñó Sónico también.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, rufián debilucho? —se cruzó de brazos—. Agoni nos envió por los fragmentos porque Metal Knight desobedeció a su mandato y se amotinó. Creo que no están enterados pero sólo dejó en funcionamiento lo que respecta a su sistema de seguridad. Y por el contrario, bloqueó las vías rápidas de transporte, zanjando toda comunicación con la asociación. Ya ni siquiera hay registros de su historial en la base de datos. Vamos que borró su existencia y cualquier huella que pudiera dejar para evitar que lo rastreemos.

—Tienes razón, no sabíamos nada de eso —aceptó el héroe—. Pero entonces, ¿por qué creen que siga en este sitio?

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Dónde tendría más ventajas que aquí? Esto es un arma por sí misma. ¿Qué no vez que acabamos de salvarte el trasero? Y si no nos damos prisa, este lugar va a tragarnos sin dejar sobras.

—Sabemos que ustedes tienen la ubicación que necesitamos. Así que, si son tan amables de guiarnos —solicitó el hombre mayor, en un tono firme pero calmado.

El ninja cogió del hombro a Stinger y le susurró al oído de forma rápida y discreta:

—No confío en ellos.

"Pensé que era el único. Tal vez debería mentirles y cambiar el rumbo". No estaba seguro de guiarlos a los túneles subterráneos e incluirlos en el plan original. ¿Cómo saber si era una trampa o no? No tenía tiempo para averiguar si realmente estaban de su parte. ¿Y si lo que querían era tenderle una emboscada a Saitama? Pero Bang nunca había estado en contra de él. No podía ser. ¿Y los otros dos? Watchdog Man ya los había atacado antes. Además, los votos en contra de Saitama habían sido mayoritarios, ¿o no? Por supuesto que existía la posibilidad de que mintieran, incluso de que los salvaran sólo para dar con Saitama y matarle después.

—¿Tatsumaki sigue en prisión?

—¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir sobre el sistema de seguridad de Metal Knight? —preguntó el niño con profunda decepción—. Es obvio que está encerrada.

—¿Y es más difícil rescatarla que venir a recuperar los fragmentos? ¿Por qué no la han sacado ya?

El Chico Emperador sólo apretó los labios tratando de no desesperarse y respiró profundo.

—No entiendes nada. Llévanos a la guarida de Metal Knight y ya, date prisa.

Sónico demoró en seguirles, extrañado de que a pesar de la cuestionable veracidad de su postura, Stinger retomara el camino. Pronto supuso que no era porque le hubiesen convencido, sino que consideró la desventaja de llevarles la contraria y hacerles frente.

—Tranquilo, muchacho —Bang colocó su mano en el hombro del héroe—. Elegimos recuperar los fragmentos porque es lo que más preocupaba a Tatsumaki. Nos advirtió de una amenaza nivel Dios que debemos evitar a toda costa.

De pronto, el brazalete del Chico Emperador encendió una luz morada intermitente.

—Es Watchdog Man avisándonos que no logró contener a las bestias salvajes —inmediatamente abrió su mochila, sacando los brazos metálicos, la hélice y un propulsor que le ayudarían a desplazarse más rápido. Además de un sistema de taladros, navajas, martillos y una hoz gigante para enfrentar a las quimeras—. Esto se pondrá muy interesante.

Lo único que los detuvo fue una voz trémula cargada de desesperación que surgió entre la espesura.

—¡Ayúdenme, por favor! —Rider apareció al volante del vehículo ahora cubierto de fango, ramas y demás restos selváticos. La urgencia que lo había llevado hasta allí era indudablemente más importante para él que preguntar por los presentes o el pseudosabueso rondando el área parcialmente despejada—. ¡Intenté detenerlo, pero no me escuchó! ¡Y se lo llevó… Esa cosa se llevó a Saitama!


	31. CAPÍTULO 31 - ARTÍFICE

CAPÍTULO 31. ARTÍFICE

"¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?". Rider no sabía por cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esa pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza. Habría intentado cualquier cosa para evitar perder a Saitama. Pero generalmente, las acciones del pasado son algo muy difícil de enmendar, incluso más cuando existe un profundo arrepentimiento de por medio.

Y en su caso particular no había lugar para ningún veredicto interno que no lo incriminara directamente, sin importar las condiciones. Poco importaba la encomienda imperativa de custodiar a su superior, su prioridad habría sido él de todas formas, porque le amaba. Fallar al operativo no era ni medianamente comparable con su pérdida.

Cualquier otra persona que hubiera estado en su lugar, o que al menos fuese sensato y tuviera el autoestima medianamente equilibrado, habría hecho una reflexión objetiva y llegado a dos conclusiones esenciales: "hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos" y, por increíble que parezca, también habría reconocido que no fue culpa suya.

Lamentablemente, el poco tiempo que pasaron a solas en el vehículo se había convertido en un recuerdo inverosímil y lejano.

* * *

Sónico y Stinger acababan de marcharse.

—Espera —Saitama abrió la puerta con la intención de regresar a los asientos delanteros, pero le detuve en el acto—. No es necesario que nos movamos.

Le había sujetado el brazo, sintiéndome extraño por ser capaz de retenerle con tanta facilidad. Aún si no aparentaba debilidad, cualquiera se daría cuenta del cambio tan radical con esa clase de nimiedades. Y para mí era casi inaudito percibirlo… frágil.

—Nunca sabes cuándo podrían atacarnos —se alzó de hombros—. Tal vez sí necesitemos movernos.

—Aguarda… sólo un poco —no disminuí el agarre, y al parecer entendió lo que en verdad quería, que se quedara a mi lado.

—Vale.

Luego de acomodarse en el asiento, volvió a cerrar la puerta y sentí su mirada sobre mí, fija e hipnótica, descontrolando los latidos de mi corazón. Tal vez fue obra de mi imaginación, pero me pareció una eternidad.

Yo estaba nervioso, y él expectante. ¿Esperaba que hiciera o dijera algo más? Después de todo, fui yo quien le retuvo. Me sentí ridículo por la incertidumbre.

—Espero que… todo salga bien —mi voz tembló. Me vi en la necesidad de respirar profundo e intentar tranquilizarme. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que aún le sujetaba el brazo, como quien se aferra a una ilusión perecedera. No estaba seguro si sería menester ignorar el agradable pero peligroso cosquilleo que me recorría, porque definitivamente nublaba mi juicio—. En cuanto consigan el antídoto, no habrá nadie ni nada que te detenga.

—Si es que lo consiguen —apenas y sonrió.

—¿Por qué no crees que lo hagan? —me extrañó que tuviera tan poca fe en el resultado.

—¿Te importa si conduzco?

—¿Qué? —su pregunta me descolocó—. No tenemos que conducir a ninguna parte.

—¿Y si me fugara contigo?

—…

Me quedé paralizado, con la boca abierta. Ni siquiera mi rostro encendido al rojo vivo podía ser más evidente.

—Fue una broma. Sí que estás loco por mí.

Mi quijada se tensó y mis labios formaron una línea recta, aunque el sonrojo no cedía. En ese momento sólo pensé que intentaba burlarse de mí, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que quisiera distraerme de algo más, algo que de haber descubierto a tiempo…

—Y veo que no piensas soltarme.

—P-Perdón —aferré las manos a mis rodilleras, apartándome—. No creí que te incomodara después de… de que correspondieras al beso que te di, pero supongo que lo hiciste para darle celos a Genos.

—¿Qué dices? —Se había cruzado de brazos—. ¿Y yo para qué quiero darle celos?

"¿Por qué ahora evitas mi mirada?". Debí suponer que estaba atento a algo más, que veía a través de la ventanilla aguardando una señal de movimiento. Sólo que en mi persistente ceguera emocional, no me percaté.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —mantuve una pequeña pausa antes de soltar la pregunta—. ¿Por qué no me hiciste a un lado cuando te besé?

"Y además sonreíste", preferí morderme la lengua y omitir esa frase. De cualquier forma, Saitama pasó de mi cuestionamiento con un descaro que sí resentí.

—Podemos quedarnos en el perímetro, ¿no es así? Si conduzco alrededor de la zona, no habría problema. ¿Te parece si hacemos eso?

—…Supongo que sí.

—Perfecto.

Situé mi mano sobre la suya antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué… —iba a preguntarle el motivo de su repentina obstinación por marcharse del sitio.

—Yo también te quiero —soltó sin más, respondiendo a la duda que recién había sepultado en mi cabeza, afligiendo mi estado de ánimo por segunda vez en tiempo récord—, ¿por qué tendría que rechazarte?

Y ahí estaba él, confundiéndome de nuevo. Sembrando esperanza en mi corazón sin siquiera notarlo. Subestimaba el significado de las palabras, y encima las pronunciaba frente a su único amigo con tendencia a idolatrarle.

—No sé qué conversación rara tuviste con Genos, pero imagino que eso de obligarte a besarme mientras nos observa es alguna clase de fetiche.

—¿Eh?

¿Cómo diantres había llegado a interpretarlo de esa forma?

—N-No es así, él no… —aún no terminaba de procesarlo, pero estoy seguro de que mi rostro palideció drásticamente.

—No te preocupes. Si te pidió que lo mantuvieras en secreto, fingiré que no sé nada —revolvió mi cabello en un gesto amistoso, y prosiguió sin reparos—: Espero que no te pidiera nada demasiado pervertido.

No tengo palabras para describir la cara que puse. Cuando insinuó tal cosa fue como si de pronto le prendieran fuego a mi asiento. Salí disparado, hice el cambio y en un santiamén me había colocado el cinturón de seguridad del copiloto. Peor humillación imposible, ¿ahora me veía como el juguete sexual de Genos? No quise ni imaginar qué pasaba por su mente.

—Tal vez sí sea mejor que nos movamos —pronuncié alicaído y traumatizado en cuanto ocupó su lugar al volante.

Saitama no hesitó en encender el motor y acelerar.

—Aunque no es parte del plan, y tampoco podemos hacer demasiado por nuestra cuenta —en vista de que no obtendría una explicación, fui más directo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer realmente?

No contestó. Lo único que podía suponer era que aborrecía esperar a que los demás terminaran el trabajo, y más cuando los consideraba incapaces de conseguir el antídoto.

Por una fracción de segundo, Saitama apareció en mi mente como el vivo retrato de aquel enigmático tigre dientes de sable. Sólo que en un estado deplorable, inmovilizado por inquebrantables cadenas y prisionero en una jaula muy estrecha. Imaginé que así es como debía sentirse al verse privado de su fuerza sobrehumana.

Y también era consciente de que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, al menos de momento. Lo mejor era ceñirnos al plan original.

—No creo que sea buena idea alejarnos tanto.

—Daré la vuelta, no te preocupes. Ya sé que sería imposible recorrer todo el perímetro con lo lento que va esta cosa.

—Bueno, pedir que se mueva a la velocidad de la luz es demasiado —eran escasas las aves-insecto que veíamos sobrevolar el límite, ya que instintivamente regresaban al interior de su ecosistema en un movimiento oblicuo—. Si Sónico estuviera en mi lugar sería una muy buena ventaja para lo que sea que estés planeando. Al menos podrías desplazarte a la velocidad del sonido.

No me sorprendió ver que torciera la boca y gruñera por lo bajo. Era de esperarse, después de que el ninja se empeñara tanto en joderle la existencia con insinuaciones hacia Genos.

—Si te pidiera una oportunidad… —ya era tarde para rectificar mis palabras. "Y muy a mi pesar necesito llegar al fondo de lo que me atormenta", pensé con escalofriante ironía—. No sé nada sobre lo que pasaron juntos desde la última vez que nos vimos. Creí que Genos sólo era tu discípulo, y bueno, que estaban muy ocupados en entrenamientos especiales o en misiones Clase S. No hace falta decir que nunca estuve al nivel de ustedes dos, y era obvio que les hubiera estorbado.

»Cuando rechazaron la oferta de quedarse en el cuartel general, supe que necesitaban espacio, pero nunca imaginé que querían aislarse del resto para mantener una relación amorosa.

—¡No, espera! —frenó el vehículo bruscamente, formando una nube de polvo algo densa—. No fue así. Yo tampoco tenía idea de que terminaríamos siendo... lo que sea que somos ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza y yo contuve la respiración.

—Al principio estaba desesperado por huir de él.

"Porque no aceptaba lo que sentía", fue lo que no dijo pero intuí cuando empezó a liarse con las palabras para intentar explicar los hechos, de manera burda y apresurada. En menos de un minuto fue su lenguaje corporal lo que reveló incluso más que sus aclaraciones entrecortadas.

—De todas formas es algo que no esperaba —fue lo último que dijo, como restándole importancia mientras frotaba los dedos en el volante, con un nerviosismo mal disimulado.

—Si yo te hubiera buscado antes de todo esto, ¿algo habría cambiado?

—No —respondió de inmediato, sin dudarlo. Ojalá no hubiera sido una negativa tan rotunda—. Nada habría cambiado porque me enamoré de Genos desde mucho antes. Ni siquiera estoy seguro desde cuándo.

Finalmente lo reconoció. Ese había sido el temor que nunca dejó de acuchillar mi alma, y ahora la desgarraba de tajo. Sabía que nunca tuve oportunidad. Y aunque necesitaba que me lo dijera, muy dentro de mí había mantenido ese absurdo afán. Pero ya no tenía ninguna razón para seguir engañándome.

Cual si fuese un autómata, me giré hasta darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos.

—Se las arregló muy bien para entrar en tu vida, en tu hogar, y también en tu corazón.

—Nos conocimos por casualidad. Pero sí, supongo que en lo demás tienes razón. Amo a Genos más que a nada en el mundo. Daría mi vida por él.

—Pero —agradecí internamente que mi voz no se quebrara. Sonaba tan calmado que me desconocí a mí mismo—, dices que me quieres, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Siempre serás mi amigo más valioso, eres como un hermano.

Si me coloqué de espaldas fue porque no logré evitar el discurrir de unas lágrimas absurdas. Por ello me sorprendió mi propia voz, tan distante de lo que causaba estragos en mi interior.

Debía aceptar que no sería correspondido de la misma forma. Sabía que aferrarme sería egoísta y estúpido, pero no podía evitar que me afectara. Era sumamente doloroso, semejante a caer al vacío en medio de una vacuidad sofocante y perpetua. Sufrí en silencio, hasta que mis propias palabras adquirieron fuerza y significado:

—Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme —me giraría hasta que las lágrimas se evaporaran por completo, con tal de no evidenciar mi tristeza—. Por encima de todo, quiero que seas feliz. Y sé que lo serás junto a la persona que amas.

Suprimí la desesperación momentánea y el efímero pensamiento fatalista de que habría sido mejor si no me hubiera acercado nunca. El anhelo de cambiar el presente y retroceder al pasado, o cuanto menos de olvidar, me hacía sentir miserable.

Además, es irónico cómo el presunto destino o la inevitable casualidad confabula de manera inesperada. Quizás no fue como lo esperaba, pero sí se suscitó un devenir drástico que a su manera zanjaba el lienzo de la realidad en respuesta a ese ferviente deseo silencioso.

—Saitama… ¿qué es eso?

A través del vidrio, había algo a lo lejos que se desplazaba con un movimiento inusual, un brillo oscilante extendiéndose entre los pliegues del terreno. Eran pequeños y numerosos, ligeros como el viento, avanzando cual plaga irrefrenable.

—¿Qué son? —insistí—. ¿Insectos de la zona?

—Se mueven, pero no están vivos.

Al aproximarse, notamos que más bien parecían diminutas placas, similares a los restos de una máquina destrozada en mil pedazos. Las ventanas amortiguaban el sonido, y de no haber sido por el forzado aislamiento acústico, habríamos escuchado los choques del acero y el cortante silbido del viento, pero sólo fuimos testigos de dicho espectáculo. Salir corriendo habría sido una locura, aunque resguardarnos en el automóvil tampoco era una opción viable.

Las pequeñas piezas se desperdigaron en una diana a un par de metros de distancia, aguardando el resurgir de un androide desde el subsuelo. El cual se alzó con absoluta naturalidad, guiándose por las vibraciones de las placas.

Poseía una constitución alta y delgada. Cuatro extremidades larguiruchas le colgaban a los costados a manera de brazos, y otras dos se extendían bajo su torso, sirviéndole de apoyo. Su cabeza alargada y puntiaguda, figuraba cual garra en la coronilla. Y a la altura del rostro, decenas de luces amarillas parpadeaban en un ávido reconocimiento de su entorno. Pero lo que sin duda llamaba nuestra atención, era el torso, donde portaba una voluminosa caja hexagonal plagada de inscripciones codificadas y ranuras multiformes.

Ambos reaccionamos instintivamente. Debíamos huir cuanto antes, así que me concentré en configurar el sistema de seguridad de emergencia, ignorando el molesto temblor de mis manos, mientras Saitama se encargaba de accionar el auto.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo ponerlo en marcha!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—…Lo hace él, son sus ojos.

—¡¿Cómo que sus…? —no sé a qué se refería, pero cuando volteé, una luz muy intensa me deslumbró en un centelleo fugaz e hizo implosionar algo en el interior del vehículo.

—¡Apágalo! —no hacía falta que lo dijera. Fue la primera medida preventiva que anticipé cuando comprendí que el androide podría tomar el control hackeando el sistema.

—No puedo ver nada, esa cosa me dejó ciego —se quejó.

Yo tampoco era capaz de enfocar la vista, veía imágenes borrosas desfilando frente a mis ojos de manera intermitente, pero esperaba que fuera un efecto pasajero. Por desgracia, el androide no demoró en darnos alcance y atacarnos. Sus brazos se clavaron como estacas de acero; y agitándose a una velocidad impresionante, daban aguijonazos consecutivos a diestra y siniestra. Pronto horadaron un costado y el capó, reventaron dos de las llantas e hicieron trizas la ventana del conductor.

—¡El dispositivo! ¡No accioné el dispositivo!

Conseguimos salir justo a tiempo, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de alertar a Sónico y Stinger con el dispositivo que emitía una señal de auxilio. Afortunadamente, el androide no se tomó la molestia de despedazar el auto por completo. Luego de llenar el costado de agujeros, se detuvo ex abrupto.

—¡No te muevas! —me advirtió Saitama, imperativo y tajante—. Quédate donde estás. Viene por mí.

Sus palabras hicieron que, lejos de sentir el más mínimo vestigio de alivio, me invadiera un terror absoluto. ¿Cómo es que dio por hecho algo así? ¿Qué es lo que había visto? Me desconcertó que se acercara al enemigo como si de buenas a primeras prefiriera mil veces entregarse que huir. No tenía sentido.

Y por supuesto que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido qué hacer para impedirlo antes de dar un paso en falso. Pero lo único que conseguí fue alertar al bélico armatoste. Apenas me detectó como una amenaza, alzó el cuello, apuntándome con su protuberante barbilla puntiaguda.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras! ¡Rider, si nos mata a ambos…!

Con una maniobra brusca e inesperada, le perforó el estómago. Sucedió tan rápido. No podía creer que ocurriera justo enfrente de mí. Y a diferencia de cuando horadó el blindaje especial del auto, ni siquiera había hecho ruido.

La delgada línea que separa la desdicha azarosa y una catástrofe culposa, heló mi sangre. Estaba petrificado.

En medio de ese mutismo infundado por el pánico, descubrí el ligero hundimiento que las placas de metal ambulantes habían creado. No sé cuándo ni cómo lo formaron, pero el androide aprovechó la zanja para hundirse en el terreno y desaparecer en las profundidades de aquella fosa, que por desgracia se obstruía a la par que el androide descendía. Lo único que quedó fue un cúmulo compacto de rocas trituradas y residuos arenosos.

Me devané los sesos tratando de averiguar cómo sacarlo de ahí, porque aun siendo factible cavar un túnel por mi cuenta, sería imposible seguirlos. Me sentí un completo inútil. Debía pensar en algo, cualquier cosa. Desafortunadamente, el miedo suponía un claro impedimento para razonar con claridad.

Reemplacé las llantas, coloqué los repuestos y encendí el auto. Por más que algo dentro de mí gritaba que no podía abandonarlo, que no había hecho nada para detener al androide, y que debía cavar o intentar buscar a Saitama por cualquier otro medio, decidí que no podía encomendarme a la suerte por desesperación o lo perdería para siempre.

Recordaba perfectamente que allí debajo se extendía un laberinto de túneles, ya que lo habíamos discutido durante la planeación. "Un momento, ¿por qué un prototipo de Metal Knight conoce y utiliza el laberinto a su favor?".

Los pasadizos no habían sido invención suya…

Pisé el acelerador y jalé una especie de varilla adicional a la palanca para incrementar la velocidad al máximo. La protección externa se reforzó desde el núcleo al esparcir un gas que modificaba la aleación de la carrocería y los rines en un escudo temporal acorazado.

Dadas las vicisitudes del medio, estaba seguro de que no llegaría ni a mitad de la zona experimental sin perder dicha protección. Y como las quimeras me harían pedazos de todas formas, obvié las desventajas, preocupándome únicamente en encontrar a Sónico y Stinger. Si al menos ellos se habían apegado al plan original, entonces iba en la dirección correcta.

A medida que avanzaba, supuse que el terreno se encontraba despejado gracias a ellos, pero descarté la idea cuando vi a Watchdogman deambulando entre los árboles.

"No hice nada para evitar que se lo llevara. Fue mi culpa. Yo lo permití", me repetía incansablemente, y aún lo hago, aún a sabiendas de que fui testigo cuando él mismo se entregó. Sigo sin entender por qué lo hizo. De lo único que estoy seguro es que no fue Metal Knight quien se llevó a Saitama.

* * *

El sonido ligero —como aire comprimido— de una compuerta lateral alborozó la disposición de ánimo de Tatsumaki.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—¿…Hermana?

Ver a Fubuki ingresando a la pieza le devolvía la exigua esperanza de libertad que hacía unos segundos calculaba inalcanzable. Su alivio fue incluso mayor al verla avanzar con total tranquilidad, erguida y elegante, ostentando una vestimenta impecable y sin un solo rasguño. No destilaba el verdor de sus poderes en potencia, ni blandía arma alguna, simplemente sostenía una tarjeta de ingreso autorizada.

A simple vista no parecía que hubiese sufrido contratiempo alguno. Así que lo primero que cruzó por la cabeza de la chica cautiva fue que indudablemente vendría acompañada. Si no, ¿de qué otra manera habría sido capaz de burlar la seguridad?

Y como es común en alguien a quien el giro de acontecimientos toma por sorpresa, la mente de Tatsumaki formulaba conclusiones lógicas ante cualquier anomalía circunstancial. El robot enmudecido, que hacía poco reanudaba sus funciones, se apartó hasta la esquina opuesta de la celda, agazapándose en una postura rígida. "Seguramente la falla de sistema provocó un severo deterioro en su generador de energía", conjeturó precipitadamente.

—No tardará en despertar, date prisa —instó a su rescatista con el autoritarismo de siempre, atenuado en un muy ligero atisbo de inseguridad.

—Admito que la oposición hizo todo el trabajo por mí, pero eso no tiene importancia —se acercó a los barrotes de mayor grosor, asiéndolos a mano limpia.

El timbre de voz y los ademanes eran idénticos, lo único fuera de lugar yacía en el sentido de sus palabras.

—Qué despreciable —hilvanó una sonrisa por demás incisiva—. Encerrarte aquí cuando podrías dirigir un ejército y poner fin a esta ridícula guerra entre humanos.

Hubo algo innegablemente estremecedor que la _esper_ más experimentada no pasó por alto: los barrotes secundarios no tenían efecto alguno en ella, no drenaban sus poderes psíquicos en absoluto. Era inmune.

"No puede ser ella". El ruin confinamiento limitaba hasta la más precaria y banal táctica defensiva, así que no tuvo oportunidad contra el implacable filo de la hoja metálica que perforó justo por debajo de su clavícula derecha. Escindió los tejidos limpiamente, y dejó brotar el tan preciado líquido carmesí al ser retirada por el atacante. El nervio frénico, encargado de inervar el diafragma, instó a que la víctima tosiera incesantemente.

—Es gracioso cómo entre ustedes se las arreglaron para dividirse.

—¿Q-Quién… eres? —los ojos de Tatsumaki permanecían fijos en la armadura del prototipo aislado en el rincón, mientras un fresco hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su comisura. Padecía el adormecimiento de sus extremidades, aunado a un ardor punzante que ejercía presión en su sien, mareándole.

—Y más gracioso todavía que el motivo sea ese superhéroe en especial. Pero lamento decirles que su pequeña guerrilla no servirá de nada —introdujo en la herida un objeto sólido, un artefacto con las dimensiones de un voluminoso prisma irregular, que de inmediato expulsó un líquido de composición indescifrable. Éste fue absorbido por su organismo lentamente, incorporándose en su estructura molecular—. Saitama me pertenece.

La visión de la peliverde se volvió turbia y desenfocada. Ni siquiera podía discernir si todavía se encontraba de pie. El fallo repentino en las terminaciones nerviosas le desorientaba al grado de escuchar la voz del sujeto en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, haciendo eco y martilleando la bóveda craneal, enajenándole de su entorno… sumiéndola en penumbras, como si su cuerpo no fuese más que un cascarón vacío.

—Vaya, al parecer no estás tan sola como creí.

El impostor logró advertir cierto ruido que le mantuvo pendiente de la compuerta. Aún sostenía a la chica, e hizo una mueca ladina de asco cuando supo que no tendría tiempo para coserle la herida. "Cuanto menos sé quiénes vienen en camino". Poseía ojos y oídos a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar, gracias a una ventaja tecnológica abismal que obviamente sustrajo del propietario original.

Al modificar su apariencia y adoptar la identidad del mismísimo fundador, concluyó con un par de sentencias más.

—Déjame decirte un pequeño secreto —le susurró al oído, hilando las palabras en un perverso matiz mortecino—: Yo asesiné al héroe de metal.


	32. CAPÍTULO 32 - PROGRAMACIÓN PSÍQUICA

CAPÍTULO 32. PROGRAMACIÓN PSÍQUICA

—¿Está consciente?

Era la quinta vez que Genos hacía caso omiso a sus preguntas, y eso la irritaba sobremanera. Odiaba no saber qué le ocurría a su hermana mayor, y sobre todo qué demonios era ese objeto incrustado en su pecho.

—¿Por qué no reacciona? Dijiste que estaba respirando.

El rubio inspeccionaba sus signos vitales y el prisma de dudosa procedencia con sumo cuidado. Fubuki no entendía por qué demoraba tanto en precisar los factores de riesgo.

—¡Eres una máquina! ¡¿No se supone que debería ser más fácil para ti?! ¡Date prisa! —gritó exasperada, pero ni así lo abstrajo de su laborioso cometido.

La ecuanimidad y concentración del héroe Clase S eran admirables. Claro que la heroína no podía tranquilizarse cuando se suponía que su fortuita irrupción debía ser de entrada por salida.

—Están conectados.

No entendió a qué se refería, pero debía aguardar por una explicación detallada, puesto que las alarmas del sitio finalmente se dispararon al unísono.

—¡¿Por qué se activaron ahora?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

No fue el único fallo de sistema que notaron. Había algo demasiado extraño que no parecía predispuesto por Agoni. La seguridad en las celdas era insuficiente, y qué decir del robot guardia imposibilitado a saber por qué motivo. Era como si el mismo Metal Knight hubiese apagado un interruptor general para reiniciar el sistema. No sonaba lógico. Al contrario, si él sabía que estaban ahí, debió duplicar la seguridad.

—¡Espera! ¡No podemos salir todavía!

Condujo a Fubuki a la celda contigua y se sentó de espaldas a la pared, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Tatsumaki. Ésta tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y parecía mirarlo por una coincidencia de postura. Acarició sus párpados para cerrarlos, temiendo que la similitud con el rictus mortuorio augurara un deceso inminente.

—¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?! ¡Deberíamos huir!

—Hay una especie de conexión entre tu hermana y el androide que encontramos aparentemente inactivo en su celda. Pensé que el prisma actuaba como un dispositivo que enviaba una señal remota, pero en realidad expulsa una especie de suero compuesto por nanomáquinas. Sin embargo, hay otro componente que no logro identificar.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando —siseó por lo bajo al escuchar una serie de pasos acercándose en tropel—. Debemos llevárnosla ahora mismo.

En la frente de Genos apareció la luz roja de un apuntador láser. Y aunque fue lo suficientemente rápido en alistar su cañón incinerador, lo que le salvó de un disparo certero fueron las habilidades especiales de Fubuki para arrancarle el arma al guardia robótico.

Por desgracia era muy pronto para cantar victoria. Detrás venía una decena más, y no dudaron en dispararle a su compañero desarmado con tal de quitarlo de en medio. La formación programada del grupo fue rápida y de una precisión marcial. Rodearon a los intrusos y les dispararon sin siquiera emitir una señal para coordinarse.

No fue fácil, pero la psíquica reaccionó de manera oportuna. Logró detener la mayoría de los proyectiles, y se los habría devuelto, de no ser porque comenzaba a perder el control de sus poderes. Por más que concentrara toda su energía en ello, era como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin reservas. Algo que jamás le había ocurrido fuera de entrenamientos al límite donde estuviera a punto de desfallecer. Y lo más extraño era que, en este caso, se sentía en perfectas condiciones. "¿Qué le ocurre a mis poderes?".

—¡Es inútil! —gritó el rubio a la par que lanzaba un cañonazo, comprobando lo que se temía.

La chica contempló horrorizada cómo los androides repelían el ataque sin escudos u otra clase de defensa física. Lo hicieron sin mover un solo dedo. Y por descabellado que sonara, juraría que lo consiguieron sólo con el pensamiento.

Sin tardanza, Genos desplegó los gadgets de su brazo, y al utilizar una cuña forjada de una aleación especial con una fracción de titanio como el metal más débil en la composición, agujeró el suelo y secundó en un golpe contundente que hizo vibrar el edificio entero. En otras circunstancias ese movimiento le habría sido útil para crear una vía de escape subterránea, pero al encontrarse en los niveles inferiores, su intención era muy distinta: ubicar al resto de enemigos mediante las vibraciones, gracias a su infalible sistema de reconocimiento próximo.

Por miedo a que el techo se desplomara sobre sus cabezas, Fubuki hizo todo lo posible por canalizar su poder —o lo que restara de él— en la construcción y librar a los tres del imperioso derrumbe.

Lo que ni en un millón de años habría esperado ver, era que el rubio dejara a su hermana tendida en el piso. Y mucho peor que pretender abandonarla a su suerte, se atreviera a apuntarle con el cañón, justo en la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, maldito infeliz?!

La construcción no se vino abajo a pesar de las vibraciones en aumento. No obstante, Fubuki prefería no hacer ningún movimiento en falso. "Si uso la telequinesis contra él, el techo aplastará a mi hermana", fue el pensamiento fugaz, infundado en una terrible falta de confianza para canalizar su poder, lo que la hizo dudar. Pero tenía razones de sobra para ello, ya que dejó de sentir que la más ínfima dosis de poder psíquico manara de su cuerpo.

"No soy yo quien obstaculiza el derrumbe". Más le valía no haber inferido equivocadamente, pues decidió arriesgarse y recuperar a su hermana, importándole un comino si condenaba a Genos a una muerte segura. Aprovechó que todos los robots le apuntaban únicamente a él, y es así como consiguió escabullirse, mirando de soslayo al héroe postrado ante una fuerza invisible que no le permitía moverse.

La _esper_ tenía los nervios de punta, pero mientras más se distanciaba al recorrer los niveles superiores de la prisión, el flujo de su poder regresaba a su estado original. Le bastó una sencilla comprobación para lanzar por los aires a cuantos guardias humanos se interpusieran en su camino. Saldría por la vía rápida, aunque fuera vista por la mayoría de las cámaras. Qué más daba si de todas formas sería fichada como una traidora ante los ojos de la asociación. "Y me encantaría tener delante a Agoni para ajustar cuentas". A su parecer todos confabulaban en contra suya, incluyendo al fundador, y si no era así, ¿entonces por qué habían encontrado a Tatsumaki en esas condiciones? ¿Y por qué vio a Genos con la ferviente intención de sacrificarla como si de pronto le pareciera un objeto inservible? Nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido.

El resto de guardias mecánicos con los que se topaba permanecían inactivos, procesando datos, aparentemente, en un consecutivo parpadeo de luces. Sólo los guardias humanos intentaron detenerla.

Tampoco es que pudiera darse el lujo de inspeccionar el sitio, así que intentó dilucidar los hechos de camino al auto. Por desgracia, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en cuanto encontró los asientos vacíos.

—Genial, debí suponer que ese tigre y la fastidiosa ave se darían a la fuga —abrió la puerta trasera para recostar a su hermana mayor—. De todas formas, no vale la pena confiar en nadie.

En cuanto la acomodó en el asiento trasero, ésta le sujetó con fuerza en un movimiento inadvertido. Sus labios temblaban. Quería decirle algo.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó la menor, consternada, y con los ojos bien abiertos. Al verla de cerca no fue difícil notar el tono blanquecino, sumamente pálido, de su piel endurecida.

—Alien…ígena.

La ansiedad acumulada le impedía pensar con claridad. "¿Alienígena?". ¿Se refería a Genos? ¿Era un impostor y por eso la había traicionado? ¿O qué otra cosa quiso darle a entender? No logó articular ninguna palabra más, pero Fubuki sabía que debía proteger la vida de su hermana a costa de lo que fuera.

—Debo quitarte eso —enterró sus dedos en los bordes del prisma, clavando sus uñas para afianzar el obstructor objeto y poder sacarlo de un tirón. De nuevo, no era capaz de hacerlo mentalmente, pero tampoco se detendría a averiguar qué es lo que estaba mal—. Ya casi…

La fuerza física resultó ser su única aliada, algo en lo que por desgracia era indudablemente inferior a cualquier ser humano promedio. Nunca olvidaría que el Chico Emperador calculó en ella una fuerza física de 19, resultado infinitamente mediocre dado que a un empleado común de la asociación le correspondía un 22.

Tener la moral por los suelos era un poderoso distractor que la enajenaba de su entorno. Y no fue sino hasta que un potente rugido la alertó, que se detuvo y miró el segmento del prisma que había conseguido desenterrar. La apariencia putrefacta que adquirió en contacto con el aire, fue razón suficiente para olvidarse de extraer el resto y darse prisa en situarse frente al volante.

Pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y accionó el dispositivo de velocidad adicional. Alcanzó a ver a Genos por el retrovisor, flanqueado por el tigre dientes de sable.

No tardaron en darle alcance, y el rubio en particular, se interpuso en su camino, justo delante del vehículo. "Estás muy equivocado si crees que me detendré". No frenaría bajo ningún concepto, no tenía por qué mostrar la más mínima consideración después de lo que hizo. Además, nadie podría garantizarle que no intentaría matarlas en el acto.

Con sólo presionar un botón, desprendió una placa delantera que dejó a la vista una barra con carga eléctrica de alto voltaje.

—No eres tan rápido —susurró para sí.

—¿Decías?

Al escuchar esa voz fuerte y clara junto a ella, ancló su pie al freno, y se habría volcado de no ser por el tumbo que dio Silver contra el auto para estabilizarlo.

—Necesito que te calmes. Estás más alterada que esa ave loca.

El ser alado en cuestión, revoloteaba en su reducida jaula, emitiendo un fuerte y cansino graznido.

—No es lo que supones. No iba a dejar que la mataran.

—¿Y quieres que te crea mientras me apuntas con ese asqueroso incinerador?

—Por poco y me arrollas. Si me matas por impulso, ni siquiera tendré tiempo de hablar en mi defensa.

La chica evadió su mirada, atenta a los movimientos del felino y a cualquier otra amenaza que pudiera aproximarse a la distancia.

—Estoy casi tan confundido como tú, créeme. Pero debemos llevar a Tatsumaki con el Dr. Kuseno, o morirá.

—No te creo ni una mierda.

Genos suspiró, abatido. A este paso perdería la paciencia y tendría que llevarse a Fubuki en calidad de rehén.

—Los guardias que me atacaron tenían poderes psíquicos. No sé cómo lo hace, pero el prisma liberó una sustancia que los sincroniza y les transfiere las habilidades extrasensoriales de tu hermana —dio un breve vistazo por el retrovisor—. Absorbe sus poderes, e imagino que te pasó lo mismo cuando intentaste removerlo.

—No sólo por intentar quitárselo —arrugó la nariz con desprecio—. Mi telequinesis tampoco funcionó como debería cuando nos atacaron los guardias.

—Ya veo —notó que Fubuki también se quedó mirando el espejo, así que agregó—: No se ve nada bien. La infección no tardará en necrosar el tejido. Estoy seguro de que se extenderá por sus órganos internos, uno a uno, hasta que no quede ninguna célula viva.

La peliverde respiró profundo. Esperó a que el tigre subiera, acomodándose junto a su hermana y recargándola en su costado.

—Más te vale que no sea un truco —de nueva cuenta, puso el motor en marcha—. Conduciré a donde me digas.

—No quiero sonar impertinente, pero no veo que tengas otra alternativa.

La chica frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada asesina. Odiaba tener que admitir su incompetencia, y sobre todo confiarle la vida de su hermana.

De camino, Genos sopesaba las probabilidades. Mas no halló mejor conjetura que atribuirle a su peor enemigo extraterrestre el colapso del sistema de Bofoy, al igual que la ingeniosa y recién implementada mejora en los prototipos.

Cabe mencionar que debido a la urgencia, el respetable científico los recibió sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, atendiendo de inmediato la petición de examinar a la _esper_ ; y una vez que hubo terminado, aseguró sin titubeos:

—El componente que no logras identificar no pertenece a nuestra galaxia. Y por lo que veo, si esta chica muere antes de finalizar el proceso de transferencia, se interrumpirán las funciones programadas en el ejército metálico, incluyendo las motrices y sensoriales. En otras palabras, si ella muere, ellos también. Demoraría una infinidad reprogramar manualmente a cada uno.

Aparte de examinar a Tatsumaki, regresó el prisma a su posición original, no sin antes retirar el tejido muerto e intervenir en el proceso de degeneración celular.

—Es por eso que le apunté con el arma —intentó justificarse—. Necesitaba comprobar mi teoría.

—Te pudiste haber equivocado —le reprochó, seriamente indignada—. No sé cómo adelantaste esa conclusión, pero no me interesa. Ni creas que olvidaré tu hostigamiento deliberado tan fácilmente.

—Sí que se parecen mucho ustedes dos. Tienen el mismo carácter agrio y testarudo.

Fubuki se sonrojó, encolerizada. Enarcó las cejas y mantuvo los labios rígidos. La comparativa le había sentado muy mal. Por supuesto que no eran tan parecidas como él decía. Y si ahora se mostraba fuera de sus casillas, era por una razón de causa mayor.

—Ya veremos cómo reaccionas cuando alguien venga a darte la noticia de que perdieron a tu amado Saitama —irónicamente y sin pensarlo, adivinó lo que en efecto había sucedido—. ¿En serio crees que va a quedarse sentado sin hacer nada? Igual dudo que resientas su pérdida. Como eres un androide podrían programar a otro para que lo reemplace. Ah no, espera. Está con Rider. En ese caso no dudo que estén teniendo una charla muy acalorada e íntima. Hay una química envidiable entre ellos dos.

El cyborg no respondió a sus provocaciones, por lo que el Dr. Kuseno se aclaró la garganta e intervino oportunamente para puntualizar un aspecto primordial:

—El flujo de poder psíquico mantiene al prisma en buen estado, así que retirarlo del cuerpo no es una opción válida. No obstante, será contraproducente para la portadora porque no parará de consumirla. Y una vez que agote su energía psíquica, absorberá hasta la última gota de su energía vital.

—No permitiré que eso suceda —sentenció Fubuki, de brazos cruzados, y con una férrea determinación en su mirada esmeralda—. Si el poder psíquico es lo que mantiene el prisma en buen estado, ¿cabe la posibilidad de que canalice mis poderes en él, y pueda extraerlo?

—Es posible.

—Es muy arriesgado —terció Genos.

—Yo decidiré si es arriesgado o no —alegó la chica.

El científico optó por no entrometerse, así que fue el héroe quien volvió a intervenir.

—Tengo entendido que tus poderes no se equiparan a los de ella, ni de lejos. El prisma se adaptó al flujo de su energía, y en muy poco tiempo será insuficiente.

—Pues con gusto aceptaré que se pudra dentro de mí —dejó entrever el miedo en sus ojos, pero se autoimpuso una sonrisa falsamente altiva y desafiante—. Está decidido. Yo seré la nueva portadora. Pienso que desperdiciar el poder de Tatsumaki en fortalecer al enemigo sería un crimen. Además, ya lo has dicho. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría lo poderosa e indispensable que es una Clase S de tan alto rango en el campo de batalla.

»No la dejaré morir, y tampoco permitiré que un alienígena desquiciado se salga con la suya y destruya nuestro planeta.

* * *

"Pude haber destruido la zona experimental junto con los fragmentos, pero no lo hice, porque me interesaba el alcance del control que has logrado, y sobre todo esos prototipos en los que has puesto tanta dedicación".

"Si me ayudas a conseguir esos valiosos fragmentos, te diré cómo usarlos a tu favor. Te volverás mil veces más poderoso que Saitama. De hecho, serás inmortal, como un Dios. Pero si me matas ahora, jamás podrás activar su poder".

"Por cierto, el copépodo mutante fue mi obra maestra. Apuesto a que si analizas su ADN te darás cuenta de que sirve para perfeccionar la evolución y maximizar el potencial de todas las especies dentro de la zona. Un pequeño obsequio de mi parte".

"Ahora que estoy solo, ya no tiene caso llevar a cabo mi plan inicial, puesto que de todas formas moriré. Sólo quiero vengarme del bastardo que frustró ese propósito y le arrebató la vida a mis congéneres".

"Con tal de que elimines a Saitama de la faz del universo, dejaré que seas tú quien domine ese poder infinito".

—Todavía no puedo creer que creyeras tantas mentiras que camuflé con unas cuantas verdades —sentenció para sí, jactándose de los engaños con los que había manipulado la voluntad de Metal Knight—. Pudiste comprobar que no me queda mucho tiempo, pero en realidad sí que puedo emplear los fragmentos para retrasar mi muerte y conseguir la vida eterna.

Monitoreaba la captura y el traslado de Saitama desde uno de los refugios estratégicos, otrora propiedad de Bofoy, predispuesto a una distancia considerable entre la zona y la urbe central.

Conocía los movimientos de todos sus enemigos. Y aunque la residencia del Dr. Kuseno se hallaba en un punto ciego, ya se enteraría cuando los héroes cambiaran de ubicación. Por otra parte, le intrigaba saber cuánto tiempo demoraría el otro grupo en encontrarle luego de llegar a la base dentro de la zona y encontrarla vacía.

Las diminutas placas de acero colándose por el túnel, anunciaban de manera implícita que el cosmos estaba a su favor. El silbido del viento y los choques trepidantes de aquellas piezas eran música para sus oídos. Pronto sólo tuvo ojos para el hombre que su fiel servidor automatizado cargaba en vilo.

—Eres el único que puede sobrevivir al inmenso poder que albergan los fragmentos, mi amado Saitama.

El ingenio electrónico extendió sus cuatro extremidades para entregar al héroe, no sin antes agachar la cabeza y apuntar con su afilada garra coronaria la herida que le profirió.

—Perfecto, ya está todo listo —relamió sus labios, gustoso—. Me pregunto si los terrícolas le llamarían "ritual" a algo como esto. Pues bien, iniciemos la ceremonia de la inmortalidad.


	33. CAPÍTULO 33 - LASCIVIA

CAPÍTULO 33. LASCIVIA

Sentía el cuerpo adormecido, demasiado liviano, como una pluma dejándose llevar por el viento en un descenso inevitable, pero tardío.

No veía nada a su alrededor, ni seres vivos, ni objetos, ni siquiera la luz o la inquietante ausencia de ésta. Era tan confuso ser consciente de sí mismo, poder afirmar que tenía los ojos abiertos pero no ser capaz de reconocer su entorno. Una limitación ontológica, donde la mente humana siempre se ocupa de llenar el vacío con asociaciones icónicas.

Cual lienzo a su disposición, trazó un panorama artificial. Era un bello día luminoso, compuesto por un cielo azul extendiéndose sin límites y colmado de nubes blancas, algo que sin duda evocaba al planeta Tierra. Se aferró a los elementos que conocía, a su forma y composición, a las texturas y, más aún, a una apremiante sensación de libertad… el aire impoluto refrescaba su piel e inundaba sus pulmones en un proceso físico que reafirmaba su humanidad.

—Es un clima agradable.

Escuchar la voz de Genos era el estímulo auditivo que necesitaba para que su corazón se detuviera, y reanudara el ritmo con un golpeteo intenso. Le obligó a concebir la ausencia parcial de gravedad por la que ambos levitaban a esa altura, tan distante de la superficie. Bajo sus pies distinguió un borrón de ciudades apiñadas, bosques, montañas y mantos acuíferos. Todo estaba en orden. Y aunque le invadió un vértigo envolvente y mezquino, sabía que no se debía a la pronunciada altitud. A diferencia de la gran mayoría de los superhéroes de bajo o mediano rango, no le aterraba la idea de una aparatosa caída incidental.

—¿Puedo acercarme? —sonrió, y lo hizo.

Fue como si indagara en sus pensamientos y no tuviera que aguardar por una respuesta verbal.

—Te gusta, ¿no? —acarició su mejilla, hipnotizándole con esa mirada ambarina que tanto amaba—. Este clima transmite una paz instantánea.

Tenía razón. Disfrutaban de una brisa fresca y ligera, aunado a los tenues rayos del sol que, receloso, ocultaba su magnificencia tras un suave cúmulo de nubes.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó sin voz. Los labios de Saitama se movieron pero las palabras no surgían de su boca. Palpó su cuello, y aunque volvió a intentarlo, no funcionó.

—No tienes que hablar. Sé lo que piensas y también lo que sientes… O al menos estoy seguro de que viviremos el tiempo suficiente para que podamos conocernos hasta ese punto.

Quién diría que su felicidad sucumbiría al observar detenidamente aquel rostro que creyó conocido. Sus rasgos se tornaron sombríos y desagradables. La sonrisa envilecida y esa cruda mirada, le recordaban a alguien más.

—Lo único que me interesa es que estemos juntos para siempre.

Se deslizó en el aire con un movimiento ligero, envolviendo a Saitama con su brazo para sujetarle el hombro y halar su cuerpo en un ademán posesivo.

—Me pregunto por qué lo hiciste.

El héroe supo perfectamente a qué se refería, así que le contestó: "Me habrías buscado de todas formas. Además, no soy un cobarde que prefiera esconderse".

—¿Y que yo te mate hará las cosas más fáciles para tus amiguitos?

"No vas a matarme. Lo habrías hecho desde un principio".

—Cierto. Pero dime una cosa, ¿crees en la reencarnación? —musitó en su oreja, desprendiendo un cálido aliento que le hizo cosquillas en la nuca—. Yo más bien creo en la inmortalidad. Pero no todos pueden alcanzarla.

"No vas a conseguir lo que buscas. Subestimas a los seres humanos. Y a mí también me subestimas".

Sintió un escalofrío cuando el alien besó su hombro.

"No te pertenezco".

—Pero si tú mismo te entregaste —rio por lo bajo, esta vez tocando su piel con la punta de la lengua, adormeciendo su sentido del tacto mientras le recorría el cuello con un deseo contenido que a Saitama no dejaba de parecerle enfermizo.

—Suéltame —su voz hizo eco en las paredes invisibles de un espacio cerrado. Sitio donde su cuerpo real se hallaba sometido a una meticulosa intervención.

Lamentablemente, su sentido del olfato no distinguía la penetrante fragancia de las infusiones herbáceas seleccionadas para estimular las propiedades de los fragmentos. La morfología cambiante de éstos en realidad seguía unos patrones muy bien definidos que culminarían con una implosión dentro de su caja torácica.

—Aunque no puedas enfrentarme, viniste a mí porque no quieres que destruya lo que amas. ¿O vas a negarlo también? —acarició sus brazos y su torso, presionando cada vez más fuerte con la yema de sus dedos—. Podríamos ir a donde nos plazca…

Habría sido una ridícula obstinación negar el cosquilleo provocado por los continuos roces, o el temblor sutil que invadía sus extremidades en una oleada placentera al escucharle tan cerca del oído. Aun así, no entendía por qué su cuerpo se hallaba tan susceptible ante las caricias del sujeto que más aborrecía en el mundo.

—Imagino que ya puedes sentir cómo el poder vuelve a fluir a través de tus venas.

Lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Más consistente y real que la frase subsecuente:

—No te dejaré nunca.

Acercó sus labios hasta eliminar toda distancia con la curvatura de su boca. Los roces eran sutiles. Besos tan suaves y persistentes que se sentían como la caricia de un algodón.

Quizás la mente de Saitama no hacía la distinción, pero escuchaba las palabras genuinas de su captor mezcladas con las de aquella ilusión transitoria.

—Genos…

Su llamado aludía al vacío que oprimía su corazón sin descanso. ¿En verdad entregarse significaba perderlo a él? No quería dudar de su decisión, pero necesitaba verle para estar seguro. Tenerlo a su lado era indispensable para recuperar la confianza en sí mismo… definitivamente, le necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—Por favor quédate a mi lado.

Materializó frente a sus ojos la imagen del hombre que sí amaba, desplazando la figuración indeseada. Sin embargo, prescindir forzosamente de la visión de su peor enemigo, ocasionó que su cuerpo volviera a sentirse pesado. En una danza lóbrega y hostil, las nubes adquirieron una opacidad grisácea y se dispersaron de manera invasiva, envueltas por un recalcitrante humo negro.

Ni siquiera consiguió sujetarse de la mano de su discípulo, dado que una fuerte ventisca le distanció bruscamente.

—No puedes aferrarte a ese deseo —aquella voz provenía de las entrañas de la Tierra, hacia donde se dirigía en picada—. Sabes que iniciaron una guerra en tu nombre, y muchos morirán por culpa tuya. Por eso te entregaste a mí, para salvar a tu preciado planeta.

»Ya te he devuelto el poder que los mismos humanos te arrebataron. Ahora ven conmigo. Desaparezcamos en una de las galaxias más alejadas del vasto universo.

Sintió aquellas manos posarse sobre sus hombros, y reconoció su propio cuerpo tendido en una extensa piedra lisa y uniforme.

—Tendremos toda la eternidad para estar juntos. Nunca moriremos. Ya verás que con el tiempo reemplazaré la efímera existencia de tu amado Genos. Sé que te olvidarás de él.

Un flujo increíble de fuerza renovada recorrió sus venas, invadía su ser hasta ahora convaleciente y le impulsaba de regreso a la realidad. Finalmente, la ilusión que su mente había creado, se disipó. Pero la potencia descomunal de los fragmentos al implosionar en su interior, atrofió sus terminaciones nerviosas temporalmente, ocasionándole una severa privación de la sensibilidad.

—¿Qué tanto murmurabas dormido? —sonrió al ver que por fin abría los ojos—. Y pensar que el héroe metálico en verdad creyó ser capaz soportar algo así. Pero era imposible. En cambio tú, eres tan perfecto y único.

—¿Dónde…? —preguntó desorientado. Por desgracia, tampoco podía moverse.

El alienígena acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Debes estar muy confundido —el tono falso y aterciopelado le confería un crudo matiz—. Noté que me escuchabas a pesar de los divagues de tu obstinado subconsciente.

Acarició su cuello y su pecho, prestando una atención especial a la notable cicatriz que, de momento, el héroe no podía ver ni sentir.

Saitama creyó que su cuerpo padecía los influjos del poder de su adversario, o quizás de las esporas, pero el alien se apresuró en esclarecer el panorama:

—No estamos en la zona experimental, y yo ya no tengo ningún poder para detenerte —recorría el contorno de su cicatriz con premura y recelo—. De hecho, obtuve el antídoto que necesitabas. Ahora eres inmune a los inhibidores artificiales a los que planeaban someterte. Así no tendrán ningún control sobre ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo moverme? —cuestionó demandante.

—En realidad tu cuerpo debió desintegrarse por completo, pero en cambio sólo lo sientes adormecido. No creo que dure mucho, sinceramente. Pronto serás imparable, como solías ser.

—Si es así, ten por seguro que acabaré contigo.

—Imaginé que dirías eso —su sonrisa se acentuó—. Pero no te recomiendo que lo hagas. Te convertí en mi catalizador personal para sobrevivir sin otro de mi especie. Si me matas, serás condenado a ese mismo destino porque ahora nuestras vidas están conectadas.

Resultaba palpable en su expresión que le era casi imposible resistir el placer embriagador de haber conseguido su mayor cometido.

—No querrás abandonar a tu preciado Genos a su suerte. Aunque de una u otra forma, los humanos están condenados a perecer.

Sabía que no recibiría más que insultos de parte de Saitama, así que presionó sus labios en un beso forzado, disfrutando de sus vanos intentos por morderle, siendo que apenas y podía apretar la quijada.

—Mhh, qué delicia… —sujetó su barbilla—. Vuelve a hacer eso, se sintió muy bien.

—Imbécil.

—Mi amor, debo aprovechar ahora que estamos juntos —lamió el hilo de saliva que discurría por su comisura; y poco después recorrió su mejilla en un suave roce, alcanzando su lóbulo, mordisqueándolo—. Nh… He refrenado mis impulsos por tanto tiempo, que estoy a punto de volverme loco.

—Pues lamento arruinarte la fiesta —ironizó con un repudio más que tangible—, porque no puedo sentir absolutamente nada.

—Me tiene sin cuidado —se las arregló para colocarse encima, aprisionando su cadera con las rodillas apoyadas en los costados—. Aún si estuvieras muerto, lo disfrutaría igual.

Pasó ambas manos por su torso, frotando su piel, subiendo hasta la altura de los hombros y bajando de vuelta por su abdomen, tocando esas seductoras líneas que marcaban su ingle. Disfrutaba el recorrido con cada fibra de su ser. Era un placer inaudito tenerlo debajo, sumiso y a su total disposición. Una perspectiva que alimentaba sus más bajos instintos y le quemaba por dentro.

—Pues yo retiro lo dicho —corrigió le héroe—, creí no sentir nada, pero sí que siento asco. Eres repugnante.

—Lo interesante aquí —se quitó la prenda superior para usarla como mordaza y acallar las quejas del contrario—. Es que todo lo que yo te haga quedará grabado en video.

Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? Dime una cosa, ¿quién de los dos es la peor copia de un ser humano? ¿Yo, o Genos? —lo vio arrugar la frente y clavar su mirada con un odio profundo—. Lástima que no puedas opinar con esa cosa en la boca. Si te portas bien, tal vez la cambie por algo un poco más…

Presionó la pelvis, haciendo que sus miembros se frotaran a través de la tela.

—¿Lo quieres? Porque me encantaría restregarlo en tus labios —se inclinó para morderle el cuello, succionando la zona con fuerza, una y otra vez, saboreándolo sin piedad— …Mi amor. Me fascinas.

La mayor parte del cuerpo Saitama apenas y tenía una ligera movilidad por reacción, casi imperceptible. Pero cuando creyó que no podía ser peor, descubrió que la sensibilidad en su piel y sobre todo la irrigación de sangre, volvían progresivamente, comprometiéndole de manera absurda.

—Vaya, quién diría que tendrías una erección —podía sentir la dureza de su hombría entre las piernas, exquisita y palpitante.

"¡No tiene nada que ver con el placer, infeliz!", pensó lleno de rabia. Esta vez sí que habría preferido que leyera sus pensamientos. Detestaba verle sonreír mientras se aprovechaba de él.

—Necesito tenerte… —repiqueteó con los dedos un par de veces, antes de desabrochar los pantalones de su víctima e introducir su mano, despacio.

Frotaba en caricias rítmicas por toda su extensión, embelesado con tocar esa parte tan íntima sin que nada pudiera impedírselo. Y había que admitir que copiaba la figura humana con una precisión tal, que sus impulsos sexuales se veían potenciados por los neurotransmisores en el córtex prefrontal. Ni siquiera controlaba su respiración, y el líquido preseminal ya había humedecido su pene por completo.

Anhelaba vaciar su semilla en la boca de Saitama, disfrutar la textura de su lengua y deleitarse con el sonido de su garganta por obligarle a tragar su semen. Si tan sólo tuviera la capacidad de absorber su energía como antes… si tuviera más tiempo.

Desabrochó su propio pantalón, y aunque no se deshizo de él, bajó la cremallera y colocó la mano de Saitama en el interior.

Inadvertidamente, surgió una extremidad blanda desde su espalda, una imitación de tentáculo muy similar al del cefalópodo, que se deslizó por la muñeca del héroe, aferrándose.

—¿Te he dicho que te amo?

Desató la prenda de su boca, así que recibió una respuesta inmediata:

—¿Qué mierda sabes tú sobre el amor? —alcanzó a pronunciar antes de recibir un beso mucho más efusivo que el anterior.

El alien apretaba sus labios con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua para explorar cada rincón de su boca, mezclando su saliva, mareándose con un placer indescriptible. Si por él fuera, no se detendría nunca.

El tentáculo soltó la mano de Saitama, pero sólo para escabullirse sigilosamente y enroscarse en la base de su miembro, con un giro sutil y estimulante.

—Debería penetrarte —le susurró al oído, y volvió a besarlo.

Odiaba que lo hiciera, y más que controlase el desplazamiento de esa nueva extremidad a través de su abdomen, subiendo por su cuello y mentón.

Antes de emitir algún reclamo, el tentáculo le obstruyó la boca, moviéndose vertiginosamente en el interior, frotando su lengua con esa textura glutinosa, y por momentos rasposa. Lejos de suponer una rigidez oclusiva, adaptaba sus dimensiones en serpenteos lascivos, tocando, a la par que sus ventosas succionaban tanto su lengua como sus labios en una especie de besos acuosos.

—Lo siento. Pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza experimentar con esto... Dale las gracias a tu chico. No olvidaré la vez que lo encontré, lleno de ese líquido pegajoso escurriendo entre sus piernas. Y el olor de su sexo. Me excitó tanto verlo así.

El tentáculo aumentó su grosor y se enroscó alrededor de su boca, esta vez sin dejarlo hablar ni respirar.

—Te llena de rabia, ¿no es así?

Disfrutaba tanto hacerle sufrir, que al morderle el hombro y presionar su hombría, decidió que los impulsos dictarían sus actos, al menos hasta saciarse. Por ahora le había obsequiado una bella marca en el hombro, y qué decir de las atenciones en su cuello. Sí que se había excedido.

Lamió la cicatriz en su pecho. En realidad esa era la única zona que debía proteger. Los fragmentos se encontraban ahí dentro, cumpliendo con su trabajo. Casi los concebía como una semilla al resguardo de las inclemencias del medio, aprovechando los nutrientes en su limitado aunque propicio espacio… claro, si es que tuviera consideración por la vida de otros seres. Igual sólo eran minerales compactos emulando el comportamiento de un parásito que requería anidar en su nuevo huésped.

—Te prometo que será una asfixia deliciosa —lamió su abdomen, bajando en línea recta hasta el final del camino—. Aunque admito que sería más interesante si pudieras moverte y luchar.

Ignoró los sonidos guturales que evidenciaban el cruel ahogamiento, y prosiguió con su festín sin reparos. Frotó sólo la base del miembro, para lamer el resto con desesperación. No dejó ningún tramo sin recorrer. Mojaba con su saliva esa deliciosa piel, tan tersa. Y pronto movió la lengua en círculos alrededor del glande, con una atención especial en el frenillo.

Después de degustarlo a conciencia, se relamió los labios y rio por lo bajo. El cuerpo de Saitama reaccionaba involuntariamente, un ligero espasmo y la humedad acumulada eran signos muy puntuales.

—Imagino que tu semen será todo un manjar.

Le permitió respirar nuevamente, con la intención de escuchar sus jadeos entrecortados en la sofocante urgencia por tomar aire. Engulló su pene de lleno, y no lo hizo con sumo cuidado, más bien se encargó de chuparlo y morderlo como poseso, ensimismado en ese ardiente deseo que no quería ceder a la razón.

Frotó su vientre, obsesionado con el pensamiento de mandar todo a la mierda y sacarle los pantalones de una vez. "Quiero llenarte de mí y torturarte con el tentáculo, follarte muy duro hasta hacerte gritar, verte sollozar y rogar clemencia". Pero controló ese deseo. Muy a su pesar, la objetividad lo instó a detenerse y suspirar con frustrada amargura.

—Espero que no se haga costumbre —sentenció agitado— entregarme a esta clase de caprichos cada vez que te veo. Al menos hasta que…

Tuvo que guardar silencio. Había algo que acaparaba su atención, algo que en primera instancia lo previno, y enseguida sustituyó su sonrisa por una mueca de hastío.

—Desde un principio sabía que era un riesgo, pero no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de destrozar tu intimidad.

Saitama percibió algo inusual en el aire. Creyó que las ventosas expulsaban el somnífero que atestaba sus fosas nasales, pero la tenue humareda provenía de otra parte.

—Te sientes mareado, ¿no es así?

Lo que sea que estuviese inhalando le desorientaba, causándole un hormigueo subcutáneo, y sobre todo un estado de sopor que por poco lo obliga a quedarse dormido. Se resistía, manteniéndose alerta, aunque tuviera que disponer toda su voluntad en ello.

Su captor le robó un último beso a modo de despedida.

—Ya nos encontraron, mi amor —se quitó de encima, y se mantuvo pendiente de algo que observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Saitama vio una serie de tableros emergentes, con datos o imágenes, según la pantalla en cuestión. Una de ellas plasmaba el recorrido de un punto resaltado en un mapa, otra mostraba unas coordenadas y el resto transmitían grabaciones en tiempo real, desde diferentes ángulos. Aunque le fue imposible reconocer las imágenes, ya que todo a su alrededor se tornaba vaporoso e inestable.

—Cuando vislumbres el sol alzándose en el horizonte, nuestro vínculo se habrá completado. Ambos seremos iguales, y eternos.

Un ruido extraño, pero sobre todo agobiante, retumbaba en la cabeza del héroe. Había conseguido mantenerse consciente aunque el aturdimiento de sus sentidos le produjese mareos cada vez más insoportables. Después de ver cómo su enemigo se alejaba, ocultando el tentáculo incipiente en su espina dorsal, necesitó cerrar los ojos.

En cuanto lo hizo, una serie de recuerdos fueron rebobinados en retrospectiva. Tenía la ligera impresión de haber visto algo inusual desde que surgió ese tentáculo, y de hecho lo volvió a notar, aún sin la debida atención, justo antes de que se fuera: Algunos trozos de tejido cutáneo se habían desprendido de los brazos y el cuello del alien. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento distinguió un rastro similar en su cara.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con la pérdida de sus habilidades? Imaginó que dentro de poco no sería capaz de imitar la figura humana. Y de ser así, ¿en qué se convertiría? ¿Qué forma adoptaría entonces?

Con toda esa lascivia coaccionándole, sólo le fue posible recrear un apéndice móvil. "Pero tampoco recuerdo que alguna vez se haya transformado en un animal o un monstruo, o cualquier otro individuo que no fuera humano". Por desgracia había muchas cosas que no lograba comprender. Y más importante aún, ¿a qué se refería con que serían iguales?

Al llevarse la mano al pecho, fue capaz de sentir el relieve de la rugosa cicatriz. Recobrar la movilidad era un avance. No obstante, el estrépito curvaba y resquebrajaba las imágenes cada vez que abría los ojos. Era como si las ondas sonoras se materializaran.

"No debo quedarme dormido", se repetía constantemente. No iba a permitir que el somnífero lo noqueara, ni que su fastidioso subconsciente se entretuviera creando pesadillas que lo distanciaran del mundo tangible.

El alienígena llevó consigo al androide larguirucho. Y aprovechó para enviar instrucciones a todo su séquito mecánico disperso en las inmediaciones. Fue una labor sencilla gracias a la caja hexagonal que su inanimado asistente portaba en el torso. Ese prototipo era toda una joya de artillería pesada capaz de operar varios usuarios simultáneamente, desde cualquier ubicación, y que además estaba programado para autogestionarse en caso de emergencia.

"Quién diría que de todos cuantos conformaron mi especie, yo sería el único en conseguir lo impensable. Y lo hice a expensas de la ineptitud de mis congéneres".

En la ranura tubular con forma de luna menguante introdujo un microchip negro de las mismas dimensiones, alargado pero cóncavo en toda su longitud. La superficie de la caja mostraba una gran cantidad de ranuras disímiles, cada una con su propia inscripción, pero ninguna de esas funciones resultaría tan caótica como la puesta en marcha.

"Es momento de que las quimeras muestren su máximo potencial".


	34. CAPÍTULO 34 - DECEPCIÓN

CAPÍTULO 34. DECEPCIÓN

Con una percepción temporal muy vaga, Saitama aguardó hasta que todo dejara de dar vueltas. Tras un estallido contundente, vio cómo se producía el derrumbe de una cantidad considerable de rocas, obstruyendo una de las dos salidas existentes. No había sido un accidente, ni tampoco algo forzado. Parecía una ruta de escape muy bien pensada con antelación porque no quedó un solo resquicio en aquella masa compacta.

Estaba seguro de que no pasó ni un segundo después de eso, pero la insistente voz que le llamaba sin descanso le aseguró lo contrario.

—¡Despierta! ¡Saitama, por favor despierta!

Le parecía un llamado tan lejano y a la vez increíblemente próximo.

—¡Maldición! —se incorporó sobresaltado—. ¡¿En qué momento…?!

Quien le hablaba era Rider Sin Licencia. Había pánico en su mirada, aunque fue reemplazado por un alivio parcial al comprobar que su superior le reconocía y podía ponerse en pie sin dificultad.

Por su parte, el ave invidente que había sido liberada con el propósito de hallar aquel refugio, volaba frenética, ondeando en curvas muy cerradas con la esperanza de encontrar alguna hendidura por la cual escabullirse y seguir a su amo. Al no conseguirlo, cruzó la estancia en un ágil retorno y se esfumó por la única salida disponible.

Allí debajo los sonidos externos se atenuaban gracias al amplio margen entre los pasadizos y la superficie. No obstante, los sedimentos no eran capaces de amortiguar el aparatoso bullicio del enfrentamiento que tenía lugar a lo largo y ancho de la zona experimental. Por ello, se escuchaba una sucesión de retumbos, sumado al desmoronamiento parcial de algunos tramos.

Entretanto, el tigre dientes de sable encausaba toda su fuerza en un mismo punto, empecinado en fracturar el muro con una serie de embestidas. Pero no consiguió más que corroborar su solidez.

—…Silver.

Atendió al llamado sin tardanza. Al cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer mimos, el felino consiguió una afectuosa sonrisa de su amigo humano. Tal vez no pudiera expresarse con palabras, pero tenía su propia manera de demostrar el apoyo incondicional que nunca negaría a sus seres queridos. Daba igual que no compartieran lazos sanguíneos, ellos se habían convertido en su nueva familia, y los reconocía orgullosamente como parte de su manada.

—Es una suerte que Genos le hiciera venir, aunque asumo que el pobre debía estar desesperado por saber de ti de todas formas. Los animales siempre intuyen cuando algo va mal.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que Genos sabe dónde estoy?

—No lo sabe. El ave nos guio hasta aquí, si no, nos habríamos perdido en el laberinto. Tampoco teníamos manera de comunicarnos con Genos o Fubuki, pero imagino que algo pasó donde ellos están y eso los alertó del peligro.

Por mucho que Rider se esforzara en disimular su ansiedad y pesadumbre, el hecho de que no hiciera contacto visual con Saitama y hablara atropelladamente, le delataba.

—Salgamos ya de aquí, por favor —suplicó con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Estás bien?

Le resultaba inconcebible que lo preguntara. "¿Por qué no te das cuenta? Si es más que obvio". Tenía el espíritu resquebrajado en mil pedazos, y él como si nada.

—¿Rider?

Les sorprendió una breve cadencia de sonidos irregulares que parecían surgir de la nada. Hasta que el sonido se calibró, escucharon la voz de Genos, fuerte y clara.

«Cientos de prototipos se están reuniendo en Ciudad A. Hasta donde sé, sólo unos cuantos se dirigen al resto de las urbes».

El desconcierto los mantuvo expectantes, aún no podían confirmar si se trataba o no de una grabación programada.

«¿Me escuchan? Necesito que revisen el collar de Silver. ¿Están ahí? Una o dos docenas de androides especializados en combate deben haber arribado a la zona experimental justo ahora».

Saitama se apresuró en auscultar el cuello del tigre, de donde lógicamente provenía el sonido. En poco tiempo encontró un borde circular que delineaba el contorno de un botón. Lo pulsó varias veces, pero el rubio no parecía escucharle por más que lo llamaba en voz alta.

—Mantenlo presionado, tal vez sea eso —aconsejó Rider, acertadamente.

—Genos, ¿estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas?

«…»

—Genos…

«Sí. Lo escucho». El tono era muy apagado comparado con el inicial, pero no se debía a una falla en la recepción auditiva, sino a la fuerte impresión de escuchar a su maestro del otro lado de la línea.

Respiró profundo y continuó.

«Acabamos de desmantelar algunas unidades y… ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde está?».

—En realidad —estuvo a punto de decir "no tengo la más mínima idea", pero se abstuvo—, estoy con Rider. Todo está perfecto. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Su afirmación ofuscaba el juicio de Genos. No podía ser que estuviera del todo bien, no por lo que sabía. Posterior a una breve pausa, reanudó el informe en tono agravado:

«Según la información que obtuvimos de los androides, usted había sido capturado. Pensé que él…», tomó aire para tranquilizarse. «Los datos arrojan un código y ambos concordaron en que la _fase 1_ había sido realizada con éxito. Hay un seguimiento a la _fase 2_. No entiendo a qué se refiere con exactitud, pero lo nombran a usted como sujeto de pruebas».

—No sé de qué hablas —hubo un sutil titubeo en la inflexión.

—Experimentó con él —corroboró Rider, tajante y con un severo resentimiento—. No sé qué le habrá hecho, pero definitivamente hubo una intervención quirúrgica.

«Gracias, Rider. Eso me temía. No aparece su nombre por medio de vocablos, pero sí muestra el código genético que lo identifica. No podía tratarse de alguien más».

Saitama tuvo que presionar el botón tres veces seguidas para cortar la comunicación bilateral.

—¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? —increpó a su mejor amigo en cuanto estuvo seguro de sostener aquella conversación en privado.

—¿Eh…? Oh, vamos. ¿Es en serio? ¿Pensabas ocultárselo? —la angustia inicial dio paso a una exasperación intransigente—. ¿Cómo esperas esconder todas esas marcas?

Por increíble que pareciera, eso es lo último que pasó por la cabeza de Saitama. Al despertar no reparó en su estado físico, y recién caía en la cuenta.

—Tienes una enorme cicatriz en el pecho, unas marcas de dientes en el hombro y no te imaginas lo morado que se ve tu cuello. Pareciera que un animal salvaje te atacó. Pero es obvio que no fue eso.

No pudo evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva hacia el pantalón desabrochado, desperfecto que Saitama arregló _ipso facto._

—Sólo sé que consiguió usar en mí los fragmentos que tanto le obsesionaban.

—¿Lo hizo? Pero, ¿eso qué significa?

—No estoy seguro —palpó la cicatriz, que aunque no le escociera, le producía una sensación muy desagradable.

—¿Por eso cauterizó la herida?, ¿para proteger los fragmentos?

El tigre dientes de sable había estado aguardado pacientemente, pero emitió un resonante rugido al constatar que su ruta de evacuación estaba a punto de ser obstruida por la tempestiva contienda del exterior o, con mayor probabilidad, tratándose de una fase más en la planificación fríamente calculada por el enemigo.

* * *

—¡No puedo encontrar al pajarraco, se escondió en lo más alto! —avisó Sónico, posicionado en cuclillas sobre la rama de un árbol.

—¿Tan fácil se te escapó? Y dices ser veloz —sentenció el héroe de edad avanzada, en un tono sereno y hostil, mientras se encargaba de una plaga de insectos de dos metros. Habían duplicado su tamaño original, pero ni así eran rivales para él.

—¡Tu cállate, viejo! ¡¿Yo qué iba a saber que…?!

—¡Olvídate del ave! —intervino Stinger—. ¡Tenemos un grave problema aquí!

Los insectos que Bang no alcanzaba a pulverizar con el impacto directo de sus puños, se dividían en cientos de larvas diminutas, y mientras unas se desarrollaban drásticamente, otras sufrían una mutación descontrolada y deforme. Todas se alimentaban de cuanto ser vivo estuviera a su paso, ya que el hambre voraz era un factor común como efecto secundario en los especímenes relativamente más pequeños de la zona, así como la nula distinción entre los de su propia especie y el resto.

—¡Se devoran entre sí, pero como sigan multiplicándose, se volverán una plaga que lo consuma todo!

—Descuida chico-lanza, lo tengo bajo control —utilizó su técnica Ryusui Gansai Ken, mas las líneas de su rostro permanecían rígidas en un semblante carente de emociones, puesto que sopesaba la demencia del sujeto que había provocado todo aquello.

Desde un principio, Bang nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el proyecto de creación de la zona experimental. Ya que a pesar de no hacer ensayos crueles con animales, la manipulación genética con el propósito de crear seres evolucionados presuponía un gran riesgo de por sí. No dañaron seres vivos en el proceso, y mantuvieron a las quimeras en un medio controlado. "Pero siempre hay algún desquiciado que hace de las suyas, y he aquí el resultado".

Lo cierto es que esas quimeras-insecto no eran el mayor problema, sino las tremendas bestias que llegaron a alzarse cual rascacielos. Quizás eran sólo un puñado, pero no estaban cegadas por el hambre, y calculaban sus movimientos para protegerse a la vez que destruían todo cuanto se cruzaba en su campo de visión.

Bang controlaba las plagas, mientras que Stinger y Watchdog Man destrozaban a los agentes robóticos programados para esparcir la sustancia que potenciaba exclusivamente a los organismos de la zona. A diferencia de los humanos, las quimeras asimilaban el activo suministrado desde el primer contacto con el revestimiento epitelial o al inhalar las emisiones vaporosas.

Los agentes eran fáciles de identificar porque se desplazaban por tierra, en hileras de tres o cuatro, formando surcos con una punta afilada que nunca se despegaba del suelo y giraba a la par que su cuerpo romboide.

Gracias a la indicación del Chico Emperador, conocían el punto débil de las máquinas y podían desmantelarlas de un solo golpe. Éste se distanció del grupo precisamente para hacer frente a lo peor. Sin embargo, poco después de que Rider se deslindara del equipo, les había dejado unos microaudífonos para mantenerse en contacto.

«Esto no me gusta».

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que aquellos monstruos son indestructibles», indagó el héroe pelinegro, quien podía ver las masas titánicas sobresaliendo por encima de las montañas más lejanas, aún encontrándose a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

«No se distraigan. El caparazón de un quelonio fue lanzado como disco desde el noroeste. Da igual que les dé las coordenadas, ya no hay tiempo. ¡Despejen ahora!».

En cuanto interrumpió la comunicación, una señal clave en el cielo les advirtió sobre un misil termodirigido en curso. Como si el inmenso caparazón no fuera suficiente.

—¡Ya lo escuchaste! —Sónico llegó por un costado y sujetó a Stinger de la cintura. Le asió con fuerza para llevárselo en un aumento de velocidad garrafal.

El héroe tuvo que soportar el tedioso zumbido en sus oídos por la rapidez con la que fue trasladado. Todo se mostraba ante sus ojos cual borrón de pinceladas, así que a duras penas consiguió guiarse. Le desconcertó que no sólo se alejara del peligro inminente, sino del mismísimo campo de batalla. El ninja le aisló de la guerra deliberadamente. Huía como un vil cobarde a costa de tantas vidas en juego.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

—¡¿No ves que te estoy salvando el pellejo?!

Ya había traspasado el perímetro. Y como era de esperarse, los detonadores seguían desactivados.

—¡¿Y los demás?!

—¡A la mierda los demás!

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No puedes abandonarlos así! —su mirada destilaba pánico e ira.

—Que se salven solos —farfulló entre dientes.

Y fue esa creciente ira acumulada la que le hizo estallar en medio del paraje erosionado, aquel punto intermedio que yacía entre la zona y las ciudades aledañas.

—¡No soy un cobarde! —le dio un buen golpe en las costillas. Y en cuanto Sónico se precipitó de lado contra el piso, le dio alcance y lo cogió del cuello, reteniéndolo aprensivamente, sin darle oportunidad a ponerse de pie.

—¡Ellos no me importan, y lo sabes! ¡El único que me importa eres tú!

—¡¿Olvidas quién soy, mi mayor propósito?! ¡¿Pensaste que quebrantaría mi juramento así de fácil?!

—¿Y qué se supone que harás? —ladeó la cabeza para escupir un poco de sangre, además de que el enérgico agarre le dificultaba respirar—. Si no pueden controlar esas cosas con un ataque masivo, ¿en serio crees marcar la diferencia?

—¡Soy un héroe, maldita sea! ¡¿Y a quién le importa si fracasamos en el intento?! ¡Es que ni siquiera pensaste en…! —"En nadie. No pensó en salvar a nadie más"—. Eres un cobarde y un traidor. Deberías saber que no eres el único, o mejor dicho, lo único que me importa.

El ego exacerbado de Sónico no pasó por alto esa declaración.

—Ja, ¿en serio? —ironizó—. Pues es una lástima, porque tú también suenas como si no me conocieras. Sabes perfectamente como pienso. ¿Esperabas que tuviera principios, ética o una basura así? Si ni siquiera tengo ataduras sentimentales.

La mirada del héroe se tornó sombría.

—No sé por qué pensé que cambiarías un poco.

—¿Cambiar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer equipo con esa sarta de payasos? O vamos, sería ridículo. Al principio podíamos sacar provecho de alguna forma, pero con un peligro así no vale la pena.

Stinger sentía que todo su cuerpo perdía fuerza, hostigado por un peso aplastante que le estrujaba el pecho, una herida invisible que empeoraba con cada palabra suya.

—¿Sólo te quedaste por mí?

—Es lo que dije —aseguró.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron a un ritmo desquiciante, como si pugnaran por estallar a la par que el estruendo de la batalla a lo lejos, removiendo cielo, mar y tierra en una ininterrumpida vorágine fatalista.

—¿Es porque me amas?

No respondió.

Ambas miradas se mantuvieron fijas, aunque la del héroe exigía aquello que había dado por hecho todo este tiempo: la esencia irremplazable de lo que nos define como seres humanos y que rara vez une el destino de algunos con un hilo invisible. Pero dicha composición intangible, tan difusa y efímera, se evaporó en el aire.

—Entiendo.

Deshizo el agarre y se puso de pie, distanciándose.

Ya no mostraba enojo ni desasosiego, sino una ecuanimidad regida por la más profunda decepción. Dentro de sí, la pronunciada fisura le forzaba a desconocer al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Sí, te amo…

Sus palabras carecían de peso, destiñéndose en una inquietud infundada.

—Claro.

Ya no se detendría a escucharle.

Le dio la espalda, e intentó comunicarse con el equipo.

Zombieman, quien era uno de los superhéroes que se habían unido a las filas recientemente, fue el primero en atender el intercomunicador e informarle lo acaecido.

«Me alegra que estés bien. Ha habido veintiocho bajas en total, y escuché que hubo un par de decesos por tu área».

«No estoy en el sector que me asignaron. Envíame tu ubicación».

«¿No estás ahí? ¿Por qué, qué pasó? ¿Tú equipo está bien?».

«No lo sé. Imagino que ya se habrán dispersado, pero no responden».

«Ya. Dame un segundo».

En cuanto intercambiaron ubicaciones, dispusieron de un vehículo intermediario que esperó a Stinger en un sitio idóneo para trasladarlo.

No tardaron en recibir noticias de Bang y Watchdog Man. Sin embargo, corría el rumor de que Rider había muerto en su arriesgado intento de rescate.

«Los túneles ya no existen, colapsaron en una serie de explosiones», notificó alguien.

«Aquí hay una entrada repleta de agua. No hay obstrucción», discrepó una chica.

«Es cierto que hubo explosiones en puntos específicos para sellar algunas entradas en lo que sabemos es una especie de laberinto subterráneo», ratificó el Chico Emperador. «Pero también he recibido varios comunicados por privado donde aseguran que otras entradas siguen intactas y más bien fueron inundadas, o mejor dicho, se emplean como sumideros del mar».

Su transmisión se escuchaba no sólo en los microaudífonos que entregó a algunos héroes, sino que resonaba en diferentes puntos de la zona gracias a un sistema que se encargó de colocar con un poco de ayuda durante su contribución al bloqueo.

«Si van a hacer especulaciones paranoicas, adelante. Ya escuché suficiente de todas las cuadrillas de pseudojusticieros que atacan a otros compañeros sin razón. Las instrucciones de Agoni fueron claras. Debemos mantener el orden y evitar que las quimeras lleguen a las ciudades».

Quizás fuera muy pequeño en cuestión de edad, pero su proceso mental era mucho más avanzado en tecnología y estrategia comparado con la gran mayoría de los involucrados.

Antes de continuar, se aclaró la garganta y alzó el mentón en un ademán solemne.

«Y no me interesa quién crea que se trata de un sabotaje de Tatsumaki, una confabulación de los partidarios de Saitama o de Metal Knight, hasta una artimaña del mismo Agoni o cualquier otro presunto engaño dentro de la asociación. Primero hagan su trabajo, si es que tienen en claro sus prioridades», finalizó.


	35. CAPÍTULO 35 - AISLAMIENTO INOPORTUNO

CAPÍTULO 35. AISLAMIENTO INOPORTUNO

La conmoción generalizada no disminuyó lo suficiente como para establecer una tregua provisional entre los superhéroes. Ya fuera de manera individual o por grupos pequeños no muy definidos, el panorama adverso no daba indicios de mermar la acérrima desconfianza entre viejos camaradas.

Parecía increíble que las emboscadas y los ataques a traición abundaran en un ambiente tan hostil por sí mismo. Cualquiera aprovechaba el más mínimo descuido para apuñalar a otro por la espalda.

«Se aproxima un androide», musitó un Clase A, pendiendo bocabajo, suspendido a casi seis metros de altura aunque bien sujeto de los tobillos por unas lianas del medio selvático.

«Esperémoslo detrás del montículo junto a la ciénaga».

«Excelente idea. Hagámoslo», terció una heroína poco antes de dar la señal a la que sólo uno de ellos reaccionó expedito.

—…¿Chicos?

Nadie más se movió de su sitio.

—Esto no es gracioso.

Esperó un poco más, con la crédula convicción de que aparecerían. Habían sido sus compañeros desde hacía mucho tiempo, no le abandonarían a su suerte, ¿o sí? Incluso llegó a pensar que se había equivocado de escondite, pero en cuanto descubrió que todos bloquearon la comunicación, se temió lo peor.

No veía ningún androide, ni bajando por la ladera ni cerca de la ciénaga. Y si no fuera por un presentimiento traducido en una corriente helada en su espalda, no se habría dado la vuelta.

De inmediato le invadió un pánico devastador, lo que creyó un escondite perfecto, no había sido más que servirse a sí mismo en bandeja de plata. Ahora se hallaba frente a frente con un androide mucho más imponente que los agentes de cuerpo romboide. Este prototipo no sólo era distinto… era mortífero.

Recordó avistamientos similares y razonó: "los Clase A no deberíamos enfrentarnos a ellos, ni siquiera en grupo". Si ya de por sí, se vio amedrentado por el tamaño de la nada modesta arma de fuego que cargaba bajo el brazo. El cañón le apuntaba de lleno, y el muchacho imaginó que al primer movimiento en falso escucharía el disparo atronador que secundaría al impacto letal.

—Miren nada más a quiénes tenemos aquí —exclamó alguien, desde muy cerca, tronando sus nudillos.

Y aunque al principio no le resultara del todo familiar, lo que presenció a continuación le ayudó a reconocerle, pero sobre todo a horrorizarse e implorar que por ningún motivo fuera él su siguiente objetivo.

Una franja de luz azul en el pecho del androide se encendió a la vez que una serie de gritos desaforados delataban la tortura que sufrían sus compañeros desde los árboles, ocultos en su improvisado escondrijo; y en seguida otra luz, esta vez púrpura, tenue e intermitente, surgió cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó sin motivo.

La gigantesca roca a sus espaldas se alzó como inyectada por una ligereza espectral, eclipsó la luz del sol y por poco se convierte en su sepultura.

Fue increíble ver cómo el afamado superhéroe pulverizó el peñasco a mano limpia, mientras otro cambio de luz precedió a una capa densa que se expandía en resguardo del robot repeliendo la grava.

—Te tengo —esa segunda voz humana resonó justo en su oído, casi pudo sentir sus labios rozándole.

—¡Suéltame!

El castaño le retuvo con mayor fervor, sin siquiera verse obligado a darle explicación alguna, no había tiempo para ello.

De cualquier forma, le liberó tan pronto como su superior se interpuso para recibir la lluvia de rocas y derrotar al prototipo de un solo golpe. El impacto fue limpio y fulminante.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Rider.

—S-Sí…

—Genos tenía razón, éstos mueven cosas con la mente —con diestra celeridad, Saitama repartió un puñetazo por cada autómata dispuesto en la formación circular y estratégica en la que se venían acercando cautelosamente.

—Al final las máquinas sí robaron sus habilidades telequinéticas, es increíble.

El chico Clase A se mantenía expectante, sin decir una sola palabra. No tenía idea de que había más de un robot al acecho, y le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Saitama les derrotó. "¿Cómo lo hace?". Los mismos superhéroes Clase S habían dicho que no serían nada fáciles de vencer, estaba seguro. "Entonces es cierto que él es capaz de acabar con el planeta entero si quisiera. No exageraban ni mentían cuando insinuaron que tarde o temprano se convertiría en una amenaza nivel Dios".

—No creo que tardes en deshacerte de los que hay aquí en la zona —dijo Rider—, lo difícil será encontrar a tiempo a los que fueron enviados a las ciudades. Dudo que tu aprendiz pueda…

Pero fue atajado por una oportuna contestación en cuanto Silver les dio alcance:

«Error. Ya lo he conseguido. Quizás no lo logré de un solo golpe como mi experimentado maestro, pero tampoco me encuentro solo, y sé cómo calcular la ejecución de manera precisa», aseguró el rubio, apoyado por una fémina caprichosa:

«¡Juego de niños! Nada que me quite el sueño», culminó con una risita empalagosa.

—Ya los escuchaste —Saitama sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Debían darse prisa para evitar que los pocos robots psíquicos que restaban consumieran del todo la energía vital de Fubuki. Y aunque pareciera que les aventajaban, encontrar a los últimos sería más complicado porque durante las bajas aprendieron lo suficiente, rectificaron, y modificaron su _modus operandi_.

Por otra parte, debían cuidar que el felino no se expusiera al gas que esparcían los agentes romboides. Por ello es que esta vez no podía ir a la cabeza ni alejarse más de la cuenta. Claro que su instinto le dictaba qué hacer para proceder con cautela, pero de todas formas lo más prudente era no confiarse demasiado.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Ya debo regresar con mi equipo, están esperándome —el chico señaló su intercomunicador para respaldar dicha mentira; y se marchó.

No entendía por qué había una bestia de la zona experimental de su parte. "¿No se suponía que la asociación quería neutralizar al Calvo con Capa usando un veneno de las creaciones de este lugar, o algo así?".

Retornó a lo alto de los árboles, entre las lianas, sólo para descubrir dos cadáveres meciéndose como péndulos. Un chico y una chica de su equipo habían muerto estrangulados, pero en condiciones evidentemente inusuales. Las lianas se encontraban en muy mal estado, magulladas, como si hubieran sido exprimidas por una fuerza externa. Incluso las ramas y corteza del árbol mostraban claros signos de un deterioro poco habitual. "¿Ese es el poder telequinético del que hablaban? ¿Una fuerza invisible hizo esto?". Tragó saliva, y no volvió a detenerse hasta salir de allí.

Una cosa era segura, él no estaba al nivel de ellos ni de lejos y dadas las circunstancias era casi imposible saber en quién confiar. Sus propios compañeros le habían traicionado. "Y si Bofoy en verdad murió, no dudo que Saitama sea el responsable. Tiene el poder para hacerlo. Además, la _esper_ está de su lado... Sí, ella también nos traicionó después de todo. Estos sujetos controlan a las quimeras y parece que están reprogramando a los prototipos de Bofoy, es por eso que nos atacan. No sé qué más planeen, pero tratan de engañarnos a todos".

Según su perspectiva, le quedaba sólo una cosa por hacer: "debo mantener al tanto de todo esto a Flashy Flash". Se lo diría precisamente a uno de los superhéroes Clase S que desde el inicio fungió como irrefutable partidario de Metal Knight.

* * *

—No imaginé que llegaríamos a esto —musitó Zombieman, bajo la sombra de una seta Amanita muscaria de siete metros de diámetro.

—¿Lo dices por cómo terminó este cautiverio de quimeras o por la horda de androides inquisidores con poderes mentales? —preguntó Stinger, evitando tocar la estipe del hongo venenoso. A diferencia de su compañero, quien se recargó de brazos cruzados con toda la calma del mundo, apoyando la cabeza inclusive.

—En realidad lo decía por la guerra interna, pero sí, también eso.

—Las traiciones están a la orden del día —agregó, dolido.

—Eso complica las cosas, incrementa el número de muertes de manera innecesaria —su quijada se tensó. Detestaba los genocidios más que nadie.

Ambos estaban atentos al suave movimiento de la crisálida de una quimera-insecto, la cual se mecía junto a un baobab plagado de larvas zumbantes. La vaina albergaba a un ser que, al salir, rebasaría los sesenta metros de altura. Y sería menester enfrentarlo en cuanto rompiese la membrana.

Obviamente, no eran los únicos a la espera de dicho acontecimiento.

—Convengamos que no es el mejor momento para una riña entre colegas.

No cabía duda de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sucumbían a una ramificación forzada, donde en lugar de unirse para antagonizar con los kaijin, rivalizaban entre clases y reducidos grupos de superhéroes, potenciando una divergencia radical. Y eso sin mencionar al alienígena que, indudablemente, sobrepasó a los más asiduos detractores de Saitama. En resumen, un verdadero encuentro inusitado.

La crisálida se mantenía en constante movimiento, proyectando un chirrido crocante durante lapsos cortos e irregulares, como alertando a sus espectadores de la eventual metamorfosis. Sin embargo, todos sabían muy bien que no debían abandonar sus puestos hasta ver una fisura vertical bien definida, partiendo la vaina de extremo a extremo.

—De hecho pensé que ya no te fiarías de mí, por seguridad, supuse.

—No entiendo a qué viene eso —desvió la mirada del objetivo, y notó enseguida el sesgo pusilánime en el agobiado rostro de Stinger—. Nunca me has dado motivos para desconfiar de ti, pero veo que ya alguien te traicionó.

—Soy Clase A, y tampoco soy tu subordinado.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—… —suspiró—. No es nada. Emh, ¿me prestarías un arma? Perdí la mía algo lejos de aquí.

—¿Te sirve mi Desert Eagle?

—¿No te importa que sea yo quien la use? Me conformo con un revólver modesto.

El héroe Clase S sonrió de soslayo y le extendió el arma con toda tranquilidad.

—Prefiero trabajar solo, pero no porque sea clasista, sino por comodidad. ¿Por qué insinúas que te menosprecio?

Aceptó la pistola semiautomática MarkXIX Desert Eagle, y le recorrió un ligero cosquilleo al calibrar su peso.

—Últimamente no estoy seguro de nada, eso es todo.

—Esa vez fui yo quien te buscó, ¿lo recuerdas? —Zombieman se refería a un largo tiempo atrás cuando comenzaron a tratarse, casi, como amigos. Aunque nunca llegaron a entablar una amistad propiamente dicha. Algo fácil de adjudicar al carácter del héroe zombi, usualmente reservado y distante.

—Sí.

—Pensaste que quería reclutarte, pero esa no era mi intención.

La membrana transparente del ser en metamorfosis se tornó bronce opaco; y una ranura central distendió el tejido, abriéndolo, desgarrándolo con una brusquedad taciturna. La criatura que allí se alojaba, dejó entrever un ojo gelatinoso y una extremidad como de anfibio. Asomó la cabeza. Y al estirar su cuello, desplegó una cresta magnificente.

Al precipitarse la vulva, liberando a la gigantesca quimera, hubo una reacción inmediata en la Amanita muscaria que, de un giro sepultó la mayor parte de su tallo bajo tierra y confinó a los dos héroes bajo su protección. La orilla del píleo se afianzó en la superficie, y las laminillas de la parte interna desprendieron un hálito bochornoso.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Stinger.

—Parece que es su mecanismo de defensa.

—¿Se alzará de nuevo?

Era extraño, pero producía su propia luz, así que sólo se encontraban parcialmente a oscuras.

—No lo sé.

Y aunque escuchaban todo lo que ocurría del otro lado, el sonido traspasaba en exceso atenuado.

—Me siento como en un invernadero.

—Sí, hace mucho calor —palpó las paredes internas de la seta.

—Yo no la tocaría, sinceramente.

—Soy inmune a su veneno.

—Oh, vaya. Con razón. Debí suponerlo desde que te vi recargándote con tanta confianza.

—Aun así, odio estar encerrado —dio un golpe a la rígida superficie pero fue inocuo.

En un segundo intento, optó por rebanar un buen tajo clavando su hacha, mas no le ocasionó ningún rasguño.

—Esto servirá —sin meditarlo, cargó la pistola y apuntó.

—¡No, espera! —Zombieman le cogió de la muñeca, desviando la boca del arma hacia abajo—. Estoy seguro de que si disparas, la bala rebotará.

—…Suena lógico —desistió, contrariado por la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer—. Demonios, ¿y ahora qué?

—No se me ocurre nada.

Stinger suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo con pesadez.

—En serio que no voy a aguantar este calor por mucho tiempo. ¿Y si nos quedamos sin oxígeno?

—Puede que destrocen el hongo desde afuera.

—Con nosotros dentro —puntualizó, achicando los ojos y sin una pisca de entusiasmo.

—¿Qué propones? —se sentó a su lado, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas.

—Atacar esta cosa entre los dos, lo más duro que podamos. Y si nada funciona, un tiro de suerte con la Eagle no estaría tan mal.

—Olvídalo. Aunque… —pasó el brazo por enfrente de Stinger, apoyándose muy cerca de él, rozando su pierna por muy poco.

—Nh… —ese monosílabo fue lo único que surgió. Dicha cercanía le provocó una repentina y extraña sensación que no supo definir.

—Lo haré yo —se percató del temblor en sus manos al tocar el dorso y quitarle el arma.

Luego de incorporarse, se colocó a escasos centímetros de su objetivo y jaló del gatillo tres veces seguidas, con el brazo encogido en escuadra a la altura de su estómago.

Recibió el impacto directamente, y la sangre fluyó a borbotones por unos cuantos segundos.

—Ja, lo sabía, no sirve.

Stinger puso los ojos como platos. Sabía de sobra que eso no lo mataría, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Qué sádico eres.

—¿Todavía quieres intentarlo?

—Ni loco —se acostó, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados—. Y, ¿cuánto tardarás en sanar?

—Unos minutos —limpió los restos de sangre con su gabardina y la tiró a un lado, entreteniéndose en sacar los casquillos de su abdomen—. Parece que dos de las balas me perforaron el hígado.

—Qué asco.

Zombieman esbozó una pronunciada sonrisa ladina.

A continuación, se sacó la camiseta agujerada y desabrochó el cinturón, deshaciéndose de él en el acto.

Stinger le había estado mirando con mayor atención de lo que le habría gustado, como hipnotizado por el contorno de su silueta en la escasa iluminación del sitio. No negaría que rememoraba algunas situaciones del pasado. Antiguas dudas resurgían con matices más sólidos, pero a su vez le atosigaba un mareo progresivo… sentía que le faltaba el aire. "Debe ser el encierro en este horno".

—Ya no puedo soportarlo —respiró profundo, volviendo a sentarse.

—Deberías quitarte la ropa.

—¿…Eh?

—A mí no me afecta tanto, puedo soportar temperaturas peores —se dejó el pantalón puesto y le hizo compañía.

"Párate, contesta o has cualquier otra cosa. Di algo, joder", se recriminó mentalmente por exteriorizar su nerviosismo con tanta facilidad.

—¿Problemas amorosos?

—¿D-Disculpa?

"¿Ahora por qué me tiembla la voz?". Sí que era un caso perdido.

—Aquella vez… —retomó Zombieman, con un estoicismo natural—. Yo te busqué, y mi intención no era entablar una amistad, tampoco reclutarte o formar una alianza.

El héroe de menor rango desvió la mirada, instintivamente. ¿Por qué le afectaba lo que decía?, si nunca antes le dio importancia. Y aunque ahora estuvieran solos, no había ninguna diferencia. Mantenía la misma postura. "Simplemente fue una conversación que nunca se dio". Era un asunto trivial y sin sentido, no había nada más que pensar.

—Quería acercarme a ti.

¿Era su impresión, o disminuía la distancia a medida que hablaba? No, no estaba alucinando, pronto sintió que tocaba su mano sutilmente. Incluso el tono de su siguiente frase fue más profundo, impregnado de un matiz más íntimo.

—Buscaba una relación contigo, debo ser franco.

Se estremeció.

—Pero supe que había alguien más y desistí.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le costó bastante controlar su voz.

—¿Ah, era un secreto? No lo sabía —cada sílaba denotaba una acidez hermética—. Pensé que ese ninja era tu pareja oficial. Aunque entiendo que lo ocultaras. Con sus antecedentes… me sorprende que confiaras en él.

No tenía argumentos para rebatir. El mismo Sónico se había encargado de invalidarlos con su cruda indiferencia.

—Me alegra que terminaran —musitó en su oído, tocándole la oreja con los labios, sujetando su mano en un movimiento posesivo y contundente.

Su libido siempre mantuvo una conexión inherente con su lado afectivo. Así que actúo guiándose por esa parte de él donde albergaba los sentimientos que difícilmente exteriorizaría con alguien más.

—¡No!

Se apartó de golpe, con el pulso cardíaco acelerado hasta el límite y la quijada tensa, al igual que sus puños.

—Perdón…

—¡Me da igual lo que sientas, no vuelvas a acercarte así! —el sudor perlaba su frente, y una lágrima furtiva afianzó la rabia que le consumía por dentro.

—Lo amas —murmuró.

—No te incumbe.

—Tienes toda la razón —extendió la Desert Eagle enfrente de sí, con la empuñadura en dirección a su interlocutor—. Toma, olvidé devolvértela.

Eso descolocó a Stinger. ¿No seguiría insistiendo, ni le preguntaría la razón? Incluso parecía adivinar sus pensamientos:

—A mí no me rechazan dos veces, lo entiendo muy bien a la primera —mantuvo una postura, rígida, y con el mentón en alto.

Al final aceptó el arma, pero tan pronto como la tuvo en sus manos, le quitó el seguro y apuntó hacia la frente de Zombieman.

—Como dije antes, las traiciones están a la orden del día. Y tienes razón, no sé cómo confié en Sónico —respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de ese asqueroso aire viciado que odiaba cada vez más—. Sería mejor eliminarte, antes de que me des una desagradable sorpresa.

El agraviado rio por lo bajo.

—Por mí has lo que quieras. ¿Te doy mi hacha? Porque te advierto que para matarme necesitarás hacerme picadillo —señaló a su propia sien—. Una bala en la cabeza no me hará más que cosquillas.

El héroe Clase A volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos, y exhaló despacio.

—El bochorno no me deja pensar con claridad, lo siento.

—Todavía hay suficiente oxígeno. Y eres un Clase A, no un civil sin ninguna preparación ni resistencia. Yo diría que esa ruptura amorosa te afectó más de lo crees.

—Puede que sí.

De improviso, les distrajo una resonancia difusa pero consecutiva sobre sus cabezas.

—¿…Escuchas eso?

—¿Cómo es que este hongo no explota en mil pedazos?

—Ojalá lo hiciera, porque no me ilusiona la idea de morir encerrado aquí dentro.

La ironía en su declaración hizo que Stinger fuera incapaz de aguantarse la risa.

—Tienes razón, para ti sería peor que un infierno.

—Y que lo digas. Tendría una muerte ridícula —sonrió.

—En mi caso es más sencillo. Moriría en cuestión de días, y si quisiera acelerar el proceso sólo tendría que morder un pedazo del hongo.

Por fortuna, la tensión entre ellos se había esfumado tan pronto como surgió. Y aunque el panorama no pintaba alentador, era un hecho que energías renovadas fluían por sus venas, distanciándolos de una rendición anticipada.

—Quizás funcione si combinamos ciertos ataques.

—Vale, intentémoslo.

Poco a poco, el ruido amortiguado del exterior fue cesando hasta anularse por completo. No notaron el cambio gracias a la excesiva concentración que se autoimpusieron para conseguir una perfecta sinergia. Por desgracia, ni siquiera el esfuerzo conjunto de una infinidad de ataques coordinados fue suficiente para romper la membrana. Asimismo, el vaho se había encargado de averiar los transmisores.

La decepción fue abrumadora, mas no tuvo comparación con el velo luctuoso y terriblemente mortificante que hizo mella en la expresión de Zombieman.

—Está muerta.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Stinger sin comprender a qué se refería, tumbándose para recobrar un mínimo de aire luego de aquella exhaustiva serie de intentos fallidos. Algo no muy plausible en semejante atmósfera.

—La seta, está muerta —aclaró y palpó la superficie, notando una opacidad invasora que a su vez se tornaba una plaga de manchas ennegrecidas, como carbuncos.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —De un segundo a otro, el hongo se volvió negro cual boca de lobo—. ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Zomb…!

—Tranquilo, sólo dejó de producir luz propia —pronunció en medio de la oscuridad absoluta.

El héroe de menor rango aspiraba a bocanadas. Tenía la cara completamente enrojecida y llena de sudor. El mareo que le venía incomodando se había intensificado hasta un punto insoportable.

Definitivamente, la ausencia total de luz aunada al efecto invernadero era una pésima combinación.

—Espero no te moleste —Zombieman se apresuró en encontrar su brazo a tientas, y luego bajó en una suave caricia hasta tomar su mano con firmeza.

Stinger no respondió, estaba temblando… Su respiración agitada evidenciaba la ansiedad causada por el pánico.

—Trata de calmarte, no quiero que te desmayes ahora.

—Estoy bien —espetó, receloso.

No quería mostrarse débil, pero su lengua ya se había secado; sentía la boca arenosa y un ardor horrible en la garganta, al igual que en los ojos y la nariz. Le costaba respirar, le dolía hablar; y su equilibrio se había visto entorpecido por la negrura circundante.

—Sabía que esta seta tenía la mejor protección de la zona, pero no creí que se convertiría en una jaula —sintió a Stinger recargándose en su hombro, apoyando la mano libre en su pecho desnudo—. ¿No te estás durmiendo, o sí?

—No —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—Será mejor que nos movamos.

El reducido volumen de su voz volvió a provocar un cosquilleo en sus oídos:

—Espera, necesito… —soltó su mano para deshacerse del estrecho traje que llevaba puesto. Poco le importaba quedarse en ropa interior ahora que bien podría estar al borde del colapso.

Zombieman sólo consiguió escucharle. Así que no habría adivinado que lo único que llevaba puesto ahora era un ajustado bóxer en negro, un tono irónicamente adecuado para el infernal claustro.

—Revisaré el sitio una vez más —estuvo a punto de marcharse a inspeccionar.

—Quédate —fue apenas un suspiro, la última palabra que su garganta le permitió.

—Vale... Admito que me preocupa que comiences a delirar.

Volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez sintiendo su piel desnuda. Su mano había tocado el borde superior del bóxer, y eso definitivamente le hizo reaccionar... La tentación era demasiado fuerte, y sabía que el único física y mentalmente estable era él. Cualquiera aprovecharía una situación así. Y más si el deseo invadiéndole quemaba como lenguas de fuego incitando a saciar un creciente apetito.

En un brusco movimiento, le empujó contra la pared de la seta, apresando las muñecas de Stinger por encima de su cabeza. Esta vez no hubo reclamo, su boca ya no podía emitir sonido alguno.

—No te muevas —ordenó.

Era libre de irse, porque de hecho le había soltado.

Pero por alguna razón le obedeció, y no se movió un ápice. Permaneció con los brazos arriba, preguntándose si el veneno de la seta no lo mataría, y por qué le había dejado en esa incómoda postura en primer lugar.

Aguardó hasta que, con una precisión formidable, Zombieman asestó el hacha a un par de pulgadas sobre su cabeza.

Un agujero microscópico perforó las diferentes capas de la seta, dejando pasar un insignificante punto de luz. El héroe zombi no tardó en intentar de todo para romper la corteza, pero su solidez no cedió ni siquiera con aquel precario orificio predispuesto. No obstante, al poco tiempo una quinta parte del área se volvió traslúcida, y una corriente de aire a presión se colaba por la abertura de tanto en tanto. Aquella mínima cantidad de oxígeno era de vital importancia en esos momentos.

—Bueno, peor estábamos. Espero que con esto te encuentres mucho mejor. Ya verás que pronto saldremos de aquí. Y cuando lo hagamos, iremos al lugar más cercano donde puedas tomar agua. Al menos ya no tienes que preocuparte por alejarte de las paredes o el tronco del hongo. Ya no tiene ningún veneno —lo ayudó a sentarse, recargándolo junto a la parte traslúcida—. Es de noche, ¿alcanzas ver la luna?

Asintió en respuesta; y Zombieman le abrazó, besando su frente.

El esporádico aire a presión no era suficiente para que recobraran la temperatura habitual. Aún hacía calor, y los dos podían sentir el torso del contrario humedecido por el sudor. Lucían como si hubieran hecho algo totalmente distinto, algo que los dejara agitados, sudados y semidesnudos. Nada más alejado de la realidad, por supuesto.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Stinger distinguió una sombra extraña entre los árboles del exterior. Desafortunadamente, la distancia y la falta de nitidez, le impidieron discernir algo en concreto. Si había alguien allí, debía tratarse de un héroe rezagado o malherido, ya que era evidente que la lucha contra la quimera había terminado.

Bajo una insospechada iniciativa, en esta ocasión fue el héroe Clase A quien tomó la mano del contrario, alzándola a la altura de su boca, para luego presionar el dorso con sus labios.

—Ya falta poco, resiste.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos.

La Amanita muscaria se fragmentó, y capa por capa fue pulverizándose hasta quedar reducida a cenizas. La muerte afianzó su protección en una rigidez inquebrantable pero fugaz.

Cual acordes de una cadencia etérea, el viento convocaba a los humanos a deliberar. Tendrían sólo una oportunidad para actuar, y bien podrían llevar a su especie a la ruina si no eran capaces de abrir bien los ojos. Su derecho a existir se pondría en tela de juicio al término de la cuenta regresiva, consumado en un veredicto irrevocable al amanecer.


	36. CAPÍTULO 36 - CASUALIDAD O PROPÓSITO

CAPÍTULO 36. CASUALIDAD O PROPÓSITO

—Luce como una salamandra con cresta —murmuró una heroína Clase B desde una posición rezagada, a la espera de una orden.

—Pero, ¿qué son todos esos colores brillantes en su piel? —cuestionó un compañero suyo, admirado por el contraste en la oscuridad de la noche—. ¿Es mi impresión o cambian cada vez que…?

«¡Primer contingente, flanco izquierdo! ¡Segundo contingente, ataquen a la cabeza!», instruyó el encargado de la operación, Sweet Mask, con garbo imperioso.

La quimera-anfibio poseía una lengua gelatinosa en forma de aguijón, y con ella perforaba a sus víctimas para luego enroscarlas y engullirlas. Procedía a una velocidad espeluznante, pero los superhéroes encomendados a eliminarle habían sido suficientemente cautelosos. Casi ninguno daba un paso en falso, porque a aquellos que cometían el más mínimo fallo les esperaba una muerte segura.

«¡Elementos especiales de refuerzo, ya saben qué hacer!».

—Vaya que esa cosa es gigantesca —declaró Metal Bat, demostrando admiración.

—Ya sabes en qué momento debemos atacarle —le recordó el Chico Emperador.

—¿Lo dices porque temes que te deje atrás? Soy envidiablemente rápido —bromeó presuntuoso.

La señal era un cambio de color a tonos fríos que brotó como un salpullido de manchas muy tenues al principio, pero que en poco tiempo afianzó en un fulgor iridiscente.

El Chico Emperador fue el primero de los dos en moverse, acertando con su tentáculo metálico a una diana amarillenta alrededor del cuello del anfibio.

—¡Mierda! ¡No funciona! —exclamó Metal Bat luego de un ataque sucesivo que al parecer no surtía ningún efecto.

—Es porque no efectúa más de una función interna y le da tiempo a protegerse antes de contraatacar.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Acaso no viste la gama completa de sucesión de colores? Es más que obvio.

Metal Bat lo tomó como un agravio malintencionado a su inteligencia, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar cualquier cosa, el niño agregó:

—A pesar de su tamaño tiene un estómago muy débil. Por ello se asegura de matar a sus presas primero, atravesando sus órganos vitales. Necesitamos que se trague algo vivo, algo que luche y le cueste digerir. Así, cuando cambie de color… —se vio obligado a evadir unas burbujas de plasma, seguidas por una serie de llamaradas en el fuego incandescente que anunciaba el cambio drástico de color a unos tintes cálidos y terrosos.

Una buena parte de las plantas al alcance de las llamas se vieron seriamente afectadas, sin importar que se hiciera todo lo posible por evitarlo.

—Lánzale todo tu arsenal de artefactos raros que guardas en la mochila, de seguro sufre una buena indigestión —golpeó con su bate la lengua, que se había soltado en un raudo latigazo en dirección a su cintura, y era extremadamente delgada en la punta. Sólo un metro de grosor no tenía comparación con el resto.

Había faltado muy poco para que le atinara a un punto vital, con esa increíble precisión, pese a la altura del ávido monstruo.

—No seas tonto, no se tragaría nada de esto ni ofreciéndoselo. Tendría que lanzarme yo mismo a esa cavidad maloliente, y te apuesto a que me digiere tan rápido como a una hormiguita.

El silbido del viento fue lo único que anunció la presencia del pelinegro que se interpuso entre ambos superhéroes, plantándose con grácil ligereza, mientras observaba a la quimera con especial atención.

—Mi traje es muy difícil de digerir —les interrumpió, ufanándose de una dicción magistral a pesar de sostener una filosa daga entre los dientes.

—¿Y este delincuente qué hace aquí?

Sónico sonrió con ganas, no esperaba que le dijera lo mismo que el veterano. "Me pregunto si debería empezar a sentirme halagado", ironizó para sus adentros.

—¿Estás sugiriendo lo que parece?

—Así es pequeñín —aclaró el ninja, sin apartar la vista del objetivo.

—Te matará antes de que entres a su estómago —le advirtió.

—Deja que lo intente, es el chivo expiatorio perfecto.

—Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer para que resulte —apremió, impaciente.

—Vale… ¿Te mueves a la velocidad del sonido, cierto? Creo que esa es una considerable ventaja. Te diré qué debes hacer, pero no lo repetiré dos veces, así que pon mucha atención.

Le dictó instrucciones detalladas que debía acatar según qué cambios presentase el anfibio. Debía estar atento no sólo al color, sino al tipo de ataque, a los casi imperceptibles períodos de inactividad, así como evadir el aguijón y saber interpretar las variantes de su cresta sonora. Emitía un sonido muy desagradable, pero era esencial para identificar cuándo debía mezclarse con el plasma en su boca, evadiendo las burbujas emergentes.

La colosal quimera de sesenta metros evitaría a toda costa que se deslizara con vida a lo largo de la tráquea, pero una vez llegara al esófago, tendría pase directo al estómago sin mayor percance.

—¿Crees que lo logre? —preguntó Metal Bat.

—Ni idea, pero en caso de que no lo consiga, probaré lanzándote a ti.

—¡Ey! —se quejó, y dio un batazo al tentáculo metálico con el que le había prensado el cuello del jersey—. Yo paso de nadar en jugo gástrico.

Inesperadamente, el ninja excedió sus expectativas.

El ataque del escuadrón liderado por Sweet Mask no habría sido tan efectivo sin esa riesgosa intervención. Aunque el héroe a cargo no mostró el más mínimo interés, y anunció la retirada a sus subalternos tan pronto como aseguró la victoria.

En cualquier caso, el imprevisible memorándum de Flashy Flash llegó a oídos de todos los escuadrones enviados a las diferentes regiones de la zona experimental:

«Me habría encantado obedecer ciegamente las órdenes de nuestro estimado fundador. Pero, por desgracia, se han aprovechado de su noble encomienda, y ha sido víctima de una sucia artimaña efectuada por el héroe Clase B, de quien ya teníamos serias dudas respecto a la cuestionable legitimidad de su propósito en la asociación».

El comunicado resonaba a través de los amplificadores dispersos a lo largo y ancho de la zona, originándose en una locación incierta, pero siendo sintonizado y emitido en tiempo real desde el cuartel general con el debido permiso de Agoni.

«Se ha confirmado la traición de la superheroína Clase S, rango 2 respecto al referéndum en defensa de la amenaza interna que representa el superhéroe Clase B de último rango, al frustrar su contención en el simulador y propiciar los medios de su posterior escape; así como el desacato al intentar obtener por la fuerza el valioso material resguardado por nuestro superior».

Lógicamente no planeaba zanjar el discurso con una llana e inocua acusación al aire, haría un llamado a la acción, no sin antes dejar en evidencia a unos cuantos aliados de la _esper_.

«A continuación nombraré a aquellos que mantienen complicidad con el acusado, además de las pruebas que les incriminan».

Como si de una lista negra se tratara, varios superhéroes fueron fichados a oídos de los presentes. Afortunadamente, un gran número de los aliados secretos de Tatsumaki permanecieron en el anonimato.

—¿A quién se le ocurre? —masculló el Chico Emperador, achicando los ojos y en tono derrotista—. Justo cuando todos los contingentes hacen bien su parte, y parece que no hay más amenazas de quimeras colosales, se las arreglan para alentar a las masas a acribillar a un valioso compañero.

Esta vez era Bang quien le seguía de cerca, pues ambos desviaron su camino hacia el lugar marcado por el dispositivo en la muñequera del menor, el cual mostraba la actual posición de Rider y el tigre dientes de sable.

—Si en verdad siguen vivos, debemos alertarlos —instó el mayor en tono serio.

—Definitivamente —escaneaba varios metros a la redonda de forma constante, con tal de asegurarse de que nadie les siguiera el rastro, aunque tenía serias dudas al respecto y prefería apresurar el paso de los brazos metálicos que le transportaban cómodamente—. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Drive Knight?

—Me dijo que iría directamente al punto de reunión.

—¿Qué punto de reunión?

—Estoy seguro de que nuestro acomedido portavoz lo dirá después de nombrar a los héroes Clase S que desean ver muerto a Saitama.

Y como si de una predicción se tratase, su acertado pronóstico fue revelado:

«Drive Knight, Tanktop Master, Pig God, Zombieman, Watchdog Man y Metal Bat, me veo en la necesidad de pedirles que reúnan a los superhéroes Clas su cargo y se dirijan a las montañas nevadas septentrionales. En cuanto se comuniquen con el cuartel general, recibirán las coordenadas por privado».

—Estupendo. Aún no tienen idea de que Drive Knight y Watchdog Man están de nuestra parte.

—Esa es una buena noticia —convino Bang—. No tendrán problemas para infiltrarse.

—Y a nosotros dos tampoco nos mencionaron como traidores.

—Dulce omisión —sonrió con calma.

—Cierto —reafirmó con un leve matiz en su voz que denotaba cierta implicación, comprensible sólo entre ellos.

Era incuestionable que en los últimos días habían dado razones de sobra para ganarse su desconfianza. Claro que Watchdog Man no podía entrar en la categoría de desertor pro-Saitama porque él siempre se comportaba como un fiel sabueso ante las decisiones unánimes de la asociación, y seguramente su expresión de póker resultaba más que útil para guardar apariencias. Así que, a menos que no acatase una orden directa, lo incluirían entre los suyos.

En cuanto a Drive Knight, era lógico por qué no había hecho acto de presencia todavía. Los resultados eran ostensibles. No por nada obtuvo una invitación directa, y en primera fila, a la sádica contienda en nombre de Metal Knight. Convenientemente, y como broche de oro, iría libre de miradas acechantes. A diferencia del Chico Emperador y Bang, quienes ya despertaban una sospecha tácita, pero habían sido seleccionados como presa de vigilancia y seguimiento.

"Ahora mismo podrían estarnos observando. Quizás escuchen todo lo que decimos, o lo harán dentro de poco".

Ninguno hablaría más de la cuenta a partir de ahora. Y respetarían esa decisión implícita hasta demostrar a sus detractores que seguirles sería una penosa pérdida de tiempo.

"No podemos acercarnos a Rider, ni siquiera para comprobar su estado. Lo condenaríamos si es que Saitama no se encuentra en condiciones, o no está con él. Ya nos veremos más tarde, en el dichoso punto de reunión. Qué rabia que posiblemente seremos los últimos en llegar".

—Están muy cerca del área desértica —mintió.

—Bien, vamos hacia allá entonces.

* * *

"Concéntrate, no pienses en nada más… y consíguelo".

Fue lo último que pasó por mi cabeza cuando decidí tomar aquel riesgo. Estaba seguro de que ningún superhéroe se habría ofrecido a realizar la misma hazaña, al menos no en ese escuadrón. Noté que sus ataques sistemáticos rayaban en la incompetencia. Aunque igual no eran tan imbéciles como para jugarse la vida y desechar una táctica razonable.

Ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de por qué lo hice.

Una parte de mí insiste en que sólo buscaba un suicidio memorable y poco ridículo. En realidad tampoco es que quisiera demostrarle a ese Clase A que soy algo más que una nefasta escoria sin principios ni corazón. Ni en un millón de años contradeciría una verdad tan grande. Soy ruin y egoísta, ¿y qué más da?

No cambiaría por nadie, y menos con la excusa barata de algo tan absurdo y carente de utilidad como el amor. Esa cursilería no es más que un estorbo. ¿Quién querría estar anclado a alguien cuando se puede ser libre y hacer lo que te plazca en cuanto lo desees? Sin ataduras ni compromisos. Sin nadie que pueda defraudarte o a quien puedas defraudar.

"Tú eres el que está mal, no yo. Esperabas demasiado... Y la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué es lo que esperabas realmente".

Mi boca no se torció en la acostumbrada sonrisa afilada, ni sentí que la energía fluyera a través de mis venas. La pesadez en aumento, y sobre todo una paraplejia mental de mierda, me entorpecieron como nunca antes. Fue como si de repente pudiera ver la cara de ese viejo irritante burlándose de mí, señalándome.

Aun así, ya había conseguido librar los ataques perpetrados en la lengua y descendido a lo largo de su cavernosa y húmeda garganta, envuelto en la viscosidad de un plasma asqueroso, que en lugar de ser expulsado y convertirse en fuego o burbujas, se devolvía al estómago.

"Stinger ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, podría morir y él no se enteraría. Pensará que me largué, que soy tan cobarde y me importaba tan poco que preferí desaparecer".

Caí encima de una pila de quimeras muertas, ennegrecidas y desleídas por el ácido.

"Necesito salir de aquí".

De pronto estaba aterrado. La urgencia de verlo, de sobrevivir tan sólo para verlo, me estaba volviendo loco. No tenía ningún sentido, pero la impotencia de saber que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de escucharle, que no estaría con él nunca más, y que ese depósito de cadáveres podría ser lo último que vería, ocasionó que un cúmulo de ansiedad casi me destrozara los nervios.

Fue un pánico nada común en alguien como yo. Pero bastante útil para hacerme reaccionar, porque me di cuenta de que el plasma envolviéndome no sólo me protegía del jugo gástrico que desbarataba a todas las quimeras y uno que otro humano acumulándose en esa hedionda fosa, también tenía un efecto secundario al entrar en contacto con los vasos sanguíneos expuestos de las quimeras más grandes, reduciendo su tamaño.

"Este monstruo es autoinmune al plasma que produce, pero veo que invierte el efecto en las quimeras inertes. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace con las que todavía están vivas?".

El plan del Chico Emperador funcionó justo a tiempo. La dificultad para digerirme provocó un cambio de color en su aspecto externo que pausó uno de los ataques devastadores del anfibio, y dictó su final en un parpadeo.

Conté con el lapso necesario para guardar una cantidad abundante de ese misterioso plasma en el vial oculto de la empuñadura de mi daga. El cual solía llenar con veneno, pero esta vez me venía perfecto que estuviese vacío. Después de eso, aproveché a evacuar mediante un reflejo de arcada que me impulsó junto con el plasma hacia el mundo exterior.

Al dar un salto pronunciado, con el reflejo de la luna a mis espaldas, el líquido viscoso que me envolvía se transformó en algo mucho más acuoso e inconsistente, desprendiendo un gas inflamable al contacto con el oxígeno del aire; y me precipité en caída libre, varios metros en picada hasta alcanzar la copa de un árbol.

"Así que no puede estar en contacto directo con el aire", reflexioné.

El fuego se desvaneció en volutas tan pronto como surgió, rodeado de unas minúsculas burbujas pestilentes. El objetivo de los superhéroes fue derribado por fin, y yo debía buscar quimeras infectadas en las cercanías para inyectarles la sustancia que había conseguido. Sólo así comprobaría sus efectos.

Claro que no imaginé que un extraño murmullo en el pastizal repleto de Amanitas muscaria llamara mi atención. Se suponía que nadie tenía pensado acercarse a esa área por el alto riesgo de envenenamiento. Lo había escuchado perfectamente en una de las tantas advertencias emitidas por los altavoces. Además, todos fuimos testigos de cómo esos hongos reaccionaron a la amenaza, y ahora parecían voluminosos tapones rojos en forma de cono, un poco achatados, e incrustados en el terreno.

—No puede haber nadie… —pero volví a escucharlo, y opté por acercarme.

Me subí a la una de las dos únicas hileras de árboles que quedaban en el devastado bosque, junto al sembradío. No me habría adentrado más allá por nada del mundo, aunque no hizo falta, porque reconocí el apagado eco filtrándose desde uno de los sombreros más próximos. Algo fácil de confirmar por un notable cambio visual.

La superficie se volvió traslúcida, como si algo en su interior hubiera estallado, pero el sonido no proliferaba como tal. Era más sencillo oír el roce entre las hojas de los árboles sacudiéndose con el viento.

Quién iba a decir que se trataba de él. Esa silueta la reconocería en cualquier sitio. El perfecto contorno de su musculatura y ese estilo de cabello inconfundible. Se hallaba sentado en una postura relajada… y no estaba solo. Sujetaba la mano de una segunda silueta.

La desnudez de Stinger era evidente por el borde apenas notorio del bóxer, y su traje hecho bulto a un lado en el piso. El otro sujeto le abrazaba. Y era correspondido con un apego más afectuoso del que me habría imaginado que tendrían algún día.

Estaba seguro de que se trataba de Zombieman. Ojalá no hubiera visto la sombra de su hacha tirada en el piso, porque me encantaría engañarme a mí mismo y fingir que nunca los vi juntos.

* * *

—Espero que no tarden en llegar —dijo Rider, mientras apreciaba el oleaje del mar, y el reflejo de la luna en el obscuro manto líquido—. Por lo menos, parece que no hay otras quimeras colosales. Ésta será la última... Los escuadrones de Sweet Mask y Pig God fueron los que más tardaron en enviar una señal de confirmación. Menos mal que no saben dónde estamos.

—Odio esperar —Saitama se hallaba en cuclillas, removiendo la arena con una rama seca, dejando que el agua le mojara las piernas.

Silver Fang también les hacía compañía, echado en la arena, aunque un poco más alejado del oleaje.

—Quieres ir al punto de reunión, ¿cierto?

—Ellos no saben que recuperé mi fuerza —murmuró, hundiendo la cara entre sus rodillas mientras su paciencia se agotaba.

—Podrías sorprenderlos —intentó animarle.

—No. Quiero ver a Genos.

Esa confesión fue como un balde de agua fría para el castaño. Quiso obligarse a decir cualquier cosa, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco.

—Rider.

Se estremeció, temiendo que notara su inseguridad. Pero no hizo falta que respondiera.

—El agua… es negra.

—¿Cómo? —se acercó para ver el líquido que sostenía en su palma por unos segundos.

La marea había disminuido, así que el agua no llegó a entrar en contacto con los pies de Rider.

—De cerca se ve mejor —a altas horas de la noche era difícil distinguir el cambio, y más cuando su consistencia no era pastosa, ni distinta a la usual—. Tiene un olor algo raro. No es tinta, pero mejor no la toques, puede que sea tóxica.

Fue escalofriante ver cómo una efervescencia anormal se extendía por toda la orilla, trayendo consigo a un banco de peces cadavéricos. Saitama se puso de pie y apartó a Rider, obligándole a retroceder. El sonido fue lo primero que los alertó, sin embargo, el espectáculo visual los mantuvo expectantes.

No es que esos seres estuvieran muertos, sino que su piel se había convertido en una membrana transparente que dejaba entrever el exoesqueleto. Aleteaban, daban saltos con frenética vehemencia, y sus mandíbulas no paraban de castañear.

Sin duda se disponían a atacar, así que Saitama se abalanzó contra un confundido Rider para sacarle de allí lo más rápido posible. Creyó que Silver huiría sin pensarlo, pero se quedó quieto, agazapado, en una postura defensiva.

—¡¿Por qué no se…?! ¡SILVER!

Los ojos del felino fueron salpicados por una estela azabache, y decenas de peces le mordieron al mismo tiempo.

De nada había servido que lo cuidaran de los agentes robóticos, ya que esa sustancia negra tenía el mismo componente que provocaba la mutación en las quimeras.

Saitama y Rider no lo sabían, pero observaron estupefactos la inminente transformación. Y se temieron lo peor.

Ya no sólo era el hecho de que su tamaño aumentaría cinco o diez veces más, y su apariencia se tornara repugnante y siniestra, sino que sucumbiría a sus más bajos instintos, intentando saciar un hambre voraz que no cedería; prescindiendo de todo tipo de pensamientos racionales y vínculos afectivos.

"Olvidará quiénes somos".

El resplandor de un objeto atravesó en horizontal el campo de visión de los héroes. Algo que iba directo hacia el tigre, y se clavó en su húmero poco después de que el felino triturara a los peces con sus endurecidos molares, y los tragase.

Profirió gruñidos lastimeros mientras su cabeza se agitaba en el aire. No porque el objeto le hiciera daño, ya que difícilmente habría sentido el nimio dolor de un pinchazo, sino más bien por la tortuosa metamorfosis a la que intentaba resistirse por todos los medios, luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Perfecto, parece que funciona —dijo Sónico en voz baja.

Había sido él quien lanzó su daga contra Silver. La gruesa aguja unida a la hoja transfirió el líquido del vial oculto hacia el torrente; y eso consiguió que la transformación se detuviera.

El tigre dientes de sable se desplomó sobre la arena, y los héroes acudieron de inmediato, siendo la mirada fija de Saitama lo que impidió que el ninja emprendiera la retirada.

"Genial. Esto es perfecto. De entre toda la bazofia humana, ¿tenía que toparme precisamente con él? ¿Justo ahora?", pensó el pelinegro.

Debía admitir que en parte le alegraba que no estuviera muerto.

—Con tantos opositores persiguiéndote, me extraña que andes por ahí tentando a la suerte. Ya sólo te falta usar un letrero luminoso en la cabeza u ofrecerte voluntariamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Saitama, desencajando la daga y lanzándosela de vuelta. Sónico la atrapó al segundo giro en el aire y la guardó.

—Un antídoto, creo. ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cuerpo? Estás…

Ya no sólo se refería a las marcas que le había dejado el alien como "obsequio", sino a nuevas señales físicas que los fragmentos habían ocasionado al conformar un nuevo órgano interno. Su apariencia lo reflejaba con una coloración acentuada de sus venas bajo la piel, así como el drástico cambio de sus ojos a una pigmentación azul zafiro.

—Sí, ya lo sé. El alien cerebrito consiguió lo que buscaba.

Sónico no se atrevió a preguntar, al menos no todavía. Y es que no era nada difícil percibir la esencia de antaño. Podía darse cuenta de que era poderoso una vez más. Pero el resto le era desconocido y, sobre todo, le producía cierta aversión. Había visto demasiado últimamente, y casi esperaba que Saitama también se convirtiera en un titán hambriento, o algo peor, ya nada le sorprendería.

—Das asco. Bueno, más que antes.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Rider se había hincado a un lado del tigre, atento a cualquier movimiento, y fue su persona lo que las pupilas identificaron apenas recobró la lucidez.

Su transformación había sido parcial, por lo que aumentó de tamaño sólo al doble, el carmín de sus ojos se hizo más brillante e intenso, de sus encías surgió un nuevo par de colmillos retorcidos y su pelaje blanco adquirió manchas de un gris muy oscuro, casi verdoso. Un detalle muy peculiar era la coraza que se formó en su pata delantera izquierda, como una especie de blindaje plateado.

—Me reconoce —aseguró Rider, a la vez que el mamífero se incorporaba en todo su apogeo, agachándose tan sólo para restregar su cabeza contra el ciclista, en un gesto afable y controlado.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese antídoto?

—Del interior de una quimera colosal. Y no me preguntes más porque no soy experto en las monstruosidades de este abominable sitio —suspiró, y en un tono fingido de hiriente decepción, agregó—: Pensé que el tigre estaba con tu novio, por eso me acerqué, pero es una lástima que me topara contigo.

—Sí, bueno. Ya puedes irte —pronunció con la boca rígida, achicando los ojos en señal retadora y de pocos amigos.

—Genos no tardará en venir —afirmó el castaño, inocentemente.

—¡Rider! —le reprendió y rodó los ojos, exhalando con profunda amargura.

—¡Ahh, perfecto! Esperémoslo entonces.

El ciclista se arrepintió demasiado tarde, aunque eso no impidió que arbitrara con un penoso intento por enmendarlo.

—¿Y Stinger? ¿Por qué no está contigo? Cuando me comuniqué con el Chico Emperador me dijo que estaban juntos.

Tristemente, había dado en el clavo. Mas la suerte confabuló a favor de Sónico, y la tan esperada aparición de Genos y Tatsumaki se efectuó en un extraordinario y nada discreto aterrizaje en compañía del distinguido dragón de hielo.

—Démonos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder —espetó la chica, luego de plantarse en la arena con un ostentoso salto acrobático.


	37. CAPÍTULO 37 - CAMINOS SEPARADOS

CAPÍTULO 37. CAMINOS SEPARADOS

La impresión de Genos al ver a Saitama en ese estado fue indescriptiblemente dolorosa. Esperaba algunos cambios, por supuesto. Y de hecho, lo que menos le tomó por sorpresa fue la coloración del iris y el resalte en sus venas. No obstante, esas horribles marcas de dientes en el hombro, la cicatriz en el pecho, y sobre todo los incontables chupetones en su cuello… lo dejaron atónito y destrozado.

Aún si no podía adquirir nuevas cicatrices por haber recobrado su fuerza sobrehumana, parecía que los indeseados y agobiantes estigmas de su encuentro erótico con el alien le acompañarían por mucho más tiempo.

No surgió una sola palabra de labios del rubio, mas acortó la distancia para envolver a su maestro en un abrazo cálido y efusivo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —murmuró el mayor, correspondiéndole.

Su discípulo le tomó del rostro, besándolo en el acto. Poco le importaba la opinión de los presentes, y no se habría detenido de todas formas. Necesitaba hacerlo. Ya no sólo porque le extrañaba con creces, sino porque se arrepentía de no haber estado a su lado para evitar ese despreciable encuentro.

Procedió de la manera más suave y cariñosa posible, ejerciendo una presión ocasional con sus labios, en un ferviente aunque banal intento por anular aquella terrible experiencia, reemplazándola con un cosquilleo invasivo que hiciera temblar a Saitama de pies a cabeza, desestabilizando su equilibrio, envolviéndole en el manto invisible de su amor incondicional.

—…No debí dejarlo solo —le acarició el rostro; y su mirada, perdida en esos orbes azules tan intensos como extraños, reflejaba una tristeza palpable.

Sin previo aviso, Genos avizoró su entorno hasta fijar la atención en Rider, quien no supo disimular el sentimiento de culpa astillándole el corazón:

"Yo dejé que pasara. Fui yo quien no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, aun estando con él", fue el pensamiento que enterró lastimosamente en su conciencia.

A pesar del cruce de miradas, Rider no fue capaz de decir nada en voz alta; y más que una reprimenda severa, estaba seguro de que Genos habría anhelado desaparecerlo del mapa.

"Me merezco algo mucho peor, lo sé".

—Es hora de irnos —intervino Tatsumaki, con la misma frivolidad ecuánime de siempre.

Cierto es, que habían demorado más de la cuenta en la superficie, y todavía necesitaban intercambiar información esencial previa a movilizarse.

Emprendieron el vuelo de inmediato, ascendiendo con el dragón de hielo hasta alcanzar la altura suficiente para estar seguros de no tener que preocuparse por ataques sorpresa. Una vez suspendidos en lo más alto, la heroína entregó unos planos a Saitama y Rider.

—Esto es un maldito caos —masculló, suspirando largo y tendido.

—¿No hay planos para mí? —protestó Sónico, haciéndose el digno.

—Sería un enorme placer arrojarte desde esta altura —remató la chica, con malicia.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Saitama, abrazando al cyborg discretamente, mientras la mano de éste le recorría la pierna en afectuosas caricias incidentales.

—Como sea, tienen dos minutos para escupir la información más valiosa que tengan, porque de eso depende que todo esto salga bien —enseguida acribilló al ninja con la mirada—. Y eso va para ti también, parásito. Más te vale decirnos algo útil.

Sónico le sacó la lengua y le volteó la cara, entreteniéndose en girar la daga entre sus dedos, de forma brusca, en lo que esperaba a que Genos y Rider se explayaran con una explicación objetiva, bien fundamentada, y lo más concisa posible. Una vez llegó su turno, le extrañó que la peliverde ni siquiera parpadeara. La chica rascaba su barbilla y mordía su labio inferior, con el ceño fruncido, prestándole atención absoluta.

Al parecer, ninguna de las quimeras colosales, a excepción del anfibio, habían presentado tantas variantes, y sobre todo contrastes de elementos en sus múltiples ataques. Lo cual tenía bastante que ver con la producción de ese inusual antídoto.

Obviamente el pelinegro no imaginaba el sinfín de posibilidades que Tatsumaki maquinaba en silencio, asumiendo las numerosas bajas pero sin menospreciar a los contados especímenes medianos y pequeños que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe. Los cuales habían sido debidamente contenidos por uno de los contingentes, de manera provisional. "Ese imbécil de Bofoy los habría aniquilado sin miramientos. Aun así, me sorprende que sea la suerte de esta sabandija lo que probablemente les salvará la vida. Aunque… ¿Qué hacía alguien como él dándoselas de buen samaritano y conejillo de indias en el escuadrón de Sweet Mask? ¿Desde cuándo es tan servicial? Ja, ni que fuera su buena acción del día. De todas formas no tiene importancia. Veamos, si les suministramos ese antídoto a las especies sobrevivientes… No. No sería prudente. Debo enviar a un grupo de héroes para que recuperen a esa quimera-anfibio mientras nos encargamos de todo lo demás. Necesito que mi gente analice esa sustancia".

—Haré una llamada —alzó la mano, haciendo callar al ninja abruptamente.

No perdió oportunidad de observar a Silver Fang por el rabillo del ojo. Era impresionante verlo bajo control, con esos notables rasgos evolutivos sin consumar. Pero además, notó que bajo ningún concepto se apartaba de Rider, la primera persona con quien estableció contacto visual en su nueva e inusitada faceta.

—Bien, suficiente. Ya está decidido entonces —dictaminó la peliverde—. El calvo y yo venceremos a la quimera colosal marina, y los demás tendrán que dirigirse al "Santuario Glacial".

—¿Este plano es de allí? —preguntó Saitama—. ¿Qué es ese lugar? ¿Y qué hay ahí?

Genos se veía muy nervioso e irritado. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Tatsumaki, a pesar de ser la mejor opción. Odiaba tener que separarse de Saitama. Pero, ¿qué se supone que hiciera?, ¿quedarse con él y dejar que los perversos planes del alienígena siguieran su curso?, ¿decirle a Saitama que el desgraciado se encontraba en aquel sitio y consentir que les acompañara, a pesar de que eso conllevase un mayor riesgo? No podía permitir que ese bastardo le arrebatara al hombre que amaba. Debía hacerse cargo de él por cuenta propia, aún si para ello se veía en la necesidad de omitir dicha información.

Su inquietud y molestia eran más que obvias, algo tan imposible de ocultar, que consiguió una réplica nada oportuna:

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi idea? ¿O es tan perfecta que no tienes nada más que decir?

En ese momento Rider sí que distinguió la diferencia entre las miradas que Genos le había dedicado a él, y ésta en especial, sumamente amenazadora e intimidante.

—Tranquilo tortolito, mis labios están sellados —dijo la chica sin inmutarse, pero esas palabras inquietaron aún más a Saitama.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con marcada incertidumbre—. ¿Qué es lo que no quieren decirnos?

No tardó en sujetar a Genos del brazo, escudriñando en su exaltado semblante.

—No quiero dejarlo solo otra vez —era increíble cómo podía neutralizar sus facciones, tornándolas inescrutables de nuevo, si lo consideraba indispensable y categórico—. Esa quimera es peor de lo que cree. No sólo estamos seguros de que es la más peligrosa de todas… sino que fue creada especialmente para detonar el núcleo de nuestro planeta.

Por supuesto que no mentía.

—Lo dices como si no me creyeras capaz de impedirlo —alegó Saitama, con la cabeza en alto y sin ningún atisbo de duda en sus capacidades.

—Siempre voy a preocuparme por usted, lo sabe.

Rider y Sónico compartían un pensamiento en común. Para ambos resultaba abrumador imaginar no sólo que alguien ingeniase un método viable para llegar al núcleo y hacerlo explotar, sino más increíble todavía, que en el remoto caso de que eso fuera posible, existiera alguien capaz de evitar un cataclismo de dicha magnitud.

—Les recuerdo que estamos perdiendo valiosos segundos —al decir esto, Tatsumaki enviaba instrucciones en código a cierto grupo de superhéroes Clase A para que transportaran los restos de la quimera-anfibio al laboratorio donde unos cuantos científicos a su disposición se encargarían de investigar ese supuesto antídoto y, de ser posible, extraerlo o recrearlo para usarlo posteriormente en las quimeras sobrevivientes.

"Sería más sencillo e infinitamente rápido si contáramos con el sistema de transporte principal de Bofoy y lleváramos al anfibio a los laboratorios de la asociación. Qué lástima que eso ya no sea viable", pensó.

—Terminaré con ese monstruo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Saitama dio al plano un par de toques con los nudillos, y sonrió—. Llegaré a este lugar casi al mismo tiempo que ustedes, lo juro.

"Eso me temo", razonó el rubio. "Perdóneme, pero no puedo decirle que el alienígena que le ha ocasionado tanto daño se encuentra en ese santuario. No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacer si se encuentra con usted una vez más. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados para ver cómo lo aleja de mí para siempre. Nunca lo permitiría, sensei".

—Lo veo pronto —su sonrisa fue débil, forzada.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien —le acarició el cabello, y le sujetó la nuca con fuerza para robarle un último beso antes de tomar caminos separados.

"¿Sería tonto decirte que sigo poniéndome nervioso por acercarme así? Para mí toda esta situación es muy surrealista. Sé lo que siento por ti… ya no lo niego. Y vaya que sería un imbécil si lo negara después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Esa vez, creí que no volvería a verte. Temí a muerte un futuro sin ti, pero ya todo eso se acabó. Te mostraré que detener esa explosión será pan comido. Ahora tengo razones de sobra para estar orgulloso de esta fuerza sobrehumana. Si es para salvarte a ti, es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado".

Genos se sorprendió al sentir que lamía su boca. El mayor frotaba su lengua en la carnosidad de sus labios como si no hubiera nadie observándoles. Las manos de ambos se aferraban al ser amado, perdiendo por unos cuantos segundos el sentido de la realidad. Su maestro le arrancó un gemido ahogado, y profundizó el beso al que el menor correspondió con la misma intensidad, acariciando su cuello, embriagándose con su aroma y perdiéndose en ese calor envolvente, a pesar del ligero temblor en sus extremidades. Le pareció escuchar a la peliverde decir algo, alguna queja o comentario despectivo quizás, pero no prestó atención, se hallaba por completo absorto en el mar de sensaciones, inhibido únicamente por la cruda angustia al deslizar sus dedos a través de esa horrible cicatriz en el pecho de Saitama.

—Lo amo, sensei… demasiado.

—Yo también te amo.

"Si supieras que para acabar con todo esto, ambos tendremos que morir. Él y yo. No se lo he dicho a nadie pero, por momentos, el hilo de sus pensamientos aparece en mi cabeza. Es algo muy extraño. Algunas veces no son más que murmullos imposibles de comprender, o palabras sueltas. Sin embargo, otras veces sí que escucho frases. Y por supuesto que él lo sabe, me lo ha dicho. Tenía razón. Ahora estamos conectados. Sé que se volverá inmortal si no lo detengo antes del amanecer… Genos, no quiero decirte adiós, pero si no averiguo pronto dónde está y acabo con él de una vez por todas, estoy seguro de que conseguirá erradicar a todas las especies que habitan este planeta, destruirá sus ecosistemas y desmoronará en segundos el ideal por el que se fundó la asociación de héroes. Todo se perderá, incluyéndote. Debo matarlo ahora que es débil, no hay otra alternativa… Por eso… no puedo decirte la verdad, porque sé que no permitirás que lo haga".

—Cuídate mucho, nos vemos.

* * *

—Así que estás de parte de ellos —corroboró Stinger.

Zombieman le dedicó una sonrisa jactanciosa, y le pasó el agua que uno de los héroes bajo sus órdenes les había ofrecido en una cantimplora.

—Siento mucho haberte amarrado, pero sólo será hasta que lleguemos al punto de encuentro.

—Casi desfallezco y tú me tratas como rehén, ¿no crees que merezco una mejor explicación?

—Hice que te ataran precisamente para ahorrarme esa explicación —le acarició el cabello y le ofreció un poco de agua.

—No me toques —bufó, pero aceptó varios tragos. Estaba sediento.

—Por favor, no te enfades.

Los héroes más próximos, alcanzaban a escuchar la conversación y murmuraban entre ellos, sorprendidos por el peculiar trato de su líder para con Stinger.

—¿Qué hay en las montañas nevadas?

—No es lo que hay allí, sino mucho más arriba, a más de cuarenta o cincuenta mil pies de altura.

—¿Qué hay allá arriba?

—Una fortaleza de hielo, mejor conocida como Santuario Glacial. Es el hogar de los dragones de hielo.

—¿Cómo dices? Creí… creí que sólo existía un solo dragón.

—Imposible. No habrían dejado que una especie tan singular como esa se extinguiera. Su producción individual les habría tomado mucho tiempo y recursos. Y aun así, no tendría sentido desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a más de uno. Imagino que crearon varias parejas para que se reprodujeran. ¿Olvidas la codicia de sus creadores?

—¿Y cuántos dragones hay en ese sitio?

—Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaremos.

Zombieman le consiguió un abrigo a Stinger, que de momento sólo le cubría a modo de cobija por encima de las ataduras mientras tenía que quedarse arrodillado sobre la carga que transportaban en un automóvil blindado. Se notaba a leguas que su posición era muy incómoda, ya que prácticamente se mantenía postrado de boca al cargamento, y eso no le facilitaba una visión periférica en absoluto.

Para su suerte, dentro de poco se toparon con el grupo comandado por Drive Knight, y éste dio la orden a su escuadrón de guiar al resto de los subordinados hacia la formación que Flashy Flash les tenía preparada.

—Espero que no te moleste llevarlo a él —sentenció Zombieman.

"¿De qué habla? ¿Llevarme a dónde?", se preguntó Stinger, entendiendo cada vez menos.

—¿Y a ese lastre para qué lo quieres?

—Es amigo mío.

Drive Knight exhaló pesadamente y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Es en serio? —de no ser por la máscara y esa esfera brillante cual ojo artificial, habría mostrado un gesto despreciativo a más no poder.

El héroe zombie se mantuvo firme e imperturbable, así que no consiguió mayor represalia. Después de todo, llevar a una persona más no afectaría en nada lo que tenían planeado hacer, o al menos eso argumentaba en su defensa.

Stinger no estaba al tanto de los otros grupos, pero lo común era que aguardaran por una aeronave que los transportara a todos juntos. En realidad, los únicos contingentes que se separaron fueron los de Drive Knight y Zombieman. Dejando a éstos dos completamente solos, trasladándose aparte, en una especie de dirigible compacto.

Drive Knight tenía la habilidad de pilotar con ágil precisión y destreza, así que se colocó presto en el asiento del piloto, siendo asistido por su compañero al despegar, al menos hasta alzarse entre las nubes en un vuelo estable. Ulteriormente, Zombieman se levantó del asiento y optó por desatar al héroe Clase A.

—Listo. Eres libre.

—Te estas burlando de mí, ¿cierto? —se asomó por una ventanilla, luego de otear el reducido espacio de la aeronave privada donde lo habían subido sin su consentimiento.

—No, para nada. Tenemos una misión importante que cumplir.

—Puedo hacerme una idea, pero no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

Indudablemente, Flashy Flash planeaba una emboscada contra Saitama y todos los que habían sido fichados como detractores. Aunque Stinger seguía preguntándose cuál sería el papel que tendrían ellos durante el ataque.

—Tranquilo…

—¡¿Tranquilo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo apoyas a Metal Knight?! ¡Y sabes que está muerto, ¿no?! —le sujetó del cuello de su nueva gabardina, que recién notaba tenía un fresco aroma a limpio—. ¿Quién te dio esto?, ¿uno de tus subordinados?

"Cuando desperté, ya íbamos en marcha rumbo a las montañas nevadas. ¿Acaso su escuadrón se reunió en el campo de Amanitas? ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron?".

No planteó las preguntas en voz alta porque le molestaba recordar lo ocurrido dentro de aquella seta y atar cabos. Se había quedado dormido por la falta prolongada de oxígeno y el exceso de estrés acumulado, así que alguien se había tomado la molestia de reemplazar su vestimenta maltrecha y, ¿los habían encontrado semidesnudos?

"Nos abrazamos. Yo incluso besé su mano". Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no estaba seguro de nada. Todo le parecía difuso y enredado, incluyendo sus propias acciones.

Mordió su labio inferior. Ya era demasiado tarde para bloquear el pensamiento de que seguramente había sido el mismo Zombieman quien le colocó su traje entallado de vuelta, antes de que el escuadrón de héroes les encontrara y le entregaran un cambio de ropa a su líder. Habría preferido que lo vieran semidesnudo, en definitiva.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero créeme que habría sido peor si te encontraban…

El rostro de Stinger se encendió al rojo vivo de la vergüenza.

—¡No quiero saber nada de eso! ¡Sólo quiero que me digas a dónde vamos, y qué es lo que planean hacer!

—¡Guarden silencio, necesito concentrarme! —les recriminó esquivo el héroe a cargo de la navegación aérea, atento en seguir unas coordenadas específicas.

De inmediato, Zombieman se dirigió hacia un diminuto compartimento aislado en la parte trasera, a tan sólo seis metros de distancia. Y Stinger le siguió.

—Esta puerta sella muy bien. Aquí no podrá escucharnos.

—No pienso entrar ahí, se ve muy estrecho.

El sitio contaba con una tenue iluminación azulada, aunque no ayudaba mucho.

—Sí, bueno. No podemos hablar en el pasillo. Drive Knight no dudará en arrojarnos por la escotilla si se agobia.

—…Vale —por más que su sentido común se lo advirtiera, no podía odiar a Zombieman, aunque la desconfianza era latente hasta cierto punto.

Observó las cajas a su alrededor, notando que ese estrecho cubículo no era más que un precario compartimento de almacenaje.

—Si fuéramos más que amigos, no estaría nada mal para tener un poco de intimidad —comentó el héroe Clase S.

Y no lo dijo en un tono meloso ni nada por el estilo. Fue más bien casual, tomando a consideración que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era incomodar a Stinger, aunque de todas formas provocó que desviara la mirada y tragara saliva, denotando incomodidad.

—¿Ahora sí vas a explicarme qué es todo esto?

—Sólo la parte en la que estoy medianamente al tanto. Drive Knight es quien conoce los detalles.

—No pienso preguntarle nada a ese huraño amigo tuyo, capaz y me incinera —notó que su sentencia le hizo gracia a Zombieman, ya que disimuló una sonrisa burlona—. Si en verdad estás de parte de ellos, debes tener una muy buena razón. Tú no eres alguien manipulable.

—Mira, lo primero que debes saber es que todos los escuadrones se dirigen al mismo sitio. Se reunirán en la entrada del santuario, aprovechando que el sucesor de Metal Knight se encargó de dormir a los dragones.

—Espera un momento, ¿sucesor?

—Eso fue lo que le informó Flashy Flash a Drive Knight. Según sé, se refiere a un androide autogestionable que controla al resto de los prototipos.

—¿Una máquina? Debes estar bromeando.

Un movimiento brusco del dirigible los tomó desprevenidos. Se sujetaron a las paredes del compartimento como pudieron, pero la turbulencia les propinó una buena sacudida hasta que el piloto consiguió estabilizar la nave.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Stinger había terminado a resguardo de su superior, quien le sujetó del hombro y la cintura para amortiguar un posible impacto.

—Sí. Lo estoy.

—¿Seguro? —murmuró desde muy cerca, esta vez apoyándose en un bordillo de la parte superior.

El aludido se sentía acorralado, y no sólo físicamente. Así que no supo responder nada coherente, sólo tragó saliva, consciente de que su pulso se había acelerado.

—¿Puedo besarte? —por increíble que pareciera, la pregunta expedita fue formulada por el héroe de menor rango.

Zombieman no se movió un ápice y tampoco respondió al instante. ¿En serio había escuchado bien? Estaba rígido como una tabla, con los nervios de punta y la piel erizada, aunque en su caso, podía pasar desapercibido con facilidad.

—Sabes que me encantaría hacerlo —habló en voz baja, con una serenidad que indiscutiblemente Stinger estaría muy lejos de sentir.

Sin embargo, se apartó. Deshizo hasta el más mínimo contacto y se distanció lo más que pudo en el de por sí limitado espacio, hasta recargarse en la pared contraria.

—No sé si sólo estás asustado o también confundido, pero no pienso hacer nada a menos que realmente lo desees.

—Tal vez sí quiero —las palabras salieron en tropel, impulsadas por la rabia y el pavor que había estado acumulándose desde que abandonó a Sónico.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó aprensivo, pero sobre todo escéptico y ligeramente sorprendido.

Esta vez fue Stinger quien se acercó peligrosamente, rodeando el cuello del contrario. Y estuvo a punto de besarle, si no fuera porque Zombieman ladeó la cabeza para evitar el contacto con sus labios.

—No hagas esto por despecho, por favor.

Fue lo suficientemente perspicaz para adivinarlo.

—Ese imbécil no merece…

—¿Sientes algo por mí? —le interrumpió, con un rotundo interés en la prontitud de su respuesta.

Sabía a la perfección que Stinger odiaba al ninja por haber traicionado su confianza, pero también estaba seguro de que la razón de mayor peso por la que no se lo perdonaba era justamente el amor que le tenía. "Y dudo que sientas algo remotamente similar por mí, ya que no veo que le des tanta importancia a mi postura. De buenas a primeras le restas consideración al hecho de que confabule con el enemigo. ¿En serio no te das cuenta que de pronto lo percibes como algo irrelevante?".

La aeronave dio un giro de 360 grados en otra maniobra complicada, por lo que Stinger tuvo que sujetarse de Zombieman, notando el contacto con sus piernas y abdomen. Y ya que la frustración reprimida nublaba su juicio, no perdió oportunidad para recorrer con su boca una parte del cuello del Clase S, besándole, con fervor y suma dedicación, pese a que el contacto directo con sus labios le había sido negado explícitamente.

—Me gustas.

Zombieman permaneció quieto, y en absoluto silencio. Lo cual incomodó a Stinger al punto en que decidió separarse.

—No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Lo supuse —su débil sonrisa fue condescendiente.

—No hagas que me sienta más patético —desvió la mirada.

—Estás confundido, eso es todo.

—No. No estoy confundido. El odio que siento por ese idiota no me deja pensar.

"Ojalá te des cuenta del verdadero por qué", pensó para sus adentros.

—Deseo de corazón que muy pronto puedas olvidarte de él.

—Cuanto antes, mejor —concordó, mordiendo su labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño.

Casi de inmediato, volvió a suavizar su expresión al exhalar un suspiro apagado. De manera instintiva, buscó la mano de Zombieman a tientas, justo como había hecho la vez anterior que estuvieron a solas, bajo el velo de la asfixiante seta. Apenas palpó la piel de su dorso, se aferró con un apego desmesuradamente arraigado, entrelazando sus dedos, mirándole a los ojos, de una manera extraña y profunda, casi suplicante.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

El contrario contuvo el aliento, nervioso por que el vibrar extendiéndose bajo su piel no cediera, sacando a relucir un evidente temblor en sus manos o mandíbula. Afortunadamente supo controlarlo muy bien. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ni siquiera estás pensando en que se lo propones a alguien que acaba de ser asignado a una tarea especial en el bando enemigo?".

—De acuerdo.

Ciertamente ninguno de los dos esperaba que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas. Mas había una condición:

—Sólo que no iniciaremos una relación hasta que todo esto termine, ¿de acuerdo?

Pese a lo doloroso que le resultaba si quiera dar pie a esa falsa esperanza, debía volver a la cruda realidad y centrarse en su objetivo inmediato. Así que añadió, en un tono más seco, para otorgarle la seriedad necesaria al asunto vital que les había sido encomendado:

—Nosotros no nos reuniremos con el resto, nos desviaremos a la parte posterior del santuario y entraremos por una compuerta oculta que nos llevará directamente a la estancia del androide que te mencioné.

Stinger prestó suma atención, preguntándose una vez más qué clase de intervención sería. Sólo que esta vez se limitó a asentir, sin siquiera dejar en claro su postura.

—En realidad seremos los únicos, además de Flashy Flash, que iremos a verlo en persona.


	38. CAPÍTULO 38 - SANTUARIO GLACIAL(PARTE 1)

CAPÍTULO 38. SANTUARIO GLACIAL (PARTE 1)

—Y pensar que incluso perdieron su instinto de permanecer en la zona —comentó la chica peliverde durante el pronunciado y nada agradable descenso hacia las profundidades del océano, junto a Saitama.

La velocidad con la que iniciaron era diez veces mayor a la que habría podido alcanzar el nadador humano más diestro.

Tatsumaki no necesitaba hacer ningún esfuerzo extra para seguir los cambios de ritmo de Saitama porque iba firmemente sujeta por él. Así era más sencillo para el héroe acelerar según conviniera, sólo que obviamente, conforme a las órdenes de la pequeña mandona.

A pesar de hallarse inmersos en una desagradable e interminable negrura, no podrían haber adivinado los cambios drásticos en cuanto a consistencia o efectos colaterales de la impredecible sustancia. No obstante, gracias a una barrera de poder psíquico concedido por la _esper_ no tenían de qué preocuparse —sobre todo ella— al adentrarse en aquella especie de fosa séptica marina.

El entorno se hallaba plagado de peces, crustáceos, diversos organismos bentónicos difíciles de clasificar, gusanos de mar, y un sinnúmero de seres acuáticos multiformes con piel traslúcida y apariencia esquelética vagando sin rumbo a la espera de un buen aperitivo por engullir.

—Pudiste habernos dicho desde el principio —reclamó Saitama de pronto—. Advertirnos sobre la zona experimental, y dejarnos en claro tus intenciones.

—No, no podía —le contradijo sin demora—. No es tan simple. Metal Knight se habría dado cuenta.

—Me tenían a mí para detenerlo, tarada —refunfuñó—. Nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto. Es tu culpa que perdiera mis poderes por subestimar a ese loco, a los alienígenas, y a mí también. Tú y el resto de Clase S complicaron todo.

—Eres muuuy idiota —apretó los dientes y rodó los ojos, exasperada.

—¡Repite eso y te suelto! No tengo por qué estarte cargando, ¡odiosa tonta!

—I-d-i-o-t-a —remarcó cansinamente, y agregó sin tardanza—: Si me sueltas, eres tan idiota que probablemente tú mismo hagas explotar el núcleo. Y créeme, no habrías podido vencer a Metal Knight, lo único que habrías conseguido es ponerlo a la defensiva y adelantar su plan. Se nos habría ido de las manos, peor que ahora. ¿Qué no ves que te habría confinado y debilitado de todas formas? Y si su famosa toxina no hubiera resultado justo como autorizó Agoni, gracias a mis sugerencias por cierto, habrías muerto. Me aseguré de que no lo consiguiera, ¿sabes? Deberías estar muy agradecido por todo lo que he logrado para que estés aquí, ingrato. Pero eres idiota.

—¡Suficiente!, ¡puedo hacer esto solo! —recalcó enfurruñado y con una vena sobresaliente en la sien. Era imposible que su acostumbrada insolencia no le colmara la poca paciencia que tenía.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues hazlo —sonrió ampliamente—. Si sólo persigues a la _Epicadus heterogaster_ y luego le sueltas uno de tus golpes ridículamente potentes, harás que el planeta explote. ¿Es lo que quieres?, ¿matarnos a todos?

Saitama se quedó callado.

—Eso pensé.

A medida que avanzaban, el agua se tornaba más densa y corrosiva, y eso sin mencionar el desquiciante aumento de presión en las profundidades.

—¿Qué forma tiene?

—Ya lo dije, es muy similar a una _Epicadus_ , sólo que ésta es parte quiróptera y semi-invertebrada.

—…Ajá.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es, ¿verdad? Y dices que no eres idiota —citó la última frase apenas disimulando una risita maliciosa—. Como sea, ¿quieres darte prisa? ¡Vamos muy lento!

En realidad el avance se había mantenido a un ritmo impensablemente rápido; y al aumentar, lo único que provocó fue que se originara un anfractuoso remolino atrayente y que casi colisionaran de lleno contra el coloso subacuático.

—¿Es esa enorme masa brillante?

Le sorprendió ver que su desplazamiento era suave y constante, como si se tratase de un águila planeando en el afable cielo, desprovisto de obstáculos o ventiscas.

A simple vista, daba la sensación ocular de una perenne ligereza ilusoria, completamente fuera de lugar si tomaban en cuenta las dimensiones de la quimera y la densidad del inhóspito medio acuoso.

—Sí, esa es… Aquí no hay más seres vivos, sólo esa cosa —instó Tatsumaki con asombro—. ¿Te das cuenta?

El héroe volteó en todas direcciones sin conseguir vislumbrar a ningún ser invadiendo aquel estrato. Tatsumaki tenía razón, allí reinaba la oscuridad absoluta, con excepción del brillo deslumbrante de la quimera colosal. Inclusive la fuerza del remolino no le hacía ni cosquillas a aquella gigantesca masa blanca descendiendo en su calculado y siniestro avance hacia la nada.

La quimera arácnida, nívea como el marfil nacarado y de propiedades bioluminiscentes, se hundía en un hueco cavernoso de su misma magnitud, atestado de una plaga mohosa blanquecina llena de quistes negros.

—Debes subirla a la superficie. Hazlo ya, date prisa —inesperadamente, su voz perdía intensidad, y lo mismo ocurría con la barrera aislante. Le era casi imposible mantenerla, su diámetro se achicaba y el fulgor se tornaba cada vez más opaco—. No intentes nada más aquí… No dejes que avance.

—¿Estás bien? —veía cómo los párpados de la chica se cerraban constantemente y el resto del cuerpo dejó de responderle. Era como sostener a una muñeca de trapo, por lo que escuchó solícito sus últimas instrucciones.

—No toques sus extremidades. Es crucial. Sólo su cabeza o abdomen. Nada más —le invadía un picor quizás no tan insidioso como el zumbido ininterrumpido en sus oídos. El pecho también le dolía, y las pulsaciones en las venas le advertían que la barrera psíquica cedería irremediablemente.

—A ti es a quien debería llevarte a la superficie —murmuró preocupado.

—El núcleo es lo único que te concierne, ¿oíste? —estando en condiciones, se lo habría gritado en toda la cara, pero la severidad de su expresión fue lo único que consiguió enfatizar su exigencia.

"¿Cómo se supone que empuje a la quimera si no hay más espacio para ir por debajo? ¿Tengo que esperar?, ¿crear una abertura a la fuerza? Pero no hay tiempo. Sin la barrera morirás… ¿Es eso lo que intentas decir, que me concentre en el núcleo a costa de ti misma?".

Saitama intuyó que ese era el propósito, único y exclusivo, de que la chica se arriesgara en acompañarle; aún si no había tomado en cuenta su propia resistencia y los límites de sus poderes.

"Tal vez si sujeto a esa cosa de alguna parte… Imposible. Se cubre con sus enormes patas, y no dejan de moverse. Pero, ¿por qué no puedo tocarlas? ¿Qué pasará si lo hago?, ¿y cómo es que te diste cuenta de que ocurriría algo malo? Maldición".

—Mocosa no te duermas —la sacudió, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Tatsumaki… Tatsumaki reacciona, por favor.

La barrera estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Ella sabía que iba a morir. Lo supo desde el principio.

Saitama vio consternado cómo una de sus pequeñas manos, hasta la altura de la muñeca, se volvía tan fina como la arena. Desintegrándose en un polvo negro que, precipitadamente, se mezcló con el agua del mar.

"Si no te saco de aquí…".

Odiaba las opciones disponibles, y por mucho que detestara a la peliverde no podría sólo seguir descendiendo y centrarse en la quimera.

El remolino no los arrastraba ni a él ni a la _Epicadus_ , por lo que Saitama alcanzó a separarse varios metros de su objetivo, y éste recién se percató de su presencia.

El monstruoso ser abrió los ojos, dejando al descubierto ocho tremendos globos oculares apostados en el centro de su bestial corpulencia, cada uno del tamaño de una persona adulta. En el interior de esas temibles pupilas carentes de esclerótica se arremolinaba un microcosmos espectral, compuesto por un conjunto de estrellas, y esferas idénticas a planetas giratorios a escala, vinculadas a sus respectivos anillos y lunas, flotando en polvo cósmico, nebulosas y otros elementos interestelares que convergían en su propio campo gravitacional.

Saitama no pudo evitar permanecer inmerso en ese increíble espectáculo astral, pero al menos reaccionó a tiempo. Precisaba elegir entre sacrificar a la _esper_ y con ello asegurar la misión primordial, o arriesgarse a salvarla e incrementar peligrosamente las probabilidades de una implosión nuclear inminente.

La chica podía estar condenada a una muerte terrible de una u otra forma, sin importar su elección. Por supuesto que, en el mejor de los casos, abandonarla allí significaría apostar directamente en favor de la salvación del resto de organismos sobre la faz de la Tierra.

A final de cuentas, prescindir de una sola vida cuando la existencia del mundo entero estaba en juego, parecía lo más sensato.

"Tal vez sí que sea un idiota, pero soy tan terco como tú. Y no tengo por qué seguir las órdenes de nadie".

Con celeridad y potencia, ascendió a la superficie, rasgando el manto acuático y provocando no sólo un maremoto descomunal sino el incremento en el fúrico giro del remolino, dando cabida a un ominoso vórtice marino.

—¡¿Pero qué dem…?! —gritó el Chico Emperador desde la costa, presenciando el fenómeno en primer plano.

—¡¿Puedes detenerlo?! —apremió Bang, y cuya respuesta vino implícita en un sólido muro metálico que improvisó el menor con todo su arsenal a modo de defensa.

Cuanto menos evitó que la ola los arrastrara consigo, aunque no sirvió para obstaculizar su violento avance. El maremoto asoló las inmediaciones de manera tal, que parecía una depuración total de los estragos en tierra firme causados previamente.

—¡SILVER!

El veterano se encontraba fijo en la orilla, hundido hasta los muslos, aunque cubierto por una buena capa de arena apelmazada, y coronado por unas algas luminosas, en la cabeza y hombros.

—No me mires con esos ojos. Ni creas que fui capaz de resistir el golpe de esa ola. Usé mi técnica de Efecto Instantáneo y el maremoto se encargó de desenterrarme a medias.

Los apéndices metálicos desplazaron al niño en un par de movimientos, y éste guardó toda la artillería pesada en su mochila en cuanto llegó junto al mayor.

—¿Tu técnica Gansai Ken no habría funcionado mejor?

—Definitivamente no. Ese vórtice en medio del mar tiene una fuerza de arrastre brutal. Lo provocó Saitama, no me cabe la menor duda.

"¿Entonces ya no está con Rider? Pensé que sería seguro venir aquí luego de desviar la atención del enemigo hacia la zona desértica", recapacitó antes de decantarse por una inferencia alentadora:

—¿Significa que ha recuperado su fuerza? ¿Ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes?, ¿es posible?

La sonrisa gentil de Bang le bastó como confirmación fidedigna. Y por si todavía les quedaba un mínimo atisbo de duda, el testigo menos esperado para ambos se hallaba a la deriva, fuera del alcance de la turbia superficie marítima central.

—¿Esa es… Tornado del Terror?

Se dieron prisa en sacarla de allí.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a su mano?

—Buena pregunta.

Ambos la miraron estupefactos, y contuvieron la respiración cuando la escucharon hablar en voz baja y rasposa:

—Doctor Kus…en… —carraspeó, y escupió un par de veces, seguido de varias arcadas que no aminoraron durante el traslado.

* * *

Genos, Rider y Sónico surcaban el gélido cielo nocturno sentados sobre la espalda del dragón de hielo, acompañados por el casi irreconocible felino de mirada carmesí.

El héroe ciclista depositaba una confianza ciega en el tigre a pesar de su reciente transfiguración. Nunca mejor, podía afirmar que los ojos representaban la ventana del alma, ya que bastaba un breve contacto visual para no sólo percibir a Silver Fang como un compañero dócil e inofensivo —con aquellos que reconocía—, sino que le transmitía una seguridad inalienable, vinculada a una mística fuerza invisible que no lograba identificar.

A partir de su transformación parcial, surgió algo intangible que entrelazaba sus espíritus, aún si el humano no sabía a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto influiría en ambos.

Cual mentira piadosa, Genos y Tatsumaki —previo a dividirse— le habían dicho a Rider que Fubuki ya se encontraba mucho mejor, y que se reunirían con ella una vez que el conflicto terminase. Abogaron por su tranquilidad y lucidez en el campo de batalla, ya que no estaban ni remotamente seguros de que la chica sobreviviría.

Sobra decir que la hermana mayor le dejó muy en claro al cyborg que prefería cargar con el funesto dolor de la incertidumbre ella sola.

Por ese lado, el endeble espíritu del ciclista ya no cargaría un peso de tal magnitud, aunque por otra parte, era evidente que no se sentía nada cómodo viajando en compañía de Genos. "Supongo que sería peor si fuéramos sólo nosotros dos", hizo todo lo posible por no tragar saliva o respirar muy fuerte, pero la tensión en aumento y el distendido silencio reinante no ayudaban.

Por lo menos contaban con el gadget-linterna en el práctico brazo del Clase S, que esclarecía un fragmento de la noche.

Las alas del reptil subían y bajaban en un movimiento bien calculado, ondeando sin mayor esfuerzo del necesario, y permitiendo que el viento enfriase el rostro de sus pasajeros con un rocío sutil.

"Genos se ve muy tranquilo. Eso significa que Saitama estará bien. No tengo por qué preocuparme. Se encuentra más seguro con Tatsumaki que con nosotros". A pesar de que se lo repitiera mentalmente, tenía la desagradable sensación de estar limitado a no importunar al rubio con alguna pregunta poco prudente.

De tanto en tanto, dirigía cortos miramientos a un costado, donde el felino descansaba con envidiable placidez. "No parece que su personalidad haya cambiado, aunque es difícil acostumbrarse a su apariencia externa".

Tatsumaki insistió en que debía permanecer a su lado. Puntualizó que algo más dentro de él había mutado y necesitaba tenerle cerca en todo momento. "Me pregunto qué es exactamente, y por cuánto tiempo". Como a todos, le intrigaba saber si volvería a la normalidad.

Y vaya que era extraño que por un asunto de mera coincidencia fuera precisamente él a quien necesitase. Rider sabía de sobra que no era de los primeros seres humanos que Silver conoció, y ni de lejos alguien a quien le tuviera un cariño tan entrañable como a Saitama.

"Irónicamente, si llegara a completar su transformación, yo no tendría escapatoria", sonrió, restándole importancia al pensamiento casi tan pronto como surgió. "Pero descuida, eso no pasará. Estarás bien. Cuidaré de ti ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo". El tigre iría a donde él le dictara, así que no tomaría a la ligera una responsabilidad tan grande ni por asomo.

Regresando de su fragoso letargo, Sónico suspiro, atrayendo la atención del castaño como un imán, además de ocasionarle un notorio sobresalto. Dicha reacción fue producto del inusual lapso que el ninja permaneció callado y que, a diferencia de las inquietudes de Rider y la asidua concentración del rubio, era como si algo sumamente mortificante le hubiese mantenido enajenado, distante de la realidad y de su personalidad extrovertida aunque espantosamente peliaguda. Quien no lo conociera diría que sólo estaba tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden; siendo que, por el contrario, sus divagues emocionales no hicieron más que dejarlo aturdido, y sobre todo perdido y hastiado.

—¿En cuánto tiempo llegamos? —inquirió secamente.

—Un par de horas, poco menos —respondió Genos sin apartar la vista del frente, en dirección al rumbo que seguían.

—¿No es demasiado?

—Lo es —admitió—. Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de ir en línea recta. ¿Gustas que te muestre la ruta que trazó Tatsumaki y cotejar el trayecto con las coordenadas de seguimiento respecto a los contingentes enemigos?

—No gracias —torció la boca, resignado a una última aclaración—. Sólo explícame por qué según tú será más sencillo que los evitemos ahora. ¿En serio iremos a ofrecernos como carne de cañón en la dichosa emboscada? No tiene sentido.

"Por la cantidad de tiempo que nos tomaría vencer a todos los grupos por separado. Saitama llegaría antes que nosotros al Santuario Glacial y eso es justo lo que planeo evitar a toda costa", fue la preocupación principal que no expresó en voz alta para ahorrarse una confrontación verbal innecesaria.

—Porque desfasaría el seguimiento de las misiones —también era verdad—. Tatsumaki se encargó de coordinarnos no sólo a nosotros, sino a diferentes grupos de superhéroes, dentro la zona, fuera de ésta, y lógicamente a todos los que nos dirigimos hacia el santuario, que por supuesto es un porcentaje muy reducido si lo comparamos con la cantidad de adeptos a Bofoy. Insisto, si quieres puedo mostrarte la planificación.

—Olvídalo —dio un resoplido desdeñoso—. Ya veo que sobran las preguntas teniendo a dos cerebritos al mando.

Rider entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero desistió. Se limitó a aclararse la garganta.

—¿Y tú por qué tan calladito, alguna quimera te mordió la lengua?

—No —replicó neutral.

"Y mira quién lo dice. Parece que ya volviste a la normalidad. Más me vale hacerme el leso y no decir nada que te altere. No quiero problemas, sinceramente".

—¿Ni siquiera reconoces el sarcasmo? —criticó indignado—. Eres demasiado aburrido, a diferencia del escultural rubio que tenemos aquí.

La miradita lasciva que le dedicó no fue nada discreta.

—Él es… digamos, cuanto menos interesante.

"¿Qué cree que hace? Saitama no está presente, como para que intente celarlo".

—Si tu amigo pregunta, Genos y yo tuvimos sexo desenfrenado de camino al santuario.

"Ehh… Debí verlo venir, pero está loco. Como si yo fuera a contarle una cosa así".

—Necesito que te acerques —solicitó el cyborg en voz baja.

Se había dirigido a Sónico justo después de la reverenda incoherencia que acababa de decir, provocando que Rider se echara para atrás y sus pupilas se dilataran del susto. ¿Estaba dando pie a su propuesta indecorosa?, imposible.

El ninja se acercó con pasos gráciles y silenciosos, sentándose mucho más cerca de Genos, incluso recargando su mano y mentón en el hombro del contrario, haciendo alarde de un atrevimiento descarado. Por poco y sus labios tocaban la mejilla del cyborg.

Al pelinegro le divertía causar reacciones y sentimientos desmedidos en los demás, y ya que contaba con el Clase C para "informar" a su rival, no desaprovechó la ocasión para voltear a verlo con una victoriosa sonrisa de soslayo.

Rider sintió un escalofrío abrasivo en la parte inferior de su nuca, por lo que desvió la mirada en automático.

—Elige lo que te sea más útil —recomendó el rubio, mientras Sónico observaba la pantalla que había desplegado frente a la vista de ambos.

—¿Sólo puedo escoger la cantidad señalada? —frunció el ceño.

—De preferencia sí, aunque podemos hacer excepciones con las armas de menor tamaño.

—Excelente.

Demoró lo justo para seleccionar entre las opciones disponibles, y un leve pitido indicó que la función se había realizado correctamente, completando los espacios. Genos pulsó un último botón de confirmación, y al finalizar, la pantalla plegable se reinsertó bajo su piel, desapareciendo del todo.

—Gracias, precioso —el ninja depositó un rápido beso en su mejilla y se devolvió a su sitio, sentándose con las piernas estiradas, ladeando la cabeza con cierto toque de coquetería. Tampoco era tan tonto como para arriesgarse a más.

Rider parpadeó sin entender qué acababa de pasar. Abrió la boca, una vez más sin emitir palabra, y notablemente más incómodo que antes.

—Disculpa si no te hago el mismo ofrecimiento, pero me parece que estarás mejor sin cargar peso extra. E imagino que prefieres evitar el uso de armas.

—¿Armas?

—Tendremos una entrega especial dentro de poco.

—Después de ver de lo que son capaces, yo preferiría una de esas cosas —Sónico señaló al felino.

—Agradecería que no te refieras a él como una "cosa" —instó Rider, y el ninja se alzó de hombros, indiferente.

—Ajá, repítelo cuando vuelva a ser un lindo gatito y no exista la posibilidad de que te arranque la cabeza de un mordisco.

—Sé de lo que son capaces las quimeras colosales. Y Silver no se convertirá en una bestia sin escrúpulos, te lo puedo asegurar —sonrió afable.

—Sí, claro —murmuró con sarcasmo, recostándose.

El firmamento estaba plagado de estrellas. Y muy pronto los pensamientos punzocortantes volvieron cual neblina ácida a corroer la mente de Sónico.

"¿Dónde estás?".

* * *

Tener de cerca a seis monumentales obeliscos de metal, era lo que menos habría pasado por mi cabeza cuando descendí de la aeronave.

El compartimento por el que ingresamos conducía a una puerta lateral del cubículo donde Drive Knight se dirigió sin tardanza, pero Zombieman y yo nos desviamos por un ducto de ventilación que llevaba hasta una larguísima antesala.

—N-No entiendo —susurré lo más bajo posible—. ¿No tendríamos que ir primero con Drive Knight?

—Debemos hacer esto antes.

No podía dejar de preguntarme dónde estarían los demás superhéroes que habían sido congregados al Santuario Glacial. Y tampoco terminaba de entender qué hacíamos nosotros allí sin antes reportarnos en la cabina privada.

Y sobre todo, ¿quién podría asegurarnos que esas monstruosas máquinas no despertarían antes de lo esperado e intentarían aniquilarnos?

"Dudo que juntando quince pilastras de cuarenta metros alcance para igualar la altura de estos androides".

—Date prisa —me lo decía a mí.

Casi entro en pánico cuando demoré más de cinco segundos en reaccionar. Algunos minutos antes de arribar, estuve de acuerdo en contribuir con una "tarea sencilla". Pero de pronto me sentía seriamente abrumado.

Abordo del dirigible, Zombieman me había entregado unos planos simplificados que improvisó para que pudiera hacer exactamente lo mismo que él: activar a los androides.

Se suponía que después de introducir determinado código, éstos se encargarían de destruir a todos los intrusos según su programación. Quienes viniesen de parte de Saitama serían clasificados como blancos a eliminar. Así de fácil.

Sin embargo, una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza sin querer. "¿Le encargaron esa tarea a Zombieman porque es prescindible?" Y es que, no podía existir ninguna otra razón, puesto que dicha misión conllevaba el riesgo de una activación errónea, incompleta e irreversible, en la que el involucrado perdería la vida al instante.

Esos seis obeliscos metálicos eran prototipos creados para destruir, con la única variante añadida de incorporar los poderes psíquicos recién adquiridos. Y de hecho se habían formado a partir de las piezas de androides derrotados en las urbes. Estos nuevos prototipos se habían encargado de reunir, reparar y re-ensamblar las piezas para erigir el cuasi rascacielos que conformaban ahora.

"Esto no me gusta nada". Sentí mis pies tan pesados como el plomo cuando corrí hacia una de las cajas de control al sureste de la estancia. Mis manos temblaron al digitalizar la secuencia de caracteres que había escrito con tinta en mi antebrazo para no cometer la estupidez de olvidarlos bajo presión.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Marcó error dos veces seguidas.

"Esto no tiene sentido. Es la secuencia correcta, estoy seguro. No lo entiendo". El palpitar inestable de mi corazón hacía mella en mi escaso autocontrol. Estaba aterrado. Y un grito interno me instaba a huir con urgencia.

"Tranquilízate. Continúa con el siguiente".

«Anular las funciones».

"¿Cómo? ¿No debería activarse?".

Eso me desconcertaba aún más. Las letras parpadeaban en un rojo intermitente. Algo iba mal. Pero me obligué a continuar sin pensar más en ello, e ingresé la tercera y última secuencia de caracteres.

«Anular las funciones», apareció de nuevo.

Volteé en dirección opuesta, y vi a Zombieman caminando de regreso hacia mí luego de terminar su labor.

Pero también noté cómo uno de los androides movía la cabeza, y unas luces en su visor se encendieron con un brillante aunque nebuloso tono esmeralda.

—¡CUIDADO!

Reaccionó al mismo tiempo que uno de los brazos del armatoste se alzó para apuntarle con su láser. Él se detuvo, manteniendo los brazos y piernas rectos, sin adoptar ninguna postura defensiva u ofensiva.

"No… ¿qué haces? ¡No, por favor no…!".

—¡ZOMBIEMAN!


	39. CAPÍTULO 39 - SANTUARIO GLACIAL(PARTE 2)

CAPÍTULO 39. SANTUARIO GLACIAL (PARTE 2)

El héroe Clase S de rango 8 no habría tenido oportunidad alguna contra el androide, no cuando además de haber multiplicado su tamaño hasta dimensiones impensables, contaba con capacidades psíquicas excepcionales, incluyendo telequinesis y una inoportuna suerte de control mental.

El incauto se hallaba a su merced, indefenso ante un disparo que resultaría inmediato y trágicamente ineludible. Sin embargo, un súbito tremor frenó al gigante. El cañón de su arma irradió unos destellos que jamás dieron paso al ataque programado, su visor alternaba entre verde y naranja, refulgiendo espasmódicamente cual intento de modulación mal configurada.

Stinger aprovechó el fallo para sacar a Zombieman de allí. Lo llevó de vuelta al ducto de ventilación, trasladándolo a rastras por el estrecho canal.

Por suerte, eludir el campo de visión del androide durante esos valiosos segundos fue de vital importancia para librarse de su persecución. Si esa falla no hubiera ofuscado sus funciones antes de que el disparo se consumara, no habrían tenido escapatoria.

El héroe de menor rango se vio obligado a parar un momento para respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos, irritado con unas manchas blancas que enturbiaban su visión. Le costaba soportar el mareo, tenía la frente perlada en sudor, su rostro palidecía y su corazón bombeaba la sangre al torrente con una rapidez poco recomendable.

—¿Qué… fue…? —se talló los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Zombieman se notaba desorientado, como si recién despertara de un sueño o volviera de alguna especie de trance inducido.

—Es… tan extraño.

La intriga mantuvo a Stinger expectante.

—Estaba consciente, podía ver y escucharlo todo —corroboró, concentrándose en describir algo que le era complicado de explicar—. Es sólo que no fui capaz de moverme. Sentí como si unos hilos invisibles se hicieran cargo de mi cuerpo, controlándolo.

—¿Cómo si te sujetaran, obligándote?

—No —apretó su propia mano en un puño y giró la muñeca varias veces, sopesando la idea—. Te diría que no era capaz de sentirme a mí mismo, pero sí que lo sentía todo. No es algo que te debilite, tampoco te hace sentir pesado o encerrado como cuando eres forzado. Es que ni siquiera te enajena de tu propio cuerpo, no hay una separación. Más bien te convierte en un receptor que se deslinda de la parte que lo controla todo. No había manera de luchar contra eso.

Era complicado entenderlo sin pasar por dicha experiencia en carne propia, pero antes de que Zombieman dijera más, la voz de Stinger tajó su intrincada cavilación:

—Fue mi culpa —asumió, apesadumbrado—. Los dígitos que ingresé para hacer funcionar al primer androide marcaban error. Aunque no entiendo qué fue lo que salió mal, juraría que no cambié nada al transcribirlos, ni tampoco al digitalizar las cifras.

—Ya veo —masajeó sus sienes laboriosamente—. Fue fallo de Drive Knight y mío. Por lo menos comprobé que el control mental funciona también conmigo, a pesar de que no soy cien por ciento uno entre los vivos. No importa, algo tenía que salir mal… Drive Knight debió darse cuenta y hacer algo desde la cabina, o eso supongo, porque tú y yo seguimos vivos.

—¿Por eso se detuvo? ¿Esa falla fue gracias a tu compañero? Pero creí… creí que lo que hacíamos era un proceso de activación programada. ¿No se suponía que tardarían en despertar, pero lo harían con las funciones necesarias para que no nos atacaran? ¿Por qué en los demás casos aparecía "anular las funciones" en la pantalla?

—Pensé que te darías cuenta.

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?". El estrés no le concedía el lujo de pensar en ello detenidamente. Zombieman sonrió condescendiente, un gesto inusual en su personalidad que seguía obsequiándole a Stinger cada vez con mayor frecuencia, aunque de manera instintiva más que intencional.

—¿Quieres decir… que ustedes nunca traicionaron a Tatsumaki? —las palabras brotaron de su boca sin plena convicción.

"Si en realidad planeaban desactivarlos, debieron obtener la mayor parte de la información operacional hasta después de infiltrarse. ¿Drive Knight y Zombieman eran un as bajo la manga? ¿Tatsumaki consiguió burlar al enemigo hasta ese grado?".

—Así es, nunca confabulamos en su contra —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Y debo admitir que me preocupa tu resignación a hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que consideras correcto.

Tenía razón, y a estas alturas estaba de sobra preguntarle por qué no se lo había dicho. Al final había cedido a confabular contra Saitama. Y no por miedo a que le asesinaran, puesto que Zombieman nunca dio señal de querer hacerle daño o abandonarle a su suerte.

Si Stinger no se opuso a ese drástico cambio de alianzas fue porque dentro de él yacía un suplicio irresoluto que continuamente reprimía e ignoraba.

Pensó en Sónico inadvertidamente. Apretó la quijada con fuerza, y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Al menos había disipado una duda que nada tenía que ver con el nubarrón de sentimientos encontrados en su caótico nicho interno.

—Cuando te entregué los códigos y dije que los androides tenían poderes psíquicos, me hizo falta aclarar que provenían de las hermanas _esper_.

—¿Cómo? Pero, si obtuvieron sus poderes telequinéticos, ¿cómo es que controlan la mente? Ellas no hacen nada parecido.

—Desarrollaron el control mental por cuenta propia, gracias a su creador.

Se refería al alienígena, ese despreciable ser que la mayoría aún negaba fuese el artífice de todo el estropicio estructural y sistémico luego de haber puesto fin a la vida de Metal Knight.

Él había evolucionado al límite a las quimeras de la zona experimental, de la misma forma en que se las ingenió para elevar los poderes psíquicos adquiridos por sus prototipos a otro nivel. Sin saberlo, las hermanas poseían habilidades especiales que quizás en un futuro lograrían despertar. A decir verdad, la telequinesis era sólo un eslabón en la base de su verdadero potencial.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—En teoría, destruir al único androide psíquico que sigue en pie. Pero un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo sería inútil.

—¿Tienen un plan B?

—Por supuesto. Drive Knight es nuestra llave de salida.

El héroe de rango 9 era el único que debía quedarse y seguir con la farsa hasta las últimas consecuencias. Aunado a que si todo había salido a pedir de boca al conseguir una falla en el androide, la salida debía estar a disposición de sus aliados para una retirada inmediata. "Se suponía que él terminara con toda esta pesadilla, pero qué equivocados estábamos".

No sólo no encontraron la compuerta abierta, sino que a tan sólo medio metro del armazón completamente sellado, se toparon con el inerme cuerpo metálico del héroe, esparcido a pedazos, y cubierto por una fría escarcha salpicada de un pútrido fluido aceitoso y pestilente.

"¿Está muerto?". Stinger no era el único que siempre se preguntó si realmente se trataba de un cyborg en condiciones semejantes a las de Genos o si, más bien, recurría a la conocida artimaña de refugiarse en un prototipo controlado a distancia. Había fuertes sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad, pero no dejaban de ser rumores.

—Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí —sentenció el héroe de largos cabellos rubios, con un tono aterciopelado y afilado a la vez.

No obstante, quien se encargó de dejarlos inconscientes con un certero ataque sorpresivo fue el androide que lo escoltaba. El arrogante y atractivo Clase S no tuvo que mover un solo dedo para llevarlos hasta la cabina privada.

Allí, tanto las paredes como el piso eran de hielo sólido. Y del techo, tan elevado como la antesala, pendían cientos de estalactitas.

«1.32.19400». Dichos números emergieron como luces en un lector que Flashy Flash llevaba frente a los ojos, un visor de mica transparente con finos soportes que se perdían en las delgadas hebras de su cabello, tras las orejas.

—No lo dices en serio… ¿De verdad piensas divertirte con ellos? —frunció el ceño—. No le veo sentido, deberías matarlos de una vez.

«5567.1».

—Como quieras —musitó.

Parecía que de alguna manera se comunicaba con el androide autogestionable, traduciendo el sistema numérico a su propio idioma en un proceso mental con el que se había familiarizado hacía relativamente poco.

Después de todo, se trataba del presunto sucesor de Bofoy, distinguiéndose de cualquier otro modelo robótico gracias a la caja hexagonal en su torso. Aunque esta vez había un mínimo de ranuras disponibles, ya que la mayoría se hallaban ocupadas por su respectiva "llave".

Quizás carecía de poderes psíquicos, pero eso no le impediría controlar al obelisco de metal que los héroes no habían conseguido anular.

—Desactivaron a cinco de los obeliscos, vaya si son inteligentes. Sobre todo el traidor de Drive Knight —murmuró en tono burlesco e inesperadamente despreocupado—. Es una lástima que sólo dejaran a uno de tus juguetes en pie.

«100.01.2».

—Cierto, Bofoy. Uno es más que suficiente para acabar con ese parásito que inició la discordia en la Tierra —tomó asiento en un sofá tapizado por una tela azul cielo brillante, perfilado con ornamentos en plata lustrosa.

Las puertas a su derecha, que más guardaban similitud con un imponente muro de enrevesadas figuras bañadas en plata, se abrieron de un restallido estentóreo, dejando pasar al rascacielos metálico. Desde una perspectiva panorámica y en comparación, Flashy Flash no era más que una diminuta hormiga albina.

Permaneció de piernas cruzadas, sin mediar palabra, mientras sus manos descansaban delicadamente en los reposabrazos acolchados. Aunque sus dedos frotaban la tela constantemente, reflejando incomodidad.

Stinger despertó minutos después de que Zombieman lo hiciera, descubriendo que las manos del contrario le acariciaban los muslos de manera sutil, por encima del traje.

—Nh… —observó al androide descomunal de soslayo, así como a los otros dos espectadores presentes.

"Nos está controlando", descartó esa primera impresión porque descubrió que podía moverse a voluntad.

—D-Detente, n…no.

Zombieman le acarició el vientre, y pronto tomó su mano, dando un par de besos a la yema de sus dedos, para luego meterlos en su boca y chuparlos encarecidamente.

No supo en qué momento se había quitado la gabardina, pero llevaba una camiseta muy ajustada, sin mangas, que dejaba al descubierto sus fornidos brazos.

"Su lengua se siente muy bien", se estremeció, mas contuvo un suspiro al ser invadido por el cálido cuerpo de su superior. Finalmente era consciente del contraste de temperaturas, y el rígido hielo bajo su cuerpo se hacía insoportable.

—Intenta escapar —masculló el rubio—. No lo recomiendo si pretendes vivir, pero me harías un favor enorme.

«1.77.801». Una nueva serie numérica apareció en su visor, acentuando su expresión de hastío.

El androide gigante vigilaba desde lo alto a modo de centinela. Inamovible cual escalofriante pieza decorativa, marcando su funcionamiento con una única señal: la materia luminosa verdusca que relucía en su propio dispositivo óptico.

—Te amo —manifestó Zombieman en voz alta, con un vocablo monótono y vacío.

Era un hecho que él era el único bajo los influjos del control mental. Aún si en lo más profundo de su corazón lo sintiera de verdad, no podía expresarlo con voluntad propia. No era dueño de sus actos de ni sus palabras.

"Te convierte en un receptor que se deslinda de la parte que lo controla todo", citó Stinger a modo de recordatorio mental, sin poder evitar que el reiterado "te amo" brotando de sus labios se encajara como espinas en su corazón.

"Te atreves a jugar con el único que me ha obsequiado los sentimientos más puros, más humanos, y que probablemente ni siquiera merezco".

—Te amo tanto…

Los labios de Stinger temblaron, renuentes a recibir el beso que igualmente le fue arrebatado, embriagando su cordura.

Sintió cómo los brazos de Zombieman rodeaban su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí para desabrochar la prenda.

"Sé que puedes ver y sentirlo todo".

Fue obligado por el androide a contemplar su torso desnudo y a seguir despojándolo del resto.

"Debes pensar que me resigno para no correr un riesgo mayor, y en parte es así; pero si vamos a morir, prefiero reservarme el derecho a ser un falso".

Sónico volvía a su mente de la peor manera, evocando sus propios fallos, ulteriores a la traición que no perdonó.

—Yo también te amo —mintió descaradamente.

Lo dudó por un muy reducido lapso de tiempo, mas terminó por tomarlo del cuello y saborear su boca, correspondiendo a sus caricias.

Ahora que estaba desnudo, el contacto directo con el hielo le quemaba la piel, y los raspones por la fricción se tornaban cortes pronunciados, similares a heridas provocadas por un escalpelo.

Stinger soportó ese dolor, recibiendo al contrario en un abrazo donde el calor de sus cuerpos aminoraba el suplicio invernal.

Flashy Flash clavó su mirada como dos diamantes engarzados, y apretó los puños.

—Esto es demasiado. No tengo por qué soportarlo —desvió la mirada un segundo, pero el androide volvió a colocar un mensaje en su visor, al tiempo que posaba su mano artificial sobre el hombro del agraviado Clase S.

Estuvo a punto de expresar su inconformidad y rotundo asco en una frase, pero el viento exhaló un alarido chirriante y artificioso que arrebató a Zombieman de los brazos de su ser amado, elevándolo en el aire y propiciando que la hoja de una hoz inmensa le rebanara de pies a cabeza.

Cubierto por una lluvia de sangre, Stinger avistó una serie de cuchillos, surgiendo de un apéndice en el androide colosal.

«3.003».

—Ese infame…

Mas la carnicería expedita fue revocada en cuanto su ejecutor estalló en mil pedazos. No sin antes aislar a los presentes mediante una barrera psíquica, que les salvaguardó del impacto y el centenar de estalactitas precipitándose desde lo alto.

Tal como se encontraba, suspendido en el aire, favoreció a que el cuerpo de Zombieman volviera a unirse sin problema y sobre todo sin la necesidad de reconstruir sus miembros desde cero. Aún si las heridas no conseguían regenerase del todo, prácticamente se hallaba en óptimas condiciones, así que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la compuerta que dio pase libre al tan esperado escape: una caída en picada a miles de kilómetros de la superficie.

—¡Sujétate! —abrazó a Stinger con fuerza. Y éste no consiguió articular una sola palabra, siendo que ahora ambos se hallaban desnudos y cubiertos en sangre—. Estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ambos estamos bien.

Los exiguos intentos por tranquilizarlo no fueron del todo superfluos, pese a las circunstancias. Ya que a mitad del prolongado descenso, un batir violento de las alas del conocido dragón aliado amortiguó la caída de ambos en un rescate improvisado. Por fortuna, el olor de la sangre había alertado al valeroso reptil alado, y actuó en consecuencia.

La incertidumbre de sus pasajeros se había transformado en un aciago y lóbrego reencuentro en medio de la noche.

Ávido artilugio de la psique humana, que exhorta a los más susceptibles a exteriorizar sus debilidades, inseguridades y miedos.

Sucumben bajo las sombras, envueltos en penumbras, otorgando un privilegio irrevocable a las pesadillas más siniestras que su subconsciente alberga, magnifica y perpetúa. Una herida invisible imposible de sanar que transfigura en morcilla lacerada, y se infecta, inmersa en el pútrido hálito de la causalidad.

Si el hilo de los pensamientos discurriera en un mausoleo, las palabras que no fuesen pronunciadas cederían al alma entre lamentos un clamor inhumano, desvanecerían la estela de un mezquino proceder instintivo, y se verterían en la sepultura de ese triste amor piadoso, violentamente omitido.

Las miradas de Sónico y Stinger tuvieron un irremediable encuentro accidental, casi inerte. Pero quien desafió al mutismo, fue Zombieman, en una confirmación dirigida especialmente a Genos.

—Nuestra misión se consumó con éxito.

El rubio asintió, y no escatimó al momento de ofrecer los suministros necesarios, así como una buena parte del armamento que habían recibido en la reciente entrega.

—Gracias —aceptó el material de curación; mas besó la frente ensangrentada de Stinger antes de deshacer el abrazo, preocupándose por su estabilidad emocional.

No sólo lo ayudó a limpiar el espeso líquido cubriéndole, sino que prestó una atención minuciosa al sanar sus heridas provocadas por el hielo.

Rider aguardó en silencio, manteniéndose al margen bajo el resguardo del felino que, ante el súbito arribar de la pareja, se había levantado de su sitio.

Genos advirtió el primer avistamiento de Stinger en dirección al tigre, por lo que no esperó a su reacción.

—Descuida, no es peligroso —colocó dos cambios de ropa al alcance del pelinegro, empacadas en bolsas de plástico. Éste seguía sin decir nada, ni siquiera asentía.

Así que fue Zombieman quien añadió con premura:

—Ella está viva.

Todas la miradas, exceptuando la del aturdido Clase A, se posaron en él.

—Interrumpimos la conexión que los androides mantenían con la portadora. Y sólo queda uno en funcionamiento. Salimos ilesos gracias a la falla que Drive Knight provocó. Y, si no me equivoco, él mismo se encargó de programar una explosión que detuvo al androide temporalmente.

Antes de que el cyborg preguntara, el héroe de rango 8 aclaró:

—Drive Knight está muerto. Pero el androide no tardará en reconstruirse y volver a operar con normalidad.

—¿Estás seguro de que su conexión psíquica fue interrumpida?

—Definitivamente. Su programación está incompleta; aun así no deja de ser el más poderoso de los prototipos. Y si quieres saber mi opinión, yo diría que nadie, además de Saitama, debería enfrentarse a él. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la más mínima oportunidad de vencerlo.

—Eso está por verse.

—No. Te lo aseguro —reiteró cabalmente, sin dejar lugar a especulaciones.

De cualquier forma, Genos no tenía intención de objetar.

—Esperen, ¿cómo que "está viva"? —intervino Rider—. Se refieren a Fubuki, ¿no es así? Ella es la portadora de la que hablan. Pero… su hermana dijo que se encontraba a salvo.

Pronunció esa última sentencia en riguroso reclamo más que como llana afirmación. La inflexión de su voz exigía la franqueza que al parecer le debían.

—No sabíamos si sobreviviría —Genos confirmó sus sospechas—. Pero tampoco sabemos si Silver seguirá siendo estable o no.

—Entiendo, no podían darme la opción de ir con ellos y arriesgar la misión —comprendió con cierto remordimiento.

—Tampoco tenías por qué cargar con algo que no está en tus manos.

Esa frase sí que había dañado una fibra sensible en su resquebrajada moral.

—¿Lo mismo me dirás cuando Saitama esté a punto de morir? —inquirió dolido, mas no obtuvo contestación.

En la lejanía, alcanzaron a vislumbrar la fachada del majestuoso Santuario Glacial, compuesto por un par de anillos en la parte más elevada; y en la cúspide, una cúpula forjada en platino. El resto de la estructura irradiaba un tenue fulgor, sutilmente soporífero.

Cabe destacar que la plataforma de aterrizaje, que precedía la espaciosa escalinata de acceso, estaba colmada de aeronaves. Allí, donde nada más que un cúmulo de nubes en espiral parecía sostener la pista, aguardó el dragón de hielo.

Una vez que el grupo pasó a través de la entrada principal, les extrañó ver una habitación de apenas ocho metros cuadrados que desembocaba en cuatro caminos. Toda la estructura interna estaba hecha de hielo, y eso provocaba un muy mal sabor de boca en Stinger, rememorando su reciente intromisión en el santuario. Como abstraído en una pesadilla vivaz, miró hacia arriba, comprobando que del techo pendían los mismos trozos afilados que había visto en la cabina privada.

Frente al tercer camino que tenían delante, los cadáveres de tres héroes, maltrechos y apilados, obstruían el paso. Sabían lo que les esperaba más adelante, y eran conscientes de que el poco tiempo que perdieran podría costar muchas vidas más.

Genos eligió el primer camino sin pensarlo, mientras que Sónico pasó por encima de los cuerpos sin un ápice de consideración y se adentró en la tercera vía. A diferencia de Stinger y Zombieman que permanecieron juntos, optando por el segundo camino. El único que se detuvo, indeciso en la elección de su ruta, fue Rider.

El ciclista aguardó junto al tigre, al margen de los cuatro caminos. No estaba nada convencido de aquella separación forzosa, pero necesitaba confiar ciegamente. Tenía que deshacerse del angustiante presentimiento de que lo único que encontraría del otro lado sería la muerte.

—Este sitio es inmenso. Debe haber una especie de coliseo central donde desemboque alguno de los caminos. O eso espero —infirió, con un nudo en la garganta.

Se inclinó hacia los cadáveres, revisando inútilmente si alguno de ellos conservaba un débil indicio de respiración o pulso.

—Debemos darnos prisa.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos en dirección al cuarto camino, mas notó en Silver una fuerte tensión. No mostraba temor, solo una reticencia muy marcada. Su mirada destilaba fuego, como si en cualquier instante pudiese perder el control hasta desatar a un ser cruel y despiadado. Daba la impresión de ser capaz de revelarse en un descuido, pero no frente a los ojos de Rider. Él notaba que su renuencia estaba infundada en algo en particular que le inspiraba una profunda desconfianza. Podía sentirlo, aun si la única señal física era el crispar de su pelaje y la mandíbula rígida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Su mirada carmesí era determinante.

—Bien… será mejor que elijas tú.

El dientes de sable optó inmediatamente por el primer camino, y a pesar de que al héroe no le agradaba la idea de seguir los pasos de Genos, respetó su elección. "Sé que harás lo que yo te pida, pero no voy a menospreciar tu instinto".

—Vamos.

* * *

Zombieman sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Stinger. Y por un instante, éste lo interpretó como un gesto posesivo ante la presencia de Sónico, pero entonces recordó lo difícil que era para él sobrellevar el deceso de terceros.

No lo soltó luego de separase del grupo, más bien se aferraba con mayor fervor cada que se topaban con otros héroes muertos a lo largo del corredor. Unos cuantos Clase A pasaron cerca de ellos en un cruce, pero hicieron todo lo posible por evitar cualquier enfrentamiento. Al parecer ya habían sido advertidos de la traición de Zombieman, y además, era evidente que conocían el camino correcto hacia la estancia principal.

—Debemos seguirlos —dictó, pero Stinger lo retuvo con un leve tirón.

—¿Al final valdrá la pena sacrificar a tantos?

—Lo dudo. Pero si conseguimos detener a ese alienígena, el velo de la muerte no cubrirá la faz de la Tierra. Aun así, pienso que no compensa nuestro fallo como defensores de la humanidad.


	40. CAPÍTULO 40 - SANTUARIO GLACIAL(PARTE 3)

CAPÍTULO 40. SANTUARIO GLACIAL (PARTE 3)

El tiempo que le tomó subir a la superficie no lo recuperaría nunca. Era consciente de ello. Y por si fuera poco, no tenía la certeza de que Tatsumaki tuviese la suerte de librar el peligro que suponía enfrentarse al maremoto y los pérfidos devoradores del primer estrato. Aún si resultara ilesa, no podía asegurar que contara con algún intermediario dispuesto a auxiliarle. "Espero que estés bien".

Como si el vórtice lo engullera, se sumergió en las aguas ennegrecidas apenas dejó a la chica a flote, invadido por una desagradable sensación que le oprimía el corazón. Ahora más que nunca, temía que el sol se asomara tras el horizonte.

Cual reprimenda implícita ante su actuar deliberado e imprudente, fue atacado por la iracunda fauna marina, aunque no lograron hacerle un solo rasguño y tampoco lo siguieron más allá de sus límites. "Lamento informarles que son pésimos distractores".

Esa fue la única estela de pensamiento propio que surgió en el caótico mar. Posteriormente, la forzada intromisión de una voz ajena resonó en el recoveco más íntimo y remoto de su mente:

"Falta muy poco para que amanezca, mi amor".

Era inútil fingir que no le afectaba, e imposible ignorarlo.

"Acabar con la _Epicadus_ será juego de niños para ti, ambos lo sabemos. Date prisa. No puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos". Sus palabras escocían y propiciaban una sensación de aplastante soledad, aumentando con creces en los últimos estratos del océano.

Esta vez, el sombrío manto no pasaba desapercibido, era insoportable. Porque aun siendo producto de su mente y no un obstáculo palpable, la constante evocación del alienígena causaba estragos en su alma.

Por un segundo, imaginó que moriría allí mismo y la oscuridad circundante lo devoraría. Casi estaba seguro que si cerraba los ojos, entraría en un letargo que lo sentenciaría a la nada absoluta. O peor, que despertaría en la cúspide de un sórdido apile de cadáveres, sometido a la febril lascivia de su peor enemigo.

"Tu preciado cyborg ya está aquí. Y sucumbirá ante mí, como todos los demás".

Las extremidades del arácnido colosal lo rodearon. Y en una retahíla albuginosa y resplandeciente, la esfera que conformó su nuevo claustro, redujo su volumen hasta envolverlo.

"Prometo recibirlo como se merece".

Apresado en su interior, se vio fuertemente tentado a estallar a la quimera de un golpe. Lo único que contenía su rabia y frenaba el devastador impulso, era la firme advertencia de Tatsumaki.

Enfocó su energía en contrarrestar el avance de la _Epicadus_ , pero ésta se sacudió en todas direcciones, con tal de desorientarlo.

En una serie de giros y arranques de velocidad, Saitama localizó el punto central de un órgano vulnerable. Podía sentir el cálido palpitar bajo la piel de su abdomen, contrayéndose. No obstante, el monstruo previó sus intenciones y, desenganchando todos sus miembros en un raudo despliegue, liberó a su presa con espantosa urgencia.

Saitama no esperaba vislumbrar la bóveda celeste en todo su esplendor, salpicada de estrellas, aunque cincelada por un calamitoso murmullo matinal.

Justamente habían emergido de las aguas. Y allí, la bestia extendió un par de enormes alas, idénticas a las de un murciélago, blanquecinas como el resto de su cuerpo. Las sacudió para deshacerse del líquido azabache, formando una fina cascada, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus patas en una rígida red de protección ceñida a su torso.

—Tal vez me tome más tiempo del que pensé —resopló, exasperado—. Debiste decirme por qué no puedo tocar sus extremidades.

Supuso que el mismo principio aplicaba para sus alas, pues las había dejado al descubierto, sin la menor precaución. "¿Qué se supone que haga?".

Pese a que incluso en el cielo la quimera se desenvolvía con absoluta naturalidad y soltura, Saitama le seguía el paso con una facilidad admirable, desplazándose sobre las aguas.

No tardaron en sobrepasar los límites de la zona experimental, aunque la _Epicadus_ procuraba mantenerse al ras del manto acuífero en todo momento, trazando su ruta siempre por encima del océano interconectado al interior de la zona mediante los ductos subterráneos estratégicos que el alienígena se tomó la molestia de implementar con escrupulosa antelación.

El arácnido-quiróptero agitaba sus alas a una velocidad poco constante y con movimientos impredecibles, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para volver a sumergirse.

—Si pensabas que sería paciente con todo esto, mocosa… —Saitama no dejaba de ver una gran oportunidad para vencer al coloso ahora que se encontraban lejos del núcleo. Además, la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría si tocaba un punto equivocado, sin duda le carcomía la curiosidad—…déjame decirte que tomaste una pésima decisión al elegirme para lidiar con esta espantosa araña.

* * *

"¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?", el cuestionamiento perduró en el limbo, junto con el resto de preguntas que se habían disuelto en el olvido a partir del tercer beso.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos se incrementaba vertiginosamente. Stinger no tardó en acompasar el movimiento de sus labios con las caricias bajo la nuca de Zombieman.

—Puede que nunca salgamos de aquí —murmuró sin deshacer el contacto entre sus bocas; mientras acariciaba su cabello, el contorno de su quijada, su cuello y pectorales. No deseaba interrumpir la encarecida exploración en el interior, disfrutando de su lengua sin pensar en nada más. Tan solo lo hizo al sujetarlo de los hombros para morder su labio inferior—. Mhh… Hazme tuyo, te lo suplico.

Una corriente dolorosa, y a la vez placentera, recorría al Clase S de pies a cabeza. Intentaba discernir entre sus sentimientos y la indispensable objetividad de un pensamiento racional, pero Stinger se empecinaba más que nunca en seducirlo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, e irónicamente, parecía que el encierro involuntario se había vuelto un factor inevitable en consumar su unión.

El camino que eligieron en la entrada del santuario los había conducido a un callejón sin salida, por lo que cayeron en una trampa donde cuatro paredes delimitaban el espacio de un cajón hermético. Apenas y tenían oportunidad para estirarse en esa especie de ataúd vertical, moldeado con una aleación impenetrable. Aunque claro, dicho componente no los privaba de la iluminación artificial generada por unos retazos de neón apostados en las doce aristas.

Por otra parte, no cabía duda de que la situación idílica de Zombieman estaba llegando al límite de su autocontrol. Había respetado la postura de Stinger la vez que declaró sus sentimientos de manera abierta y fue terminantemente rechazado, incluso procuró negarse a posteriores insinuaciones cuando el chico cambió de parecer por despecho. Realmente tuvo la firme convicción de alejarse, por el bien de ambos.

Pero hubo un solo momento que nubló su juicio y tambaleó su tesitura. Se había visto reflejado en la vulnerabilidad del contrario, de una manera que nadie más entendería.

"Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, y tú estabas tan dispuesto a recibirme. No dejabas de mirarme, cediste, entregándote a mí por voluntad propia. Tal vez… si el obelisco metálico te hubiera controlado de la misma forma que a mí. Si no me hubieras permitido tocarte o me hubieras mirado con asco, incluso si notaba tu desprecio de alguna forma… ese instante no habría significado tanto".

Los sentimientos reprimidos volvían a la superficie; mas nunca impulsados con falsas esperanzas, sino consolidando una añoranza muy personal.

Sabía perfectamente que Stinger no lo amaba, se lo repetía a sí mismo todo el tiempo. Pero más allá de su perseverancia, el hecho de que una y otra vez se encontraran en la misma situación, como en un bucle interminable donde un ser empíreo lo instara a corresponder, se había vuelto insoportable. Era como si lo colocara frente al amor irrealizable a propósito, dejando a su merced lo más preciado y lastimosamente inalcanzable.

Su corazón no era de piedra. Y además, entendía muy bien que justo después de tenerle en sus brazos, pudieron haber muerto en manos del enemigo.

—Quiero que me hagas tuyo antes de que pueda perderte.

No importaba si sus pensamientos compaginaron o sólo fue una coincidencia, aquellas palabras le herían profundamente, dado que las súplicas de Stinger no sólo iban acompañadas de un deseo incontrolable, sino de un sentimiento esencial que adquiría matices sombríos.

—Sabes que no sería capaz de negártelo si lo pides de esa forma —murmuró con cierto temblor en los labios, impregnado de una tristeza que el Clase A no alcanzó a percibir.

Zombieman sujetó sus muñecas contra la pared, procediendo a mordisquear su cuello, deleitándose con los gemidos que emitía, a pesar del amargo sabor que albergaba el engaño autoimpuesto. Con la punta de la lengua, saboreó el hilo de saliva que escurría desde el mentón hasta la comisura de su boca. Amaba que su aroma predominara en el reducido espacio, como si pudiera desprenderse del cuerpo y mezclarse con el suyo. Atesoraba sus reacciones involuntarias, y sobre todo que cerrara los ojos cada vez que dejaba escapar nuevos suspiros.

Ahora quien temblaba por completo era Stinger, dejándose llevar por la cálida oleada que invadía sus puntos más sensibles.

—No quiero que te detengas…

—No lo haré —en ningún momento hizo ademán de quitarse la ropa, o despojarlo a él. En vez de eso, pasó sus manos en un roce erótico alrededor de su cadera, presionando sus glúteos y, lentamente, deslizando dos de sus dedos al borde de su parte más íntima, apretando por encima de la tela que ajustaba muy bien su silueta y propiciaba una peligrosa sensibilidad al tacto.

Stinger jadeó, permitiendo la estimulación directa al alzar una de sus piernas y rodear la cadera Zombieman, obligando a que sus miembros se frotaran entre sí, humedeciendo la ropa.

—Tengo… una única condición —acotó el Clase S, respirando profundo y deteniendo el proceder del Clase A al interponer su mano en la palpitante rigidez de sus miembros.

—Jamás volveré con él —se adelantó, con la respiración entrecortada, tratando de acariciar la entrepierna de su superior, instando a retomar el rozamiento interrumpido—. Puedo jurártelo. Sónico ya no me importa, no lo amo.

Zombieman no cedió, aunque continuaba estimulando su entrada con un fervoroso movimiento.

—No siento nada por él —insistía entre suspiros orquestados por su corazón acelerado. El miembro aprisionado bajo la ropa le dolía, y todo su ser clamaba por la liberación de esa tensión apremiante—. Pídeme lo que sea. Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

El Clase S acarició su brazo, sintiendo cómo Stinger volvía a frotarse contra él, imponiendo el mismo ritmo de la estimulación.

Tampoco hizo nada para impedir que dejara su cuerpo al descubierto. Era la segunda vez que contemplaba su desnudez. No obstante, se abstuvo de bajar la mirada más allá de su vientre, y aunque anhelaba deleitarse con su sexo, abogó por el contacto visual mutuo, mientras dejaba a sus manos la abrasiva labor de tocar su intimidad desnuda.

Le acarició sin reparos, embelesado por los sonidos que emitía cada que presionaba un punto erógeno. La excitación los hacía sudar en aquel claustrofóbico cajón, y justo cuando Stinger bajó la cremallera de su superior, éste lo colocó de espaldas con la menor brusquedad posible.

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, cariñosamente… y le susurró al oído:

—Mataré a Sónico —no había un ápice de ira en sus palabras, ni siquiera perfilaba como amenaza implícita. Su voz permanecía calmada, y ligeramente taciturna—. Esa es mi condición.

* * *

En el primer corredor, el más amplio y recto de los cuatro caminos, se acumularon los cuerpos de cinco escuadrones. Y por increíble que pareciera, éstos no habían perecido anticipadamente.

El paso beligerante y luctuoso del tigre dientes de sable, comandado por Rider, había dejado un limpio exterminio a su paso. Para el felino no representó ningún desafío arrebatar tantas vidas, hundiendo sus afilados colmillos en la endeble carótida de los incautos.

—Nos encontramos muy cerca. Genos debe estar en el salón principal —montado sobre su lomo, acariciaba la melena de su compañero, con la mirada fija en el frente. Una mirada tan cambiada como el resto de su semblante, el cual destilaba una ecuanimidad casi inmaculada—. No planea detenerse hasta encontrar al alienígena. ¿Te das cuenta?

Extrañamente, no transmitía frialdad ni soberbia, tampoco maldad. Era algo distinto, algo que difícilmente infundiría miedo o alguna clase de presentimiento negativo. Hasta cierto punto, resultaba indescifrable.

Lo único indiscutible, era que su conexión con el tigre le había conferido una nueva perspectiva de la realidad, más allá de cualquier cambio físico visible: un alma compartida. Como si el amor fraternal instintivo pudiese sobrepasar el nexo de sangre, y permitiera barajar la posibilidad de compenetrar en espíritu.

—Es ahí. ¿Puedes verlo? —palpó el cuello de Silver, notando por primera vez que el collar no estaba en su sitio.

Intuyó que se debió romper durante la transformación, pero no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, ya que no hacía falta comunicarse con Genos para encontrarlo. "Puedo olerlo, está muy cerca". Y tenía razón.

La estancia central era mucho más impresionante de lo que cabría esperar. Además de las aberturas donde desembocaban dos de los caminos iniciales, había decenas de puertas individuales de color turquesa, barnizadas en laca. Por lo demás, el hielo era el componente imperante, incluyendo numerosas esculturas de molde ambiguo aunque estilizado, apostadas en el perímetro. Éstas conformaban una especie de dispensador de armamento especial que sólo podía activarse con la huella dactilar de los cabecillas enemigos.

—El Santuario Glacial tiene casi la misma extensión que la zona experimental —reconoció de memoria.

Aún si lo que acababa de afirmar implicaba un hallazgo inconmensurable, su voz carecía de emociones. El nuevo Rider manifestaba un nimio atisbo de seguridad apacible, y nada más.

"De hecho, la amplitud de la estancia principal es idéntica al medio selvático. ¿Los cuatro caminos equivaldrán al mar, el desierto, los desfiladeros y las montañas nevadas?".

El felino resopló.

—Tienes razón, no es posible que abarquen ni una décima parte de esos parajes. Pero aquí, justo aquí… las dimensiones sí son idénticas a las de nuestro hogar. Sólo que en lugar de quimeras está saturado de superhéroes.

—¡Rider!

A simple vista parecía que ninguno de los dos se dio por aludido e ignoraban la advertencia, permaneciendo en su sitio. Pero en realidad, preferían concentrarse en los sonidos. Estaban atentos para responder al fuego cruzado que recibieron de lleno.

El pelaje de Silver Fang se crispó, acumulando una especie de carga que estalló al embestir a sus agresores. Éstos salieron disparados a más de treinta metros de distancia.

—Disculpa la demora, Genos.

El rubio no respondió. Los observó detenidamente en cuanto le dieron alcance con excelsa prontitud, y sintió un tórrido escalofrío en la nuca al percatarse de la cruda transición en la personalidad del Clase C.

"Es peor de lo que imaginé. Su cuerpo intenta adaptarse, pero dista demasiado de la composición genética de una quimera… Silver lo está provocando. Su sistema inmunológico creó el nexo para aferrarse a lo que conoce y no olvidar quién es, pero un ser humano no soportaría una transformación absoluta. Si la mutación de Silver siguiera su curso, Rider moriría".

No le tomó por sorpresa que, sin necesidad de una estrategia, arremetieran contra los enemigos devolviendo la mayoría de sus ataques con brutalidad. El daño que recibían no representaba ninguna desventaja considerable.

Y por su parte, aunque ya había estudiado y calculado el alcance de aquellas armas con armazón de alabastro, tomó precauciones bajo el resguardo del corpulento y tenaz mamífero. Dicha maniobra le concedía tiempo de sobra para pensar cómo ascendería al segundo piso, situado al otro lado de las estalactitas en lo más elevado, donde apenas y alcanzaba la vista.

—Tenemos compañía de alto calibre —testificó Genos al avistar por el rabillo del ojo a Metal Bat, Tanktop Master y Pig God en una formación triangular que repelía los ataques con la misma destreza que el tigre.

—Están ocupados en su propia pelea, no nos verán.

—Por supuesto que te verán —enfatizó con una incredulidad deliberante—. ¿No te das cuenta de que aquí no hay más quimeras?

Bastó que Rider pronunciara una palabra para que el felino eludiera una serie de ataques predecibles, mas notó la famélica mirada del voluminoso Clase S acechándole.

—¿Puedes redireccionar sus ataques hacia las puertas, o es demasiado para ti? —preguntó el rubio, obteniendo como respuesta el rugido ensordecedor emanando de las fauces de la bestia, cual preludio a su abominable contraataque.

Por supuesto que aprovechó para revisar dichas entradas. Algunas resultaron impenetrables, y otras implosionaban al menor contacto. La potencia de su cañonazo era apenas suficiente para eludir los láseres en espiral que envolvían a los orbes de fuego disparados a intervalos.

"El hielo no se derrite... Hay una especie de barrera protegiendo al santuario".

Silver Fang aguardó a que un aturdido Pig God cayera desde lo alto y aplastara a un grupo de héroes derrotados, quedando noqueado al impactar contra un cúmulo de armas de disparo automático. Una aguja se clavó en la gruesa piel bajo su nuca, y después de levantar una solemne humareda blanquecina, no volvió a dar ninguna señal de movimiento.

—¡Rider, detenlo!

El tigre estaba a punto de encajar sus colmillos en el regordete cuando le escuchó; aguardó un segundo más, y aun así devoró a su presa hasta los huesos.

Metal Bat y Tanktop Master se dieron a la fuga en medio del tumulto, llevándose a los héroes Clase A que estaban a su cargo. Desaparecieron de la vista de sus contrincantes fundiéndose con el hielo en un espejismo.

—¿Encontraste algo útil para abrir las puertas? —preguntó el Clase C, al acercarse de vuelta. Su voz provocaba cosquillas en los oídos, como los acordes de un instrumento.

Ni una sola arma abría fuego esta vez.

La retirada forzada dio paso a un silencio inmaculado, en medio del cual restaban escasos grupos fracturados de héroes aliados, manteniendo una distancia prudente con la quimera.

—No… ¿Es al primero que devora? —inquirió en apenas un murmullo, concentrado en el marco sellado de una de las puertas a las que no lograba acceder.

—Tiene mucha hambre, pero no podíamos detenernos hasta encontrarte.

Interpretó eso como un "sí".

—¿Por qué se lo permites?

—Estaba hambriento —reiteró tranquilamente.

"Por lo visto no se da cuenta. O tal vez…".

—No encuentro nada útil —musitó para sí, desistiendo de revisar el marco.

—Genos, no dejan de mirarnos.

El rubio se asomó sobre su hombro, pero fue a Rider a quien examinó, notando que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Silver, de alguna manera.

—No los ataques.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

La mayoría ya se habían alejado del sitio, siguiendo nuevas órdenes, pero los pocos rezagados sentían curiosidad por Silver, al igual que les causaba extrañeza el despreocupado chico castaño montado sobre su mullido lomo.

—Porque dices que sigue hambriento, y ellos serían presas fáciles —dicha afirmación ahuyentó a los curiosos en el acto.

El cyborg sopesó una idea. Y finalmente se apartó de la pared, acercándose al felino para acariciar su pelaje, sintiéndolo rasposo y áspero al tacto. Dada su altura, esperó a que se inclinara para arriesgarse a deslizar su mano por el filo del nuevo par de colmillos retorcidos; pero pronto bajó la vista hacia la coraza plateada ceñida a su pata izquierda.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el castaño.

—¿Sabes qué es esa cosa? —no hizo falta que especificara.

—Es lo único que impide que la mutación se consolide.

La seguridad con que lo dijo no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Me sorprende que sepas algo como eso —frunció el ceño, quizás más preocupado que antes.

"Entonces no te guías por instintos, ciegamente. Aún en tu nueva faceta, sí te das cuenta de lo que ocurre, y eres consciente de las consecuencias".

—La coraza no se rompe a base de golpes, no es tan frágil. Pero supongo que debo evitar que continúe saciando su apetito —exhaló, mostrando desconformidad por primera vez.

El cyborg volvió a establecer contacto visual con él. Esta vez con una desconfianza latente en sus pupilas.

—No dejes que ingiera nada más hasta que averigüemos cómo regresarlo a la normalidad.

Rider inhaló suave y profundo antes de desviar la mirada hacia un punto específico.

—Sónico está aquí.

El rubio oteó una de las aberturas próximas, a tan sólo once metros. Allí se encontraba el ninja, exhausto, salpicado en sangre y con sendas manos aferradas a diversas armas, algunas propias, otras obtenidas en los dispensadores.

—¿Esa es la salida del tercer camino? —Genos echó un vistazo para cerciorarse que nadie más lo seguía.

—No. Tardé muy poco… en llegar aquí —tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire—. El tercer camino me condujo a dos o tres… cientos de kilómetros hacia el este, pero el trayecto estaba libre de trampas.

Se dejó caer sobre el hielo, despejando su frente de cabellos enmarañados y un tanto apelmazados por el líquido espeso.

—Me he estado moviendo a la velocidad del sonido. Sólo que no era suficiente para evitar el fuego cruzado —carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta—. Entré a esa abertura sólo provisionalmente. No tengo idea a dónde lleve.

Las fosas nasales del felino se ensanchaban en delirante apetito, inhalando el aroma a sangre que envolvía a Sónico. Sus pupilas dilatadas permanecían fijas en él, aunque el pelinegro no le dio mucha importancia.

—Este sitio se había convertido en una maldita locura antes de que llegaran. Y en serio, tardaron una eternidad, ya los daba por muertos.

Sin la delicadeza de anunciarlo, Rider se llevó a Silver de allí. Procediendo a realizar una minuciosa inspección una vez que se apartaron lo suficiente, haciendo breves paradas cada tantos metros.

—¿Has visto a los demás? —indagó Genos.

—No —zanjó insufrible, ya que internamente agradecía que así fuera.

El cyborg observó a lo lejos. Y vaya que le costaba distinguir aquel punto gris-verdoso en el que se había convertido Silver Fang, casi camuflado con el hielo.

—¿Y sabes qué hay detrás de esas puertas? —las señaló apenas alzando el mentón.

—Algunas son trampas. Pero las que no se abren —se alzó de hombros—, ni idea. Escuché que hay pasadizos secretos del otro lado.

—¿Has visto entrar a alguien?

—Por supuesto. Y además sé cómo lo hacen —su sonrisa afilada se acentuó, provocativa—. Imagino que llevan justo a donde quieres llegar.

—Enséñame.

—Te mostraré cuando tu amigo vuelva… si me das un beso.

Genos no se inmutó, mas sentenció evasivo:

—Me lo dirás de cualquier forma.

El ninja negó con la cabeza y se rio por lo bajo, maliciosamente.

—Ya no me importa morir, puedo jurártelo. Y si tengo la oportunidad de divertirme un poco más por estos lares, perfecto, pero si no, me tiene sin cuidado —cruzó las piernas, y apoyó su codo en la rodilla para recargar el mentón sobre el dorso de su mano—. Vamos. Sin mí no sabrás cómo entrar. Y apuesto a que ya te diste cuenta de la barrera psíquica protegiendo la estructura.

—Habla de una vez —exigió con increíble paciencia—. Sabes que ahora no tengo tiempo para juegos, Sónico.

—Y lo entiendo perfectamente —relamió sus labios en un gesto cargado de perversión pura. No obstante, sus ojos dejaban entrever un odio terrible y venenoso, infundado en aquello que el universo le había concedido a Genos… siendo que a él le fue arrebatado de la forma más humillante—. Créeme que lo sé. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que me plazca.

No tenía sentido lo que decía, al menos no desde la perspectiva más sensata.

Por desgracia e inevitablemente, el cyborg se detuvo a pensar en la serie de cambios que habían experimentado los demás: por un lado, contemplaba con escepticismo y dogmática inquietud la transformación de Silver y Rider. Y si bien le extrañó el inoportuno acercamiento entre Stinger y Zombieman, daba la impresión de que su encuentro fuese para bien. Ambos necesitaban cubrir —o resarcir— una carencia afectiva. En cuanto a las alteraciones físicas en Saitama, era de suponer que le afectaran terriblemente, y más tomando en cuenta al culpable y de lo que era capaz… Tampoco podía ignorar que suponía una trágica bomba de tiempo, angustiándole atrozmente.

Sin embargo, Genos era capaz de discernir con objetividad. Y supo que el más inestable y probablemente el más peligroso a corto plazo, era precisamente Sónico. Podía ver a través de esa frágil y pretensiosa máscara autoinfligida.

El alma corrupta, y a un paso de desquiciar la poca cordura que le quedaba, abrazaba la locura que siempre lo había caracterizado, pero esta vez escondiendo el secreto que lo hacía pedazos bajo esa falsa arrogancia.

El balance insustancial de pérdidas y ganancias materiales nunca le desestabilizó, mas las ataduras sentimentales condenaron su vulnerabilidad. Había perdido su verdadera libertad, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Su orgullo lacerado no era nada comparado con la pérdida de un vínculo irreemplazable. Stinger fue el único que consiguió llamar su atención y mostró la paciencia suficiente para doblegarlo. Lo había perseguido por años, orillándolo a un intrincado juego que presuntamente amenazaba con hacerle pagar por sus crímenes en prisión. Ese insulso Clase A fue el causante de su perdición. Apresó su mente y consumó un amor hiriente al poseerle.

Si hubo o no un fallo por parte de Sónico, enamorarse le confirió una percepción lóbrega y retorcida que sobrevenía al término de su relación. Ansiaba la muerte, y se entregaría al abismo de la forma más deplorable.

Genos se colocó frente a él apoyando una rodilla en el hielo, tomó su rostro con un tacto penosamente suave, y lo miró a los ojos. Pero no con indiferencia, sino desplazando todo indicio de compasión por una introspección penetrante y dolorosa. Acto seguido, apresó sus labios en un beso prolongado, saturado de matices íntimos.

A Sónico lo embargó una oleada de calor que resintió en la boca del estómago, sus extremidades ardían como si tuviera estacas clavándose, la opresión en el pecho le provocó un mareo intenso y nauseabundo, que intentaba reprimir en pos de su farsa.

Correspondió al beso que exhumaba el sufrimiento en su interior, mas no lo deseaba, lo aborrecía. La respiración de ambos se mantuvo en su ritmo habitual, no hubo una sola variación en su pulso, o signo de excitación. La única diferencia se hizo visible en el rostro del ninja, enrojecido en exceso, insuflado por la rabia que sentía al saber que no podía engañar al rubio.

Forzó una sonrisa temblorosa y débil.

—Necesitarás esto —fue lo primero que dijo cuando el cyborg interrumpió el beso. Y tendió frente a él una de las armas que sólo podían conseguirse en los dispensadores de hielo, robada, por supuesto—. Adentro encontrarás una tarjeta codificada.

Genos asintió, y dejó que se marchara.

En un punto intermedio a su retorno, Rider aminoró el avance del felino, desconcertado por la dirección que el ninja se había fijado, mas no le siguió.

El rubio aguardó hasta tenerle enfrente para formular su interrogante.

—¿Sabes a dónde se dirige?

—Supongo. Pero no acercaría a Silver a ese lugar, el olor a sangre es...

—El calabozo de los obeliscos —interrumpió—. Donde se encuentra el androide imposible de vencer.

El castaño asintió.

—Ese bastardo…

El alienígena les había tendido una trampa a los héroes sobrevivientes.

"Da igual si son enemigos o aliados, cobrará la vida de todos por igual. Ese es su plan, con tal de dejar el paso libre a Saitama para reclamarlo como suyo al amanecer. Pero pienso adelantarme".

—Más le vale no subestimarme —murmuró desafiante.


	41. CAPÍTULO 41 - DESPERTAR

CAPÍTULO 41. DESPERTAR

—Ese sujeto trabaja a una velocidad impresionante.

—Sólo fue una prótesis —la chica comprobaba que las falanges artificiales tuvieran la motricidad adecuada, doblando y estirando cada uno de los dedos, por separado y en conjunto, además de girar la muñeca ligeramente entumecida.

—Como digas…

El Chico Emperador fue quien se encargó de pilotar un jet rumbo al Santuario Glacial, guiado por las coordenadas que Tatsumaki le proporcionaba.

El único percance a mitad del vuelo había sido una bandada de aves rapaces. Nada fuera de lo esperado, ya que reconocían perfectamente su peculiar plumaje ocre brillante con manchas parduscas. Sabían cómo evadirlas, y aunque causaron severas abolladuras al fuselaje y hendiduras en un ala, resultaban inofensivas para dos superhéroes experimentados.

"Es una suerte que esos especímenes se salvaran de evolucionar", pensó el niño.

—Sujétate fuerte.

—Espera.

El pequeño estuvo a punto de trazar una curva pronunciada, pero mantuvo los apéndices metálicos fijos en el mando.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa?

—Eso es… ¡cuidado!

No había ningún objeto interponiéndose en su camino, nada contra lo que pudieran colisionar, por lo que la advertencia le tomó por sorpresa. Imaginó que las aves rapaces habían conseguido seguirlos. "Pero es imposible a esta altura".

Una fuerza invisible desmanteló el blindaje y, sucesivamente, el motor estalló junto con el resto del jet. El contacto con aquella extraña resistencia invisible redujo la aeronave a miles de esquirlas que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, iluminando la noche teñida de un intenso escarlata, con fuegos artificiales.

—No logro verlos —el humano de mirada felina se movía en círculos cada vez más reducidos, llevado por la elegante quimera alada que buscaba a su creadora, solícitamente.

La barrera de protección psíquica de la heroína se atenuó de forma gradual. Y se disipó una vez que el Chico Emperador y ella descendieron sobre la espalda del dragón.

—Eso estuvo cerca —frunció el ceño, sacudiéndose la ropa y sacando un caramelo de su pantalón.

La peliverde siseó una maldición y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Vienen a enfrentar al obelisco?

—Así es —la chica alzó el mentón con orgullo, pero arrugó la nariz—. ¿Y tú qué diantres haces aquí?

El antiguo Rider se habría sentido dolido por no recibir ningún agradecimiento de su parte, y sería cauteloso ante la rudeza de sus palabras.

—Sabíamos que vendrían —entrelazaba los dedos en el pelaje del tigre, acicalándole—. Pero morirán si se enfrentan a ese androide.

—Sí, bueno. No pedí tu opinión.

—Mhh… —el pequeño enarcó una ceja, atento a los dos, y se zampó el dulce.

—¿Dónde está Saitama? —su tono había perdido todo vestigio de gentileza, siendo más bien exigente.

Aunado a ello, el tigre la observaba desde arriba, carente de benevolencia.

Se colocó a escasos centímetros de la chica, emitiendo un sonido gutural, mientras mostraba sus encías con un gesto intimidante.

—Sinceramente ya esperaba que estuviera dentro del santuario —lo encaró sin temor alguno—. De todas formas ese asunto ya está resuelto.

Rider ladeó el rostro, intrigado.

—Mi hermana y el viejo Bang se hacen cargo. ¿Algún problema?

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra, tan sólo se limitó a llevarlos a la entrada del santuario, quedándose junto al dragón y Silver en la plataforma de aterrizaje.

"Así que ahora sólo los dragones tienen paso libre al santuario", se quedó pensando la chica. "El resto del transporte ya no puede ingresar a la plataforma siquiera".

—Rider está muy raro —señaló el Chico Emperador cuando estuvieron frente a los cuatro caminos. Y ahora masticaba la goma al centro del caramelo para inflar una burbuja.

—No nos incumbe, en tanto no estorbe.

La burbuja reventó, y el niño siguió masticando.

—Se ve que quería hacerte picadillo —soltó una risita que en definitiva irritó a la _esper_ —. ¡Ey, espera, no te adelantes!

* * *

No había sido difícil extraer la tarjeta del interior del arma. Sólo fue cuestión de desensamblar el armazón de alabastro e identificar la pieza.

Realmente no tenía idea de dónde colocarla para abrir la puerta, ya que la única ranura disponible estaba a un costado, delineando el marco de la misma. Y al parecer sí era el sitio indicado, sólo que fue la pared de junto lo que se sumió lo suficiente para dejarle pasar por un costado.

La pared volvió a colocarse en su sitio apenas entró.

"Ni siquiera son puertas, sólo están ahí como indicadores del pasadizo".

Avanzó dos pasos, en total oscuridad, y ya tenía un muro enfrente.

—Genial —masculló.

Lo primero que hizo fue palpar la superficie, comprobando que era fija. No había corrientes de aire, por lo que no se molestó en desplazarse hacia los lados, pero gracias a la linterna de su antebrazo encontró un interruptor transparente, que al pulsar abría las puertas de un ascensor en penumbras.

«Presione el botón» escuchó una voz artificial y hueca, resonando en las paredes. Dicha grabación volvió a repetirse, una y otra vez mientras el botón en cuestión parpadeaba con una luz verde, justo a un lado. El elevador había empezado a moverse en zigzag desde que las puertas se cerraron, siempre en posición horizontal, hasta que tuvo una ligera elevación con una curva pronunciada. Durante todo ese tiempo, Genos permaneció de brazos cruzados y en su sitio, ignorando la orden.

"Los demás debieron presionar ese botón", dedujo sobre la marcha. "Sólo sus aliados conocían el pasadizo, pero él no tenía pensado recibirlos en sus aposentos".

Su interpretación no estaba nada alejada de los hechos, ya que de haber acatado la orden, habría sido trasladado al calabozo de los obeliscos, la fúnebre antesala de la muerte.

El ascensor se detuvo. Y las puertas se abrieron ante un pasillo bien iluminado.

Al salir, un muro de hielo selló la abertura, ocultando el sitio por el que acababa de llegar. Tenía dos caminos disponibles, y eligió el de la derecha. No tardó en encontrar aquellas piezas bañadas en fluido aceitoso que su escáner relacionó con partes estropeadas de una fiel reproducción de la osamenta de Drive Knight. "¿Una copia?".

Ese camino no se extendía más allá, así que se vio forzado a volver sobre sus pasos, encontrándose ahora con una amplia habitación vacía.

Le llamó la atención el muro de espejo que reflejaba las astillas de un portón despedazado y esparcido por el piso, mezclado con afiladas estacas de hielo. Todo lucía como si se hubiera suscitado un derrumbe y tuviera arreglos provisionales. "Ese muro debió adosarse después de que las puertas fueran derruidas".

En el centro de la habitación se hallaba el sofá azul, ornamentado en plata, con varios trozos de hielo y astilla pulverizada encima. Pero al fondo, casi en la esquina contraria, relucía otra puerta azul turquesa.

Pasó la tarjeta por la ranura, tal como había hecho la primera vez. Y se adentró a un segundo elevador. Esta vez con una intensa iluminación en el interior, y un espejo tras de sí.

Ascendió velozmente al segundo piso, dando la sensación de que en cuestión de segundos había subido más de una decena de niveles convencionales.

Se quedó mirando su propio reflejo, recordando con pesar que el alienígena había elegido su apariencia para acercarse a Saitama por primera vez. A partir de ahí, planeó todo con lujo de detalle para convertirse en su reemplazo… y estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

Con la apertura de las puertas, avistó tras de sí un balcón alargado de barandal plateado. Avanzó a paso lento pero firme, deteniéndose frente a un androide larguirucho, hincado sobre un podio, con sus cuatro extremidades sujetas al barandal, inclinado al frente como si observara algo allá abajo.

Genos se quedó quieto, esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte, mas no la hubo. De inmediato apuntó su arma integrada directo a la cabeza del androide, pero se abstuvo de disparar cuando descubrió un visor predispuesto en el barandal, justo en medio de sus cuatro brazos. En él, surgía un sinfín de números aparentemente aleatorios que se superponían varias veces en menos de un segundo. Y no se detuvieron hasta que el rubio bajó el arma, y se decidió a colocar el visor frente a sus ojos.

«9.424»… «555.08»… «37.6002».

Ahora las cifras aparecían de manera controlada, con pausas y sin interrupciones sobrepuestas. "¿Qué es esto?", intentaba clasificar las variantes en un orden, o encontrar cualquier tipo de lógica con su sistema de reconocimiento computarizado.

Sin quitarse el aparato e imitando al androide, se asomó al otro lado del barandal. Un par de metros debajo, yacía una especie de piedra gélida granulada. El sentido común le decía que en la cara opuesta se encontrarían las estalactitas colgantes del espacio central, donde había tenido lugar la batalla entre superhéroes.

Como atraído por una fuerza magnética, alzó la vista hacia la cúpula. Y la visión de tantos dragones reunidos en el mismo sitio, le dejó boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados. Medio centenar de dragones dormían plácidamente en una especie de receptáculos en forma de huevo, donde permanecían encogidos y con las alas plegadas.

«4.44.606».

Finalmente estableció un patrón para interpretar el conjunto de números.

—¿Dices que harás que despierten dentro de poco? —obtuvo una nueva cifra—. ¿En serio esperas que crea que eres el sucesor de Metal Knight?

Volteó a ver al androide, y sujetó su largo cuello con fuerza. Pero el siguiente conjunto de cifras le hizo retroceder al instante.

—Ya veo… Así que tenía razón.

"Si usas a este androide autogestionable como recipiente de tu nuevo ser incorpóreo, significa que no sólo perdiste tus habilidades, sino la capacidad de adoptar formas tangibles".

—¿E insinúas que si destruyo a este prototipo, los dragones despertarán enseguida? Podría ser otra de tus mentiras.

"Si no ha tomado posesión de un ser vivo, es por algo. ¿Tendrá que ver con el espacio que ocupa un alma?".

«1.32.21200».

—…

Genos evidenció una tensión desmedida, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos.

—No me interesa verlo —hizo ademán de retirar el visor, pero respiró profundo y volvió a abrir los ojos—. Sólo dime una cosa. Si quisieras cambiar de recipiente…

La misiva en el visor fue clara. El alien podía cambiar de recipiente tal como Genos había previsto, o incluso prevalecer sin uno, en una especie de inconsistencia vaporosa.

—Supongo que obtendrás lo que buscas después de todo. No hay manera de vencerte —su sarcasmo estaba cubierto por el lúgubre velo de un augurio mortificante.

El visor dejó de mostrar números. Sin embargo, la pantalla panorámica en el balcón opuesto del recinto captó la atención del rubio. A lo largo y ancho de toda la pared podía apreciarse una grabación: el encuentro que tuvo lugar en uno de los refugios provisionales de Bofoy, poco después de la ceremonia de inmortalidad.

No visualizó la selección de infusiones herbáceas, ni mucho menos la intervención quirúrgica o la posterior implosión que los fragmentos provocaron en la caja torácica de Saitama. De lo único que el alien ansiaba que fuese testigo, era del ultraje sexual al que su amado fue sometido.

«Tendremos toda la eternidad para estar juntos. Nunca moriremos. Ya verás que con el tiempo reemplazaré la efímera existencia de tu amado Genos. Sé que te olvidarás de él».

El cyborg miraba la grabación sin pestañear, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro aunque en realidad hiciera un esfuerzo descomunal por controlar sus peores impulsos.

«¿Por qué no puedo moverme?».

Observó la repugnante manera en que lo acariciaba y besaba sin que su maestro pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Cómo recorría el contorno de esa horrible cicatriz en su pecho, resguardándola de cualquier daño que pudiese infligir al resto del cuerpo.

«Te convertí en mi catalizador personal para sobrevivir sin otro de mi especie. Si me matas, serás condenado a ese mismo destino porque ahora nuestras vidas están conectadas».

Ese enunciado puso todo su mundo de cabeza, no sólo lo desequilibraba, sino que volcaba toda certidumbre en un pozo sin fondo.

Aún incorpóreo, ese maldito estaba vivo. Y por supuesto que Genos llegó a pensar en todas las opciones para apresarlo y extinguir su último aliento. Pero sus alternativas se redujeron drásticamente al escuchar que la vida de Saitama dependía de la suya.

Indudablemente, su sufrimiento y esperanzas desechas eran un deleite insuperable para el alien, aun si no poseía un rostro para expresarlo.

«Mi amor, debo aprovechar ahora que estamos juntos».

No desvió la mirada ni siquiera cuando lo vio sentarse encima de Saitama, acariciando su abdomen, recorriéndolo hasta la ingle y acallando sus quejas con una mordaza improvisada.

«Lo interesante aquí, es que todo lo que yo te haga quedará grabado en video».

Cerró sus ojos por un lapso de diez segundos. Y su boca se había curvado en un mohín melancólico. "No lo soporto… No puedo soportarlo".

«¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? Dime una cosa, ¿quién de los dos es la peor copia de un ser humano? ¿Yo, o Genos?».

«Lástima que no puedas opinar con esa cosa en la boca. Si te portas bien, tal vez la cambie por algo un poco más…».

Al abrir los ojos, el video mostraba cómo el alien chupaba y mordía el cuello de Saitama desesperadamente, dejando todas esas marcas que tanto le afectó ver a Genos al reencontrarse con su maestro. Revivirlo desde esa perspectiva le hizo sentir que se quedaba sin fuerzas. Le costaba permanecer de pie… le costaba respirar.

«Mi amor. Me fascinas».

Lo había masturbado, el desgraciado había tocado su miembro, lo había saboreado por completo, y encima le torturó con esos asquerosos tentáculos que evocaban la impotencia y sumisión de uno de los peores recuerdos que ambos conservarían para siempre.

No toleraba verlo ni un segundo más, no cuando el alienígena usaba una copia nefasta de su persona para atormentar al hombre que amaba. Lo que menos podía perdonarse era no haber estado ahí para impedirlo; y verlo recurrir a la asfixia para satisfacer su apetito, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Hizo estallar la pantalla con un disparo de su cañonazo y se arrancó el visor del rostro, partiéndolo por la mitad. Arrojó los pedazos al regazo del androide, pero antes de darse la vuelta y partir, se fijó en aquel pequeño bulto de plumaje plateado en el que tenía encajada su rodilla larga y metálica.

Esa persistente ave, que aun sin una estela de luz en sus ojos fue capaz de llegar hasta allí, gastando todas sus energías y el escaso brío de su corta vida con tal de reencontrarse con aquel engendro, había alcanzado los brazos de la muerte.

Lejos de que guiar a Rider hasta Saitama a través del laberinto subterráneo fuese el motivo de haberle asesinado, la única justificación que su retorcida mente hacía válida, era que carecía de utilidad para la última etapa de su plan.

—Debes estar muy satisfecho. ¿Por eso estabas tan seguro de vencernos?, ¿porque sabes que a diferencia de ti, yo haría cualquier cosa para proteger a quien amo?

Usó la tarjeta por última vez, y entró de regreso en el ascensor.

* * *

Necesitó tiempo para procesar sus palabras. En verdad no lo entendía. Si nunca había soportado presenciar muertes humanas, ¿cómo era posible que su condición fuera asesinar a Sónico con sus propias manos?

—Hazlo —respondió, forzándose a ignorar la falta de sentido en la cláusula antedicha.

Zombieman lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del Clase A, con los ojos cerrados.

—Vístete.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Quizás sea verdad que ya no sientas nada por él —recogió su ropa del piso y se la dio—. Pero estás desesperado por entregarte a alguien a quien no amas.

—Puedo llegar a amarte —se apresuró en declarar—. Mi peor error fue haberlo perseguido a él. Las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si me hubiera fijado en alguien como tú en primer lugar.

—Es probable —acarició su mejilla, y aguardó a que se vistiera.

—Si lo matas no tendrás que preocuparte de que yo te traicione.

—¿Es así como lo ves?

—…

—Desde esa perspectiva posesiva y egoísta, como si no me conocieras —luego de depositar un suave beso en sus labios, recargó su frente en la de Stinger—. Si yo le privara de vivir, tú y yo sufriríamos por igual el resto de nuestra vida. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo podría hacerte algo así y no sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento?

El cajón hermético se desencajó de su sitio en un movimiento brusco, como siendo empujado por una fuerza externa.

"Nos encontraron. Por fin nos sacarán de aquí", el ingenuo pensamiento de Stinger se esfumó al ver el sitio donde los dejó varados: una plataforma suspendida a una altura inaudita, junto a otras cajas abiertas predispuestas en hilera, sobre varios niveles.

Reconocía a la perfección esa antesala, ya que Zombieman y él habían sido los primeros en entrar, antes de que todo se tiñera de un macabro y visceral rojo.

El piso en el calabozo del monumental obelisco metálico se había convertido en un mar de sangre. Y al fondo, en la parte más alta de un pedestal, colgaba el cuerpo de Flashy Flash, suspendido por una cadena ceñida al cuello, aún con vida.

El olor a sangre fluyendo e inundando la superficie era indigesto.

Tampoco resultaba fácil reconocer los cuerpos, porque la mayoría no eran más que una horrida aglutinación de órganos y miembros desollados.

Stinger estuvo a punto de gritar, pero sintió un frío metal tapándole la boca. Se sacudió con desesperación cuando su cintura fue apresada, y vio que Zombieman era sujetado de la misma forma. Siguió luchando inútilmente. Su fuerza no se equiparaba en lo absoluto.

—No vayas a gritar, bobo —escuchó increíblemente cerca de su oído, cayendo en la cuenta de que se trataba del Chico Emperador.

A un costado estaba la heroína Clase S, examinando el cuerpo maltrecho del fiel Watchdog Man.

—¿Los ves? —señaló hacia un par de cadáveres en específico, mientras quitaba el apéndice de su boca con extrema cautela.

Eran Metal Bat y Tanktop Master, los reconoció enseguida. Y se encontraban por encima de todos los escuadrones Clase A que habían comandado en contra de Saitama y sus partidarios.

"No lo entiendo, pero si ellos lucharon en contra nuestra. Flashy Flash era su dirigente, y él…".

Regresó la mirada al despojo de héroe colgando del pedestal. Los largos cabellos dorados del Clase S habían perdido todo su brillo y cubrían su pálido rostro. Sus piernas se sostenían temblorosas en un saliente curvo, enfatizando su agonía. No alcanzaba a escucharlo, ni a observar los movimientos de su boca, pero farfullaba delirante.

Fue el turno de Tatsumaki en acercarse al oído de Zombieman, quien visualizaba todo el panorama con profundo pesar.

—Sweet Mask nunca entró al santuario.

—¿Dónde está? —inquirió en un mínimo volumen de voz.

—En un sitio seguro, como la sabandija cobarde que es —afirmó con una sonrisa punzocortante.

—Drive Knight…

La chica le interrumpió antes de que pudiera finalizar su frase.

—¿También crees en esa absurda suposición?

—Drive Knight salvó la vida de tu hermana —concretó—. Él fue quien interrumpió la conexión con ese monstruoso armatoste. Y te apuesto a que él mismo propició la falla que delimitó este punto ciego.

La _esper_ guardó silencio.

No había sido nada difícil para Zombieman deducir por qué se habían salvado, aunque imaginó que les había costado un terrible esfuerzo movilizarse contra reloj.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaron atrapados aquí?

—Nosotros no caímos en ninguna de sus trampas —aclaró—, vinimos por voluntad propia. El cuarto camino nos condujo a esta antesala infernal.

—Debí suponer que intentarías lo imposible.

—Que todos ustedes sean incapaces de vencerlo, no significa que sea imposible —remarcó en un notorio desplante de altanería.

El héroe zombie se apartó de la chica dando unos cuantos pasos en retroceso, y sujetó la mano de Stinger. Éste se sobresaltó. Prefirió no mirarlo a la cara, quedándose de piedra sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué sentir. Ya tendría tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, si es que sobrevivía.

—Es momento de poner a prueba esta cosa —Tatsumaki alzó la mano artificial frente a sus ojos, vislumbrando un haz de luz que se expandía y retraía en un verde tan intenso que parecía radioactivo—. Canaliza mis poderes de una manera asombrosa.

El Chico Emperador también retrocedió, y miró de soslayo a los otros dos.

—No lo conseguirá —espetó el héroe de rango 8.

—Lo sé. Y estoy seguro de que ella también lo sabe —fijó sus ojos en la heroína, que en proporción con el obelisco semejaba a una insignificante pulguita—. Pero si no conseguimos retenerlo lo suficiente, irá en busca de Genos y lo matará. ¿Olvidas que todos estamos fichados en su programación? Si nadie lo enfrenta, disparará en todas direcciones antes de salir de aquí, y de nada servirá que nos quedemos en esta área, aunque sea su único punto ciego.

—¿Quiénes fueron los últimos en enfrentarlo?

—Los héroes que nos perseguían a Bang y a mí.

Stinger apretó la mano de Zombieman cuando vio a Watchdog Man retorciéndose de dolor hasta soltar un sórdido quejido, y luego quedarse inmóvil.

—Intentaré sacarlo aquí —repuso el menor.

—¿Existe una salida?

Fue entonces cuando el Chico Emperador le esclareció el panorama:

—Todas las trampas para recluirnos en este sitio tenían sólo ese propósito, por eso las cajas se destruyeron al arribar, los conductos están inactivos, y las paredes no son removibles desde dentro. Están selladas con un poder psíquico que fluctúa a conveniencia de su creador.

»La única salida se encuentra en un pasadizo detrás de aquel pedestal. Creemos que Flashy Flash tiene una llave escondida en alguna parte.

—Pero cualquiera que se acerque morirá de inmediato —adivinó.

—El sexto obelisco usó su telequinesis para controlar a los otros cinco y acabar con la mayoría de los héroes. Suponemos que los primeros en llegar tenían las habilidades más problemáticas y por eso se valió de esa artimaña para deshacerse de ellos.

Esos cinco estaban ahora esparcidos a pedazos junto con los cuerpos.

"Nunca fueron activados, ¿y aun así dieron pelea a tantos héroes? Vaya".

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —aquella voz había surgido de la nada, y la primera reacción del Chico Emperador había sido taparle la boca.

Al unísono y como apertura del enfrentamiento primordial, el choque entre el ataque potencializado de la _esper_ y el puño de la monstruosa máquina, produjeron una onda expansiva que a pesar de no hacer temblar los cimientos protegidos por la barrera, sí arrasaron con los cuerpos y los fundieron en un amasijo putrefacto de tejido necrótico y secreciones aún más horrendo.

El héroe de rango 5 fijó una placa de titanio para resguardarlos, privándoles del panorama, aunque el estruendo del combate lastimaba los tímpanos de todos por igual.

—¡No vuelvas a taparme la boca, niñato! —el recién llegado no era otro sino Sónico, quien usó un arma de armazón de alabastro para dispararle a los tentáculos de metal y después apuntarle al pequeño.

Zombieman se colocó delante del arma, y el ninja disparó sin descanso, perforándole el abdomen hasta agotar las municiones, y arrojarle el pesado artefacto en el pecho.

Stinger clavó la mirada en el piso. Mientras que el Chico Emperador ignoró magistralmente el arranque de ira de Sónico para concentrarse en cumplir su cometido, aprovechando los valiosos segundos en que Tatsumaki resistía, con su campo psíquico reforzado, el aplastamiento de la descomunal garra metálica que la aprisionaba contra el techo del altísimo calabozo.

—¡¿Cómo fuiste tan imbécil para traerlo justo aquí?! —el aludido no respondió—. ¡Tú lo llevas directo a la muerte, y me importa una mierda si él no se da cuenta! ¡Debe estar ciego de amor por ti!

Como era de esperarse, las heridas de Zombieman sanaron axiomáticamente y sin la menor complicación.

—Tienes razón —en cuanto dijo eso, la mirada del ninja se encendió al rojo vivo, y estuvo a punto de arremeter contra él una vez más—. Es por mí que siempre termina al borde de la muerte. Así ha sido desde que fue a buscarme. Pero no fui yo quien lo defraudó y después se largó sin hacer nada para recuperarlo.

—¡¿Quién dice que no fui a buscarlo?!

Stinger no había olvidado esa sombra entre las ramas de los árboles cuando estuvo encerrado con Zombieman en la Amanita muscaria. "Eras tú a quien vi aquella vez".

—No tienes idea de cuánto te odio —continuó Sónico—. Si pudiera te enterraría cien metros bajo tierra. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya me da igual lo que Stinger piense de mí. Es un idiota por elegirte.

Todo el arsenal de artilugios del Chico Emperador había salido disparado en dirección a ellos tres, expelido por la telequinesis del androide. Y a pesar de la distancia insondable a la que se encontraba, el grito desaforado de Tatsumaki resonó en las paredes del calabozo.

Antes de que consiguieran averiguar qué había ocurrido en el extremo contrario de la estancia, el rayo láser del obelisco destruyó la plataforma bajo sus pies.

* * *

No surgió ninguna voz que pusiera de manifiesto la orden. El mandato se materializó a través de un código generado por aquella peculiar caja hexagonal en el torso del androide.

Era él quien ejercía el control sobre el último y más poderoso prototipo psíquico, pero también erigió la barrera que protegía al santuario y mantenía las aeronaves de sus adversarios al margen.

Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, finalmente había llegado la hora de activar los aspersores, que no sólo contenían la sustancia elaborada expresamente para despertar a los dragones de su letargo, sino que además convertiría su odio natural hacia los humanos en una sed de sangre insaciable.

Por primera vez su inteligencia, sensatez y prudencia se verían relegadas y entumecidas con un olor soporífero que dictaría su proceder.

Mas tendrían inclinación por un aroma especial en deleite de sus paladares, que anhelarían obsequiar a sus crías en el momento de su concepción. El único a quien darían caza y mantendrían bajo resguardo en la cúpula del Santuario Glacial, sería Genos.

"Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, amor. En menos de una hora, cuando tú y yo seamos eternos, los haremos pedazos. Será como aplastar a un ave cualquiera".

El androide desencajó su extremidad del pequeño ser alado, lo tomó del suelo y en un movimiento brusco y contundente, trituró sus huesos, hasta que la misma fricción suscitó una llama de fuego azul que calcinó al ave.

Las cenizas se esparcieron a la par con las corrientes de viento que originó el frenético agitar de las majestuosas alas de los dragones de hielo.


	42. CAPÍTULO 42 - ÚLTIMO LATIDO

CAPÍTULO 42. ÚLTIMO LATIDO

El poder psíquico del obelisco comprendía una habilidad no sólo aprendida, sino adquirida a nivel celular. Incorporando sus capacidades telequinéticas y telepáticas a su programación _y naturaleza_ , o alma psíquica.

"No debo permitir que destruya mi defensa. Si lo hace, estoy perdida. Tomará control sobre mí.

—¡No seré tu tonta marioneta, baratija! —no contaba con que su contrincante tuviera el poder mental para invertir las cualidades de su barrera, transformándola en una cámara privada de tortura.

El Chico emperador trasladó a Watchdog Man hasta un costado del pedestal, pasando por encima del mar de cadáveres. Hurgó entre los pliegues de la ropa de Flashy Flash, mas no encontraba ninguna llave. Varias veces usó los instrumentos que guardaba en su mochila intentando ingresar al pasadizo, pero nada funcionaba.

—Tiene que haber una forma. Pero, ¿qué es lo que hace falta? No lo entiendo —musitó con las manos temblorosas, mientras volvía a buscar en la ropa del héroe.

Encontró una llave en un doble bolsillo, oculto bajo su armadura. No obstante, sus esperanzas renovadas se hicieron añicos cuando dicha llave traspasó la barrera sólo para dejar caer una perilla falsa.

—Pierdes tu tiempo… No encontrarás nada —la voz afectada del rubio agudizaba en un timbre escalofriante. Sus brazos colgaban sin fuerza, dado que tenía ambos hombros dislocados—. Bofoy nos matará a todos.

El pequeño se mantuvo concentrado en su labor. Ni siquiera tenía caso que tratara de convencerlo de que Bofoy no se escondía en ninguno de los dos androides del santuario. "Él ya está muerto, el alienígena te manipula a su conveniencia".

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? —repetía el chico en voz baja, cada vez más desesperado y con lágrimas de frustración cristalizándose en sus ojos.

—Salvó al mundo de Saitama… Y ahora nos matará. Por fin tendremos paz.

Su lóbrega profecía armonizó ulcerante con el grito desgarrador de la _esper_ , quien fue arrojada a la esquina adyacente mientras los apéndices metálicos del niño fueron arrancados de su espalda, al igual que el resto del arsenal le fue arrebatado y lanzado al extremo contrario.

La chica ya no se levantó.

"¡La matará!".

Fue casi un milagro que en lugar de acabar con ella, disparara su láser hacia la plataforma del otro extremo.

"Seguimos nosotros. Y no fallará, porque no estamos en su punto ciego".

Los tres héroes que tomó desprevenidos se vieron obligados a movilizarse.

Luego de amortiguar el prominente salto con sus respectivas habilidades, se dividieron. Zombieman hizo de escudo para Stinger mientras se desplazaban a lo largo del calabozo, hundiéndose hasta los muslos en el líquido nauseabundo.

El Clase A llamó la atención del androide al arrojarle una lanza con su técnica Gigant Drill. Claro que fue como si aventara un mondadientes contra un titán.

El obelisco no tuvo dificultad en devolverle el ataque y atravesar el estómago de Zombieman, quien posteriormente recibió golpes consecutivos de Stinger siendo controlado.

Aprovechando el fallo provocado por Drive Knight, el Chico Emperador introdujo unos códigos en la computadora de su muñequera con la intención de hackear el sistema del androide, pero éste creó una barrera protectora alrededor de sí mismo, muy similar a la de Tatsumaki aunque con un fulgor opaco, como retazos de una humareda pesada y azufrosa.

—Punto muerto… Zom…

"¿Qué ha dicho?", se preguntó Sónico al pasar cual ráfaga de viento a un lado de la peliverde.

—¡Se detuvo! —clamó el niño.

Tan solo unos segundos eran tiempo suficiente para maniobrar, y lo sabía a la perfección. Observó cómo con la punta de un _kunai,_ el ninja extrajo una tarjeta incrustada en el pedestal y la usó para abrir el pasadizo.

No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad fugaz y limitada. Y aunque no soportaba la idea de que los otros tres, incluida su líder, se quedarían encerrados en el calabozo, atrancó al margen del pasadizo la primera arma tubular que encontró, y se dio a la fuga con la seguridad de salvar cuanto menos a uno de sus compañeros: Watchdog Man.

Un destello muy poderoso los cegó por completo.

Y antes de que la explosión los alcanzara, ya estaban a salvo del otro lado.

* * *

Al asestar un buen puñetazo a las patas entretejidas y ceñidas al torso del arácnido, Saitama sospechaba que le infectaría con alguna toxina mortal, tal como ocurría con otros especímenes de la zona experimental. Pero no podía estar más equivocado.

—Así que esto es lo que ocurre.

Quizás la inmersión visual de aparecer en medio del espacio sideral era impresionante. Pero, no podía ser real. Era algo físicamente imposible que su entorno cambiara de forma tan radical. Aunque, en cualquier caso no habría representado un problema para su supervivencia, ya que sus capacidades suprahumanas rebasaban casi cualquier limitante.

"Provoca alucinaciones. Vaya… Nada nuevo. Ya pasé por esto antes".

De hecho, habría esperado un ataque brutal que sobrepasara sus expectativas y lo llevara más allá de la exósfera terrestre. Pero es que ni siquiera sintió el más ligero movimiento. No podía haberlo transportado sin más.

En la proximidad de su entorno, avistó una serie de planetas que definitivamente no pertenecían al sistema solar. Y cuando avanzó de forma azarosa, levitando en polvo cósmico, vio que esos cuerpos celestes se movían más rápido de lo usual, siguiendo una órbita con ondulaciones incomprensibles.

El movimiento de un planeta no podía ser tan evidente, aún si se percibía relativamente en cámara lenta, puesto que el discurrir de los días para sus habitantes pasaría tan rápido como si fueran horas, o incluso minutos.

El héroe probó con alejarse, hasta perder de vista las lunas del planeta sobre la órbita más distante de ese sistema. Pero más allá, en medio de la vacuidad y estremecedora inmensidad del espacio, la quietud absoluta del cosmos le instaba a volver.

"Me complace como no te imaginas que siempre hagas lo que te plazca y no sigas las instrucciones de seres inferiores".

Detestaba con creces que esa voz le acechara como un vil cazador a su presa.

"Aunque ya empiezo extrañarte. Es una pena que te encuentres a años luz de distancia".

—…

De pronto, la adrenalina corrió por sus venas en un imperioso bombardeo interno, provocándole un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

"No puede ser cierto. ¿Esto no es una ilusión?". No lo era. Y por si fuera poco, el temor machacaba su subconsciente con un severo arrepentimiento.

"Aun así", continuó el alienígena, "es asombroso que no necesitemos estar en el mismo planeta para comunicarnos".

No podía hallarse tan lejos del planeta Tierra, tan distante del conflicto y de Genos. No ahora que el plan de ese engendro estaba por consumarse. ¿Había sido tan estúpido como para obsequiarle una ventaja tan absurda? ¿Realmente se encontraba en una galaxia remota con esa voz espectral como su única compañía?

"Necesito volver. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!".

El pánico no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

"Mi especie tuvo su origen en uno de esos panetas. Lástima que la vida se extinguiera. Pero así tenía que ser. Al fin y al cabo, sobrevivió el mejor ejemplar de todos ellos… El único que no aceptaba ser prisionero de un vínculo irrevocable con sus semejantes. Soy el único que merece inmortalizar su existencia".

Saitama aumentó la velocidad de forma alarmante, planteándose una estrategia pésima y para nada sensata, que por supuesto no escapó al entendimiento de su antagonista.

"Te recomiendo que no intentes buscar a ciegas la Vía Láctea", decretó con severidad. "Si te alejas más de la cuenta, nadie además de mí podrá encontrarte. Y si demoro demasiado en ir por ti cuando seamos inmortales…". Fue como si su voz se quebrara, presa de una frustración espantosamente indignante. "No querrás entrar en un estado de hibernación por tiempo indefinido".

El héroe cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por esa singular conexión entre ambos, y dándose cuenta de una posibilidad que no había considerado.

—No buscaré el sistema solar. Te buscaré a ti, aprovechando que estamos conectados.

Al alienígena le complació esa resolutiva.

"Sí. Puedes hacerlo".

—Te mataré cuando te encuentre.

"Ven".

"¿Por qué está tan tranquilo? ¿Es por el tiempo que me tomaría volver a la Tierra?". A Saitama le era imposible especular sin que el alienígena se enterara, y eso le sacaba de quicio.

Regresó al sistema planetario que acababa de dejar atrás, recorriéndolo en movimientos erráticos, desplazándose a lo largo y ancho e impulsándose en la superficie rocosa de los asteroides, implorando encontrar algo que lo ayudase a volver, cualquier indicio.

"No recuerdas dónde se encuentra el acceso dimensional que te llevó hasta allí, ¿verdad?".

"¿Un acceso dimensional? ¿Así fue como terminé a años luz de la Vía Láctea? ¿Y cómo demonios lo…?".

Inesperadamente para ambos, surgió una especie de ranura en el espacio sideral. Una fina rasgadura que abrió el manto espacial y giró sobre su propio eje hasta formar un vórtice. No absorbió a Saitama. Más bien lo envolvió en una nebulosa que espontáneamente lo transportó de regreso al océano, encima de la quimera colosal. Y ésta flotaba inerte sobre las aguas.

—¡Ha vuelto! —exclamó Fubuki, nadando con dificultad para darle alcance, al igual que Bang.

Los tres se reunieron encima del coloso, el cual se asemejaba a una isla de marfil con alas de murciélago flotantes. El brillo de la _Epicadus_ perduraba, aunque con menor intensidad ahora que estaba muerta.

—No estábamos seguros de que regresarías —la chica le mostró varias agujas que sostenía entre los dedos, para luego guardarlas en un estuche—. Lo conseguimos con esto y mis poderes telequinéticos. Bang localizó sus puntos débiles.

—Si no hubiera estado fuera del agua, habría sido imposible —puntualizó el veterano.

—¿A dónde te envió esa cosa?

Saitama ignoró su pregunta. Y tanto la urgencia de su voz, como la falta de calificativos despectivos, denotaron su grado de preocupación:

—¡¿Tatsumaki está…?!

—Se encuentra en perfectas condiciones —fue Bang quien se apresuró en confirmar—. Ahora debe estar enfrentando a la máquina invencible del Santuario Glacial.

—Tengo que llegar ahí —instó de buenas a primeras, mas la insidiosa voz resonó en su cabeza:

"Saitama, ven. Te estoy esperando".

—Falta menos de un cuarto de hora para que amanezca —las palabras de Bang se evaporaron en el aire, pues Saitama se encargó de llevarlos a tierra firme en una décima de segundo, para dirigirse lo más rápido posible hacia las montañas nevadas de la zona experimental.

Nada obstaculizaba su avance potenciado a una celeridad inverosímil. Hasta que algo le causó una fuerte impresión y consiguió detenerlo ex abrupto, cortando su respiración:

Decenas de dragones descendieron de las alturas, formando un álgido remolino de hielo seco, coordinados en una danza antinatural. Y sobre la espalda del único dragón que no seguía el mismo patrón de comportamiento, estaba Genos.

El diligente ser alado realizaba maniobras temerarias con tal de eludir la alineación ofensiva de los demás, huyendo de su premeditada ejecución. Y aunque hacía lo posible por acercarse al Clase B, los otros dragones no se lo permitían.

En contraste con los de su especie, no lucía tan imponente. Carecía de esas distintivas escamas de diamante, alas exageradamente largas que terminaban en ganchos puntiagudos, y esas útiles crestas multicromáticas que ostentaban al menos seis de los dragones para dirigir los ataques de grupo.

"Puedes matarlos si quieres, en caso de que te estorben. No son relevantes".

Dicha incitación era suficiente para que Saitama se abstuviera de luchar contra ellos. Enseguida lo acorralaron, mas no se molestó en intentar escapar. Recibió de lleno la lluvia de afilados trozos de hielo, lanzados cual millares de flechas, con suma precisión y sincronía.

"No olvides que esos reptiles ansían devorar a tu preciado cyborg".

El dragón aliado sufrió las consecuencias al envolver a Genos con sus alas en una protección precaria, pues el hielo atravesó sus escamas como un robusto cincel incrustado en cerámica.

—No… —su rostro se tornó lívido, mientras sus venas expulsaban un líquido corrosivo que inflamó su corazón.

El ardor en el pecho no le permitía articular palabra. Su vista se nublaba. Y el azul zafiro de sus ojos se volvía cada vez más opaco, impidiéndole reaccionar en el instante preciso en que vio a Silver Fang escabulléndose por un surco en la nieve, cavando una suerte de túnel con sus garras mientras Rider se aferraba a su espalda, y sostenía con fuerza al rubio, abrazándole… Habían conseguido rescatarle.

A pesar de los incesantes ventarrones de escarcha y hielo seco, Saitama fue guiándose por el rastro de la electricidad bajo la nieve, cada vez menos seguro de que fuera producto de los fallos en el cuerpo deteriorado de Genos, sino más bien una especie de energía que envolvía al tigre en su renovada e insólita naturaleza.

Varias de las partes metálicas y retazos de la piel artificial del cyborg se desprendieron, perdiéndose en la nieve. Aun así, logró usar su incinerador para derretir la nieve que obstruía aquella cavidad en la base de la montaña.

Una vez dentro de la cueva, Saitama descubrió que el extraño fenómeno electrizante no sólo ocurría con Silver, del mismo Rider emanaba una ligera corriente que sanó sus lesiones por quemaduras al exponerse directamente al cañón incinerador.

—¡¿Cómo hiciste…?!

El castaño lo recibió con un inesperado abrazo, aunque su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo. Y Saitama correspondió, desconcertado por la abismal diferencia entre el Rider que conocía y en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

Su voz no le era familiar en absoluto. Y cuando se separó para verlo a la cara, sintió como si vislumbrara al tigre a través de un espejo, en un cuerpo humano que no le pertenecía. Compartían exactamente la misma mirada.

"¿Dónde está mi mejor amigo? No puedes ser tú", pensó, invadido por el terrible presentimiento de que no volvería a recuperarlo jamás.

La luz crepuscular se alzaba allá afuera, en los confines más alejados, irradiando una fatídica belleza matinal. Y proclamando el amanecer.

Los reptiles no se desviaron de su objetivo principal. Describían movimientos curvilíneos en el aire, sobrevolando la montaña donde se ocultaba su presa.

Pese a que reconocían el hedor humano, esta vez se guiaban por el influjo de la sustancia que ofuscaba su mente, engañaba su olfato, y les hacía creer que la constitución robótica del cyborg representaba un exquisito e invaluable manjar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el santuario? —preguntó Saitama al aproximarse e hincarse frente a su discípulo para revisar las averías en su pierna, las costillas, y la mayor parte de su perfil izquierdo.

Varias de las terminaciones nerviosas estaban atrofiadas, pero el hecho de que no hubiese muerto en manos del alienígena era algo que su maestro agradecía infinitamente. Sólo que no entendía su precipitado regreso a las montañas nevadas.

"¿Descubriste que si lo matas, moriré con él?", era lo más lógico que podía ocurrírsele. Quizás había sorteado el sinfín de trampas predispuestas en el Santuario Glacial y se decidió a volver, descartando su propósito inicial luego de averiguar la verdad.

"Lo ha visto", resonó en su cabeza.

A diferencia suya, el alienígena sí podía seleccionar los pensamientos que deseaba compartir, y en esta ocasión, el ruin artífice tuvo que controlar su entusiasmo. Eligió las palabras cuidadosamente, hiriéndolo con una satisfacción enfermiza:

"Para él ya no es secreto lo que ocurrió entre nosotros".

Cual si fuese un recuerdo propio, vio a Genos siendo testigo de ese odioso encuentro, y cómo su dolor y frustración acumulados terminaron por estallar en un arrebato de cólera irrefrenable.

"Todo resultó tal y como lo planeé, cada pequeño detalle".

—…

Ya no era solamente que el vínculo les otorgara inmortalidad, facilitándole poderes desmesurados a su peor enemigo, sino que los dragones no descansarían hasta cazar a Genos. Y Tatsumaki, así como los pocos superhéroes que sobrevivieron a la masacre en el santuario, morirían en manos del obelisco. Por último, Silver Fang se transformaría en una quimera colosal sin escrúpulos, cobrando la vida de su mejor amigo y cuanto ser humano se interponga en su camino.

Nadie sobreviviría.

"No pudiste salvarlos. Y tampoco fuiste capaz de detenerme. No esperabas que te facilitara las cosas, ¿o sí? Que realmente tuvieras la opción de salvarlos a todos, sacrificándote. Fuiste muy ingenuo, mi amor".

—Me equivoqué…

"Ahora somos inmortales, y estaremos juntos para siempre".

Supo que desencadenaría un cataclismo capaz de consumir galaxias enteras. Y no podría detenerlo, sólo subsistir, y observar la catástrofe en primera fila.

—No… Fui yo quien se equivocó, sensei.

Genos atravesó el pecho de Saitama con un objeto afilado que surgió de su antebrazo. El corte facilitó que su mano se introdujera y fracturara las costillas del mayor, abriéndose paso hasta el frágil órgano que latía sin cesar… Lo estrujó sin piedad, aplastando las aurículas y válvulas, destrozándolas.

Tal acto de brutalidad fue inconcebible para Silver y Rider, asolados por una turbación interna que desencadenó una ansiedad terrible. Era imposible que Genos pudiese herirlo. Se suponía que era invulnerable. No podía estar pasando… Y mucho menos podía creer que el hombre a quien su superior tanto amaba aprovechase un punto débil para destruirlo.

Rider haló del pelaje al enardecido felino, coerciendo su instinto vehemente por saciar su apetito con la materia gris del cyborg. Su ira dictaba venganza, y zanjar la vida de ese sucio traidor embustero.

El mayor no podía apartar la vista de esos orbes ambarinos. Mas no consiguió emitir sentencia alguna con la sangre acumulándose en su garganta. Una arcada anticipó el ardor lacerante en su interior, era insoportable, pero no tenía punto de comparación con la angustia de ese último latido.

Colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre el brazo de Genos, y sonrió con penosa dificultad, trazando con los labios un débil murmullo: "Está bien".


	43. CAPÍTULO 43 - CENIZA NEGRA

CAPÍTULO 43. CENIZA NEGRA

Para el Chico Emperador habría sido imposible seguirle el paso a Sónico, así que se vio en la necesidad de salir por cuenta propia, ralentizado por el peso extra de llevar a rastras al rango 12.

—Al menos no soy un enclenque —murmuró con orgullo mientras recorría un estrecho canal que lo condujo hacia una escotilla abierta.

Saltar parecía una locura total, y más si pretendía seguir los pasos del insensato pelinegro. Estuvo a punto de quedarse allí mismo y esperar un milagro. Sin embargo, un objeto indefinido planeando a la lejanía, fue suficiente para arriesgarse a dar un salto de fe.

"Si nos quedamos esperando a que algo suceda, moriremos de todas formas… Y a ti no te queda mucho tiempo".

A medida que caían en picada, el objeto adquiría una mayor visibilidad. "Si tan solo ese androide no me hubiera arrebatado todo mi arsenal, no tendríamos que depender de esa aeronave". No entendía por qué no se acercaba si era evidente que ya estaban dentro de su campo de visión.

"Sólo espero que no disparen", deseaba fervientemente que fuesen aliados. Uno nunca puede fiarse, cualquiera podría aprovechar y saldar cuentas sin importar las circunstancias.

Cada vez le costaba más permanecer junto a Watchdog Man. Sujetaba su traje de perro samoyedo apenas por la punta, y la inestabilidad de la caída libre hizo que fuese imposible seguir reteniéndolo. Un fuerte tirón los separó de tajo, y los giros del descenso aparatoso terminaron por dividir su trayectoria.

"¡Maldición!".

Atenerse a ese acto de fe los estaba conduciendo directo a la muerte. Pero aún con todo aparentemente en contra, la suerte sí que estaba de su lado, y la aeronave cambió su curso en una brusca maniobra.

Una nave que volaba en paralelo atrapó al héroe sabueso, y posteriormente, el más joven también fue rescatado.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —gritó una heroína por encima del ruido ensordecedor de las turbinas. Le tendió una mano, y cinco de sus compañeros le auxiliaron a meterlo lo más pronto posible, previniendo cualquier accidente.

—S-Sí.

Luego de asignarle un asiento, le colocaron el cinturón de seguridad y casco reglamentarios.

—Acabo de recibir un aviso del contingente 6G10. Watchdog Man no va a sobrevivir —anunció un miembro del equipo, desalentando al menor—. Y concuerdo en que será imposible si tenemos que llegar hasta la base de Ciudad A.

—¡Hay nuevas coordenadas! —secundó el piloto, iluminando el rostro de toda la tripulación. Aunque el Chico Emperador no tenía idea de lo que eso implicaba.

—Fantástico, tu amigo sobrevivirá —acotó la chica que le había ayudado a abordar, y enseguida aclaró—: Iremos a un centro médico provisorio.

—Ustedes…

—Nos envió Tatsumaki. Hay otros grupos monitoreando el área. Nadie puede acercarse demasiado al santuario, pero me alegra que unos pocos consiguieran escapar para interceptarlos al vuelo.

—Ella y dos héroes más siguen dentro.

—Lo sabemos. El chico pelinegro que saltó antes que ustedes se lo informó a uno de los escuadrones. Después de la alerta, instalaron una cuantiosa formación en esa zona.

"¿Sónico fue rescatado por ellos?".

—¡No pueden confiar en él! —prácticamente se arrancó el cinturón y el casco, echándolos al piso—. ¡Él sabía cómo escapar de ahí! ¡Y no hizo nada por salvar a nadie más que a sí mismo! ¡Nos habría condenado a todos sin ningún remordimiento!

Desde el frente de la nave, la copiloto intervino:

—¡Me informan que el jet K-932 cambió su curso. Y no responde al interc…!

El aeroplano en cuestión abrió fuego, librándose despiadadamente de cualquiera que le estorbase.

«¡¿Querían que contestara, no es así?!». Esa voz desafiante y corrosiva era muy fácil de identificar. No podía ser nadie más que el engreído de Sónico. «¡Quítense de en medio o los haré volar en mil pedazos!».

Atendieron a la amenaza sin objeciones.

«Y para su información, la tripulación sigue con vida. Sólo los puse a dormir».

—Ese sujeto está loco.

—No va a facilitarnos las cosas, por lo que veo.

—Dejemos que se vaya. No tenemos tiempo para esto, y seguirlo o atacarlo sólo traerá más bajas. No podemos romper la formación ahora.

Surgió un pitido agudo como interferencia al retomar la transmisión.

«Quiero dejar en claro que no me interesa recibir atención médica, y no planeo aterrizar en ninguna de sus bases. Así que dejen de enviar alertas y coordenadas a esta unidad. No pierdan su tiempo. Ni siquiera se molesten en intentar establecer comunicación con esta chatarra, porque de todas formas la llevaré a donde me dé la gana».

—¡Respondan, maldita sea! —se quejó uno.

—No nos permite remitir una contestación, bloqueó los receptores —rectificó la copiloto.

—¿Rastreamos su trayectoria?

La conjetura más acertada provino del Chico Emperador al interponerse en la discusión:

—Se deshará del jet en algún pantano. No tiene caso —sin pensarlo dos veces, usurpó los mandos del piloto para activar un par de funciones, además de modificar el tablero en un ajuste _in promptu_ —. Con permiso.

«Si de verdad quieren salvar a los que están atrapados en el calabozo, ¡traigan a Saitama! ¿O son más imbéciles de lo que pensé? Porque ya deberían saber que sin él estamos todos muertos».

El niño apuntó los misiles hacia las turbinas del jet en descenso, siguiéndolo con precisión, y con la certeza de mandarlo al abismo de un solo disparo. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que el resto de la tripulación neutralizada por pelinegro se vería en serios problemas.

"Activaré el sistema de conducción remota y te obligaré a venir con nosotros. Dile adiós a tu plan de huida y hola a tu nueva vida en prisión". Poco le faltó para iniciarlo. No obstante, desistió al escuchar lo último que Sónico tenía para decir:

«Ah, y una cosa más. Se delimitó un "punto muerto" para la chatarra descomunal. Y ese punto muerto es un alguien. Diviértanse descifrándolo, inútiles».

Y cortó la transmisión.

* * *

Silver Fang dejó escapar un sonido gutural lastimero que hizo eco en el interior de la cueva. No paró de retorcerse, sacudiendo la cabeza en el aire y rascando el piso con sus garras.

Rider sabía de sobra que por mucho que frenara al impetuoso felino, jamás actuaría en su contra. Así que mantuvo los ojos fijos en el cyborg mientras éste sacaba del pecho de Saitama su mano bañada en sangre, con extrema lentitud.

El mayor escupió el líquido rojizo acumulado en su boca, y se desplomó sobre el regazo del rubio.

Para entonces, el castaño mantenía una postura acechante como cualquier carnívoro félido, aguardando a la primera señal de movimiento o amago de agresión por parte del contrario para erradicarle. Alimentaba una idea preconcebida que elevó la corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Y el cyborg precisó que la descarga de alto voltaje oscilaba entre 26 y 90 miliamperios de intensidad.

Daba igual lo que dijera, el Rider humano ya no se encontraba en la superficie para escucharlo o entender más allá de lo evidente. Cualquier movimiento en falso le daría la pauta necesaria para aniquilarlo. Y nada de eso importaba si Saitama no volvía a levantarse…

Un par de lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de su aprendiz. Cerró los ojos, y apretó la quijada, ahogando cualquier sollozo que pudiese sobrevenir.

El tigre dientes de sable rugió como nunca antes, rasgando los repliegues membranosos de sus cuerdas vocales. Su pecho vibró casi tan fuerte como las paredes de la cueva. Y su pelaje grisáceo se sacudía con furia, completamente erizado.

Sin previo aviso se precipitó hacia la salida.

Rider no lo siguió esta vez. Actuó por su cuenta, acortando la distancia con Genos hasta cogerle del cuello y someterlo a una descarga progresiva, y en aumento. Era increíble cómo aún a la distancia, sus fosas nasales captaban el intenso olor de la presa que Silver desollaba al otro lado de la montaña.

El valeroso dragón que murió defendiendo a Genos, estaba siendo cruelmente despojado de su piel cubierta de escamas; mientras el cyborg experimentaba un hormigueo generalizado, desencadenando fuertes y dolorosas contracciones musculares.

La humedad del entorno empeoraba la situación. Y los pulmones artificiales de Genos dejaron de funcionar. Sufrió un paro respiratorio en el momento justo en que su maestro abrió los ojos.

…

Rider no pudo evitar temblar cuando sintió la mano de su superior sujetando su muñeca, instando a que parase.

—Cuida de él, por favor.

Fue la plegaria que los labios de Saitama pronunciaron antes de desaparecer, siguiendo el rastro de Silver.

Allá afuera, los colores del amanecer teñían el lienzo celestial con matices dorados.

Quizás la calidez de los rayos del sol no recorriese las montañas nevadas cual delicada caricia, como ocurría con la pradera, pero el astro rey resplandecía lo suficiente para iluminar la cordillera septentrional con un halo de esperanza, el mismo que consagraba a los seres vivientes a un nuevo día.

—No quiero perderte, amigo.

Inmovilizó al tigre contra la nieve, obligándolo a devolver los pedazos de carne que arrancó luego de triturar las escamas. Sus músculos perdieron toda la tensión acumulada, y el héroe fue capaz de arrancar de raíz la coraza engarzada a la pata izquierda.

—Ya no escucho su voz, y tampoco puedo sentir su presencia en ninguna parte —alzó los brazos frente a sus ojos, descubriendo que la coloración acentuada de sus venas había aminorado hasta adquirir una tonalidad normal.

—¡Inyéctale esto cuanto antes…! —la voz anónima tras un casco negro, surgió junto al rugido de un motor.

Aquel sujeto le arrojó una jeringa más voluminosa de lo usual, y Saitama la interceptó en el aire. La motocicleta que conducía era del mismo color que el casco, con unas líneas plateadas en el costado, y como distintivo personal: su firma artística grabada en manuscrita.

—Morirá si no le administras el antídoto —chasqueó la lengua—. Sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir quitarle la coraza así nada más.

Tenía razón, al mamífero le costaba mantenerse en pie. Casi dejó caer todo su peso sobre el Clase B. Y en cada intento por inhalar, su nariz dejaba escapar un resoplido sibilante.

—Te ayudaré a llegar al santuario, vamos, sube.

Desvió su mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva, y Rider se asomó sin mostrar expresividad alguna pero asintió, dando a entender a su superior que podía fiarse de aquel extraño.

"No sé si puedo confiar en ti, Rider. Pero espero que no permitas que esos dragones dañen a Genos".

—¿Quién eres? —inyectó el líquido, mientras formulaba la pregunta.

—¿No reconoces mi voz? —inquirió dolido—. En fin, date prisa, somos una carnada muy tentadora y si nos quedamos más tiempo, no dudarán en cazarnos.

Saitama subió a la motocicleta. Y durante la marcha se quedó mirando hacia el cielo, donde los dragones volaban en círculos, desesperados por ver salir a su presa predilecta.

—Los primeros rayos del sol enceguecen a los dragones que fungen como guías —explicó—. Ninguno de ellos necesita un dirigente en realidad, pero por ahora no parecen darse cuenta. Supongo que sabes muy bien que siempre odiaron a los humanos, pero jamás nos dieron caza por gusto. Preferían no acercarse a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Es culpa de ese infeliz —masculló.

—Descuida, ya hay una formación aérea que se encargará de suministrarles el antídoto. Es un concentrado obtenido a partir de la sustancia original, por eso es sumamente efectivo —la moto encuadró un derrape abrupto para frenar en cuanto llegaron a su destino—. Además, no creo que les falle la puntería con las ballestas que les proporcionamos.

Se quitó el casco y señaló una aeronave sumamente distante en el cielo.

—Puedes dar saltos impresionantes, así que no tendrás problema en desplazarte de un jet a otro hasta llegar al Santuario Glacial.

—¿Cómo sabes que el alienígena sigue vivo?

—¿…Disculpa?

—Hace sólo un momento podía sentir su presencia y escuchar sus pensamientos. Sólo que, de un segundo a otro desapareció.

—¿No recuerdas nada que rompiera tu conexión con él? —lo miró intrigado y con cierto temor.

Saitama no respondió. La imagen de Genos le vino a la cabeza como un esbozo fugaz, y después, simplemente emprendió el primer salto en dirección a la fortaleza en el cielo.

—Creo que ya entiendes por qué estamos vivos —lo perdió de vista. Y en breve, una chica de cabello violáceo llegó a su lado.

—¡Sweet Mask!

Ella también conducía su propia motocicleta, con un llamativo grabado amatista.

—Acaba de irse. Subamos al dirigible D-600.

—¿Tendremos que abrir fuego?

—Negativo —volvió a colocarse el casco y encendió la motocicleta—. Saitama se hará cargo. Sigamos con el plan original.

—Entendido.

La exigua remembranza del dragón intercediendo en incontables ocasiones, sacrificando gran parte de su naturaleza y tomando un riesgo que culminó con su muerte, le provocaba a Saitama un dolor inmenso del que no podía desprenderse tan fácil. Aquel ser imponente y temerario, guardián del paraje níveo, había sucumbido protegiendo a su amado aprendiz.

Debía terminar de una vez por todas con ese deplorable sufrimiento que asolaba a tantas criaturas y superhéroes.

Afortunadamente, la formación aérea le facilitó la localización de la antesala infernal. Y con un golpe a mano cerrada, que parecía envuelto en una esfera incandescente, demolió los muros y atravesó la presuntamente impenetrable barrera psíquica.

El mar de sangre lo dejó petrificado. Aún a sabiendas de que el genocidio se había llevado a cabo por todo lo largo y ancho del santuario. Una horrenda masacre perpetrada en las alturas, cual extensión paralela a la zona experimental, donde el pandemonio se originó.

"La cuna de la vida, convertida en un mausoleo inmundo".

El cuerpo de Saitama se tensó de pies a cabeza. Pero la voz inmiscuyéndose en sus pensamientos pertenecía a… "¿Tatsumaki?".

Inmediatamente localizó su diminuta figura junto al obelisco. Y éste, paralizado en la labor de canalizar toda su potencia de ataque en un colosal estallido de rayos gamma, dirigidos expresamente hacia el héroe que irrumpió en la fortaleza, enfocó a Saitama con esos temibles ojos de centinela.

El encarecido esfuerzo de la _esper_ por contenerlo no fue suficiente, y el cuasi rascacielos consumó su ofensiva.

Por primera vez en la historia, el barrido de radiación de alta energía no había sido producto de un agujero negro. Duró apenas unos milisegundos, y fue tan potente como si una estrella expulsara toda su energía acumulada en miles de millones de años.

—Hasta nunca…

El héroe absorbió la mayor parte de energía liberada, y el resto lo devolvió con un insuperable puñetazo, pulverizando al descomunal androide de un solo golpe.

"Me alegra que estés de vuelta, descerebrado".

—A mí también me alegra estar de vuelta, mocosa enana.

Saitama sólo recibió quemaduras superficiales, así que nada le impedía continuar. Saltó sobre un jet de rescate para visualizar el otro extremo del santuario e impulsarse hacia la parte más alta.

Ceniza negra llovía desde lo alto, mas no fue impedimento para que la alineación de la flota indicara la ubicación del alienígena. Tatsumaki confirmó el punto exacto de forma telepática, y el Clase B perforó la cúpula sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Inadvertidamente, un sonido mecánico tomó forma a través del androide autogestionable:

«Tú y yo no pertenecemos a ninguna parte, aunque intentes engañarte y aferrarte a este mundo».

—Te equivocas. Éste es mi hogar. Y ya le has hecho suficiente daño —apretó su puño con fuerza—. No te dejaré llegar más lejos.

«Y pensar que necesitaste de tanta ayuda para enfrentarme».

La caja hexagonal del androide se hallaba partida por la mitad y albergaba un intento maltrecho de bocina.

«Creí que eras más poderoso, amor».

—Y yo creí que eras más inteligente.

Dado que Saitama había destruido la barrera psíquica que, hasta hacía poco, protegía la estructura e impedía la aproximación de cualquier maquinaria ajena a las creaciones del alienígena, una de las aeronaves ascendió hasta la cúpula, y por medio de un altoparlante anunció que los héroes sobrevivientes ya estaban siendo trasladados a un sitio seguro.

La escuadrilla de naves aterrizaría en una base apostada en los lindes de la zona experimental. Y posteriormente, trasladarían a los pacientes a las afueras de Ciudad A.

—Ya te lo había dicho una vez. No mereces que te mate de un solo golpe. No después de todo lo que has hecho.

"No podré retenerlo más tiempo. Llévalo a tierra firme. ¡Ahora!".

"¿Escuchas mis pensamientos?", probó el héroe, pero el silencio reinante fue respuesta suficiente. Los poderes telepáticos de Tatsumaki no sobrepasaban ciertos límites.

—Guíame.

El alienígena, en su esencia fluctuante e intangible, aunque involuntariamente aprisionado en el interior del prototipo, fue trasladado a un centro de contención en una ubicación secreta donde ya se encontraba el Dr. Kuseno.

—Adelante, pasa —le dio la bienvenida apenas cruzó el umbral.

La sonrisa inicial del héroe menguó con semejante línea de aparatejos tecnológicos que sus ojos alcanzaron a vislumbrar en ese alucinante laboratorio, provocándole además una frustrante inquietud.

—Este lugar…

—Lo construyó el equipo que trabaja para Sweet Mask, bajo las órdenes de Tornado del Terror, por supuesto —colocó al androide dentro de una cápsula tubular que selló al vacío y cuyo sistema accionó al habilitar una serie comandos—. Es un alivio que no escapara.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esté ahí dentro. Las grabaciones de audio pueden reproducirse en cualquier sitio.

—Sí que lo está —señaló una pequeña pantalla con los nudillos—. El programa lo reconoce. He analizado toda muestra derivada de las toxinas y células madre de las quimeras, así como la composición de los fragmentos.

»Además, me atrevo a decir que si este maligno ser no hubiera robado los poderes de las hermanas _esper_ y elaborado un prisma con una diminuta parte de esos enigmáticos fragmentos, no habría sido posible realizar un análisis provechoso del antídoto.

Respiró profundo y encaró a Saitama.

—Creé un antídoto reforzado, que a su vez compone el virus que destruirá hasta la última célula del alienígena en su estado incorpóreo.

—Si lo destruyo de un golpe…

—Sólo pulverizarías la coraza metálica. Y las partículas que lo conforman se esparcirían, dejándolo en libertad —con la mano firmemente sujeta a una palanca, esperó la aprobación del héroe para proceder—. Siento mucho que no puedas intervenir y acabar con él por tu cuenta.

Saitama debía aceptar que a pesar de ser algo tan dolorosamente personal, no estaba en sus manos hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Se marcharía tal y como había llegado en primer lugar: pasando desapercibido.

En menos de un parpadeo, simplemente se esfumaría en el olvido.

—Hágalo de una vez… Lo único que quiero es estar con Genos —se dejó caer junto a la cápsula, apoyando una mano y su frente en la pantalla transparente del contenedor.

"Espero te estés retorciendo de felicidad por saber que no fui yo quien logró poner fin a tu existencia. Pero subestimaste a los demás. Ninguno era tan débil e inferior como pensabas. Y no olvides que Genos te arrebató lo único que venías a buscar a este planeta".

—Soy, y seré suyo para siempre —sus palabras fueron atenuadas por la cacofonía del artefacto. Pero eso no impidió que el mensaje llegara fuerte y claro al destinatario.

Conteniendo la respiración, contempló aquella estela álgida y difusa de lo que alguna vez fue el soplo de vida otorgado al alienígena, y que el virus desvaneció.


	44. CAPÍTULO 44 - ABSOLUCIÓN

CAPÍTULO 44. ABSOLUCIÓN

—Tome asiento, mi estimado fundador —su entonación destilaba toxicidad en cada sílaba.

La sonrisa que revelaba la faz ensombrecida del pelinegro era escalofriante, y tan afilada como el _shuriken_ envenenado que sujetaba entre los dedos.

Recargando su antebrazo en el respaldo de la silla, aguardó a que Agoni obedeciera su mandato. Y por desgracia, no tenía alternativa. Seis miembros del clan al que Sónico pertenecía se las habían arreglado para infiltrarse y, aprovechando la momentánea escasez de seguridad, habían conseguido tenderle una emboscada.

Tres de ellos le apuntaban al rostro con unos _fukiya_ , prestos a lanzar cuantos dardos hicieran falta. Y los otros tres, intercalados en media luna, portaban una reluciente _kusarigama_ de gruesa cadena y acerada hoz.

—¿Por qué no intentas tranquilizarte un poco y discutimos este asunto como dos hombres civilizados? —su mirada se mantenía comprensiva y afable, a pesar del desasosiego que elevaba su presión arterial y le mantenía firmemente sujeto al reposabrazos de la silla.

Los surcos delineando su rostro envejecido, transmitían ternura e inspiraban una compasión irremediable. Pero no para la mente turbada de Sónico, quien rodeó la silla, y subió a la mesa con agilidad y vanidosa elegancia.

—Estoy terriblemente relajado —masculló con una mueca de disgusto.

—Especulo… que si quisieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho —su sonrisa fue débil.

—Si agota mi paciencia, lo haré. No se confíe —peligrosamente, acercó la estrella de metal a sus propios labios, presionándolos además con rotundo desdén.

Por supuesto que Agoni temía por su vida, pero la preocupación que albergaba respecto a lo que dicha intromisión podría significar para la asociación de superhéroes, era incomparablemente mayor. "Tus ojos rezuman un odio insaciable, y me parece lamentable. Si ya redimiste los crímenes del pasado con una invaluable contribución para el mundo, ¿por qué rechazas la luz y te entregas a la ruina?".

—Sinceramente me importa un bledo quién fue el primero en mancillar su integridad —calibraba el influjo de sus palabras y, efectivamente, su sentencia descolocó al fundador—. Pero la reputación que presume, pende del mismo hilo que su ridícula vida.

Agoni comenzaba a entender el giro de tales insinuaciones, pero apenas abrió la boca para defenderse, Sónico apostilló:

—Metal Knight no era el único rebelde con ideas excéntricas y retorcidas.

Ahora estaba claro lo que ansiaba recriminarle.

—Sónico… He cometido muchos errores.

—No, no, que financie a locos de mierda incluso me parece divertido, lo digo en serio. Y reitero que me tiene sin cuidado —su lengua recorrió la comisura como quien degusta un jugoso aperitivo—. Simplemente vengo a arrebatarle su pequeña mina de oro.

—¿Los fondos de la asociación? —tenía los ojos puestos en el arma blanca, ya que Sónico la colocó a escasos centímetros de su garganta con una floritura improvisada—. ¿Para dárselo a tu clan? ¿En serio piensas que voy a malversar los ingresos que sustentan la seguridad de la ciudadanía? Perdón, pero no desperdiciaría tantos años de esfuerzo en viles mercenarios.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Tal como ya ocurrió con el héroe de metal, y probablemente esté haciendo ahora con ese irritante peliazul? No veo mucha diferencia en las intenciones de Sweet Mask, sabe.

Esa afirmación hizo mella en una fibra sensible del fundador, y le produjo un vértigo atroz.

—Dígame una cosa, ¿le endulzó el oído? ¿O cómo es que logran engatusarlo? ¿Acaso confía en cualquier imbécil con aires de grandeza que rece un ofrecimiento tentador? Seguramente todos los superhéroes de su estúpida organización son iguales —encajó el _shuriken_ en el respaldo de la silla a un ápice de su oreja, provocándole un sobresalto y temblor involuntarios—. ¿No se le ha ocurrido que en realidad todos persiguen un interés egoísta? Apuesto a que la única diferencia radica en que algunos son mucho más brillantes y persuasivos, más centrados, y menos mediocres.

Asió con rudeza el cabello del mayor, manteniéndolo con el mentón en alto. Y prosiguió:

—¿En serio me tildará de alimaña por tomar ventaja? ¡La única diferencia es que yo no soy un héroe!, ¡y mucho menos fingí serlo!

Soltó una gravosa y amarga risotada. Los colmillos que adornaban su sonrisa delirante brillaron con renovada intensidad.

—Sónico… —el sudor perlaba su frente—. La ambición nunca moldeó mis decisiones. Avistaba nuevos horizontes pero jamás tuve otro objetivo que no fuese preservar el bienestar y la seguridad de gente inocente. Y sí, reconozco, e insisto, que me he equivocado al confiar en la palabra de algunos…

—¡Perfecto! Entonces no le importará que todos sus secretos salgan a la luz después de asegurarme de que el dinero pase a cuenta de mi clan.

No imaginó que de pronto adoptaría una postura tan extrañamente relajada.

El fundador observaba algo a espaldas del pelinegro. Y la amenaza implícita no se hizo esperar:

—Te aconsejo que compruebes el objetivo de tus colaboradores antes de dictar una orden.

Sónico oteó sobre su hombro, y en efecto, los seis ninjas sin excepción apuntaban directo a su cabeza. Habían tenido la desfachatez de traicionarlo sin ningún reparo.

—Antes de que llegaras, alguien muy amable me previno. Me dijo que podrías aparecer de improviso con malas intenciones, y tomé medidas.

—¿…Les pagó?

Agoni asintió.

—Pero no pensé que la transferencia de la suma que les prometí demoraría tanto.

Ciertamente, venderse a él en lugar de robarle, les sería útil para eludir problemas legales. Un beneficio por partida doble que les salvaría de ser fichados, y de la temible posibilidad de ir a prisión.

Era evidente que mediante el mismo auricular por el que recibían misivas desde la aldea, les habían notificado sobre el exitoso ingreso de la transacción pactada.

—Creí que odiaba desperdiciar su dinero en mercenarios.

—Comparado con lo que pides, digamos que es una cantidad razonable.

—Bien. Adelante, máteme —se apartó de él. Y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al centro de la mesa, al tiempo que elevaba sus brazos extendidos en un exagerado amago de rendición—. ¿Qué espera?

—Sónico, te lo suplico, date cuenta —respiró profundo—. Tu propio clan te vendería al mejor postor. Y parece que no tienes idea de cuánto te debemos por lo que has hecho... Ese antídoto salvó a más especies de las que imaginas. Gracias a ti recuperamos a la mayoría de nuestros preciados dragones. Su nacimiento fue casi un milagro que nos trajo la suerte, y estuvieron a punto de extinguirse.

»Tú nos devolviste la oportunidad de volver a empezar, de elegir un nuevo camino a pesar de todo. Y no sólo por ayudar a conservar las especies de la zona, sino porque pusiste un alto al surgimiento de nuevas quimeras colosales. Tomaste un riesgo demasiado grande al dejarte devorar por la quimera-anfibio. Nadie más tuvo las agallas de hacer una cosa así.

—No me interesan sus elogios. Los de nadie, en realidad.

—Date cuenta que no es sólo eso —continuó en su necedad por procurar que Sónico le escuchase y abriera los ojos—. Tengo entendido que si no fuera por ti, Genos no se habría encontrado con el alienígena a tiempo para salvar a Saitama, y… a todos. ¿Es que en verdad no logras ver la magnitud de tus contribuciones? Eso te concede inmunidad diplomática absoluta… Ya la tienes, Sónico. Te lo debemos.

Los labios del pelinegro conservaron un rictus ecuánime. Y de sus ojos no desaparecía el ardor frenético de ese odio que calcinaba su cordura.

—¡Me importa una mierda! —enfatizó, iracundo—. ¿Está claro? Si va a asesinarme, ¡dé la orden de una vez!

—Después de todo lo que hiciste…

—¡Exacto! ¡Después de todo lo que hice, su maldita psíquica me dejó muy en claro que me prefieren muerto!

En un arrebato de rabia acumulada, se movilizó a la velocidad de la luz para equilibrar su cuerpo en una sola mano y dar una patada rauda, cual guadaña invisible blandida por un espectro.

Había desarmado a los seis traidores tan solo con ese giro.

—¡Soy mucho más rápido que cualquiera de ustedes!

Y por último, arrojó la pesada mesa contra un desprevenido y atemorizado Agoni, que a duras apenas tuvo oportunidad de alzar los brazos en un fútil intento por protegerse.

Por fortuna no sufrió ninguna fractura o daño de gravedad, ya que un extremo del inmueble impactó de lleno contra la puerta de la estancia, mientras que el otro quedó clavado en el piso, dejando un reducido margen de espacio que el hombre aprovechó para resguardarse. Allí, agazapado, escuchaba la resonancia estentórea de la lucha librándose tras la densa pieza de madera, hasta culminar con un fuerte y contundente golpe sobre la misma.

No se movió. Ni siquiera respiró.

Tras de sí escuchó unos pasos que lo obligaron a voltear y sostener la mirada en ese par de iracundos ojos desorbitados.

—No me trago sus elogios hipócritas. Esa niñata salvó a Zombieman por un jodido favoritismo.

—…P-Por supuesto que no. N-No fue así —su visión se nublaba cada vez más, debido al grado de estrés pasándole factura.

Además, el pelinegro sostenía en lo alto una _kusarigama_ manchada con la sangre fresca de uno de los ninjas derrotados.

—Tornado del Terror se… se dio cuenta de que serías el único que sabría cómo escapar del calabozo. Estuviste muy cerca de ella cuando estableció a Zombieman como punto muerto, ¿verdad? No fue casualidad. No la escuchaste decir eso por casualidad…

—¿Eso le dijo? —espetó, aunado a un amenazante movimiento de muñeca que hizo vibrar la cadena. Estaba más que dispuesto a terminar lo que había iniciado.

—S-Sólo había una persona… que no contemplo en sus cálculos. Tú huirías sin mirar atrás pero el Chico Emperador iba seguirte, y él salvaría a Watchdog Man. Por eso Tatsumaki hizo todo lo posible por mantener con vida a Zombieman y Stinger. El único eslabón sacrificable… era precisamente ella.

"Tatsumaki sabía que no salvarías a Stinger".

"Supo que te irías".

"Sabía perfectamente que lo abandonarías".

El ninja asió el arma con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Y Agoni cerró los ojos.

"No deseas desmantelar esta organización, ni asesinarme. Si estás tan ansioso por destruirlo todo y no valoras nada de lo que has logrado… es por ese vacío que no dejas de alimentar".

"La asociación de héroes no te arrebató nada. No te quitó a nadie".

Asumió que en cualquier momento iba a rebanarle la cabeza. Y si bien no podía asegurar que hubiese asesinado a los demás, la perpetuidad del silencio le destrozaba los nervios.

—S-Stinger no tiene idea de lo que lograste —musitó temeroso, dejando entrever su lado más vulnerable.

—No me interesa que lo sepa.

Sin embargo, el fundador se apresuró en señalar:

—Tal vez… vino a verte —se armó de valor para abrir los ojos y descubrir un cambio significativo en el semblante del pelinegro—. Tatsumaki implantó un mensaje en su mente.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y presionó el puente de su nariz, mitigando por muy poco el mareo que le aquejaba.

—Le dijo que viniera si todavía sentía lo mismo por ti.

La chica no le había dado ninguna clase de explicación. Ni tampoco le ofreció respuestas. No le había transmitido nada más que esa sucinta frase.

Y bien podría haberla ignorado por completo.

"Zombieman apareció justo cuando yo le fallé, para demostrarle que merecía a alguien mejor. Y no fui yo quien estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba", mordió su labio inferior, asqueado con el pensamiento que hilvanó su subconsciente. Pero lo sepultó con la zarpa juiciosa de los celos.

—Deberías asomarte por la ventana.

Quizás…

Quizás estaría allí, aguardando a tan solo unos pasos del umbral.

No obstante, le aterraba sobremanera apartarse para recorrer la cortina, asomarse, y no ver a nadie sobre la acera esperándolo.

El tiempo discurrió a cuenta gotas, como si un ente ajeno a la realidad quisiera detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, gritándole que no se aferrara a ese sentimiento opresivo que lo estaba matando por dentro.

"Si no estás ahí…".

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas a raudales. Y repentinamente, se había quedado sin fuerzas.

"¿Qué sentido tiene si no estás conmigo?".

* * *

—¡STINGER!

Despertó sobre una cama de sábanas blancas, atormentado por los retazos de una pesadilla. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía ser sino el bucle cansino de ese instante que quedaría grabado para siempre en sus recuerdos? No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Stinger siendo manipulado para atacarle sin clemencia. Había sentido su lanza encajándose en una de sus rodillas, un dolor agudo en la boca del estómago, un corte en el hombro al desprender de raíz uno de sus brazos y la disonancia en su oído cuando la mitad de su rostro le fue arrancado de tajo.

¿Podía haberse defendido? Era más que probable. Los ataques del Clase A fueron increíblemente más rápidos y precisos, aunque no lo suficiente para catalogarlo como invencible. Pero se trataba de Stinger. Y lógicamente dudó, dudó hasta ser destazado.

Si no fuera por la _esper_ , no habrían escapado del implacable obelisco.

—¡Tranquilícese, por favor! —un enfermero de cabello negro y ojos cenizos ajustó las cintas que lo sujetaban para evitar que se moviera más de la cuenta—. ¡No puede levantarse todavía!

La mente de Zombieman esclareció, ayudándole a reconocer que estaba en una camilla de hospital. Asimismo, descubrió que la mayor parte de su cuerpo todavía se hallaba en pésimas condiciones, hecho pedazos. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, mas no había rastro de aquella sustancia nauseabunda que recordaba.

—La regeneración llevará un tiempo considerable —le dijo, mientras revisaba un aparato electrónico aparentemente conectado al suero que le suministraba tres sustancias diferentes, en cantidades disímiles, pero minuciosamente controladas—. Mientras tanto, le ruego que no se mueva ni intente ponerse de pie, o podría complicar el proceso.

—¿Dónde está Stinger?, superhéroe Clase A, rango 10.

—En la sala de espera, como todos los que ya han sido dados de alta.

—Entonces… —se mantuvo inclinado hacia el frente, a pesar de que el enfermero insistía en que se recostara de nuevo.

—Él se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—Necesito verlo —se empecinó; y el joven enfermero entornó los ojos, demostrando ser el doble de pertinaz que su paciente.

—Por su seguridad, no puedo permitir que se mueva de aquí. En un par de horas, si no se presenta ninguna anomalía en la regeneración celular de sus miembros amputados, podrá encontrarse con su compañero. Por favor, recuéstese.

Zombieman obedeció, tratando de mantener la calma, sabiendo que Stinger se encontraba bien y pronto lo vería. Aunque no entendía por qué tardaba tanto en recuperarse.

"Maldición".

—No puedo creer hasta qué punto fue capaz de triturarlo.

¿Por eso se sentía tan raro? Como si todo su cuerpo estuviera entumecido con un plasma ardiendo que fluía a través de sus venas en un ciclo indefinido, desbordándose entre los pliegues de los tejidos internos, reintegrándose por ósmosis.

—Menos mal que Tornado del Terror consiguió frenar el control mental, o lo hubiera machacado hasta no dejar nada.

Realmente no podía recordar que llegara tan lejos.

Él no era el único paciente en el centro médico provisorio, aunque quedaban muy pocos superhéroes siendo atendidos. Un número mayor esperaban por sus compañeros en la sala de emergencias o en los cubículos de recuperación. Pero el resto ya habían sido trasladados a la base ubicada a las afueras de Ciudad A.

Allí, la planta baja de las instalaciones contaba con enormes cristales en lugar de paredes. Incluso la puerta, que se distinguía del resto por un marco blanco y la notoria división al medio, funcionaba como un cristal corredizo.

Un vasto jardín rodeaba el edificio y podía admirarse desde el interior gracias a los largos sillones predispuestos. El verdor de la panorámica se extendía como un océano esmeralda, hacia el límite indefinido del cielo raso, tan azul y vivaz.

—Así que te exoneró de toda culpa —corroboró Bang, dirigiéndose a la peliverde sentada a su lado.

La mirada de ambos se hallaba perdida en el paisaje diurno.

—Agoni sabe perfectamente que no soy la causante del estropicio —espetó con arrogancia—. Lo menos que podía hacer era retirar los cargos.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra —dijo con sinceridad.

El veterano estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la acritud de sus palabras como para sentirse ofendido.

—Y la restauración de la zona experimental irá de maravilla gracias a ese delincuente de quinta. Quién lo diría.

—Deberían cimentar un recordatorio ostensible.

—¿Alabando a ese cretino?

—¡Espero que ni en mil años! Me refiero a un monumento —determinó, reponiéndose del espanto—. Pero no para aclamar un mérito individual, sino con la finalidad de advertir a futuras generaciones.

Tatsumaki exhaló con pesadez, y frotó el dorso de su fría e insensible mano artificial.

—Saitama hizo que destruir al obelisco pareciera un juego de niños. Lo desintegró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Y aun así no podía hacer mucho contra su creador.

—Un arma y una defensa definitivas. Pero la ventaja siempre es tan relativa.

—Y si no fuera por ti, lo habríamos perdido.

La chica bufó e hizo un gesto desdeñoso que culminó con un chasquido de lengua.

—Son tan imbéciles todos, y él tan idiota. ¡Tuve que salvarles el trasero casi un millón de veces! Soy yo quien se merece un monumento del tamaño del Santuario Glacial.

Bang se rio con ganas, aunque al final le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Lo cierto es que, en los meses subsecuentes, levantarían un pilar metálico en cada ciudad, representando al obelisco. Haciéndolo lo más alto posible para que la punta piramidal en su extremo, apuntando al cielo, les recuerde a las próximas generaciones de superhéroes cuál fue el peor error que pudieron cometer como defensores de la humanidad, y por qué a pesar de todo, sobrevivieron.

Fubuki no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, e intervino en la conversación:

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Rider? —tomó asiento junto a Bang, con la espalda erguida y las piernas cruzadas.

—Con Genos, me parece —respondió su hermana en voz algo baja, y todavía sin apartar la vista del frente, a pesar del escrutinio, ya que su hermana le observaba de soslayo—. Uno de los médicos canalizó al cyborg con la aprendiz del Dr. Kuseno para que restaure las conexiones atrofiadas de sus partes robóticas.

—Con razón tarda tanto. Iré a verlo —tan pronto como se puso de pie, Tatsumaki le obstaculizó el paso, colocándose delante. La miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no lo hiciera.

Fubuki frunció el entrecejo, pero un largo silencio fue suficiente para que no se atreviera a preguntar, ni a contradecirla. Volvió sobre sus pasos, y se esfumó por el corredor que conectaba las escaleras y un elevador con los pisos superiores.

Tatsumaki tomó asiento, y una vez más, se quedó mirando a través del amplio ventanal.

Ya todo había acabado, estaban vivos, y aun así sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que entrelazar los dedos en una postura que, sin pretenderlo, evocaba las plegarias de un fiel devoto.

"No todos están con nosotros, muchos ya no regresarán". La mayoría intentaba disipar dicha certeza sin importar lo difícil que fuese.

Pero entonces, el desconsuelo más acrimonioso violentó su descanso.

Un dolor punzante acribilló su corazón, al sobrevenir un suceso que arrancó de sus ojos el llanto más deprimente que jamás había manifestado frente a otras personas: Saitama se aproximó a la distancia, llevando consigo el cuerpo descarnado y exánime del majestuoso dragón de hielo.


	45. CAPÍTULO 45 - TE FALLÉ

CAPÍTULO 45. TE FALLÉ

Zombieman aguardó lo indicado para que todo saliera bien y sin complicaciones. Ahora se encontraba entero, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sus heridas sanaron satisfactoriamente hasta el más ínfimo rasguño.

—¡Vaya… por fin! Tardaste una eternidad.

El Chico Emperador recorría con avidez el teclado que surgió de un holograma en su muñequera.

—Antes de que preguntes. Stinger fue por algo de comer, imagino que si te das prisa lo alcanzas en la cafetería —sonrió, y el dispositivo emitió un sonido acompasado—. Bueno, ya puedo informar a la base que estás bien... Por cierto, Watchdog Man se fue directo a Ciudad Q en cuanto mejoró, si es que tenías curiosidad por saber.

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, dando golpecitos en la pantalla de la computadora con la yema de los dedos. Pero cuando vio que Zombieman fue arrastrado por una urgencia imperiosa y no se detendría a escucharle, se precipitó a enunciar un último aviso:

—Tatsumaki me encargó vigilar a Sweet Mask —reparó en la incertidumbre que frenó el avance del contrario—. Como medida preventiva. Nada fuera de lo normal. Como sea, digamos que seré su sombra a partir de ahora.

—Ten mucho cuidado, niño genio. No te confíes.

—Por supuesto que no —le guiñó el ojo—, todavía guardo muchos trucos bajo la manga.

Zombieman asintió, reconociéndolo.

Realmente tenía la firme convicción de que el pequeño sería capaz de tomar la decisión más acertada en caso de emergencia. No por nada era un reconocido estratega con uno de los coeficientes intelectuales más altos de la asociación.

Pero la prioridad que dictaba en su corazón apremiaba con renovado brío.

"Necesito verte".

Stinger no había sido herido de gravedad, y por ende se libró de una riesgosa intervención quirúrgica. Aunque eso no lo exentaba del tormento interno por haber perdido el control. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría adivinado que el remordimiento de convertirse en la marioneta de un maniático y verse obligado a herir a sus seres queridos, lo carcomía por dentro, y forjaría su suplicio en futuras pesadillas.

—¡Stinger!

Lo había visto de espaldas, recargado sobre una barra junto al cocinero que recalentaba algunos guisos solícitamente. Y en realidad no iba a esperar a que volteara.

Lo envolvió con sus brazos como si temiera que se evaporara en el aire. Alcanzó a percibir el olor de la comida recién hecha, pero lo que más disfrutaba su sentido del olfato, era ese aroma impregnando el cuello de su amado.

—Puedo hacerme a la idea de cómo será despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas —difícilmente contenía el impulso de apartarse lo más mínimo, aunque sólo fuera para besarlo, algo que también anhelaba en demasía.

Su sentencia dibujó una sonrisa instintiva en el rostro del Clase A.

—Si hubieras muerto por mi culpa, no me lo habría perdonado jamás —colocó sus manos en los brazos del contrario, dejando una caricia imperceptible que detuvo cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel de su antebrazo.

—No habría sido tu culpa.

—Gracias… Por todo. Y de verdad espero que puedas perdonarme —su voz se opacó en un trémulo murmullo.

Zombieman atesoró el tacto de sus manos como dos gotas de agua siguiendo su cauce, filtrándose en los poros de su piel con una calidez impensable, mas evaporándose en una despedida inevitable.

Stinger se soltó de su abrazo, apartándose.

Al Clase S lo invadió el ferviente impulso de oponerse a esa repentina separación. Sin embargo, reparó en la felicidad desmedida que expresaban sus ojos, escindiendo los lazos de su unión forzada. Y supo que no lo detendría.

Veía a través de él. Pero por más que deseó congelar ese momento y guardarlo bajo llave, comprendía que sólo había sido presa de una hermosa ilusión. Las piezas del rompecabezas volvían a acomodarse en su sitio.

Ya era tiempo de despertar.

—Por favor, cuídate.

* * *

La luz diurna poseía un brillo nítido que hacía que todo luciera radiante y fresco. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, y las blancas cortinas ondeaban a la par con el viento. Aun si el ambiente carecía del trinar de las aves y más allá sólo se extendía un inhóspito paraje, reinaba la calma.

Genos abrió los ojos. Pero le costaba enfocar a la persona que tenía enfrente, ya que todo a su alrededor se interpolaba como las pinceladas de una pintura indefinida y trepidante. Parpadeó varias veces antes de poder distinguir a Rider de pie junto a la cama, acompañado de Silver Fang.

Su primera reacción fue esbozar una sonrisa, algo que surgía de forma natural tratándose de su amigo felino. Y más ahora que había recobrado su aspecto original. Se notaba a leguas que estaba más fuerte y sano que nunca.

—¿Saitama lo consiguió?

El castaño asintió.

En realidad esa pregunta hacía referencia a varios aspectos: si después de dar señales de vida se había librado definitivamente de las garras del alienígena, si éste había dejado de existir, y si todo había vuelto medianamente a la normalidad o tendrían que verse en la necesidad e infortunio de lidiar con un psicópata inmortal y más quimeras colosales.

Rider captó su cuestionamiento a la perfección, y al parecer todo estaba en orden. En diáfana envestidura, la paz blandía su estandarte, coronándose de céfiro y olivo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Él te pidió…? —Genos intuyó algo que los ademanes y palabras monótonas del chico pronto dejaron en total evidencia:

—Que cuidara de ti.

"No has vuelto a la normalidad".

Alzó el brazo, instando a que el tigre albino se acercara. Pero fue en vano.

"Y Silver no parece querer apartarse de ti. Así que a pesar de las apariencias, él tampoco ha vuelto a ser el mismo, no del todo".

—¿Te encuentras bien? —no ignoraba que su pregunta era absurda.

Asintió de nuevo.

"Ambos perdieron algo que no van a recuperar sin importar el tiempo que pase".

—En el Santuario Glacial… —puntualizó, evocando el suceso que deseaba enterrar en su memoria lo más pronto posible, aunque temía que le acecharía por días, o quizás meses subsecuentes—…fui testigo de unas grabaciones. Sobre lo que ocurrió en el laberinto subterráneo.

El castaño no se movió en lo absoluto, ni siquiera pestañeó. Se mantuvo rígido, pero con un dejo de preocupación en la mirada.

—Me di cuenta de que el alienígena protegía obsesivamente algo oculto bajo la cicatriz en el pecho de Saitama —hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando detenidamente lo que diría a continuación—. No sólo incrustó los fragmentos en su interior… Tal vez jamás sabremos qué clase de procedimiento empleó, pero fue capaz de crear un órgano vital que terminaría suplantando las funciones del original, un segundo corazón.

»Pensé que si conseguía destruirlo, habría alguna posibilidad de romper el nexo que ataba a Saitama con ese engendro. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que después de recuperar su fuerza sobrehumana tendría una debilidad tan visible? Un único punto, pero tan obvio, incluso señalado con una marca.

Sonrió con amargura, y agregó:

—Ninguno de nosotros se habría planteado la posibilidad de asesinarlo antes del amanecer para evitar que el alienígena se volviera inmortal. Sin importar si era factible o no. Pero tratándose de remover una sola pieza…

—Podías haberte equivocado.

A Genos le tomó desprevenido que se expresara en voz alta, mas convino al instante:

—Así es.

—Sabías que Saitama no iba a defenderse de ti.

Fue una especie de acusación perniciosa, pero no tenía palabras para refutar algo así. Rider estaba en lo cierto. Pudo haberlo matado. Y entonces lo último que habría visto en los ojos de su maestro antes de perderlo para siempre, sería el asombro más estremecedor, aunado a una angustiante aflicción. Una carga tan pesada con la que no habría podido vivir.

—Eras el indicado para hacerlo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una bella chica de tez morena muy obscura, y largo cabello rizado sujeto en una coleta.

—¿Interrumpo?

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

—Me disculpo por la calidad de las partes y el revestimiento cutáneo —esta vez se dirigió sólo a Genos, pasando las yemas de sus dedos pulgar e índice por la piel de su hombro, en trazos rectos, repasando algunas mediciones—. Pero parece que todo salió bien. Después de todo, llegaste con daños muy serios producidos en el sistema nervioso a causa de la corriente eléctrica a la que fuiste expuesto.

—Tú eres…

—La aprendiz del Dr. Kuseno, mucho gusto.

No hacía falta que dijera su nombre porque se hallaba escrito con letras grandes en el gafete de su bata: "Sade Eze". Y de todas formas, se marchó en cuanto terminó un chequeo general y apuntó los datos pertinentes en la gráfica de su tableta.

—Rider… —el ciclista también se había dirigido hacia la puerta, sin decir nada. No obstante, aguardó un poco más—. ¿Aún lo amas?

—Sí.

Genos contuvo la respiración.

El chico no mentía, eso seguro. Pero aún en su incapacidad para proyectar emociones humanas, conservaba los mismos sentimientos. Lo que provocó en el cyborg un conflicto interno que prefirió desestimar.

—¿A dónde irás?

—A casa.

Al abrir la puerta, una corriente de aire cruzó la pieza con un suave silbido y, removiendo las cortinas en una frágil caricia, se perdió a través de la ventana.

Ambos se fueron sin mirar atrás.

Y de alguna manera, Genos descifró que no volverían a Ciudad Z, sino al medio en reforestación al que Silver Fang pertenecía.

* * *

—¡Eres un…! —las lágrimas en el rostro de Sónico no paraban de correr. Tenía la piel enrojecida de ira y las manos le temblaban.

El cielo se tornó de un fúnebre gris opaco debido a un cúmulo de nubes, esparciéndose, como atraídas por la aversión y hostilidad del sórdido encuentro entre dos antiguos amantes.

—¡Debiste morir en esa fétida cloaca! —fustigó sin misericordia.

Stinger lo miraba a los ojos en el más completo mutismo, y aunque no fuese visible, su espíritu roído y endeble se desmoronaba con la misma resistencia nula que oponía frente a Sónico.

Fue como si el ninja sacara de ultratumba la fuerza necesaria para someter al héroe contra el piso. Clavó la cadena de la _kusarigama_ en su cuello. Y a pesar de que Stinger no hizo nada por quitárselo de encima, Sónico amenazó con atravesarle el rostro con la punta de la hoz, sosteniéndola a centímetros de su nariz.

—Lárgate… —siseó mezquino—. Si no lo haces, juro que te mataré.

Mantenía una de sus rodillas fija sobre su abdomen, y la otra en la flexura del codo. Ni siquiera le daba oportunidad de moverse, contradiciendo así su imposición previa.

¿Por qué lo retenía con tal insistencia?

Porque esperaba que dijera algo muy puntual.

Algo que de cierta forma retrocediera el tiempo y le devolviera al Stinger que creía perdido… aún en el medio selvático de la zona experimental, abandonándolo, y desconociéndolo como lo que quizás nunca habían sido.

Sónico siempre encarnó la clase de persona que no se detiene a pensar dos veces lo que hace, ni muestra consideración por terceros. El arrepentimiento nunca había dictado una sentencia a su inexistente moral.

Pero esta vez, su mente se enturbiaba con esa dolorosa ecuanimidad del Clase A que no conseguía eliminar de sus recuerdos más arraigados. Se asfixiaba con la profunda decepción que vio en sus ojos. Y no lograba olvidar la manera tajante y genuina en que despreció su existencia como lo que era, un criminal.

Él fue la primera persona que lo hizo sentir verdaderamente culpable.

Nunca lo admitiría como tal, pero Stinger había hecho trizas su tesitura inquebrantable. Y le desquiciaba reconocer que fue el único capaz de reducir su orgullo a la miseria más patética.

—¡Tenías razón! —espetó Sónico—. ¡Vaya que la tenías! ¡No hacía falta que fingiéramos algo que nunca fue real! ¡No tengo excusas, y lo sabes!

Su voz se quebró. Una gota de sangre ajena escurrió por su mentón y se precipitó en la mejilla del contrario.

—Soy escoria… ¡Y me siento malditamente orgulloso de serlo! —la inflexión enérgica de su frase languidecía.

Y Stinger, en un exiguo impulso instintivo por sobrevivir, aferró sus manos a la cadena. Le faltaba el aire, pero era consciente de cómo la férrea voluntad del contrario le superaba con creces.

"No debo luchar. No contra ti. Nunca contra ti… ya no".

En un esfuerzo desmesurado, extendió los brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, decidiendo que no haría absolutamente nada por defenderse.

—¡Esperaba que murieras en ese calabozo! ¡Nunca tuve intención de sacarte de ahí! ¡Ni a ti, ni a nadie más!

Una voz en su fuero interno le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo, le exigía que no dijera nada más y terminara con el trabajo sucio de una buena vez.

—Jamás debí confiar en nadie… Ese fue mi peor error.

Era evidente que Stinger no lo enfrentaría.

Ni siquiera llevaba un arma consigo. Después de haberse despedido de Zombieman en el centro médico, fue allí directamente.

Y el ninja estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

—¡¿Has venido a detenerme, no es así?! ¡Defiéndete maldita sea!

—Me-n… tis-te… —musitó en una penosa exhalación.

De manera casi inconsciente, Sónico aminoró la tensión de la cadena.

Stinger ladeó el rostro, asediado por un insufrible acceso de tos al sentirse mínimamente librado de la opresión. Su vista se cubría de manchas danzantes por la falta de oxígeno, y le invadía un desagradable hormigueo en sus brazos y piernas entumecidos.

El ninja se apartó una distancia considerable, sin aceptar para sus adentros el alivio que le produjo detenerse a tiempo y ver que la tonalidad lívida en el semblante del héroe cedía, devolviéndole la coloración de un ser humano con vida.

Esperaba el insulto más hiriente de su parte. Y en su cabeza se arremolinaba un sinfín de reclamos, tildándole de cobarde y débil.

—Mentiste…

Del cielo descendieron millares de gotas, como lágrimas de cristal, fragmentándose en esquirlas sobre las baldosas de la extensa y solitaria avenida.

"Así es, Stinger. Siempre te he mentido. Yo no te amo, jamás he tenido sentimientos por nadie… Nada de lo que hice fue por ti. Y nunca habríamos estado juntos. Tú no…".

—No te da igual… —la garganta le ardía, y le costaba respirar—. No te da igual lo que yo piense de ti.

La lluvia no se precipitó como una tormenta inclemente y voraz; sino atenuada en la parsimonia de un rocío copioso, con una ligereza casi armónica, levantando una humareda al ras del suelo que, aunque insubstancial, compenetraba con el cielo plomizo.

—Y te equivocaste...

Trastabilló al ponerse de pie y acercarse al ninja.

—Yo no… me enamoré de él —afirmó, mirándolo directo a los ojos a pesar de su aspecto deplorable y esas lastimosas inhalaciones entrecortadas—. Por más que traté de convencerme a mí mismo… nunca lo amé. Y tenías razón en… fui un idiota por casi elegirlo.

Posó su mano sobre los rígidos nudillos que sujetaban el arma con obstinada reticencia.

—Tú no me defraudaste, Sónico. Fui yo quien te abandonó… Te fallé.

De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, esa era la última que habría esperado escuchar. ¿Cómo era posible que de la manera más inverosímil, e inconcebible, se adjudicara toda culpa?

—Mataré a Agoni.

Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, aferrándose a un deseo increíblemente desquiciado de volver a aquella sala y convertirla en un pútrido depósito de cadáveres, cobrando las vidas que había perdonado.

—Hazlo.

—…

—Termina lo que empezaste, y vámonos de aquí.

Su sonrisa transmitía una amabilidad y un cariño que no merecía. Y verse reflejado en su mirada ónice, fue demasiado.

Stinger deslizó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Sónico, mientras la lluvia enjuagaba la sangre residual, haciéndola desaparecer, como si todo fuera así de simple y los hechos se disolvieran en una promesa de amnistía imperecedera.

Semejante al estrepitoso designio de un rayo, la _kusarigama_ fue lanzada directo a un señalamiento, y al partirlo por la mitad emitió un estentóreo crujir metálico.

…

Cerré los ojos.

Decidí permanecer así por tanto tiempo como fuera necesario.

Pero Sónico no se apartó de mi lado. Y tampoco regresó al edificio.

Mis brazos se aferraron a él cuando mis pies abandonaron la seguridad del suelo firme, siendo transportado a kilómetros de distancia, a la velocidad del sonido.

La sensación de la lluvia sobre mi rostro, así como del aire frío inundando mis pulmones, eran suficientes para recordarme dónde estaba, pero esta vez no lo detendría. Dejaría que me llevara a cualquier sitio.

En poco tiempo escapamos de la lluvia, y las nubes negras quedaron atrás. Al menos fue la impresión que tuve, ya que el aire que inspiraba había perdido esa densidad vaporosa, tornándose más ligero y puro. Podía sentir los rayos del sol acariciando mi rostro. Y creí escuchar el agitar del follaje, tal como había sucedido en la zona experimental.

Los recuerdos que conservaba se rebobinaron como una cinta en retroceso.

No me atreví a abrir los ojos, porque por un segundo, dudé de la realidad.

Era imposible que estuviéramos de vuelta en aquel sitio. Mas el tacto de su cuerpo aunado a la velocidad a la que íbamos, provocaron ese vértigo tan familiar e ineludible que retorcía mis entrañas. Sentí la exasperante necesidad de gritarle que parara. Justo como en el pasado, una parte de mí pugnaba por echarle en cara todo lo que él representaba, siendo el antagónico más bajo y miserable que jamás había ultrajado mis propósitos.

—No te detengas —musité, ignorando a mi conciencia.

Me aferré a él como si estuviéramos a punto de saltar por un acantilado, mientras mi corazón latía con una intensidad alarmante y el pánico rasgaba mi garganta.

"Confío en ti".

Era confuso repasar los acontecimientos, y visualizar cómo habíamos terminado en un refugio especialmente recóndito y desconocido —al menos para mí—, sobre un espacioso colchón mullido, dentro de las cuatro paredes que demarcarían nuestro nuevo escondrijo.

—Nhh… Sónico, espera. No tan… duro… —jadeé, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello desaliñado, acariciándole mientras su boca recorría mi hombría.

Deseaba más que nunca estar con él, y no podía pensar en lo que vendría después.

—Mmhhh… Lo haces demasiado bien… ahh… ¡Aaaahh!

Succionaba tan fuerte que podía sentir sus colmillos hiriendo mi piel. Era un dolor exquisito, pero mantenía mi cuerpo rígido y alerta. Estoy seguro de que se aprovechaba de eso para tomar el control, con lo que le fascina hacerme gemir y verme temblar. Se notaba en esa sonrisa afilada que destilaba presunción.

—N-No… No… ¡para! —había bajado a estimular mi entrada en un serpenteo rápido con su lengua, deslizándola tan profundo que mi espalda se arqueó.

Recorrió el contorno de mis muslos con rasguños, subiendo por la delgada línea que marcaba mi ingle, enloqueciéndome en constantes oleadas de placer.

—Eres mío… dilo. Di que eres mío.

Mi rostro se encendió en un rojo carmesí muy intenso.

Y sin previo aviso, se colocó encima para comenzar a frotarse sobre mi miembro, ya de por sí caliente y húmedo.

—Mmhh… está tan duro. Vamos, dilo…

Tan pronto como la primera sílaba escapó de mi boca, Sónico me dejó sin aire en un beso lascivo y demandante. Frotaba su lengua contra la mía, más y más, provocando que gimiera como poseso al deleitarme con ese particular gusto a melocotón.

Atrapé su labio inferior, y lo lamí con suavidad en un breve intento por recuperar el aire, pero pronto retuvo mi lengua en un mordisco ansioso aunque sutil, ya que enseguida empujó sus caderas con fuerza, deslizando mi pene en la cálida y deliciosa estrechez de su intimidad.

—¡Aaaahhh!

—Esto… te va a fascinar… —murmuró en mi oído, haciéndome experimentar un cosquilleo electrizante en la oreja que se extendió por todo mi cuello, y se acentuó en la parte baja de mi abdomen y vientre.

No sé cómo lo hacía, pero de alguna manera ejercía presión a voluntad. Podía sentir sus músculos contrayéndose, succionando a intervalos, tan fuerte, y en el momento justo… Tuve que sujetarme a las sábanas.

Y por si no fuera suficiente, encajó sus uñas en mis hombros, descendiendo sin piedad a lo largo de mi torso. Dejó una infinidad rasguños, como si ansiara tatuar en mi piel su rúbrica personal. Pero ardía con tal delicia que sobrepasaba mi excitación.

—¡AAHHH! ¡S-Sí… sigue! ¡MÁS!

No podía dejar de gemir. Todo mi cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y mi miembro palpitaba con urgencia por el calor envolvente; hasta que en una serie de contracciones irrefrenables, terminé dentro de él, llenándolo con mi esperma en una descarga abundante.

Ni siquiera entonces Sónico se detuvo. Y eso provocó que la tensión liberada actuara como un poderoso sedante, sumergiéndome sin reparos en un soporífero delirio de satisfacción.

—Nhh… me encanta cómo palpita dentro de mí —declaró lujurioso, y finalmente aminoró el vaivén de su cadera hasta detenerse por completo.

El peso de su cuerpo se sintió tan liviano.

—¿Cómo logras que sea yo… quien siempre pide más? —respiré profundo—. Eres increíble.

No pude evitar sentirme sumamente avergonzado.

Enseguida se acercó a mi cuello para besarlo de forma suave y pausada, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi mentón.

Observé hipnotizado cómo empapaba las sábanas al separarse, poniéndose de rodillas. Ver cómo el semen escurría entre sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, fue indescriptiblemente placentero.

—Quédate así —lo había dicho en un volumen tan bajo que me sorprendió que escuchara, y más aún, que acatara mi petición.

Acaricié su entrepierna impregnada de mi semilla, e introduje dos dedos con una facilidad asombrosa. Los moví en círculos, hasta encontrar el punto exacto. Con la otra mano le masturbé, apenas deslizando la palma sobre sus gemelos, deteniéndome a masajear su extensión con delicadeza.

—Eres demasiado…

—¿Cariñoso?, ¿considerado?

—Dócil.

—No sé si debería sentirme ofendido —besé sus glúteos, sin dejar de tocarle.

Sónico no hizo ademán de querer apartarse. No emitió queja alguna. Ni siquiera se tomó la libertad de exigirme que aumentara el ritmo. No podía saber lo que estaba pensando, solamente me dejé llevar por el tacto.

Había cerrado los ojos, como amoldándose a mi merced, pero yo sabía que mi proceder manifestaba una inagotable dosis de sumisión. Estaba a su disposición, extasiado con su escultural figura.

Entreabrió la boca, exhalando un suspiro. Por lo que me vi tentado a masturbarle más rápido, presionando su glande y bajando a lamer la punta. Pero me sujetó del cabello, evitando que siguiera. Creí que me empujaría por completo para obligarme a sacar mis dedos de su interior, siendo que por el contrario, me pidió que abriera la boca, y entró hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta de una sola estocada.

Sentí que me ahogaría con su enorme pedazo. Aun así, seguí moviendo mis dedos dentro de él, hasta introducir un tercero, ensimismado con los gemidos que Sónico apenas y podía contener.

La estimulación directa en su punto G incrementó su orgasmo a niveles exorbitantes y sació mi paladar de su elixir lechoso, descendiendo por mi garganta, y desbordándose por la comisura de mi boca.

No dejé que una sola gota se desperdiciara.

—Me encanta ver cómo lo saboreas.

Su sonrisa ladina me hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo resistirme a sus encantos si desde que le conocí tenía ese efecto en mí?

Se tumbó sobre la cama, dando la impresión de estar completamente agotado.

—Si no reprimieras tus gemidos, ni trataras de frenar la respiración cuando estás tan excitado, tu cuerpo no lo resentiría tanto —esperaba que mi voluble amante no se enfadara con ese comentario, aunque furtivamente me divertía la idea.

—Alucinas. Yo no pierdo el control como tú.

—Pero estás temblando —me reí por lo bajo.

—¡No es verdad!

Y vaya que detestaba ser puesto en evidencia.

De inmediato acaricié su pecho con el dorso de mi mano, deteniéndome justo a la altura de su corazón.

—Tus latidos me dicen otra cosa.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! —en un raudo movimiento, se colocó encima de mí otra vez, sujetando mi mentón con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Que sepas que esta noche no duermes.

—Debo admitir que esa amenaza me gusta.

Mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero en lugar de contradecirme con una réplica maliciosa, selló mis labios en un beso.

—Al estar conmigo quebrantas tu juramento, y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar con alguien como yo —espetó burlesco, enfatizando en una especie de menosprecio forzado—. Nunca me preocuparé por nadie más que por mí mismo. Que te quede claro.

—Si no te aceptara, y amara, tal como eres, no habría ido a buscarte.

Juraría que noté un cambio drástico en su mirada. Fue como si sus pupilas se cristalizaran bajo un velo ensombrecido que eludía mostrar aquello tan celosamente oculto bajo una máscara invisible.

—No tengo ataduras sentimentales. Eso tampoco va a cambiar.

Mi silencio e inexpresividad alteraron sus nervios más que nunca. No creí que llegaría el día en que sus palabras no me afectaran, al grado de notar su incomodidad y sobre todo esa inseguridad creciente.

Era muy impulsivo, y había demostrado una terrible falta de escrúpulos para consumar una venganza, pero no todo lo que afirmaba se veía reflejado en acciones. Eso me había quedado muy claro a estas alturas.

—Y mucho menos dejarás de ser un mentiroso.

—Me conoces bien.

—No me iré. Estaré contigo lo que me resta de vida. Ya lo decidí.

—¿Es porque me amas? —soltó con escarnio y una risa disimulada para maquillar la relevancia de su interrogante.

—Más que a nada en el mundo.

Me había devuelto la misma pregunta que yo le hice aquella vez. Y en definitiva le tomó por sorpresa que respondiera sin pensarlo.

Se quedó mirándome, en una mezcla entre escepticismo e incredulidad.

No alcancé a distinguir si había un destello de miedo en su postura dominante o había sido mi imaginación. Tal vez pensaba en todo lo que yo decidí olvidar, abandonar y perdonar con tal de estar con él. En todo lo que rechacé, y que estaba dispuesto a permitir para no perderlo.

Volvió a recostarse a mi lado, y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo.

—Pues tendrás que demostrarlo.

—Las veces que sea necesario, lo prometo.

Suspiró.

—Eres tan tonto...

Estoy seguro de haber visto una lágrima humedeciendo su mejilla, pero si se me ocurría mencionarlo, sé que habría inventado cualquier cosa.

—Vale. Y tú eres un engreído y un abusivo, pero hay que admitir que ante todo eres muy sexy y sabes moverte como un dios en la cama.

—Idiota —esta vez sí que se rio con ganas.

Al menos conseguí que su semblante se iluminara, y eso era más que suficiente para sentirme satisfecho.

Se giró y recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, pasando sus dedos por cada rincón de mi cuerpo en un minucioso recorrido, como si quisiera memorizar cada milímetro.

"Soy tuyo. Siempre lo fui".

—Sónico… Te amo —enfaticé.

—Ya lo dijiste.

—Mucho.

—Cállate ya.


	46. CAPÍTULO 46 - EXEQUIAS

CAPÍTULO 46. EXEQUIAS

—Es una lástima que terminara así.

Saitama escuchaba a Bang sin exteriorizar una opinión de momento.

—Imagino que te sientes culpable por todo esto —no solamente hacía alusión a la deprimente escena tras el cristal, donde Tatsumaki sufría la pérdida del difunto dragón de hielo—. La mayoría murió en batalla y ni siquiera tendrán una sepultura digna… Si tan sólo hubiéramos podido recuperar sus cenizas.

»Pero no te culpes por ello. Hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos.

—No fue suficiente —habló por fin, notablemente molesto consigo mismo—. No fui yo quien acabó con ese maldito. Y esta vez, sí que me arrepiento de no haber sido invencible.

—¡Quién diría que llegaría el día! —disimuló una risita socarrona—. Vamos, chico, no te recrimines algo que no vale la pena. Todos fuimos víctimas de una sucia artimaña, y nos dejó en una desventaja garrafal.

—¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor? —preguntó incrédulo, y el veterano se alzó de hombros.

—No estoy seguro de qué te tiene más irritado: que Genos se diera cuenta antes que tú de la única cosa que podía impedir el objetivo del alien, o el hecho de que la intervención de ese ninja rastrero contribuyera en gran medida a destruirlo… Por no decir que es gracias a él que ahora esté muerto.

Saitama torció la boca, denotando su encarecido disgusto.

"Así que ambas".

—A veces, hasta un transgresor de la ley nos puede dar una grata sorpresa.

—Sónico no es de fiar.

—Es un canalla, estoy de acuerdo. Y no quisiera admitirlo, pero reconozco que eso no anula lo que hizo.

—Stinger debe estar muy orgulloso —entornó los ojos, antipático.

Irónicamente, la _esper_ no le había dicho nada al respecto al Clase A, pero Bang supuso que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Saitama miró de soslayo, distrayéndose con algo que aparentemente sólo él percibía.

—Llevará al dragón a la zona experimental para sepultarlo bajo la nieve —se puso de pie en cuanto soltó la frase.

—¿Te lo dijo telepáticamente?

El héroe asintió y se movilizó al instante, persuadido por un segundo aviso de la chica asegurándole que Genos estaba a punto de llegar.

Y efectivamente, los héroes que hacía falta trasladar desde el centro médico, así como varios colaboradores y subalternos de Tatsumaki, llegaron en cuatro voluminosas y muy llamativas furgonetas.

Saitama fue al encuentro de su aprendiz en cuanto lo vio descender del vehículo.

—Maestro, discúlpeme… —fue recibido con un beso nada discreto e increíblemente urgente.

Le robó el aliento como si existiera una mínima oportunidad de que alguna fuerza sobrenatural los separara en un parpadeo.

—¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! —el mayor tenía la cara roja hasta las orejas, pero era difícil distinguir si se debía a la frustración, el beso, o ambos.

—Perdón. Yo no…

—¡¿De qué demonios te disculpas?! —refunfuñó, y volvió a besarlo efusivamente.

Aunque en esta ocasión, el rubio notó la expresión bochornosa de Bang, quien carraspeó un par de veces para recordarles que estaba presente.

El cyborg respiró profundo. Ese beso se le había subido a la cabeza, mareándole. La boca de su maestro era equiparable a una droga, inocua pero muy potente, con un sabor tan adictivo que sus papilas gustativas artificiales conservarían con impaciencia hasta una segunda dosis.

—Vayamos con Tatsumaki —sujetó la mano de Saitama, y junto con Bang, se acercaron al grupo de personas reunidas en la parte central del jardín, alrededor del dragón.

La peliverde elevó al reptil con sus poderes telequinéticos, muy por encima de la multitud, encargándose de cubrirlo parcialmente con varias sábanas que sus subalternos le ofrecieron. Al menos así, las heridas más pronunciadas no quedarían a la vista, en respeto tácito a la criatura.

De vuelta en las furgonetas, se dispusieron a emprender el viaje en dirección a las montañas nevadas de la zona.

—Pensé que Silver y Rider estarían contigo —mantenía la vista en el respaldo del conductor, evitando asomarse por la ventana, desde donde podía verse al dragón suspendido en levitación, cual si fuese una deidad inalcanzable y artificiosa.

—¿Disculpa? —intervino el veterano, siendo vilmente ignorado.

—Lo estuvieron —confirmó el rubio—. El tiempo necesario para cerciorarse de mi recuperación.

—¿A dónde se fueron?

Genos todavía sujetaba la mano de su maestro, así que en un simple movimiento la acercó a su boca, y la mantuvo junto a sus labios en un ademán tan cariñoso y posesivo que ruborizó a Saitama.

—A la zona experimental. —Y antes de alimentar la duda o cualquier atisbo de confusión, aclaró—: Se quedarán a vivir ahí.

—Rider…

—No es el mismo de antes —elucidó.

Su presentimiento se había hecho realidad.

Desde la última vez que lo vio, supo que no recuperaría a su mejor amigo.

—¿Y Silver?

—El vínculo es bilateral. Sus pensamientos y emociones mantienen una conexión difícil de explicar —era evidente que no soltaría su mano. Más bien la llenaba de besos y caricias ocasionales—. Estarán bien.

»Y si algo llegara a ocurrir, saben dónde encontrarnos.

—Es verdad.

Pese a toda renuencia, Saitama se asomó por la ventana. Y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al pensar en el sentimiento de culpa que estaría atormentando al dientes de sable.

"Hiciste todo lo posible por ayudarnos".

No es que fallara a su propósito, pero si prefería ocultarse en el ecosistema donde le conocieron, era por la vergüenza que adjudicaba a su transformación parcial y el asesinato accidental que había cometido.

"También debes sentirte así, ¿cierto Rider?".

—¿Serían tan amables de explicarme por qué diantres hablan de mí como si no estuviera justo enfrente de sus narices?

—…

Gracias a Bang, se suscitó una abrupta fisura en el ambiente depresivo.

—…Es verdad.

El rostro de Saitama se puso azul pálido.

—Fue él —señaló a Genos—. Su idea, no mía.

—¿Qué idea? —alternó la mirada en ambos.

—No es algo malo de todas formas.

—Ajá, y tú escogiste el nombre. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Usted dio su aprobación.

—¡Podías haber sugerido cualquier otro nombre!

Los demás pasajeros actuaban como si no escucharan, aunque por lo menos uno sacó a relucir una tos nerviosa. Y en ese momento, Bang recurrió con mayor ahínco a un carraspeo imperante.

—Sí, ya. Tu alias de superhéroe es el nombre que Genos escogió para ese magnífico, valiente, asombrosamente talentoso, inteligente, fiel e indestructible tigre dientes de sable que está con Rider.

—Bueno, si lo pones así…

Saitama había desplegado toda una lista de halagos, pero la ilusión duró poco:

—Aunque, lo acabábamos de conocer. Y como se robó nuestra comida —el volumen de su voz se iba apagando conforme alargaba la explicación—, digamos que era el nombre adecuado para una bestia peluda y maleducada que necesitaba algo de compañía.

A Bang casi le da un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—Igual no es tan viejo como tú… Es bastante grande porque es una quimera, pero sigue siendo joven. Ehm, es muy resistente.

—Sensei, ya déjelo así.

Mientras se atusaba el bigote y negaba con la cabeza, el agraviado exclamó sarcástico:

—Ah, es una pena. Yo en verdad creí que ansiabas las misiones de alto riesgo. Pero veo que no. Le diré a Agoni que prefieres quedarte con las amenazas nivel Tigre.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿O prefieres rescatar gatitos de los árboles? —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡EY! ¡¿Cómo que…?!

—No me levantes el tono, muchachito insolente.

—N-No lo dice en serio, ¿verdad? ¡Oiga!

—Ahh, ¿ahora sí me hablas de usted? —sonrió de soslayo—. Mira qué conveniente.

Saitama se alzó, alebrestado, y casi se lanza contra Bang pero Genos consiguió que volviera a sentarse en su lugar.

—No lo dice en serio… y, además, quien decide esas cosas es Agoni directamente, ¿verdad?

El hombre se mantuvo callado, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara de póker.

—Creo que no debió hacerlo enojar, sensei.

Saitama se le quedó viendo, como implorando que abogara por él frente al fundador en alguna reunión posterior, pero el rubio no dijo nada y en cambio le robó un beso.

—¡Mmhh! ¡Gen…os! —lo empujó, avergonzado por sonrojarse con tanta facilidad.

—Creí que ya se había acostumbrado.

"No. Imposible 'acostumbrarme' a esto".

Tal vez era sólo su impresión, pero sintió que la voz de su aprendiz adquiría una textura aterciopelada, y el ritmo de sus latidos se descontroló. Los pocos pensamientos coherentes en su cabeza se dispersaron, y decidió que lo mejor sería no abrir la boca. "Como termine balbuceando alguna estupidez y el viejo se burle en mi cara...".

—Llegamos.

Nadie esperaba escuchar eso tan pronto. Aunque, cuando vieron al mismísimo fundador, de pie junto a su vehículo privado, y flanqueado por unos cuantos funcionarios de la asociación, supieron que sería una breve pero imprescindible parada antes de llegar a su destino.

—¡Vaya, sigue vivo! A eso le llamo suerte —sentenció Tatsumaki, sonriente y con inflexión satírica. Además del mentón en alto y la mano en la cintura, recobrando ese porte cargado de pedantería.

—Por muy poco —asintió, y le devolvió la sonrisa en un gesto mucho más afable.

—Usted fue el que quiso comprobarlo, yo sólo plantee la posibilidad —agitó la mano en el aire.

—Y me alegra haber tomado el riesgo.

—¿Número de bajas? —cuestionó lacónica.

—Cero. —Notó cómo la chica arqueó las cejas, escéptica—. ¿Alentador, cierto?

—Curioso. Raro. Yo qué sé… Si todo está en orden no veo por qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí varados.

—Necesito canalizar a algunos de ustedes en otro sitio.

Uno de los funcionarios dio un paso al frente, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, se quedó de piedra, tragó saliva y volvió a sellar sus labios en un rictus autoimpuesto. La _esper_ había clavado sus ojos en él, escudriñando en los recovecos de su mente; y extrajo la información que necesitaba, ahorrándole gastar saliva de forma innecesaria.

—Bien. Los reuniré en uno de nuestros vehículos para que los sigan.

Fubuki bajó de la furgoneta en la que iba y encaró a los presentes:

—¿A quiénes y por qué?

—Ella se queda conmigo —decretó Tatsumaki, al mismo tiempo que usó la telepatía con su hermana: "Regresa al auto".

—Perdón, pero debo decir que fue Zombieman quien solicitó expresamente a esos miembros en particular.

Luego de una enfática exhalación, la chica consintió que las cosas fueran a su manera. Y una vez divididos, retomaron el trayecto. Agoni se sumó al grupo de Tatsumaki, reemplazando a Fubuki como copiloto, y aprovechó para interrogar a la heroína.

—¿Querías que ella lo viera con sus propios ojos?

—Si después de ver a Rider decidía quedarse con él, al menos estaría protegida.

—¿Protegida? ¿De quién? ¿De los Kaijin?

—…Sí —mintió tan descaradamente que Agoni replanteó la pregunta:

—¿De Sweet Mask?

—No tiene sentido discutirlo ahora —zanjó ceñuda y hostil.

—No tienes que hacerte la fuerte todo el tiempo. Y tampoco creo que sea prudente sobreproteger a tu hermana…

—Eso NO te incumbe —se cruzó de brazos, negándose a seguir con el interrogatorio—. Atiende tus propios asuntos, y yo haré lo mismo con los míos. Ah, y por cierto, pedí que implantaran el mecanismo de defensa en Genos.

Ese comentario no era para nada trivial. Agoni sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, mientras sus manos sudaban frío.

—…¿C-Cómo dices?

—¿En serio esperabas que dejara la valiosísima "Defensa Definitiva" en manos de alguien más? ¿De ti, por ejemplo? —rio por lo bajo—. Nah, está mejor con él.

El fundador aflojó el nudo de su corbata, terriblemente incómodo con la noticia, pero más que nada, agobiado por el conflicto interno de convenir o no que fuese la mejor opción.

—Disculpe que se lo diga, su excelentísima eminencia —dramatizó la "cortesía" a propósito para enfatizar su punto—. Pero usted es demasiado manipulable, y Saitama es un tarado que no sabe ni lo que hace.

Agoni respiró profundo. Después de todo lo acaecido, podría decirse que su paciencia se había hecho infinita.

—Imagino que lo elegiste por sus capacidades y competencia —tosió un poco, ya que una ventisca helada se coló por una de las ventanas abiertas—. Además de ser el único que no se apartaría más de dos metros de Saitama.

Tatsumaki no dijo más. Sólo mantuvo su vista al frente, haciéndose cargo de los controles y el volante con sus poderes telequinéticos.

"Saitama nunca traicionaría a la humanidad", interiorizó Agoni, llegando a una conclusión: "Y Genos nunca traicionará a Saitama, así que lo mejor será confiar en que nuestras 'arma y defensa definitivas' se mantendrán lo más cerca posible, protegiéndose mutuamente".

* * *

La pálida luz que emitían algunos dispositivos en funcionamiento, iluminaban levemente un rincón de la pieza sumida en penumbras.

—¿No te parece increíble? —murmuró Sweet Mask, fascinado.

El Chico Emperador observaba detenidamente los datos, sin parpadear, revisando las variables en la cadena de ADN y las anomalías en el comportamiento celular. Pero más allá de los aspectos cuantificables, había algo imposible de evaluar científicamente.

Los resultados inconclusos sólo fomentaban que su asombro inicial se eclipsara bajo la sombra de una incertidumbre exasperante.

—Metal Knight habría amado ver esto.

—Definitivamente —concordó el peliazul—. Las posibilidades son…

—Supongo que pedirás el financiamiento cuanto antes —sacó unos dados rojos de su bolsillo y los frotó entre sí, para luego entretenerse lanzándolos al aire por turnos.

—Sólo lo indispensable para continuar con la investigación. Necesito averiguar qué es ese componente faltante.

—Eso tomará siglos —atrapó uno de los dados sin ver, atento a las expresiones de su interlocutor.

—Me aseguraré de que demore poco menos de un lustro.

—¿No estás siendo demasiado… mmh, pretencioso?

—Agotaré todos mis esfuerzos en esto —su quijada se tensó—. No voy permitir que el tiempo sea un impedimento.

—Me refiero, a lo que planeas hacer cuando descubras las propiedades del componente.

—¿Te preocupa que sustituya los peligrosos ideales de Metal Knight?, ¿que busque erigir los cimientos de un imperio?

Los nervios traicionaron al Chico Emperador y dejó caer los dados al suelo. No esperaba una pregunta tan directa y acertada.

—Descuida, no perderé la cabeza. Y sé perfectamente cómo conseguir lo que deseo.

—¿Lo que deseas? —no le agradaba lo confiado que lucía—. ¿Poder? ¿Vincularte con una quimera?

—Cualquiera debería tener esa oportunidad, ¿no crees?

—El héroe Clase C perdió su humanidad por establecer un vínculo de ese tipo.

—Hace falta indagar a profundidad. No puedes dar por hecho algo que desconoces.

—Experimentar con lo desconocido siempre implica un elevado porcentaje de riesgos…

—¡Niño, estás colmando mi paciencia! —le interrumpió—. No es como si planteara un genocidio para cumplir mi objetivo.

El menor se preguntaba hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar. Pero también era consciente de que podría estar diciendo la verdad y no obrar de mala fe. Quizás sostenía un juicio erróneo sobre sus ideales. Sin embargo, nada le aseguraba que, aun con la mejor intención, su presunto noble fin no llegara a torcerse.

Sweet Mask se inclinó hacia él, y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, afianzó la mano en su hombro cual garra de ave rapaz que somete a su presa.

—Así como tú desconfías de mí, te puedo asegurar que yo tampoco me fío, ni de ti, ni de absolutamente nadie. Así que piensa lo que quieras, y no me estorbes.

Dicho esto, el atractivo peliazul abandonó el sitio precipitadamente, azotando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Y el pequeño, con la inseguridad latente de una interpelación ulterior, tuvo que reprimir la más inquietante de sus dudas:

"¿Harás pruebas con un grupo selecto de superhéroes… sólo voluntarios, o usarás conejillos de indias? Ni siquiera me queda claro si lo intentarías con civiles".

Era imperativo que lo vigilase de cerca. Debía asegurarse de que bajo ningún concepto infravalorara las medidas cautelares para tomarse la libertad de experimentar a costa de vidas ajenas.

"Y si Tatsumaki aprendió bien de la disputa anterior, estoy seguro de que no seré el único vigilando tus pasos".

—Apuesto a que será divertido indagar un poco más —sentenció, mientras el lente de una diminuta cámara lo enfocaba desde un ángulo no visible.

* * *

La quietud del álgido paraje, mantuvo a los presentes absortos en el suave balanceo de los innumerables copos de nieve suspendidos en el aire.

Parecía que surgiesen de los mismos rayos del sol oculto a la vista en aquella región. Copos atenuados en una metamorfosis, precisando reunirse con el alma del dragón, penetrando sus heridas para otorgarle el sosiego que le fue arrebatado durante su última batalla.

La _esper_ manipuló el sinfín de níveos cristales, y creó una vorágine intempestiva.

Al constituir una masa compacta, se incrustó de vuelta en su sitio, resguardando el cadáver en su reluciente sepultura, dado que la nieve irradiaba una luminosidad propia y hermosa.

Cual exequias funerarias, los presentes externaron su pesar y sus plegarias por los entrañables compañeros que perdieron la vida en el santuario. Algunos enterraron bajo la nieve algún objeto significativo, y otros sólo aguardaron en silencio.

Tatsumaki no volvió a derramar una sola lágrima frente a Agoni y el resto de dolientes.

Pero a diferencia de todos ellos, Saitama y Genos se posicionaron en la parte más alta de una montaña próxima, con la ventaja de otear cualquier percance a distancia.

—Me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera —murmuró Genos, captando la atención de su superior.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Bang y los demás superhéroes que se separaron del grupo para reunirse con Zombieman. Tatsumaki me dio la opción de ir, o quedarme con usted —le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, contrastando con el gélido entorno; y acarició la parte baja de su nuca, provocándole una somnolencia placentera.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué a mí no me dijo nada.

—No se preocupe, no es que quiera ocultárselo. Me pidió que le explicara personalmente. Pero será mejor que lo haga cuando regresemos a casa.

—Sí, bueno. Si tú lo dices… De todas formas odio que se meta en la cabeza de cualquiera cuando le da la gana.

—Es muy útil en realidad.

—Útil para ella.

—Tampoco es como si pudiera leer nuestros pensamientos.

—¡Y más le vale! Oye, ¿no puedes simplemente bloquear… no sé, su señal rara de ondas psíquicas? Que marque ocupado o algo por el estilo.

—Sensei… no es un teléfono móvil.

—¡Da lo mismo! No tiene derecho a entrar en tu cabeza para dejarte mensajes secretos, o lo que sea.

Genos pensaba de forma lógica y objetiva. Pero no tenía caso seguir dando explicaciones acerca de los límites en la capacidad telepática de la chica, cuando el origen de su enojo era obvio.

—Le aseguro que ella no es mi tipo, en lo absoluto.

—¡Genos!

—Lo juro. Le hace falta estatura, y mejores atributos…

—¡Cierra la boca!

Sintió cómo su discípulo lo atraía hacia sí. Y aunque pensó en apartarlo para seguir quejándose de la _esper_ , no desistió de besarlo. Realmente necesitaba lamer esos labios, tan dulces y tersos, fríos como una paleta de hielo.

"Amo tu sabor… No quiero que nadie más te bese nunca".

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos. No obstante, Genos fue el primero en separarse al observar en la lejanía algo que enseguida dejó perplejo a Saitama: había un par de siluetas en los límites del medio selvático que colindaba con el casi interminable manto de nieve.

No podía tratarse de nadie más que Rider y Silver.

Habían dado media vuelta, y estuvieron a punto de marcharse, así que Saitama dio un salto muy pronunciado y atravesó el área en cuestión de segundos para ir a su encuentro.

"Tienen que ser ellos".

Actuó sin pensar, como atraído por un espejismo que se desvanecería si no se daba prisa.

El suelo lozano y lleno de vida que alguna vez fue el hogar del felino, lucía casi tan árido como el desierto, desprovisto de vegetación y fauna. Por suerte, contaba con un cuantioso grupo de personas encargándose de su restauración.

—¡Espera, Rider!

El chico de cabello castaño iba montado sobre el lomo de Silver. Y ya había visto a Saitama, mas no se detuvo hasta guiarlo hacia uno de los ductos subterráneos, cuyo afluente había sido obstruido y desviado por otro cauce.

No había nadie rondando esa cuenca provisional.

Por lo que tenían absoluta privacidad.


	47. CAPÍTULO 47 - SÓLO CONTIGO

CAPÍTULO 47. SÓLO CONTIGO

Rider bajó del lomo de Silver. Y cuando se acercó a Saitama, éste contuvo la respiración y fijó su mirada en el piso. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, no desde aquella vez en que presenció ese cambio tan drástico en él.

—Genos me dijo que te quedarías a vivir aquí.

No quería admitir que lo había perdido del todo. Esperaba que demostrara cualquier clase de afecto. Necesitaba más que nunca algún contacto físico de su parte, sentir su abrazo, o incluso...

—¿Te quedarás? —reiteró, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Este es mi hogar.

Su quijada, sus puños, y la mayor parte de su cuerpo se tensaron. Llegó a considerar darle un buen golpe con tal de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero, aún a sabiendas de que era más fuerte que antes, temía hacerle daño.

"Ojalá pudiera romper esa unión con mis propias manos. De una u otra forma, ten por seguro que haré lo necesario para que vuelvas a ser tú". Anhelaba revertir lo que estuviera atándolo a ese Rider que desconocía y le provocaba tanto rechazo.

—No es verdad. Este no es tu hogar.

El chico de cabello castaño acortó la distancia a tan sólo unos centímetros del rostro de Saitama, obligándolo a establecer contacto visual.

Parecía inverosímil que sus facciones neutrales y esa nueva apariencia impasible pudiesen intimidarlo, pero retrocedió en automático, y Rider lo sujetó de los brazos sorpresivamente.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—N-No —maldijo para sus adentros porque su voz indicaba lo contrario.

—¿Quieres que regrese contigo?

—…

Frunció el ceño y respondió con una petición demandante:

—Quiero que regrese el Rider que conozco.

El aludido deshizo el contacto cual oleada de viento que se extiende y disipa.

Saitama tomó esa actitud como un desplante, pues el chico volvió con Silver y estaba a punto de irse. "¿Eso significa que te rindes? ¿Así de fácil, y sin luchar?".

—Maldita sea… Ya no sé quién eres.

Por un instante, el dientes de sable se rehusó a moverse de su sitio, y sacudió la cabeza, exigiéndole a su compañero humano que se quedara un poco más.

—No sé cómo hacer lo que me pides.

—Podrías intentarlo.

Su expresión no sufrió ningún cambio.

Saitama sólo podía imaginar a su mejor amigo sonriendo, diciéndole que tenía razón, y tratando de convencerlo de que todo estaría bien.

—Hay algo más que necesitas saber.

Fue Silver quien acercó su cabeza para que Saitama le acariciara como solía hacerlo, y éste se alegró más que nunca de sentir el suave tacto de su pelaje, aunado a un tenue ronroneo. Algo que apreció enormemente, pues supo que sería su único consuelo.

—Implantaron un mecanismo de defensa en Genos, código CN.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Mecanismo de defensa?

Sabía que ese código debía significar algo importante, pero en su cabeza sólo se reprodujo como una serie de números al azar que escapaban a su comprensión.

Para cuando Rider se fue, ya había olvidado la cifra. Y no era para menos, porque le invadió una oleada de pánico, una sensación aplastante de impotencia.

"Tengo que seguirlo", pensó, más sus pies no se movieron en lo absoluto.

Y, ¿qué se supone que le dijera?, si detrás de ese rostro había una persona totalmente diferente a su mejor amigo.

Esperaba que los brazos de Genos lo sujetaran, y que de alguna manera sus besos absorbieran ese dolor extraño rasgando su pecho. Así que caminó a una parte más elevada del terreno, creyendo que lo encontraría allí de pie, esperándolo. Pero no fue así.

El miedo lo obligó a posicionarse sobre un montículo desde el que alcanzó a ver la cordillera de montañas, mas una gélida y densa neblina le impidió distinguir a su joven aprendiz.

"Genos, ¿dónde estás?".

No pensaría que corrió tras Rider por un motivo enteramente distinto...

—Sensei.

Los brazos que esperaba, le envolvieron en un alivio inconmensurable.

—Genos…

—Él está bien, se lo puedo asegurar —besó el lóbulo de su oreja, y permaneció con el mentón apoyado sobre su hombro—. Haré todo lo posible por encontrar una solución. Prometo que lo traeré de vuelta.

—Gracias.

"Siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que nos fuimos", fue lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza al llegar a casa.

Por fin estaban de regreso, y era increíble cómo las cosas no parecían haber cambiado nada. En gran parte, debido a que aquella zona no había sido asediada por los androides, ni sufrió ninguna clase de intervención forzada.

"Es como retornar al pasado".

"Sin despedidas, ni arrepentimientos".

—Necesito dormir.

Genos lo acompañó hasta la recámara y se recostó junto a él, abrazándole de la cintura y con la frente unida a la suya.

Había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ninguna pesadilla atormentó el sueño de Saitama. De hecho, no hubo una sola imagen en su cabeza. O por lo menos, al abrir los ojos no recordó haber soñado nada.

Cuando se levantó, reparó en que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Y de pie desde el marco, alcanzaba a ver el respaldo de la silla donde el rubio estaba sentado, hablando mediante el nuevo intercomunicador que sobresalía de un compartimento en el dorso de su mano.

—Así es —respondió a una segunda voz que Saitama no logró escuchar—. La coraza se hubiera desprendido, y habría evolucionado… No, sólo si se alimentaba… Eso ocurrió porque Saitama le arrancó la coraza… Imposible… Él era el único capaz de hacerlo, pero Silver casi muere por ello… Como le dije, yo no estaba presente. Lo supe hasta después de mi recuperación.

»Sí. Tengo toda la información cuidadosamente organizada y almacenada, incluyendo los datos que acaba de proporcionarme.

Saitama se había acercado, y un holograma lleno de letras que flotaba sobre la mesa despertó su curiosidad. Era una especie de lienzo virtual donde aparecía la información dividida en segmentos y clasificada por categorías. Carpetas y subcarpetas rotuladas, como parte de un fichero muy bien estructurado del que Genos extraía algunos párrafos para enviarlos a su entrevistador.

Las líneas que alcanzó a leer, pronto desaparecieron, dando lugar a otras que iban siendo modificadas según las correcciones pertinentes:

 _-Sólo si se encuentran en el mismo planeta pueden escuchar los pensamientos de sus congéneres. Y en caso de que permanezcan 72 horas (de acuerdo a nuestros parámetros) en un planeta distinto, sin otro de los suyos, pierden la consciencia, entrando en un estado de hibernación involuntaria hasta que vuelvan a reunirse. Al menos dos son necesarios._

 _-Fragmentos. Sacrificio humano indispensable para que la energía encapsulada del planeta fluya a niveles cósmicos en los que no operaba el planeta Tierra._

 _-En otros planetas, inyectaban energía astral en algún material disponible para utilizarlo como medio de transporte y alcanzar la estrella más cercana._

Genos esbozó una sonrisa, pero Saitama no se conformó con ver sus labios moverse en un "buenos días" silencioso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó la mano justo por en medio de los hologramas, y al ver que la imagen seguía en su sitio, movió ambos brazos frenéticamente.

—Emh… ¿qué intenta hacer?

—Llamar tu atención. ¿Esto no se borra verdad? —suspiró, fastidiado—. Tengo hambre.

—Ah, lo siento —interrumpió la llamada, y se deshizo de los hologramas en un santiamén.

Lo único inusual en el rostro de Genos, era una pequeña línea plateada parpadeando en el iris. Apenas se notaba, pero desconcertó al mayor:

—¿Y eso? —se acercó lo más que pudo, examinándole.

—Es la transferencia de información. La dejé en automático.

—Mhh…

—Tardará unos minutos solamente.

Y en menor tiempo sirvió la comida, puesto que la había preparado mientras Saitama dormía.

—Es un guiso nuevo —tomó asiento enfrente de su maestro—. Espero que le guste.

—¡Estoy muerto de hambre!, y además tú siempre cocinas delicioso.

—Gracias por el halago, pero intentaré mejorar todos los días. ¿Sí descansó lo suficiente, sensei?

—Sip. Ya me hacía falta. —No tardó en darse cuenta de que su plato tenía una sustanciosa porción de fideos—. ¿Esto…?

—Se los debía, por la vez anterior.

Esa afirmación hizo que el mayor se sonrojara.

—No sé cómo te acuerdas de cosas insignificantes como esas —devoró el guiso, saboreando cada fideo como si no hubiera comido en años.

Su aprendiz alargó el brazo para acariciarle el dorso de la mano, haciéndole sentir unas cosquillas muy agradables.

—Me gusta complacerlo.

Saitama casi se ahoga con la comida, así que tuvo que darse un par de golpes en el pecho para que pasara. "Aaggh… ¡No lo digas en ese tono! Es tan…".

Respiró profundo antes de dar el último bocado.

Sin postergarlo más, y tal como habían convenido, Genos le contó acerca de la encomienda del grupo comandado por Zombieman y la misión especial del Chico Emperador. Una vez que terminó con la explicación, Saitama dejó a un lado el plato vacío, y recordó algo que por poco y se le escapa:

—¿Cómo es que no sentí tu presencia en la zona experimental?

—Imagino que tiene que ver con el mecanismo de defensa que implementaron en mí.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—No. Estaba escuchándolos —admitió algo apenado—. Perdone, es sólo que no quise interrumpir.

—Rider mencionó un código…

—CN.

—¡Lo recuerdas!

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto. ¿Y sabes qué significa?

—Aún no. Pero lo averiguaré —se levantó de la silla, y al rodear la mesa, se colocó detrás de su maestro para abrazarle del cuello, sujetando sus hombros con delicadeza—. Vayamos a la cama… por favor.

El mayor no podía resistirse a la forma en que se lo pedía. Y menos cuando ya había empezado a mordisquearle la oreja.

—Nhh… espera…

Genos acarició sus brazos lentamente, desde los hombros hasta bajar a sus manos, y aprovechar para tocar sus muy bien definidos muslos.

Saitama estaba seguro de que había una pregunta en la punta de su lengua, pero las atenciones del contrario obnubilaron sus pensamientos.

Antes de conducir sus manos por zonas prohibidas, se apartó exabrupto y fue directo a la habitación para que el mayor lo siguiera. Al entrar, lo empujó contra la cama en un ataque sorpresivo, aunque debidamente controlado.

—Ahh, Genos… la abstinencia no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad? —pasó las manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen; mientras el cyborg lamía su cuello, iniciando en la clavícula y culminando en la parte alta de su quijada.

—No si se trata de usted. Es imposible resistir…

Enseguida se irguió para quitarse la prenda superior y dejar su torso al descubierto. Incitando más a Saitama con un movimiento sutil de sus caderas, ejerciendo presión en esa parte que ya estaba más que despierta.

Antes de seguir, delineó el contorno de su rostro con una suave caricia, y preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Me ama, sensei? —desabrochó su pantalón e introdujo su mano, tocándole encarecidamente.

—S-Sí —musitó con voz jadeante y la respiración entrecortada—. Sabes que…

Pero su boca fue asaltada con un beso que le impedía respirar, tan cálido y húmedo, impregnado de la fragancia natural de su aprendiz, que poco a poco lo sumía en una especie de ensoñación exacerbada.

Las sensaciones se intensificaban, y Genos no tardó en deshacerse de la ropa de ambos, echándola al piso. De pronto, cubrió los ojos de Saitama, y cuando éste pronunció un vaporoso "te amo", fue correspondido con un suave roce en los labios, hasta sentir cómo su discípulo se abría paso dentro de su boca, masajeando su lengua con dos dedos.

Disfrutaba del tacto húmedo mientras el mayor chupaba ensimismado, saboreando, hasta que el rubio decidió apartar la mano.

Saitama no abrió los ojos, quería sentirlo con cada fibra de su ser ahora que sus sentidos se habían agudizado y le producían un inmenso placer.

—Genos, te amo —sentenció en un suspiro, y recorrió el abdomen del contrario, sin mirar, guiándose únicamente por su reacción.

A duras penas lograba contenerse. Y cuando Saitama descendió a masajear la dureza de su hombría, dando besos fuertes al glande, profirió una serie de dulces gemidos.

—Mmhh… sensei. Qué bien lo hace…

Sólo se dejó llevar. Sus piernas temblaban, pero no hizo nada para obligar a Saitama a introducirlo de lleno en su boca. No empujó su cabeza, ni movió la cadera. Aún si sentía que no podía resistir más, prefirió dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera, y disfrutar la manera en que lamía el líquido transparente que lubricaba la punta.

Siguió un poco más con el serpenteo pausado y sugerente, pero se detuvo antes de que su aprendiz llegara al orgasmo. Éste acarició su rostro. Y al entender que no seguiría con su labor, sujetó sus manos, y las acercó a su boca para besarlas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —su pecho subía y bajaba, con una respiración irregular tan humana…

Todo en él lucía tan milagrosamente humano, a pesar de ser un androide.

—Penétrame.

—¿D-Disculpe?

Volvió a repetirlo con la misma inflexión suplicante que la primera vez:

—Penétrame. Deseo que lo hagas.

Se tumbó de espaldas sobre las sábanas, abrazando a Genos del cuello para jalarlo hacia sí. Incluso había alzado las piernas sobre sus hombros, propiciando al contacto íntimo del miembro del rubio con su entrada.

Le sujetó el cabello de forma suave y cariñosa, y se concentró en degustar el interior de su boca, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba tenso a más no poder.

"Sólo así dejaré de sentirme una mierda por lo que ese pulpo te hizo, y por todo lo que has tenido que pasar. No quiero que digas que todo eso quedó atrás y no tiene importancia, ni que será fácil de olvidar con el tiempo, porque sé que no es así".

—No te atrevas a hacerlo suave. No quiero que seas considerado conmigo.

—Sensei, no podría lastimarlo —interpuso su mano, negándose a dicha petición aunque todavía se encontraba encima de él.

—Sé que no… Hazme sentir placer, Genos —lamió sus labios una vez más—. ¿O me dirás que no puedes hacerlo?

Para Genos, hacer el amor con él era entregarse a una faceta enteramente emocional, donde la razón o alguna especie de cálculo anticipado no tenían cabida. Ya que sus actos partían del impulso pasional, y sobre todo, del amor incondicional que adquiría forma a través de sus besos, caricias, y toda muestra de afecto por el ser amado. Pero en esta ocasión, Saitama le estaba pidiendo que usara sus habilidades robóticas en un acto humano, tan personal como íntimo.

—Si me dejo llevar por lo que siento, estoy seguro de que no podré pensar con claridad. Y…

—Genos, hazlo. Por favor.

—Si le hago daño —enfatizó—, debe decírmelo, y me detendré.

—De acuerdo.

Aún no podía creer que lo estuviera pidiendo de verdad.

A diferencia de un ser humano común y corriente, Genos podía visualizar el cuerpo contrario de una manera tan minuciosa, y tan detallada… "Puedo calcular cada cambio en su interior".

—¿Q-Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás tocan…? Nhhh…

El rubio masajeaba una zona en particular, entre su miembro y entrada, que le hacía experimentar sensaciones extrañas, pero muy placenteras.

—¿Le incomoda? —sabía de antemano que no, aunque ver su rostro en un momento así no podía compararse con nada.

—N-No, pero... ahhh… ¡Genos!

—Necesito lubricarlo —mientras seguía masajeando, con la otra mano acarició los labios del mayor, pero éste cerró la boca con determinación férrea. Iba muy en serio cuando dijo que no quería que fuese considerado.

Sin embargo, Genos también había dejado muy en claro que no lo lastimaría, así que sujetó sus piernas, y bajó a lamer su entrepierna.

—¡No!, aaahhh… ¡P-Para!

Acató la orden en el acto, dejando un hilo de saliva que aprovechó para dilatar su entrada con los dedos.

—Eso no fue lo que…

Pero acalló sus quejas ulteriores con un beso que hacía cosquillas en su lengua y mejillas, provocándole una sensación sumamente placentera en la boca del estómago; y cuando sintió la estimulación de dos de sus dedos en su zona erógena más íntima, emitió un gemido tan fuerte… que Genos no se resistió a chupar su pene bañado en líquido pre.

—Mhhh, sabe tan bien —musitó embelesado.

Movió los dedos en círculos, más rápido que antes, hasta que Saitama volvió a pedirle que parase y haló su cabello, siendo presa de una irremediable excitación. Justo en ese momento volvió a colocar las piernas de su maestro sobre los hombros, y en cuanto éste exhaló un vibrante "hazme tuyo" entre jadeos, Genos entró de forma lenta pero ininterrumpida, sintiendo la firme contracción de sus músculos poco antes de llegar a lo más profundo.

Fue tras una breve pausa al entrar por completo, que comenzó a moverse, imponiendo un ritmo muy preciso, concentrándose en la información que su sistema le proporcionaba.

—¡Aahh!, Gen-nos… ¡Sí, así… sigue! ¡Aaaahhh!

Sus orbes ambarinas adquirieron un brillo de sublime fascinación.

Había identificado el punto exacto donde debía hacer presión, y el dolor agudo que Saitama pudo haber experimentado fue confinado al olvido por ese vaivén tan delicioso que llenaba su interior del abundante líquido lechoso que nunca antes había sentido entre sus piernas.

—Eres… increíble, nhh… No pares… —ansiaba entregarse a ese placer como si con ello cediera un trozo de su alma a Genos.

Sus corazones palpitaban al unísono, y las estocadas de su aprendiz eran exquisitamente invasivas. El ritmo se había tornado frenético, pasional hasta la médula. A tal grado, que Saitama fue incapaz de mantenerse aferrado a los brazos de su aprendiz, y fue éste quien lo sujetó con fuerza cuando el éxtasis volvió a acumular una segunda dosis de cálido esperma.

Esta vez, ambos expulsaron su semilla al mismo tiempo. Y dado que los espasmos en Saitama no cesaron durante del orgasmo, Genos aprovechó para salir de él y llenar su propia boca con ese miembro palpitante, lleno de semen. Cada roce de su habilidosa lengua era tan preciso como los sutiles estímulos con sus labios. Masajeó sus gemelos, y no perdió la oportunidad de acariciar sus piernas y abdomen mientras bebía hasta la última gota.

—Mmhh… ¿Lo hice bien, sensei? —relamió sus labios y se recostó a un lado, tomando la mano de su maestro.

A Saitama le era casi imposible respirar debido al incesante latir de su corazón, y por eso no respondió a su pregunta, pero no hacía falta, su cuerpo entero argumentaba por sí mismo.

Genos acarició su rostro, pensando que quizás querría dormir un poco más, hasta que reparó en la forma nada disimulada en que observaba su cuerpo, contemplándolo de arriba abajo y dejando de manifiesto un ferviente deseo explícito.

—Soy suyo —murmuró, sonriendo porque había conseguido que Saitama lo mirara a los ojos, aunque en menos de una décima de segundo apartara la vista, apenado.

—Sabes… que yo también soy sólo tuyo —respiró profundo, y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo.

—La aprendiz del Dr. Kuseno hizo un excelente trabajo al reparar los desperfectos y reemplazar las partes dañadas —depositó un par de besitos suaves en su cuello.

—Apuesto a que si tu cuerpo estuviera hecho de fierro oxidado, y en lugar de piel estuviera cubierto de barro, seguirías siendo el hombre más sensual del universo —entrelazó los dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo—. Genos… Hazlo más fuerte, ¿sí? Lléname de marcas.

Aguardó a que el cyborg saboreara su piel con mayor dedicación, lamiendo y besando cada vez más fuerte, hasta saciar su exigencia. El placer incrementaba con cada chupetón en su cuello, y aunque halaba su cabello una y otra vez, no dejaba de pedirle que siguiera.

Agradeció infinitamente que no escatimara en sutilezas a pesar de lo mucho que aborrecía herirlo. Al final, acogió a Genos entre sus brazos, y éste recargó la cabeza en su pecho, esperando escuchar el latir acompasado de su preciado corazón.

—Te amo… Nadie podría hacerme tan feliz como tú.

Los seres humanos suelen aferrarse a aquello que los hace sentir seguros. O sienten apego por las cosas que incitan en ellos una pasión desbordante.

Pero para algunas personas, quizás el miedo por esos sentimientos que no controlan, es lo que los arrastra a un camino sinuoso, que tarde o temprano los conduce al borde de la muerte.

Y es entonces, cuando nos damos cuenta de que jamás estaríamos dispuestos a seguir adelante sin la compañía del ser amado… Y decidimos entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, con tal de no perderle.

"Yo soy un héroe por afición y, por suerte o desgracia, el más poderoso de todos. Siempre pensé que estaría solo. Pero me equivoqué".

"Compartiré mi vida con la única persona que ha dejado una huella imborrable en mi corazón".

"Genos, deseo compartir mi destino… Sólo contigo".

* * *

 **«Registro. Día 2092»**

Los fragmentos han provocado algunas modificaciones en su organismo a nivel celular. Es como una especie de efecto secundario residual, espero.

Hice un escaneo general y aún no tengo nada contundente. Tampoco quiero alarmarlo, pero esos cambios bruscos de temperatura, y el hecho de que perciba el agua tibia como si estuviera hirviendo o helada como el hielo, no es normal. Esto no ocurre siempre, pero debo mantenerme atento.

 **«Registro. Día 2094»**

Con el paso de los años íbamos perdiendo esperanzas, pero valió la pena seguir intentando. Todavía no sabemos si existe una manera de romper el vínculo entre un ser humano y una quimera, pero es posible devolverle a la persona su capacidad de interacción humana, al menos durante unas horas, administrándole el componente que mencioné en la base de datos de esta serie de registros (ap. 5-211).

Ha mostrado una mejoría temporal, más no progresiva, al deslindar su comportamiento del accionar conjunto y dar señales de un pensamiento propio, a pesar de conservar en su mente las ideas, sentimientos y gran parte de las emociones de Silver Fang.

Esta mañana, vino por cuenta propia. Aunque prefiero que no lo haga. Si está con Silver, puedo vigilarlos a ambos e intervenir en caso de que algo salga mal.

Me preocupa. Y sé que a Saitama le preocupa mucho más.

 **«Registro. Día 2101»**

Ha pasado una semana. Esta vez Silver se quedó al frente de la casa, justo delante de la puerta. Lo hizo porque su instinto le decía que llegarían visitas. Y tenía razón.

Poco antes de la cena, Stinger y Sónico aparecieron.

No puedo creer que Sónico sugiriera coctel de mariscos para el desayuno. Sabe que Saitama y yo no soportamos el olor a marisco. De sólo imaginarlo me revuelve el estómago.

Por otro lado, Rider vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, por momentos.

Esta tarde, mencioné algo que Saitama me dijo hace apenas un mes. No sé a qué se refería con que no iba a complacer mi "fetiche secreto". Pero creo que Rider sabe algo, porque casi se atraganta con la comida, y Saitama le guiñó el ojo. La verdad es que no lo entiendo.

 **«Registro. Día 2102»**

En el desayuno, Sónico le pidió a Stinger que cocinara salchichas con forma de pulpo, y Saitama casi le arranca la cabeza.

Lógico que esté irascible, si gran parte de la noche se la han pasado discutiendo con la excusa de quién es —presuntamente— el que le debe más al otro: "¡Yo te salvé la vida, todavía me lo debes!". "¡Y yo fui quien acabó con ese alienígena loco, así que soy mejor que tú!". ¿Es que no se cansan? Me pregunto si piensan irse dentro de pronto. Ya me duele la cabeza de oírlos discutir, aunque parece que son felices odiándose.

De todas formas, hay algo pendiente (y de carácter urgente) que me tiene consternado… Zombieman le ha encargado una caja de acero inoxidable a Sónico, y no sé lo que contenga, pero mañana indagaré al respecto.

 **«Registro. Día 2121»**

A Saitama le fue encomendada una amenaza nivel Dragón, y lleva todo el día fuera. Al parecer, perseguir al enemigo le está tomando más tiempo del que creía. Resultó ser uno muy escurridizo.

Por lo menos me llamó, y dijo estar seguro de que el kaijin se cansará de correr en un par de horas. Desde que comenzó la persecución, no ha atacado a ninguna ciudad, así que estoy convencido de que dará resultado.

No obstante, hay algo muy importante que no le he comentado a Saitama.

Pienso que sólo son irregularidades en mi sistema, una especie de fallo que pudiera corregirse con una serie de ajustes. Pero es tan extraño… Sigo recibiendo mensajes de audio e información encriptados, mas no puedo responderlos, ni establecer una comunicación en tiempo real. Y no sólo eso, me di cuenta de que tampoco puedo hacer uso de mis armas de combate habituales. Simplemente no se activan.

 **«Registro. Día 2122»**

No hemos recibido informes del Chico Emperador desde hace cinco días. Pensamos que había sido una demora incidental e irrelevante, pero parece que se trata de algo serio.

Zombieman ya convocó una reunión de emergencia.

Por desgracia, no asistiré, dado que Tatsumaki me envió una misiva para reunirnos en otro lugar.

 **«Registro. Día 2123»**

No es un fallo en mi sistema, sino parte del proceso que conlleva ser la Defensa Definitiva. Y ahora tengo que pasar una serie de pruebas.

Quién diría que el "mecanismo" es en realidad una especie de gen enlazado a mi cadena de ADN. Y para elucidar cualquier duda al respecto, me remito al código CN (ap. 23-001).

 **«Registro Sin Fecha»**

Saitama ha vuelto a tener pesadillas. Justo ahora que las cosas se tornan difíciles.

Tenemos que irnos. Y sé perfectamente dónde podemos ocultarnos, pero sería muy peligroso decírselo a alguien más. Tatsumaki está de acuerdo en que lo mantengamos en secreto, de ella misma incluso.

Desapareceremos hasta nuevo aviso. Y por seguridad, destruiré el registro del día 2103, así como el resto de la evidencia que haga falta.

No puedo creer que Saitama esté más emocionado que nunca.

Y a decir verdad… yo también lo estoy.


End file.
